Et mes anges volent et meurent
by CryingAlice
Summary: Un échec met les Gboys face à la perte de l'un des leurs, une situation critique et un compagnon hors normes. Ils doivent à présent plonger au coeur de l'horreur pour stopper un scientifique ambitieux et Oz n'est pas loin. 1x2 3x4 *chap 15 et 16 en ligne*
1. Un échec

_Quatre_

Je me réveil en sueur. Le cauchemar est revenu. Ouvrant à demi les yeux je sens le regard inquiet de Trowa sur moi.

-Ca va ?

Je hoche la tête, incapable de parler pour le moment. Le Français me regarde, impassible puis se recouche dans son propre lit. Ai-je rêvé cette lueur inquiète dans son regard ? Non et mon uuchu ne m'aurait pas mentit. J'essaye de me rendormir mais n'y arrive pas. Il fait froid dans cette planque. Je me pose des questions. Est-ce que les autres vont bien ? Je vois bien Duo entrain d'embêter Heero, de faire enrager Wufei… Mais nous avons été séparés si brutalement. Est-ce pour cela que je les vois mourir en cauchemar depuis deux nuits ? J'espère que c'est juste le reflet de mes émotions et pas mon don d'empathie. Le sommeil ne vient pas.

Je me lève comme un somnambule et rejoins la petite cuisine du studio où Trowa et moi avons emménagé de force. Dehors, Oz maintient le couvre feu. J'entends les troupes se déplacer et vérifies que les fenêtres sont bien colmatées. Je revois Heero ordonnant le replie, la fuite, les tirs, le cri perçant de Duo, la douleur, le bras de Trowa autour de mes épaules… La séparation…Non ! Mieux vaut ne pas y penser. J'ouvre le frigo…Il reste un peu des pâtes que j'ai faites hier. Rien que leur spectacle me donne envie de vomir. Duo m'a dit que lorsqu'on s'éveille la nuit, il faut manger…Oui, mais Duo est un ventre à pattes. Je souris, attendrit. Mon ami me manque tout à coup. Refermant le frigo, je m'assois sur une chaise et croise les bras sur la table avant d'y poser ma tête. La mission avait l'air si simple. Je sens mes yeux se fermer et le sommeil…

_Trowa_

J'entends Quatre se lever. Il a encore eut un cauchemar. Mon instinct me dit que je devrais tenter quelque chose pour me sortir de là. Mais le pilote du 04 n'est pas encore en état et je ne peux pas le laisser seul ici. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce besoin de rester avec lui pourtant… voilà longtemps qu'il a découché. Je me lève et rejoins la cuisine, dans la pénombre je distingue le pilote. Il repose affalé sur la table. Je le secoue délicatement. Ca ne le réveille pas. Me souvenant du mal avec lequel il s'endore je décide de le porter jusqu'à la chambre. Si la tache n'est pas aisée, j'y réussis quand même avec difficulté m'étonnant de la légèreté de son corps et de la façon dont inconsciemment il se love contre moi. Une fois couché je le borde et passe distraitement une main dans ces cheveux pâles. Il a l'air si fragile. Je me recouche en soupirant un peu.

-Trowa…

Je stoppe mon geste et me tourne vers lui. Il dort. Je ne savais pas qu'il parlait pendant son sommeil. Il est si calme, comme un ange. Je me rendore en espérant que demain la situation s'arrangera.

_Duo_

L'odeur des égouts me monte à la gorge. J'en ai assez de respirer de cette pourriture. Et en plus, ça va m'infecter le bras. Breee, on se les pèle ici. Shit ! Je me force à bouger pour lever le bras jusqu'à l'échelle et grogne de douleur. Un contact suspect me fait me retourner immédiatement et pointer mon arme sur…un rat ! Si Yuy me voyait ! Moi le légendaire Shinigami menacé par un rat ! Pourquoi Yuy d'ailleurs ! Je lui ai rien demandé à ce type. Mais il me fascine. Baka ! Tout ce qu'il sait dire c'est omae o korosu. Je me lève en tremblant. Bon sang ! Pourquoi ça a raté ?

_Heero_

-Maxwell ! Réponds !

Kso ! Kso ! Kso ! Où peut bien être ce baka ? Je suis sur qu'il est entré dans les égouts. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Duo est très lourd, mais je ne peux pas réussir cette mission sans lui et ça m'énerve fortement. Prudemment, je suis le couloir. La faible lueur de ma lampe de poche camouflée pour éviter de me faire repérer. D'un coup un objet attire mon regard, pour la première fois je bénis le pilote de deathscycle d'avoir une natte. Ca, c'est son élastique. Donc, blessé comme il l'était, il ne doit pas être loin.

_Wufei_

Par nataku ! Ou suis-je tombé ? Ma tête bourdonne comme si un essaim d'abeilles s'y était niché. Je regarde autour de moi…Porte métallique, quatre murs, fenêtres pourvues de barreaux. Une prison. Chang Wufei vous êtes dans de sales draps. Ca y est voilà que je réagis comme Maxwell ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je teste la solidité des barreaux. Je ne vois pas l'extérieur. Rien à faire, c'est solide. Puisque je suis coincé…autant mettre ça à profit, je m'assois contre le mur et médite.

_Général_

Quatre se leva et se dit qu'il aurait du trouver bizzard d'être dans son lit en se demandant en même temps pourquoi. Il enleva son pyjama et s'habilla. Sa blessure au flanc droit se rappela à son bon souvenir. Grimaçant, il gémit un peu.

-Quatre ?

Le pilote se retourna en rougissant. Trowa l'observait depuis la porte. Et depuis combien de temps ? Sans paraître remarquer son trouble le Français sortit après avoir murmuré d'une voix neutre :

-Le café est prêt.

Soupirant, Quatre le suivit. Quand il atteignit la cuisine, Trowa était assis une tasse vide devant lui et un journal déplié sur ses genoux. Quatre se servit une tasse et s'assit en face de lui. Puis il demanda d'un coup :

-Trowa, où t'es-tu procuré ce journal ?

Sans répondre, le jeune homme désigna l'extérieur.

-Tu es sorti ?!

-...

Quatre se tut pendant un instant. Puis reprit :

-C'était risqué, Trowa ! Oz est toujours ici et…

-Ton café va être froid. Coupa celui-ci.

Quatre baissa la tête blessée par le ton cassant. Il se sentait triste de la réaction de son ami, il voulait juste bien faire. La voix de Trowa le ramena à la réalité :

-Tu t'inquiètes ?

Quatre le regarda ébahit, son uchuu lui 'disant' que Trowa s'en voulait, il se troubla un peu :

-Je…Oui d'une certaine façon…Enfin…

-Ne t'en fait pas. Je sais me débrouiller.

Le pilote de Sandrock hocha la tête. Puis reporta son attention sur sa tasse, à la fois surprit et heureux d'avoir put parler un peu avec son ami. Lui si peu causant. D'un coup la tête lui tourna. Sa tasse de café se dédoubla, puis se brouilla, tomba de sa main sans force et alla se briser sur le parquet. Quatre se leva désorienté.

-Quatre !

Le sol se déroba sous lui et il se sentit tomber, il murmura doucement.

-Trowa…

Deux bras le retinrent et il se sentit soulevé. Puis emmené dans sa chambre et couché sur son lit. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front. Il avait alternativement chaud et froid. Et puis mal. Très mal. La main se retira.

-Tro…wa…

L'autre était parti. Quatre sombra dans une inconscience salvatrice.

_Trowa_

Quatre ! Mon dieu, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu allais si bien ce matin et maintenant tu es brûlant de fièvre. Je me sens déboussolé, la pharmacie ne contient rien contre la fièvre de toute façon je ne sais pas s'il faut la faire tomber. Sa blessure était en voie de guérison ! Alors pourquoi ? Je refuse de me faire emporter par la panique. Un gémissement sonore me tire de mes réflexions. Il faut au moins que je le soulage un peu. Je prends un gant, le passe sous l'eau et retourne au chevet de mon ami. Il a rejeté sa couverture, tremble convulsivement et transpire abondamment. Aussi doucement que possible, je passe le gant sur son visage, essuyant la sueur et tentant de le rafraîchir. Il gémit puis murmure

-Trowa…Mal…Je t'en pris…

Sa voix n'est plus guère qu'un souffle. Que dois-je faire pour le soulager ? Sa petite main aggippe la mienne et la serre de toutes ses forces, il semble reprendre un peu conscience.

-Tro…

Il hurle. Et de sa main libre arrache sa chemise au niveau de la blessure. Celle- ci est devenue bleue. Et purulente. Aie. Je prends ses poignets fermement et les place au-dessus de sa tête.

-Quatre. Calme toi.

-J'ai mal !

-.…

Ses yeux enfiévrés et terrifiés se plantent dans les miens. J'aimerai lui dire que ça va. Que je vais le soulager. Mais les mots sont coincés dans ma gorge. Un sentiment d'impuissance s'empare de moi. Que faire ?

-Cal…Calm…ant…Trowa…Anti… douleur…

Des calmants ! Il ne faut pas qu'il touche à sa blessure. Je prends une écharpe qui a la bonne idée de traîner par-là et l'attache au haut du lit. Puis retourne à la salle de bain. Là je fouille méthodiquement la pharmacie et en sors un paquet de cachet marqué Morphine. Je lis calmement le mode d'emplois. Un cachet. Bon. Je le dissous dans un verre d'eau tout en réfléchissant que ça ne va pas être facile de le lui faire avaler. Mon petit ange blond étant en pleine crise…Mais qu'est ce qu'y me prend ?!

_Quatre_

Je vois flou, je ne sais même plus ce que je fais. Je crois que je me débats contre mes liens…Quels liens…J'ai l'impression que mon corps n'est plus que douleur…Et Trowa m'a laissé…Trowa…Si tu savais…Haaa…Un élan dans mon flanc ou est-ce mon bras qui vient de produire ce craquement…Je ne sais plus…J'ai si mal…Trowa ! Je veux mourir…Ai-je hurlé cette phrase ou l'ai-je seulement pensée ? Un souffle…

- Avales.

De l'eau au bords de mes lèvres, sa main qui me tient le menton levé…J'essaye de boire…Je recrache…Un souffle…Des lèvres sur les miennes qui me force à avaler le liquide…Je me débats…Eprouve une sensation de flottement…Et le vide, plus de douleur…Puis l'inconscience s'emparer de moi…

_Trowa_

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'aime à penser que c'est juste mon instinct. Pour le forcer à se soigner. Mais je sens confusément qu'il y a autre chose…Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien et pour la première fois je n'ai pas envie de comprendre. Je le détache et vais chercher de quoi nettoyer la plaie. Je m'y applique comme un automate. La seule chose que je vois c'est son visage, ses lèvres que sous le coup d'une impulsion soudaine j'ai embrassé. Ses lèvres dont le magnifique sourire est absent, ce sourire qui me manque maintenant, je ressens un grand vide, son visage est détendu mais il se crispe parfois. Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Mes connaissances ne suffisent pas pour le dire. Il me faudrait Sally. Non rectification. Il me FAUT Sally.

_Général_

Heero s'avança et sentit un mouvement inhabituel derrière lui ; se rétractant il effectua une rotation éclaire et se jeta sur son agresseur. Ils roulèrent dans l'eau sale et Heero se retrouvant en position de force se trouva le visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'un Duo rieur.

-Omae o korosu ! Siffla-t-il.

-Que dalle ! Répondit joyeusement Duo, avant de se 'rappeler' qu'il était blessé et que sa petite roulade venait de rouvrir la plaie.

-Dis Hee-chan, tu peux me laisser me relever ?

-Hn !

Le soldat parfait se releva néanmoins. Duo le suivit dans le mouvement et trébucha, tombant dans ses bras. Le 'baka' de Heero mourut sur ses lèvres en entendant un bruit suspect venant du haut de la bouche d'égout. Au lieu de lâcher le Shinigami, il se jeta contre le mur dans un coin sombre en plaquant Duo contre le mur, faisant rempart de son corps. Le pilote de Deathscycle surprit ne bougea pas. Le passage s'ouvrit et deux soldats se laissèrent tomber à l'intérieur.

-T'es sur que tu l'as vu descendre…

-Pas ici mais il est partit de ce coté.

-Ce sale petit-fils de chien ! Il nous a encore filé entre les doigts !

_Duo_

Je refoule mon envie de demander à notre glaçon national qui sont ces types…Il porte pas l'uniforme de Oz. Je comprends pas le geste de Heero, pourquoi me protège-t-il ? Son souffle sur mon visage et ses bras de chaque cotés de ma tête, je distingue ses yeux froids. Ils vont de mon visage aux deux hommes sans arrêt avec une lenteur calculée. Je pige son ordre silencieux. Le dieu de la mort va être de sortie. Il s'écarte tout doucement et me laisse le champ libre. Je sors un de mes couteaux et bondit. Tout en me demandant pourquoi Heero ne s'en charge pas lui-même.

_Heero_

Un geste, un regard et il a comprit. C'est étonnant cette faculté qu'il a de presque lire dans ma tête. Je le regarde faire. Le temps de quelques battements de cœur et c'est terminé. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer la grâce avec laquelle il tut. Même blessé. Il n'a pas usurpé son surnom. Je le sais mieux que personne. Duo Maxwell peut être stupide, enquiquineur, bavard à toutes les sauces mais il faut lui reconnaître ça. Il s'avance vers moi.

-Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?

Je range mon arme.

-Plus de munitions. Grognai-je laconique.

Duo pestait à présent. De nouveau Duo Maxwell et non plus le Shinigami que j'admirais. Que j'admire.

-Tais-toi !

Duo me regarde insolemment :

-Pourquoi Hee-chan, pis d'abords qui c'est ces types ?

-Division secrète de Oz.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Hn.

Je me détourne et m'apprête à partir.

_Duo_

Il se détourne mais je lui saisis le bras, il cherche à se libérer mais je lâcherai pas prise tant que j'aurai pas ma réponse.

-Je viens de tuer deux types. Et je ne les connaissais même pas ! Je veux que tu me dises.

-Lâche moi !

Il a ce ton à vous geler un démon de feu. Mais j'y suis habitué.

-Non Heero.

_Heero_

-Non Heero.

Mais qu'est ce qu'y lui prend ! D'abords il ne m'a plus appelé Heero depuis une éternité et en plus la lueur dans ses yeux…On dirait qu'il est sérieux…Duo…Shinigami…Je ne sais plus…Je me mets à parler presque malgré moi.

-Ce sont des hommes de Oz qui s'occupent de veiller et d'organiser les recherches de pointe en armement qui ne concerne pas les armures mobiles. J'ai eu à faire à eux une fois lors d'une mission…Il y a longtemps.

Je n'ai jamais parlé autant à Duo. Il est surprit. Je le vois dans ses yeux…Ces améthystes…Je me dégage…Il ne me retient pas.

-Dépêche-toi.

_Duo_

Heero Yuy vient d'aligner plus de trois mots dans une même phrase. D'accords, il a peut être fait ça juste pour que je lui foute la paix. Mais c'est cool quand même. Je le suis dans les égouts ignorant la douleur qui me prive de mon bras. Je babille et je vois bien que ça t'énerve Hee-chan. Ouais mais tu dis rien comme toujours ou presque…Je préférerai presque que tu me geules dessus que cette imperméabilité de glaçon. BONK. Mais qu'est ce qu'y lui a prit de s'arrêter si brusquement …J'lui suis rentré dedans. D'un geste de la main il me fait comprendre qu'on est pas seul. Shit ! Encore du boulot pour Shinigami ! Non même pas, à la lueur de la lampe torche de mon ami je distingue un corps étendu dans l'eau sale. Je vois des cheveux sombres, une peau pâle et des fringues rouges déchirées. Et du sang.

-Merde y a un tueur psychopathe dans ces égouts.

-Tais-toi.

_Heero_

Je m'agenouille près du corps et regarde plus attentivement le visage d'adolescent qui est couvert de coupures comme si quelqu'un c'était acharné avec les ongles. Duo d'approche sa main s'égard sur mon épaule. Agréable…Mais à quoi je pense !

-Il est vivant ?

Je me dégage et hoche la tête. Puis je me lève et continue mon chemin, la voix du Duo m'interrompt :

-On va pas le laisser là ?

Que veut-il qu'on face d'autre ?

-Hn.

-Hee-chan !

-Achève-le.

-Heero !

Je me retourne pour lui dire ma façon de penser quand je le vois, penché, tenant le bras de l'adolescent. Il y a une plaie béante, et à l'intérieur de ce bras…Des fils, des tuyaux, des joins… Une machine bien réglée. Duo lève les yeux vers moi.

-Oh my god...What's that ?

Je reste une ou deux minutes sans réfléchir puis retourne sur mes pas et prend l'autre bras pour le soulever.

-Hee-chan… ?

-On l'emmène.

-Mais…

_Duo_

Heero veut sûrement qu'on tente d'atteindre une de nos planques. Je le suis…Tout en portant ce…cette chose. Faisant fit de ma propre douleur. Mais on va avoir du mal à passer. Il y a des soldats partout. J'admire le self control du 01, ça fait une heure que je parle sans arrêt et il dit toujours rien. Un instant il s'arrête. Pourquoi ? Il prend sur lui la charge et me fait signe de m'asseoir. Je reprends mon souffle. Mon petit soldat parfait…s'est…arrêté pour que je puisse me reposer ! Comment a-t-il su que j'étais fatigué ?!

_Heero_

Duo est fatigué je le sens même s'il a toujours l'air en pleine forme. J'essaye de me souvenir de quoi il me parle depuis une heure, son discours actuel portant sur une pizza jambon onions anchois. D'habitude son babillage m'énerve au plus haut point. Mais cette fois je me suis laissé aller, écoutant plus le son mélodieux de sa voix que ses paroles. Je me reprends d'un coup, non mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?! Je suis le soldat parfait, ce genre de…de…Enfin ça n'est pas pour moi. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, quand je suis avec Duo…J'ai presque envie d'être un autre. Froideur. Détermination. Self contrôle. Ca va mieux.

N'empêche qu'avec le souffle qu'il a, il devrait faire de la plongée en apnée. Je m'imagine Duo avec un masque de plongée, les joues gonflées et je souris à cette idée.

-Hee-chan?

K'so ! Duo m'a vu ! Je reprends mon masque de froideur. Et lui fait signe de continuer.

_Duo_

J'ai rêvé ou Heero «glaçon universel», Heero « je suis le soldat parfait et sans émotions » Yuy vient de sourire. J'ai vu la comète là ! Je pensais même pas que le mot sourire faisait partie de son vocabulaire. Ni le mot ami. J'aimerai bien que celui-là en face partie. Moi Shinigami, je voudrais que Heero soit…Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe bordel ! Moi qui cherche l'amitié du glaçon, ce même glaçon qui me sourit, on découvre un androïde dans les égouts…Manquerait plus que j'apprenne que Trowa est devenu présentateur télé, Quatre tueur psychopathe et que Wuffy est une femme… Si les deux premières idées étaient cocasses la troisième me force à laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux. Je sais pas à quoi ressemble une crise de nerf, mais ça doit pas être loin.

-Hn ?

-C'est rien Hee-chan.

Et voilà. Heero est revenu. Pourtant…Il est vraiment beau quand il sourit…Oh ça n'était pas grand chose…Juste un petit étirement de ses lèvres minces. Mais…je crois que ça va me hanter. Oh eh ça va pas ça ! A quoi je pense là ! La terre à Duo Maxwell, on redescend ! C'est Heero Yuy ! Le soldat parfait ! Mais… Eh nonononon ! Ca devrait pas être ça le problème majeur !

_Général_

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Wufei leva les yeux sur la personne qui venait d'entrer.

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Murmura Treize avec les intonations douces qui lui étaient habituelles. Wufei ne répondit pas, refusant d'entrer dans son jeu.

-Les bas quartiers sont mal fréquentés, surtout pour un adolescent de votre âge…J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous amener ici.

Le Chinois continua à se taire obstinément.

-Votre silence est éloquent…

_Et ironique avec ça. _Songea Wufei.

-Toutefois je voudrais vous offrir une revanche.

_Un duel… ?_

-Réfléchissez-y.

Et il sortit. Wufei marmonna quelque chose d'inventif concernant un Gundam et un sabre à lame inversée. Mais il savait qu'il était définitivement dans une mauvaise position. Bien sur c'était déjà arrivé mais jamais sans qu'il sache ou il se trouve. Heureusement Nataku était à l'abri pour une fois sous une des propriétés de Quatre. Donc pas de souci de se coté là. L'idée du duel lui aurait plu s'il n'avait pas déjà perdu contre Treize. Mais il avait progressé et dépassé ses peurs grâce à Sally et aux autres pilotes. Au moins le maître d'Oz était un homme d'honneur.

La porte se rouvrit.

_Déjà de retour._

Mais ça ne fut pas Treize qui apparut dans l'encadrement. Mais un homme moins bien battit. Il était vêtu d'une blouse blanche et d'un costume sombre avec des yeux et des cheveux noirs, un nez fin et un visage dur et froid. Un instant l'image d'Heero s'afficha dans l'esprit du chinois devant ce regard perçant qui l'observait sous toutes les coutures. Mais il n'était pas comme Heero, il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment déplaisant et vicieux au fond de son regard. Puis l'homme fit signe à deux soldats d'encadrer Wufei et de l'emmener.

_Treize_

Je me laisse aller contre mon fauteuil, ravi de ma prise. Je tiens le pilote du Shen long. Ce jeune homme qui me fascine. Son regard déterminé, son air fier et droit, la maturité dont il fait preuve, son courage…Autant de qualités qui font qu'il m'intéresse. J'aimerai qu'il accepte le duel et au fond de moi je n'en doute pas. Cette fois, pas de quartier…Ce sera à mort. Je sais que quelles que soient les tortures infligées, il ne révélera rien. Sinon je ne prendrai pas le risque de le perdre. Je finis mon verre perdu dans mes pensés, quand un appelle me fait relever les yeux vers l'écran de contrôle.

-Oui ?

-Le docteur Malphas demande à vous voir.

-Faites le monter.

Allons bon ! Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici ? Cette charogne sans honneur me dégoûte. Un mauvais pressentiment monte en moi…Et grimpe de quelques étages lorsque qu'il se place devant moi. Lui et moi sommes constamment en conflit. Je l'observe. Plus jeune que moi, il dirige la section secrète d'Oz financée par la fondation, il est trop féminin à mon goût, trait qui souligne la cruauté qu'affiche son visage. Cet homme est dangereux, j'ai apprit à ne pas le sous estimer. Respectant mon silence, il attend que je parle le premier.

-Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

-Charmante attention de votre part Kushrenada.

Il s'avance et abat ses mains sur mon bureau pour se retrouver à mon niveau.

-Mais non rien merci. Je préfère aller droit au but. Le pilote du Gundam 05 Chang Wufei va être transféré dans le centre de recherche d'Angomoa. Sous ma responsabilité.

Pensif, je le regarde. Il m'évoque un fauve. A la fois beau et dangereux. Mais finalement ça reviendrait à se moquer du fauve.

-Et de quel droit ?

-Dites sur quel ordre et vous serez sur la voie. Tenez (il me tend une lettre cachetée) voici l'ordre émanant d'en haut.

_Malphas_

Treize décachette l'enveloppe et je vois ses sourcils se froncer au fer et à mesure qu'il lit. Quand il pose son regard de nouveau son regard sur moi j'en frémirais presque…Quel beauté…Je souris. Il se rétracte. Amusant.

-Il est écrit ici qu'il va vous servir de cobaye. Pourquoi ?

-La fondation n'estime pas nécessaire que vous le sachiez.

Il hésite mais décide de passer.

-Quant à…ce cyborg que vous avez laissez s'échapper…Il n'est pas question que Oz couvre vos bavures !

-Mais vous auriez du y songer avant d'accéder à la requête de la fondation…Et puis laissez moi vous rappeler que ce Wufei est un ennemi au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié.

Son regard s'emplit de colère. De plus en plus amusant.

-Ne lui faite pas de mal. Siffle-t-il entre ses dents, sa jolie voix déformée par la haine.

-Alors c'est lui qui vous inquiète ? Je pourrais le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus articuler deux mots de façon cohérente.

Il rougit sous mon insinuation voilée.

-Mais je prévois mieux pour lui. Et j'aurais tous les renseignements que je voudrais.

-Il ne sortira pas de cette base.

En riant je quitte le bureau. Sur le seuil je m'arrête :

-C'est trop tard, mon cher il est en route.

Et je pars en vitesse. Jouer trop avec le feu peut vous brûler plus que les doigts.

_Wufei_

Je ne sais où l'on m'a emmené ni qui sont ces gens, il ne porte pas l'uniforme d'Oz…Leur ''chef ''n'est plus là. Ils m'ont bandé les yeux et fourgué dans un camion. Puis amener dans ce bâtiment et enfermé, pieds et poings liés, sans m'enlever le bandeau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent mais je prévois le pire et encore plus. La porte s'ouvre et on me soulève. Je sens une aiguille dans mon bras…Et tout se brouille…

_Duo_

Heero a réussit un miracle ! Nous sommes sorti des égouts sans mal et nous nous dirigeons vers une planque de cette foutue ville. Rappelons quand même : une minute de silence pour les trois patrouilles qui ont voulut nous barrer le chemin…Naaaan, je plaisantais ! Je jette un coup d'œil au soldat parfait. Nous sommes dissimulé par un tas d'ordure. De toute façon niveau odeur ça pourra plus être pire. Et je m'escrime à essayer de voir si cet androïde est …'vivant'…

-Bon elle est où la planque ?

-A trois rues d'ici.

-Cooooool ! Trois impasses pour la mort.

Regard noir. Une façon de me demander mon avis…Avec lui plus rien ne me surprend.

-Mais oui Hee-chan. Je suis d'accord.

Il me fait signe de le suivre. En avant pour la dernière ligne droite. Et j'espère que les autres vont bien…

_Trowa_

Je repose le combiné. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Toutes les lignes sont coupées. Oz ne fait pas le travail à moitié. Impossible de joindre Sally. Ou même les serviteurs de Quatre. Nous sommes bloqués ici. Et l'état de Quatre empire d'heure en heure. Même s'il est toujours sous sédatif. Je vais dans la cuisine et me prépare des œufs au plat. C'est idiot, mais ça m'aide de cuisiner. J'ai l'impression de garder le contrôle. Quatre aussi cuisine bien. Quoique je fasse mes pensés se tournent vers lui. Mon assiette et une fourchette et je retourne à son chevet. Il n'a plus le visage lisse…Ses traits sont contractés…tirés. Il doit beaucoup souffrir. Je mange, mais je n'ai pas faim. C'est un automatisme. Et j'ai presque l'impression d'être un automate. Lui, il est si vivant, si doux, si attentionné…Et c'est lui qui est sur ce lit…Pourquoi lui ? Ca n'est pas juste. Un bruit me tire de mes sombres pensées. La porte. Je prends mon arme et…

_Duo_

Heero ouvre prudemment la porte. J'espère que Oz n'a pas découvert cette planque. De toute manière dans mon état et avec l'autre on avait pas le choix.

_Heero_

Je finis d'ouvrir la porte pousse le battant…et me retrouve face au canon d'un revolver. Et derrière ce revolver brillent deux superbes jades. Soulagement.

-Eh Tro-man ! C'est nous.

L'arme s'abaisse et Trowa s'efface pour nous laisser entrer. Un haussement de sourcil quand il voit le robot mais c'est tout. Et je bénis son silence. Duo parle tout seul, pestant contre les soldats et les couvres feux à la je cite 'Mors-moi le nœud de je voudrais bien leur en faire baver des vertes et des pas mures pasque c'est la goutte d'eau qui dépasse les bornes'. Je referme la porte et la verrouille. Trowa aide Duo à emmener son fardeau jusqu'à un canapé minuscule. La porte de la chambre est fermée, détail étonnant. Je vais à la salle de bain…Et fronce les sourcils, les médicaments sont très ordonnés, classés, mais par terre. Peu importe pour le moment. Je prends de quoi désinfecter et panser et retourne dans la cuisine-sejour. Duo regarde l'androïde. Trowa est assis sur une chaise. Je tends mon chargement à Duo et me concentre de nouveau sur le pilote d'Heavy Arm. Il a les traits tirés, l'air fatigué. Mais il n'est pas blessé. C'est déjà ça.

_Duo_

Je crois que Heero a vu que Trowa ne va pas bien sinon il le fixerait pas comme ça. Moi aussi je l'ai vu. Mais ça sert à rien de lui demander pourquoi. Autant s'adresser à un mur. Je commence à soigner mes blessures. Shit ! Ca à l'air profond. Pas facile de faire un bandage tout seul. Mais deux mains viennent à ma rescousse. Je lève un regard interrogateur sur Heero.

-Laisse moi faire !

Pas de refus. Mais y m'étonne quand même. On va dire que c'est pour que je sois opérationnel plus vite. J'en profite pour demander à Trowa :

-Quat-chan et Wuffy sont pas avec toi ?

Il lève sur moi un regard las à vous fendre le cœur.

-Wufei non.

Je sens venir la catastrophe à vitesse grand V.

-Et Quatre ?

-…

Merde merde merde, y veut me faire mourir d'inquiétude ou quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon meilleur ami ?! Tant pis pour mes blessures ! Je me lève d'un bond et Trowa fait de même lentement, Heero aussi mais de plus bas, mon brusque mouvement l'ayant envoyé par terre.

-Où il est ?

Trowa passe devant nous et ouvre la porte de la chambre. Ce que je vois me fait frémir. Mon Quatre, livide comme la mort, le visage douloureux, inerte…Je vais pour me précipité mais une main ferme me prend par le poignet.

-Baka. Souffle Heero. Tu vois bien qu'il respire.

C'est vrai, sa poitrine se soulève de façon très lente et assez irrégulière mais quand même. Trowa referme doucement la porte.

_Trowa_

Je leur ai expliqué pour Quatre, Heero semble réfléchir, Duo lui bout d'un feu intérieur. Moi c'est l'adolescent qu'ils ont ramené m'intrigue. Jusqu'ici ils n'ont rien fait pour le soigner. Pourquoi ont-ils prit le risque d'amener quelqu'un dans une de nos planques ? Duo, après une douche rapide, me dit qu'il va veiller Quatre. Que je devrais en profiter pour me reposer.

-Et puis Hee-chan va se faire un plaisir de t'expliquer ça ! D'ailleurs Hee-chou faudra m'expliquer à moi aussi.

-Duo…

-Omae o korosu…vi vi je sais.

Et il va dans la chambre en riant du rire Shinigami…

_Duo_

Ca me fait mal au cœur de voir petit Quatre étendu, comme mort. Etait-ce si loin ma dernière blague idiote à laquelle tu as ri, peut être juste pour me faire plaisir ? Ou la dernière fois où tu nous à préparé du tagine sous le soleil du désert…J'aimerai seulement que tu vois la tête de Trowa… Il a tellement peur pour toi qu'une partie de son masque est tombé…Et moi aussi j'ai peur…Est-ce pour cela que je me suis mis à parler tout haut sans réellement m'en rendre compte ?… Tu sais quoi Quatre, Heero a souri aujourd'hui. C'est pas un miracle ? Peut être qu'il cache quelque chose ? Ton uchuu pourrait nous aider à découvrir quoi…non ? Moi je n'ai plus envie de rire. Ni de sourire. Il faut que tu t'en sortes, tu sais j'ai encore des tas de trucs à te raconter, des blagues idiotes à te dire, dont tu seras encore le seul à rire…Et tu ne m'a pas fait goûter de couscous maison comme tes sœurs te l'ont appris…Ni finis de m'expliquer quel intérêt y a à lire des trucs écrits par des mecs morts il y a 2000 ans…

_Heero_

Trowa lève un sourcil, sa façon à lui de me montrer qu'il s'interroge. Je lui ai raconté notre escapade dans les égouts. De façon synthétique. Je ne sais pas faire autrement. Trowa m'apprend que les lignes sont coupées. Nous sommes donc bloqués et sans aide. Lui et moi nous pourrions partir sans problème. Duo aussi dans quelques jours. Pour Quatre, c'est hors de question. Et pour l'androïde non plus. Il est une opportunité, militairement parlant. Si Oz a réussit à créer des androïdes pour faire des pilotes ou quoique ce soit d'autre…Pouvoir en décortiquer un nous sera d'une grande aide. S'il est vivant il détient peut-être des informations capitales. Il mériterait que j'étudie sa banque de données…en admettant qu'il en ait une, cela va de soit. Il faut l'amener aux mads. Je me lève et vais prendre une douche.

_Trowa_

Heero va se laver. Ce n'est pas du luxe. J'observe le visage de l'androïde. On dirait qu'il dort. Je me sens las. Mais pas la fatigue d'après mission. C'est une étrange impression. J'ai envie de disparaître. D'oublier. De n'être plus qu'un 'pur esprit', comme dit Quatre lorsqu'il parle de ce qu'il y a après la mort. Je le revois en train de parler de philosophie ou de musique. La première fois que nous avons joué ensemble j'étais à la flutte, lui au violon. Il joue si bien. J'entends Duo parler. Il parle à Quatre. Ce qui revient à parler seul. Il faudrait que nous allions chercher des renforts à l'extérieur. Nous n'en avons jamais eut besoin jusqu'à présent. Peut être que le petit dragon est déjà là bas. Wufei ne viendra pas nous chercher. C'est un solitaire. Moi aussi. Nous le sommes tous. Sauf peut être Quatre, c'est lui qui a fait que nous vivions en groupe…Après la mort…Vais-je le perdre ?

_Quatre_

…Un battement…Mal, chaud, froid…Un battement…La tête en feu, la gorge sèche, le corps brûlant…Un battement…Un son qui apporte le soulagement…un battement…cette voix…

-Duo…

_Duo_

-Duo…

Je n'y crois pas, il a parlé ? Je vois ses paupières se lever un peu et ses yeux vitreux se posent sur moi.

-Hey Quat-chan…Ca va?

-Hum...

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle et il a l'air dans les vappes. Mais il est conscient. Pour un peu je sauterai de joie. Je prends sa main et la serre dans les miennes.

-TROOOOOWAAAAA, HEEEE-CHAAAAN ! QUATRE EST REVEILLE !!

_Heero_

Le savon me glisse entre les doigts tellement j'ai sursauté. DUO ! OMAE O KOROSU ! Le but d'une planque, c'est de se planquer justement. Il veut que Oz nous tombe dessus ou quoi ?! Furieux, je sors de la douche. Attrapant une serviette, je l'enroule autour de ma taille et sors de la salle de bain…pour bousculer Trowa qui se dirigeait vers la chambre. Silence. On se relève. Je rajuste ma serviette qui a glissé. Et nous entrons dans la chambre. Duo babille devant un Quatre très faible mais presque souriant. Charmant tableau. Trowa se contracte un peu. Je pense être le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

-Baka ! Grognai-je à l'intention de Duo.

Celui-ci m'adresse un sourire innocent.

-Hai Hee-chan ?

-'jour Heero...

Quatre vient de m'adresser un pâle sourire endormi. Il a l'air d'allez. Mais je sais que c'est juste l'effet du sédatif. Et puis Quatre dissimule sa douleur. Il a appris à le faire comme nous. Duo se lève et me prend par le bras.

-Hee-chan tu es indécent…Allez viens t'habiller.

-Duo !

Je me dégage et Duo bondit hors de la pièce. Je le suis de façon modérée. Et Trowa s'apprête à en faire autant. Mais Duo revenu entre temps le repousse dans la pièce.

-Toi, tu veilles Quatre.

-…

-Sisisisi.

Il referme la porte puis m'adresse un sourire shinigami et retourne dans le séjour.

_Quatre_

Je me sens nauséeux et ma douleur dans le flanc se propage lentement. Ils sont tous partit, je le sens. Tous sauf Trowa. Je n'ai pas osé lui demander de rester. Duo s'en est chargé apparemment. J'ai du mal à réfléchir de façon cohérente. J'ai tellement chaud. Je repousse un peu ma couverture et ce simple geste me demande autant d'effort que d'escalader un sommet. Mais une main la remonte inexorablement. Je ne peux pas le voir, mais je sais qu'il me regarde. J'arrive dans mon délire à imaginer ses beaux yeux verts plongés dans les miens. Ces yeux qui me captivent, dans lesquels j'ai envi de me noyer. Depuis combien de temps…J'aimerai qu'il cesse de me regarder comme un compagnon d'arme…Mais comme un ami…Duo m'a dit qu'il m'avait veillé…J'aimerai parler, mais ma gorge me brûle…Et ça n'est pas seulement du à mon état. Je me contente donc de sourire un peu. Je crois que je vais me rendormir…Il s'assoit à coté de moi…et pose sa main sur la mienne. Ce simple geste me fait frémir…Sa main est fraîche, douce...Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… Ca me fait tout drôle…Est-ce à cause de la fièvre ? Son autre main retire les mèches qui collent à mon visage. Du coup, cette douce fraîcheur envahit mon visage et libère un peu mes cordes vocales…Assez pour que je puisse murmurer son nom…

-Je suis là…

Idiot ! Je le sais bien que tu es près de moi, c'est un miracle en soit. Ta voix est douce…

_Trowa_

Je regarde Quatre…Il me sourit faiblement depuis tout à l'heure. Il peut parler. C'est bon signe, non ? Mais j'ai mal de le voir comme ça. Et de me sentir si impuissant. Il ouvre les yeux lentement et me regarde, est-ce qu'il me voit… ? J'aime ses yeux…On dirait deux lacs purs et profonds…

_Quatre_

Si calme, mon Trowa. Mais il s'inquiète pour moi, je le sens !…Je distingue ses yeux…Verts comme l'émeraude…Sait-il…Sent-il… ? J'ai de plus en plus mal et l'inconscience m'appelle de nouveau …Mais je veux rester éveillé…Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète. Tu es si beau…C'est la fièvre…et si mystérieux…Je suis sur que c'est la fièvre…Mais si réservé…J'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de moi…. Pour toi je suis sûrement le plus faible…l'enfant qu'il faut protéger…Mais je ne suis plus un enfant….

_Heero_

Je suis Duo dans le séjour, j'ai du mal à comprendre le sourire qu'il m'a adressé une minute plus tôt. Quand j'arrive il est assis sur une chaise, les pieds sur la table. Un journal dans les mains, il a déjà commencé à commenter ardemment les nouvelles. Je m'avance.

_Duo_

Heero s'approche doucement. Il est drôlement musclé. Pour un peu je comprendrais Relena. Une fois arrivé, il prend délicatement le journal, me l'ôte des mains avant de le poser sur la table.

-Meuh, Hee-chan, j'l'ai vu d'ab…

Il a posé un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de continuer. Il a son expression habituelle avec quelque chose en plus que je n'arrive pas à définir.

-Duo, pourquoi ne cesse-tu jamais de parler ?

J'en oublis de respirer pendant une dizaine de secondes. Ayant retiré sa main, Heero me regarde debout devant moi. Déterminé.

-Heero…

-Réponds Duo.

C'est vrai ça. Que je parle sans cesse ça l'enerve, mais je pensais pas qu'un jour il me demanderait pourquoi. Panique panique…J'peux pas lui répondre…pas encore.

_Heero_

Son visage est sérieux. Je sais qu'il a compris. Je sais aussi qu'il ne répondra pas. Il va trouver une excuse pour se défiler. Ca n'est pas grave. J'ai tout mon temps. J'attendrais. C'est étrange mais je ne me suis pas sentis si calme depuis longtemps. Si serein.

-Hee-chan…

-Hn.

-Ta serviette de bain baille.

Je le savais.

-Baka ! Sifflais-je pour la forme avant de me détourner pour retourner à la salle de bain.

Là je repense rétrospectivement à la façon dont je me suis comporté avec Duo. Je devrais m'en vouloir. Le soldat parfait n'agirait pas comme ça. Seulement je ne m'en veux pas. Je ne le regrette pas. Et je sais que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. Duo et moi…C'est quelque chose de spécial que même mon esprit synthétique ne peut définir. De très spécial. Juste nous deux.

_Général_

Quatre gémit tout à son conflit à la fois contre la fièvre et lui-même. Trowa le regardait. Silencieux comme à son habitude. Mais plus attentif et plus tendre. Même si ne s'en rendant pas compte. Dans un éclaire de lucidité, le jeune arabe réalisa que ce qu'il ressentait pour le grand pilote n'avait rien à voir avec la fièvre. Et le sommeil eut de nouveau raison de lui. C'est pourquoi il ne put voir la larme qui glissa sur la joue de Trowa. Ni les deux jades embués et presque suppliants.

_Trowa_

Je n'arrive pas à retirer ma main, la sienne est brûlante. Je sens une larme glissée le long de ma joue. Je n'avais pleuré qu'une fois avant maintenant. De ma main libre j'essuie mes yeux. Maudissant cette démonstration de mes sentiments. Mes sentiments…Pour masquer mon trouble je fais un compte rendu circonspect des événements depuis mon arrivée à la planque. A la fin, j'arrive à une conclusion que je n'ose même pas évoquer en pensée. Est-ce un sentiment ? Est-ce un sentiment ce qui me sert le cœur maintenant ? Cette impression que je ne pourrais plus me passer de ta présence. De tes yeux. De ton sourire. De tes lèvres. Quatre. Ne me laisse pas seul…Une pensée fulgurante qui vient de me traverser…Surprenante. Et dérangeante. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Je me lève et quitte la chambre. Là un coup de feu…Heero !

_A suivre._


	2. Courage

_Duo_

J'arrive pas à croire que Heero Yuy est vu au-delà de mes paroles vides de sens…Qu'il s'y soit intéressé…Qu'il se soit intéressé à moi. Le soldat parfait s'est abattu pour laisser place à Heero. Un être qui voit, pense et ressent en être humain. Alors ils ne me l'ont pas tué. Il est toujours là. Derrière cette barrière. Façade érigée pour se protéger. Comme la mienne. Heero…

Qu'est-ce-que… ?!

_Général_

L'androïde se jeta sur Duo et entoura son cou de ses mains. Le faisant tomber, s'agenouillant au-dessus de lui et serrant. Le Shingami se débattit mais son adversaire était d'une force colossale. Sortant un couteau, il l'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine de l'adolescent mécanique. Geste non seulement inefficace mais qui finit de persuader l'autre qu'il avait des intentions belliqueuses. Il se sentit perdre pied. C'est alors qu'un tir se fit entendre. L'androïde lâcha sa prise et se releva.

_Androide_

La balle l'avait atteint au bras et il souffrait. Une de se parties organiques. Pourquoi ? Où était-il ? Sa fonction _Guerrière_ c'était activé la première. Maintenant une autre de ses fonctions venait de se mettre en marche _Dialogue_ et elles faisaient rarement bon ménage. Celui qui pointait une arme sur lui était uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de bain et avait un regard froid, déterminé. Comme celui d'un Z02 mais ça n'en était pas un. Du moins, il le pensait. Un souffle d'air et une lame sur sa gorge. Il n'avait pas achevé le travail.

_Duo_

Je regarde Heero. En serviette ! Même nu il aurait le même air ! C'est assez cocasse. La chose ne se débat pas. Bizzard. Trowa est là dans l'ombre. Je sens sa présence. Il s'avance derrière Heero. L'androïde ne bouge pas, comme captivé par le soldat parfait.

_Trowa_

Heero en serviette menaçant l'androïde d'une arme à feu, Duo menaçant l'androïde d'un couteau sur la gorge, l'androïde debout le visage en sang, un couteau dans la poitrine et une balle dans le bras qui saigne abondamment. Voilà comment on peut résumer la situation. Considérant que je suis un observateur extérieur.

_Androide_

Ce regard…Cet homme m'intrigue…Mon système automatique est en stase. Il faut que je repasse en manuel. Que mon cerveau humain prenne le contrôle mais il semble que le système est subit des dégâts internes importants. Passage en mode manuel exigé. Reprise de contrôle de la pensées. Ouverture de la section agencée. Fermeture des fonctions autos.

_Heero_

Que fait-il ? On dirait qu'il est sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. C'est fait d'ailleurs.

_Duo_

Hé ! Il vient de me glisser entre les doigts et de tomber au sol. C'est quoi ce délire ?

_Androide_

Je me relève. Récupération des fonctions. Ca y est, je suis passé en mode manuel. Où suis-je ? Qui sont ces adolescents qui me regardent avec hostilité et froideur ? Où est le docteur Malphas ? Ah oui…Je me souviens…La fuite…Les égouts…La douleur…Les fonctions primales sans énergie…Puis le réveil. La fonction _Guerrière_…Et pour couronner le tout j'ai la tête comme un compteur à gaz. Une seule phrase s'applique à la situation PUTAINDEBORDELDEMERDE ! Ca ne paraît pas, mais ça soulage. Bon d'un point de vu optimiste, j'ai réussis à m'échapper du laboratoire et je suis…presque…entier. Oui…C'est sans compter que je suis probablement passé à l'ennemi. Mais au moins ils ne me ramèneront pas au laboratoire.

_Heero_

Menace-t-il Duo ? Non pas apparemment, pour l'instant il s'applique à enlever le sang séché de son visage. Duo passe à coté de lui et vient se placer à ma droite. Je sens Trowa à ma gauche. S'il tente quoique ce soit, il est cuit. Je n'ai besoin que de sa banque de données. Et il a vu nos visages, il est donc un danger plus que potentiel. Il nous regarde.

-Ne bouge pas !

-j'avais compris !

-Et cool man…c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi.

Duo. L'androïde ne répond pas se contentant de retirer avec une lenteur calculée le couteau de sa poitrine et de le jeter à terre. Duo sourit.

-O.k, on est quitte. C'est quoi ton nom ?

Il hésite puis semble se décontracter…Duo est décidément un beau parleur.

-Z01voldo.

-C'est pas un nom…On peut t'appeler Voldo ?

-Fais comme tu veux.

-Voldo alors. Moi c'est Duo, lui Hee-chan et le grand c'est Tro.

Duo qu'est ce qui te prend ! C'est un ennemi. Même si j'ai vérifié qu'il ne peut contacter l'extérieur. L'androïde nous dévisage puis dit d'une voix froide et impersonnelle.

-Soit 01, 02 et 03. Les pilotes GW du projet météore : Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell et Trowa Barton.

_Trowa_

Comment sait-il ça ? Heero est sur le point de tirer et Duo est soufflé. Moi, j'ignore comment réagir. C'est impossible que Oz sache tant de chose à notre sujet. Mais le résultat est là : Cet androïde à deviné nos noms et ce sans le moindre effort, ni indice à part la micro piste de Duo. Je regarde le cyborg. Il est impassible. Mais n'a extérieurement rien d'une machine. Il ressemble un peu à Wufei par le maintient et par l'air presque méprisant qu'arbore son visage. Mais ce qui chez Wufei relève de la beauté et de la noblesse s'exprime chez lui comme amère et presque désespéré. Je ne devrais pas penser à ça en ce moment mais l'attitude de quelqu'un et ce qu'il dégage est une source de renseignement sur lui-même. C'est grâce à cela que j'analyse mes modèles lors des infiltrations. Un cri m'arrache à la contemplation de la scène surréaliste. Quatre !

_Duo_

Quatre vient de hurler. Heero ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Trowa non plus. On crève dans une chambre et eux ils lambinent ! Je fais signe à Tro-man d'aller s'en occuper. Heero et moi on peut veiller sur l'autre sans lui. Il y va doucement. Sans quitter l'étrange scène des yeux. Quand la porte se referme sur lui, je sens le regard de Voldo sur moi. Pas agressif. Ni passif. Une sorte de tranquille prévoyance de la suite des événements. A vous foutre froid dans le dos. Heero n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis tout à l'heure, je ne suis même pas sur qu'il ait cligné les yeux.

_Trowa_

Quatre est assit dans son lit. Le regard vide. Il fixe droit devant lui. Pâle. Mais il ne tremble pas. Je m'approche, sans vraiment contrôler mes gestes, je m'assois près de lui. Il tourne la tête vers moi l'air désorienté. Quatre…

-Trowa…Il…Il est mort…

Je le regarde pendant une seconde sans parvenir à réagir.

-Qui ?

-…Fei…

Wufei ! Non c'est impossible !

Et il éclate en sanglot dans mes bras. Il me serre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je ne sais pas consoler, Quatre…Pour l'instant je referme juste mes bras sur lui. Et je le serre. Doucement en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à la nouvelle sinistre. La douleur et la fatigue le terrasse sous mes yeux et je ne peux rien y faire. Le terrible sentiment d'impuissance me reprend. Je n'ai plus envie de rester passif à attendre que Quatre me claque entre les doigts. Wufei est mort dit ton uchuu…je refuse que tu le suives dans la tombe. Prenant délicatement son visage entre mes mains je le relève vers moi…

_Quatre_

J'ai si froid, c'est comme un bloc de glace qui me transpercerait le cœur…Seule sa chaleur me protège…Wufei, c'est injuste…Ma plaie me hurle de me recoucher…De sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience…Mais je ne peux pas…Pas après avoir sentit mon ami partir…Trowa me serre doucement…Sait-il que je vais certainement mourir ? …C'est drôle de se sentir doucement quitter la réalité…Et de peu à peu oublier qui on est…Je vois des flashs…Mes sœurs…Iria…Un geste simple de Duo, un regard de Heero destiné à Réléna et Wufei claquant la porte qui se brise sous le choc, le rire de Duo…L'air d'indifférence de Trowa …Et ma première rencontre avec Trowa…Il me protège…Je ne veux pas le quitter…Je sens ses mains sur mon visage... Si fraîches… Je vois flou… Autant à cause de mon délire que de mes larmes… Il m'attire inéluctablement vers lui… Et je sens ses lèvres se refermer sur les miennes… Si douces…Je n'ai jamais embrasser…Mais pourquoi faut il que tout aille de travers…J'ai si mal…Et je ne peux pas lui répondre, il ne semble pas s'en préoccuper et approfondit le baiser, me demandant quelque chose que je ne peux refuser. Je me blottis contre lui. C'est la seule chose dont je me sente encore capable…Je suis si heureux qu'il l'ait fait…Oh Allah, je t'aime Trowa ! Et je ne te l'ai jamais dit…Je ne le pourrais sans doute jamais…

_Trowa_

-TROWA !!!

Je me redresse…J'ai du m'assoupir en serrant Quatre dans mes bras. Après près de trois jours sans dormir ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Je serre toujours le petit arabe contre moi, il est de nouveau inconscient, son visage contracté. Duo nous regarde, ébahi, depuis le pas de la porte. Je recouche délicatement mon…meilleur ami dans le lit et me retourne. Duo nous regarde avec des yeux ronds. Tout me revient…Quatre m'annonçant la mort de Wufei…Sa crise de larme…Mon baiser…notre baiser en fait. Je sens une légère rougeur me monter au visage. Et puis la position dans laquelle j'ai laissé Duo et Heero me revient en mémoire…En parlant de Heero, il vient de surgir accompagné de l'androïde.

-Duo !

-Mais Hee-chan…J'ai été surpris de voir…

-Pas l'moment ! Trowa nous partons.

Et l'androïde d'ajouter.

-Oz serra bientôt ici. Ils me cherchent et vous cherchent aussi…

Je lance un regard interrogateur à Heero, que ses yeux froid me renvoient.

-Porte Quatre…Et t'inquiète on a un plan !

Ne pas m'inquiéter Duo ! Avec Wufei mort et Quatre prés de le rejoindre ! Non…

Je ne vais pas leur dire pour notre petit dragon. Pas encore. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils espèrent, mais je ne vois pas d'issus plausible. Wufei, ton calme froid et ton courage me fond maintenant défaut. Je passe un bras sous le dos de Quatre et l'autre sous ses genoux. Le porter ne va pas être une mince affaire.

_Duo_

Trowa serrant Quatre dans ses bras ! J'arrive toujours pas à le croire ! Je pensais pas que Tro était capable d'un quelconque geste d'affection. Ah mon petit Qat-chan t'en fait battre des cœurs ! Même maintenant que nous courrons à la faveur de la nuit dans les petites rues, il continu à te serrer de manière presque possessive. Je repense à ce que nous a appris Voldo et j'en frémis…Voldo qui est à coté de moi. Mal en point c'est le cas de le dire. Il répond à mon regard par un geste d'impatience. Pas commode. Pas pire qu'Hee-chan…mais pas loin. Et Wuwu est pas mauvais à ce jeu là non plus. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Heero ? Il m'indique d'une pression qu'il y a deux gardes devant nous. Deux cadavres plus tard…

_Voldo_

C'est cet immeuble. Je fais signe à 01. Ils n'ont pas confiance en moi. Normal. Le contraire aurait tenté à prouver qu'ils étaient soit stupides, soit naïfs. Mais je ne leur mens pas. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité…Et puis je n'ai pas été conçu pour cela. J'aime à me dire parfois que je suis encore humain ; mais il y a des choses que je ne peux plus faire…Mentir en est un exemple. Aimer un autre. Mais laisser dériver mes pensées ça je peux visiblement encore et je me maudis de le faire en cet instant. Le visage de 02 penché sur moi me sort de ma semi transe.

-Voldo, t'es sur qu'y a des hélis ?

Des quoi ? Des hélicoptères, c'est ça qu'il veut dire ? Abréviation passable. 01 intervient.

-J'ai vérifié, c'est bien un hangar d'anciens appareils.

Evidemment 02 n'a pas eut à mémoriser le plan de la ville par cœur lui…Petit veinard. 03 me lance un regard étrange. Mais à mon avis il…a de très beaux yeux, il faudrait que j'analyse son code génétique parce que je n'ai pas répertorié cette nuance de vert dans mes données sur les yeux des humanoïdes. Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de faire de la génétique maintenant ! C'est pas parce que c'est la dernière chose que j'ai fait en partant que…A mon avis il pense que je les mène droit dans un piège, lui il n'a pas vécu ce que j'ai enduré pour réussir à fuir…Je ne l'en blâmerais donc pas…Je suis vraiment sympa en ce moment…Mes circuits internes doivent être plus sérieusement touchés que je ne l'imaginais.

_Wufei_

Je hurle de douleur et me redresse…pour sentir la morsure des liens sur ma peau. Je suis attaché sur une table. Je vois des néons. Lumières blanches, crues et froides qui me brûlent. Je me débattrais si je n'avais pas aussi mal au flan droit. J'entends des voix…Sans réussir à saisir le sens de leur parole…Je me rappelle la cellule…L'injection d'une drogue quelconque…Mais où suis-je ?!

_Malphas_

-Bravo professeur ! Il est resté cliniquement mort durant une heure et trente minutes vingt cinq secondes.

Oui certes je m'en félicite…Mes nouveaux Z03 vont pouvoir être doté de ce système de mise en stase. Et ainsi tromper l'adversaire. Et surtout, ils vont pouvoir palier les pertes d'énergie. Quoiqu'il faille que je revoie le système pour les androïdes. Ce Chang est un bon cobaye. Mais je n'ai pas encore put me pencher sur sa robotisation. Une fois qu'il serra un Z03, je pourrais avoir tous les renseignements sur les Gundam et les cachettes de leurs pilotes. J'ai déjà leurs noms. Le fait que je sois le seul à tous les savoir avec mes androïdes me plait énormément, bien que ce soit dangereux. Mais personne n'est censé le savoir. Je fronce les sourcils. Z01voldo s'est encore échappé. Cette fois ce sera le pire châtiment. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire que je sais sadique. Cette minable créature à laquelle j'ai sauvé la vie. Cette chose misérable à qui j'ai donné un corps surpuissant. Mais qui a gardé son esprit de gamin rebel. Ca va regretter son arrogance.

-Qui êtes vous ?

Je meure d'envie de céder au dramatique en contemplant le visage torturé de mon petit asiate, il ne s'est pas encore remis…Mais à la place je me tourne vers ma jeune assistante. Quelle froideur dans le regard…Une œuvre de la sience !

-Z02, ramènes-le dans sa cellule. Demain, nous commencerons sa transformation.

L'androïde acquiesce. Elle ne sait qu'acquiescer et exécuter tout ce qu'on lui demande. C'est pour cela qu'elle est mon meilleur assistant. Parfois je regrette presque le caractère trempé de ma toute première création viable. Où te cache tu, petit Z01 ? Je fais confiance à Oz pour te retrouver…Et ensuite je te ferais regretter qu'ils ne t'aient pas tué…

_Wufei_

Une enfant ?! C'est une enfant qui assiste ce concentré de savant psychopathe. Une adolescente…Au regard à la Heero…Elle me jette dans la cellule…J'ai l'impression de ne plus sentir mon corps et je suis glacé…Elle me regarde…Puis s'agenouille devant moi. Que fait-elle ? Moi assis contre le mur et elle est agenouillée devant moi. S'approchant millimètres par millimètres de moi. Je maudis mon incapacité à bouger. Son regard m'emprisonne. Elle avance son visage du miens. Et pose ses lèvres glaciales sur ma joue. Pose ses mains sur les miennes. Mes os craquent. Douleur. Ses lèvres descendent jusqu'aux miennes. La situation n'a aucune logique… Elle m'embrasse…Profondément…Puis se retire. Et s'essuie la bouche d'un revers de mains sans cesser de me regarder. Un murmure.

-Merci.

Et tournant les talons elle part. Irréelle. Je ne vois pas d'autres mots pour décrire son attitude.

_Duo_

Voldo tue presque aussi facilement que moi. C'est déstabilisant. Surtout sachant qu'il est le plus faible des androïdes. Nous avons accédé à la salle de conservation des hélicops les plus récents. Voldo se met aux commandes d'un ; Après m'avoir obligeamment fourré Quatre dans les bras Trowa se met sur le siége du copilote.

-Hey, Hee-chan ! Tu fais quoi ?

-J'en prends un autre. Bonne chance.

Et il s'en va. Trowa et Voldo font démarrer l'appareil. Mon cœur se serre. Ca ressemble trop à des adieux pour moi. Mon Heero…

_Général_

La maison de Quatre était spacieuse et belle. Mais Heero trouvait que deux heures sans nouvelles ça commen…Trowa surgit dans la cuisine.

_Trowa _

Heero me scrute. Je vais vers le frigo et prends la première bouteille venue. Il n'y a pas d'alcool, la religion de Quatre l'interdit. Du coca, il sait que Duo adore, du jus d'orange... Il sait tant de chose sur nous. Le regard de Heero pèse sur moi.

-Trowa ?

-… ?

-Quatre… ?

_Général_

Echange de regards glacials. Heero porta son verre à ses lèvres sans quitter le Français des yeux. Il aurait juré que ce dernier était comme un volcan prêt à exploser. Pourtant rien ne le laisser paraître, alors, pourquoi cette impression ?

-Hee-chan !

Duo se jeta sur le premier pilote et se mit à débiter une portion phénoménale de parole en un laps de temps très court. Voldo entra à sa suite. Devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux il soupira. Un vrai gosse ce 02 et dire qu'il avait faillit le tuer. Trowa sortit de la pièce. L'androïde le suivit d'un pas mécanique. Heero se leva et décrocha l'Américain de son cou.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir.

_Duo_

Heero ?!

_Heero_

Duo, il fallait que je te le dise. Je sais que tu es soulagé…Mais tu ne peux me comprendre… Ca n'a rien de comparable avec… ce que je ressens. Il rougit doucement sous mon regard, adorablement gêné.

-Heuuu…Dis…Tu…

-Je ?

Il détourne la tête…Je rêve ou je l'ai vu pleurer. Mais quand il retourne le visage vers moi sa peau a reprit sa carnation habituelle et ses yeux sont rieurs.

-Wuffy n'est pas avec toi ?

-Wufei est mort.

Voix froide, ton neutre. Trowa. Duo se retourne et nos deux regards se braquent sur le Français. Duo murmure :

-Trowa ?

Interrogeant mon ami du regard je l'incite à continuer.

-Quatre me l'a dit.

_Duo_

Wuffy mort !!! Et on dirait que ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid…J'arrive pas à y croire.

-Quatre…Quatre est malade ! Il a du se tromper !

-Duo…

-NON !! Heero s'est pas vrai…Pas Wufei…Il se serrait pas laisser avoir !

_Heero_

Duo a l'air bouleversé. Il sait que Quatre ne peut s'être trompé. Il finira par l'accepter. On finit toujours par accepter. Trowa le regarde. Puis il s'en va. Sans autre parole. C'est aussi ce que je m'apprête à faire mais Duo s'accroche à mon bras. Je le regarde. Il a la tête baissée et on dirait qu'il…Qu'il pleure. Il relève la tête un éclat de haine et de peur passe dans son regard. Mais il ne pleure pas. Je… Je me libère et sors précipitamment de la pièce. Duo est en train de me détruire. Il ne le sait pas. Mais je le sens. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Il le faut…Tiens que fait Trowa à la porte et qui…Oh non, Réléna !

_Général_

Heero entama une prudente retraite vers sa chambre, non qu'il haïsse particulièrement Réléna mais ce genre de rencontre se terminait irrémédiablement en queue de poisson. Trowa répondait par mono syllabe aux questions de la cadette des Peacecraft.

-Comment nous avez vous trouvé !? Grogna Duo en sortant de la cuisine.

-C'est mon affaire…J'ai une mission pour vous cinq.

Trowa la fit entrer et lui indiqua le salon. Duo partant à la recherche de Heero, il se retrouva seul avec Réléna.

-Où est Quatre ? Demanda celle-ci.

-Ici. Répondit le jeune homme, neutre.

-Et pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

-…

Heero et Duo arrivent ensemble. Duo lui raconte je ne sais quoi. Ce qu'il peut être agaçant ce Maxwell. Trowa lui est comme d'habitude, froid et polit. Heero s'assoit en disant à Duo de se taire.

-Bonjours Heero.

-Hn…Quelle est la mission ?

-Vous n'êtes pas tous là.

-Quatre et Wufei ne viendront pas.

-Il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Et pis comment ça se fait que ce soit toi qui as la mission ?

_Réléna_

Maxwell ! Il ne peut pas se tenir à carreau non ! De quel droit me parle-t-il sur ce ton !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça ! Je m'inquiète…Je suis assez aimable pour ça.

_Duo_

Oh le bonbon est furieux…Protégez moi, je vais mourir de rire ! C'est dingue ! J'arrive plus à prendre du recul…Mais la mort de Wufei…Et Quatre en haut…Sally viendra dés qu'elle pourra…Espérons. C'est drôle mais la vue de l'autre machin rose n'a pas l'air de donner envie de vomir qu'a moi. Heero de marbre…Mais pour être un spécialiste en regard Heeronomique, je sens qu'il est excédé. Trowa s'est détourné mais dans son calme je distingue autre chose.

-Tant pis…Je vous explique la mission…Aaah ?!

Réléna ouvre de grands yeux et devient toute rouge. Etonnés, nous nous retournons vers l'origine de la voix. Voldo vient d'apparaître à la porte, une chemise transparente largement ouverte sur le torse avec un pantalon de cuir serré, il est peu musclé en apparence. Sa peau claire est troublée par des petites cicatrices et son bras est bandé, sans le sang qui lui couvrait le visage il est beaucoup moins ténébreux, ses cheveux noirs démêlés lui arrivent à mis dos et brillent, dégoulinant encore d'eau, son visage fin et sa bouche entrouverte sont des véritables appels à la sensualité. L'énergie accumulée…Le stress, la mort de Wufei, j'éclate de rire, un rire presque hystérique et m'effondre à demi sur Heero…Voldo en sexy boy…L'idiote rose qui à viré au rouge brique…Je sens les mains de Heero me saisirent par les épaules et m'éloigner. En essayant de mettre fin à mon hilarité, j'entends Réléna dire d'une voix froide.

-Eloignez-le de moi ! Qui est ce…cet…Qui ?

Je ne résiste pas au plaisir.

-C'est le petit ami de Trowa.

_Trowa_

Réléna ouvre si possible encore plus grand les yeux. Du coté du principal intéressé, rien. Un regard. Pas plus. Voldo lui s'est avancé et s'arrête en face de Réléna. Heero lève le voile.

-Il s'agit de l'androïde dont j'ai parlé aux professeurs.

Réléna referme la bouche et fusille un Duo narquois du regard

-Idiot ! Siffle-t-elle.

Duo se marre doucement, puis après quelques instant se tourne vers Voldo et clame :

-T'es really craquant comme ça mais tu choque la niaise…euh… demoiselle.

_Voldo_

Je fronce les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Mais de quoi il parle ? Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel à part fausser compagnie à mes deux surveillants pour prendre une douche et me pencher sur les réparations à appliquer sur mes circuits internes. 02 est mort de rire. Ca m'agace car mon ignorance semble y être pour beaucoup dans son hilarité. Je ne comprends pas leur réaction.

-Duo ! Grogne 01, polaire.

-J'y peux rien si y semble tout droit sortit de Playboy…

Playboy ? C'est quoi ? Je ne comprends toujours pas.

-Pardon ?

-Tes …Frin…gues…Hoquette 02 entre deux éclats de rire.

-Ta tenue. Précise obligeamment 03.

Oh, alors c'est ça. Je me regarde. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais porté de tels trucs. Mais comme j'ai prit la première chose qui me tombait sous la main…Tout pour ne plus porter cet uniforme…Puis, je sens mes lèvres s'étirer. Une petite vengeance est de mise.

-Mais dis-moi 02 il me semble pourtant que c'est dans tes affaires que j'ai récupéré ces vêtements.

Il se redresse et me regarde en rougissant. Puis change illico de sujet.

-Alors c'est quoi la mission ?

_Duo_

Réléna et Heero pour une fois parfaitement accordés jettent un regard froid à Voldo. Moi, ça peut paraître idiot mais j'ai confiance en lui. L'impression que comme moi…Enfin…Je conçois que se ne soit pas l'avis de tout le monde.

-Voldo tu peux partir et rejoindre les gardes s'te plaît ?

Un éclair passe dans ses superbes yeux sombres :

Enfermé…Toujours surveillé…Toujours seul… 

Mais il s'exécute. Et détourne le regard en quittant la pièce.

_Trowa_

Réléna à dit que nous devions amener l'androïde dans un endroit particulier et le laisser là bas pour que les profs puissent le voir et le décortiquer sans risque…Duo a protesté vigoureusement que Voldo ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Heero l'a calmé…Une fois Réléna partie je monte voir celui qui durant tous l'entretient a occupé une bonne partie de mes pensées…Je croise Voldo et sa suite de deux gardes. Il est assit contre un mur, les bras autour des genoux. Rien ne le différencie de nous en ce sens où l'on dirait un morceau d'enfance qui a été obligé de grandir trop vite. Parachuté dans le monde impitoyable des adultes… Continuant mon chemin, j'ouvre la porte de la chambre où Quatre repose. Deux de ses serviteurs le veillent. Je m'adosse contre la porte, pour contempler son visage que le coma a rendu totalement lisse. Un ange ou une fée qui aurait suspendu là son vole. Il est si beau. Je n'ai plus peur d'exprimer ce que je ressens…D'un mercenaire sans âme et sans passions tu as fait ce que je suis à présent. Un être qui fait plus que survivre, qui maintenant vit. Et ne vit plus que pour te voir de nouveau sourire, t'entendre rire, sentir présence à ses cotés et goûter la fraîcheur douce de tes lèvres. Quatre… J'aurais du soigner autrement ta blessure, peut-être. Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de te blesser. Je m'en veux tellement…Mon ange…Tu me le pardonneras je le sais. Mais si tu meures…Je ne veux pas croire que cela puisse arriver. Tu m'es indispensable. Qu'avons-nous fait pour que le sort s'acharne ainsi sur nous ?

_Duo_

Voldo rentre dans ma chambre et se retourne pour me regarder. Droit comme un i. Je le trouve réellement mignon. Dans cette tenue, il en ferait craquer plus d'une. Je suppose qu'il s'en fiche.

-Ca connaît l'amour un androïde ?

J'ai dit presque sans le vouloir tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas.

-Non.

Ca c'est du Voldo tout craché. Ca fait à peine un jour que je le connais mais je sais déjà ça. Rien ne le gène, rien ne le choque. Il énonce la vérité crue sans émotions particulières, sauf tout à l'heure... Quand il s'est vengé de moi…Il avait l'air humain. Et jusqu'ici il ne nous a pas menti. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on se ressemble, pas en extérieur, suis pas aussi canon quoique, pas dans le comportement, ça c'est clair…C'est plus profond. Comme si nous avions été marqué chez le même fabriquant…C'est difficile à expliquer…

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

C'est vrai qu'il ne doit pas laisser vagabonder ses pensées lui.

-Yep…En fait…On va t'emmener quelque part…Et…Euh…

-Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire 02.

Alors ça, ça là, ça me fait chi…Ca m'énerve.

-Duo.

-Pardon ?

-Mon nom, c'est Duo.

-…

-Sisi je t'assure, il est pas ridicule mon nom en tout cas il est mieux que 02 et pis qu'est ce tu dirais si je t'appelais…Euh…Z01 ?

-Dans tous les cas on m'appelle Z01.

Shit, c'est vrai que c'est un androïde.

-Ouais mais maintenant c'est Voldo, non ? C'est pas mieux ?

-Je ne sais pas. Les noms…

-C'est très utile ! Tiens, maintenant tu m'appelleras Duo, 01 c'est Heero et 03 c'est Trowa, 04 C'est Quatre ou Qua-chan et 05... Non…rien… (silence) Mais ça prouve que t'es notre ami !

-Je n'ai pas d'ami.

-Tu veux pas de nous ?

-Je ne peux en avoir.

-C'est ridicule, tout le monde peut avoir des amis !

-je n'ai pas de données concernant cette fonction.

-C'est pas une fonction ! Si t'arrêtais de voir le monde comme un robot mais comme un être humain.

Voldo baissa la tête.

-Je ne suis pas humain…

Je l'ai blessé, son ton était amer. Il a l'air presque triste. Baka ! Baka ! BAKA ! Regarde ce que t'as fait ! Je souris difficilement.

-T'as des parties organiques ? En gros t'es un semi humain. Donc t'es à moitié humain. Garde cette moitié ! Tu verras, c'est cool.

-Mais vous, vous agissez bien comme des robots ?

Imparable…Il est malin…Mais je le laisserais pas gagner sur le terrain des réparties. Mon terrain ! Là, il a pas de chance, 'suis lancé sur un de mes sujets préférés.

_Voldo_

Il réfléchit. Je lui ai répondu la première chose qui me venait en tête. Quand je regarde 01, il me fait penser à un androïde, 03 aussi, moins, mais quand même…Quant à 02…

-En apparence seulement. Pasqu'on est des soldats…Mais en fait, par exemple, tu connais pas Qat-chan, c'est un ange, il est adorable et gentil pour cinq. C'est mon meilleur ami. Bon en ce moment y va mal, mais y va guérir bientôt…

Là, je le soupçonne de vouloir se convaincre lui même…Quoique sa description m'intéresse…02 reprend sa tirade.

-Puis je suppose que tu fais allusion à Heero…C'est le soldat parfait, mais au fond il est…Bref…Quant à Tro-man…Il fait un peu glaçon aussi…Mais il ne s'exprime pas pasqu'il est du genre calme et attentif…Tu verrais comment il s'inquiète pour Quatre…Pas besoin d'uchuu no kokoro pour le sentir, le uchuu no kokoro c'est le don d'empathie de Quatre, je suis sur qu'il tient beaucoup à lui. Pour Wuffy (sa voix s'altère), il…il était très solitaire…mais…Je suis sur qu'en fait il aimait bien que je le taquine…Juste pour se mettre en colère contre moi…Il… il me manque…

_Duo_

Je m'appuie contre la porte et regarde le sol. C'est la première fois que je reparle de lui depuis que j'ai appris sa mort…Même si je m'accroche encore à une lueur d'espoir…Je pense que je ne le reverrai jamais. Ca fait mal, comme quand j'ai découvert…Non je ne veux pas y repenser. Voldo s'avance doucement et me relève la tête du bout des doigts. Il me regarde, quels yeux magnifiques, puis murmure :

-Et toi ?

-Qu…Quoi moi ?

Je bégaye maintenant…Mais me ressaisit. Il ne doit pas savoir…Ni deviner.

-Moi, oh ben moi je suis tranquille…C'est drôle que tu pose la question…Ca t'intéresse ?

_Voldo_

Il essaye de m'esquiver. C'est étrange, mais j'ai vraiment envie de savoir. De tout savoir sur lui, je mets ça sur le compte de mon appétit insatiable de nouvelles données à analyser et 02 est un volume d'analyse à lui tout seul.

-Non pasque moi c'est pas très important, je suis un 'baka' comme dirait Hee-chan et pis…

-Oui.

-Hein… ?

-Oui, ça m'intéresse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es l'humain le plus étrange que j'aie jamais rencontré. Et aussi…

_Duo_

La porte s'ouvre brusquement me forçant à me jeter dans les bras de Voldo. Heero entre et nous regarde. Je m'écarte de l'androïde en rougissant.

-Duo, on part.

Il est aussi froid que d'habitude mais je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Et ce quelque chose ça pourrait être moi collé à Voldo. Bah…Heero glaçon ne saurait être jaloux. Quoique jusqu'à aujourd'hui je croyais qu'il pouvait pas sourire. Mais qu'est ce que j'imagine ? Heero tourne les talons et sort.

-Shit !

-Hn ?

Voldo prend de mauvaises habitudes à fréquenter Heero.

-Ben, t'étais collé à moi

-Et alors ?

-'pourrait s'imaginer des choses.

-Quoi ?

Bon sang, c'est pas possible d'être aussi innocent sur le sujet à cet âge ! Au fait, quel âge il a ?

-Laisse tomber, faudra que je t'explique deux trois trucs, un de ces quatres, tu viens ?

_Voldo_

Je le suis, tout en essayant de chercher ce qui l'a gêné. Nous sommes deux êtres de sexe masculin et je suis quasiment à peu de choses près une machine. C'est le fait de se tenir si près d'un androïde alors qu'il est humain qui le choque ? Cela leur est-il interdit ? Ou bien est parce que 01 ne me fait pas confiance ? Parce que je viens de l'ennemi ?

_Heero_

Je regarde Duo et l'androïde descendre, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressentis en les voyant enlacés tout à l'heure. Mais je sais que j'ai confiance en Duo. Il ne nous trahira pas. Jamais. Quand à me trahir moi…Non rien ne détruira notre lien !

-Bon, Hee-chou, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Duo m'expédie un grand sourire, et se met à pester contre la lenteur exaspérante d'un prétendu soldat parfait.

-Duo…omae o korosu…

-Tatata, on part oui ou non?

-On attend Trowa.

-TROWAAAAAAA!

-Duo!

-'Vais le chercher!

Duo bondit dans les escaliers. Je reste seul avec l'androïde. Il resserre sa chemise autour de lui et me renvoie un regard aussi insondable que celui de Wufei dans ses meilleurs jours.

_Duo_

Je monte les escaliers et me précipite vers la chambre de mon meilleur ami. J'ouvre doucement la porte. Et jette un œil. Trowa est trois quarts dos à la porte devant le lit de Quatre. Dans un geste que l'on dirait inconscient, Trowa caresse les cheveux dorés du petit arabe. Je distingue son profile et celui du blondinet, le premier semi-caché et le second me ferait presque pleurer. Je rentre.

-Hé…Tro faut qu'on y aille.

Trowa se détourne et me passe devant sans un mot. Je m'approche du lit de Quatre et dépose un petit baiser sur son front brûlant.

-Je te le ramène vite. Promis.

Je gagatise moi en ce moment…Mais…Une larme coule le long de la joue du malade…Je réalise qu'il s'agit d'une des miennes…

Je redescends en vitesse.

_Heero_

-Au fond, pourquoi y vient Trowa ? Me glisse Duo à l'oreille alors que nous sortons de la maison. Le pilote d'Heavy Arm est au volant de la fourgonnette de transport que nous allons utiliser pour la mission. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui le gène, c'est lui qui avec Quatre a insisté pour que nous vivions et travaillons en groupe.

-Hn ?

-Ce serait mieux qu'il reste avec Quatre.

-Pourquoi ?

Duo se tait semblant réfléchir à la réponse. Nous montons à l'arrière du véhicule où Voldo se trouve déjà, semblant dormir. Tendit que Duo se colle à moi, un étrange sentiment m'envahit.

-T'as pas vu comment il s'inquiète pour lui ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

-Je n'y ai pas prêté attention.

-T'aurais du et me dis pas que t'as rien vu !

Là il commence doucement à m'exaspérer.

-Voir quoi ?

-Ben, comment dire…La tendresse dont il fait preuve…

-Qui ?

Duo fronce les sourcils, sûrement en train de se demander si je suis sérieux ou non.

-Trowa, tiens.

Dans le doute…Pourtant je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Je ne trouve pas que le mot tendresse rime bien avec le nom Trowa. Surtout que je le connais suffisamment, du moins je crois, pour penser qu'il ait plus qu'un attachement amical, ce qui est déjà beaucoup, envers Quatre. La camionnette démarre. Duo lui redémarre.

-Et je suis sur que Trowa tient à lui autant que…

Il se tait et repart illico sur un autre sujet, à savoir le confort médiocre de ses véhicules. Il fait toujours ça lorsqu'un sujet le gène. Je l'écoute une ou deux minutes puis l'interromps.

-Duo, arrêtes de chercher ailleurs ce dont tu devrais t'occuper pour toi.

_Voldo_

Les yeux protégés derrière mes paupières, j'écoute 02 et 01 distraitement. Leur discussion me semble stérile. On dirait qu'elle cache autre chose, comme un code. Ca en est peut-être un. J'enrage de ne pouvoir le saisir. Jusqu'à ce que 01 prononce cette étrange phrase qui me fait dresser l'oreille en attendant la suite…Je finirais peut-être par décoder. 02… « Ça connaît l'amour un androïde ? »…Pourquoi cette phrase maintenant ?

_Duo_

-Heero ?

C'est la seule chose que j'ai réussie à articuler. La surprise. Je sais pas quoi dire. Pas quoi te dire. Je plonge dans ses yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il a voulut dire ? Je comprends pas. Il continu à me fixer sans un mot, impassible. Heero…

_Heero_

Qu'il est calme et rassurant quand il ne parle pas…Et qu'il est doux de le voir ainsi…Il est…Je sais ce qui se passe. Entre nous. Pas besoin de précipiter les choses. J'aime la relation qui s'est instauré entre nous. C'est comme quelque chose de confortable, dans lequel je peux combler mon vide. Ca ne m'empêchera pas de continuer, ça m'y aidera. Tes yeux Duo, je les aime, oui c'est ça. Je…

_Général_

Un brusque coup de frein interrompit les réflexions d'Heero, la contemplation de Duo et l'écoute attentive de Voldo. Tous les trois furent projetés contre les parois de la fourgonnette.

-TROWA! Fuck!

La porte arrière s'ouvrit après quelques instants. Trowa s'excusa sans émotion particulière.

-Désolé, pas vu le mur.

-Tro-man ! Je veux bien qu't'ais d'autres sujets d'inquiétudes mais tu devrais éviter de nous tuer avant l'heure.

Heero se leva et descendit. Duo se retourna vers Voldo qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever.

-Pas de mal, boy ?

-Je vivrai.

-Cool !

-Duo…

-VI ! VI ! On arrive…

Les quatre se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'immeuble en construction. Duo grimpa à une échelle suivit de Heero et Voldo. Trowa resta monter la garde près du véhicule. Arrivés à l'étages, Heero se positionna derrière une poutre et fit signe à Duo de se rapprocher.

-Tu rentres avec Trowa.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est le plan.

-Mais Hee-chan, et toi, tu rentre quand ?

Le regard de Heero le fit battre en retraite.

-D'acc…Fais attention.

Heero leva doucement la main et caressa la joue de son ami.

-Hn.

Duo se figea sous le geste puis se détourna et revint vers Voldo.

-Salut. Tu sais on se reverra ! Tu vas me manquer ! Mais bon, fais pas de bêtises et fais attention à Hee-chan et à ces tarés de papés, on sait jamais ce qu'ils peuvent inventer.

-Au revoir, 02…

-Duo ! DU-O !

-Duo.

-Ben tu vois, tu y arriveras ! Bye !

_Duo_

Je saute souplement pour atterrir aux cotés de Trowa…Et c'est repartit pour deux heures de routes. Tro conduit sans mal et l'air aussi concentré qu'il est absent. Tu parles d'une compagnie. Mes pensées sombres reviennent à la charge. Wufei…

-…me manque…

Trowa ne répond pas mais il tourne les yeux vers moi un court instant. Pas assez pour que je puisse voir s'il m'adressait un message ou non. Le temps passe. J'hésite à réessayer d'engager la conversation avec lui.

-Trowa ?

Pas de réponse.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Quatre ?

Rien. Y m'agace quand il fait l'huître. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure, encore une heure de trajet. C'est pas la joie ! J'essaye de penser à autre chose. A Quat-chan…quand il allait bien.

-Trowa tu te souviens du jour où on a emménagé ensemble pour la première fois ? L'appart était moche. Mais Quatre l'a arrangé à sa façon et s'était vraiment accueillant.

-Je me souviens. Tu avais caché je ne sais quoi chez Wufei. Il était furieux.

Trowa sait parler ?

-Un vibrator dans son oreiller. C'était hilarant. Presque aussi fendart que le dîner. Personne ne parlait. Sauf moi et Quatre. Mais quand il a amené le gâteau, mort de rire !

_Trowa_

Oui Duo, je me souviens de ce jour, ce soir où nous étions presque des ados sans autre envie que de vivre au jour le jour. C'est peut être aussi pour ça que nous sommes restés ensemble, dans l'espoir de vivre d'autres instants comme celui ou tu balançais ta crème renversée sur Wufei, où celui-ci à la surprise générale rentrait dans ton jeu. Et où Heero annonçait d'un ton froid qu'il y aurait deux morts bientôt. Riant tu lui faisais goûter aux plaisirs de la coiffure pâtisserie. Furieux, il t'avait poursuivit dans une partie de la maison perdant pour l'occasion son calme légendaire. Quatre riant tellement que, s'appuyant sur le rebords de la table, il l'avait fait basculer et le reste du gâteau par la même occasion sur moi et Wu qui finissait juste de se nettoyer. « WINNER ! ». Tu t'es excusé Quatre. L'air tellement désolé, que même Wufei a cédé. Et ça a finit sous la douche. Mais la guerre nous a rattrapé. Cette soirée reste dans ma mémoire comme un ovni, dans notre vie. Pleine d'une complicité que je m'imagine mal aujourd'hui. A-t-elle existée ou l'avons nous rêvé ?

-Tro…

Sa voix traduit une émotion réelle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner les yeux vers lui. Il regarde par la vitre et me tourne le dos.

_Duo_

Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je ne veux pas que Trowa me voie pleurer. La honte. Tu parles, c'est même pas ça. Si seulement j'avais pu les sauver ! Personne ne doit savoir ! Pas même…pas même Heero. Mais je voudrais tellement que nous n'ayons jamais eut cette foutue mission…Quatre irait bien et Wufei serait encore des nôtres…

-…tu sais, moi aussi j'aimerai que Quatre aille bien.

_Trowa_

Sa voix est étrange…Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Un ange passe. Il se retourne vers moi.

-Dépêche un peu ! J'ai promis à Qua-chan de te ramener vite fait ! Bon alors papy (s'adressant à la voiture devant nous), tu bouge ou t'attends qu'ça passe au mauve !

De nouveau rieur et à faire l'idiot. Je me demande pourquoi il a dit ça.

_Général _

Arrivés à la maison de Quatre, ils virent qu'une voiture était garée dans l'allé.

-C'est sûrement Sally ! S'écria Duo.

Il descendit du véhicule en marche et courut vers la maison. Trowa gara la camionnette et se dirigea à une allure plus que modérée vers la maison. Il était serein en apparence. Mais son inquiétude avait atteint son maximum.


	3. Transformation

NdA : Merci pour toutes les review…Vu que tous le monde a l'air de se perdre, j'ai mis les noms des POV cette fois, bien que se ne soit pas ce que je voulais au début…Mais si ça vous plait plus comme ça…

Comme ça fait plus de 4 ans que j'avais écrit ce début, je ne sais pas si la suite va rencontrer vos attentes, mais je serais ravie d'avoir vos impressions. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents mais la suite est en chemin, devrait pouvoir la poster avant ce soir (j'espère)

Pour ce qui est du caractère Death fic, je ne dirai rien, même sous la torture, vous verrez bien…Mais n'arrêtez pas de lier pour autant car voici deux indices 1) Quatre est mon personnage favori 2) Je ne suis pas fan des histoires qui finissent mal quand on en vient à Gundam Wing.

_Voldo_

L'aire qu'ils veulent utiliser comme héliport n'est pas très étendue. La partie automatisée de mon cerveau me fournit les dimensions exactes sans que je les réclame. Il m'est impossible de dériver sur des réflexions sans raison ni sens sans que cette machine qui me compose à près de 70,33 ne s'en mêle. Je repense à ce que m'a dit 02…Duo…Pourrais-je vraiment être humain ? Je sais de manière confuse l'avoir été. Après tout, même un savant de l'envergure du docteur Malphas ne peut pas créer de toute pièce la vie. Ce n'est pas faute de sa part d'avoir essayé… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais redevenir une créature humaine. On dit des Humains qu'ils sont des créatures de chair et de sang. Personne n'a parlé de métal, de tuyaux, de circuits et de dérivations…Alors je suppose que la réponse est non. « _Ca connaît l'amour un androïde ? _». Non. Surtout que je sais que les humains ont tendance, je ne sais pas pourquoi, à faire du cœur le siège des émotions. C'est idiot. Il est évident pour moi qu'un sentiment, comme toute autre impulsion nerveuse ou chimique se situe dans le cerveau. Mais c'est ironique. Parce que mon cœur n'est pas organique. C'est l'un des premiers organes que Malphas a modifié. Alors non, pardon 02. Mais c'est plus simple comme ça. Pour moi et probablement aussi pour toi, même si tu ne le crois pas.

_Heero_

L'androïde semble pensif. Ses sourcils se sont froncés deux fois, avant de laisser place à son habituelle expression neutre. Maintenant, il regarde droit devant lui, parfaite illustration de la machine qu'il est. Je sais ce que Duo voit en lui. Du moins je le devine. Mais je sais aussi ce que moi, je vois en lui. Je l'ai vu se battre. Je l'ai vu tuer sans même un fléchissement de ce regard mort. Je l'ai vu survivre à des blessures meurtrières. Je l'ai vu retirer un couteau de sa poitrine sans hésitation, sans éprouver aucune souffrance. J'ai été témoin de l'agilité de son esprit, de sa capacité à analyser des données à la vitesse du plus puissant des processeurs informatiques.

_Voldo _

01 ne dit rien. Il reste 2 mn avant l'heure dite. Il est appuyé contre une colonne dans une attitude qui parait nonchalante. Parait seulement. Sa main est ferme autour de son automatique et chaque muscle de son corps est près à obéir à la moindre simulation, à répondre instinctivement au moindre danger. Je baisse les yeux pour regarder mes mains. Elles peuvent tuer sans mon accord. Tout comme le reste de moi. Il suffit que je mette mes fonctions manuelles en stase…je me demande qui de 01 ou de moi gagnerait ? Ca serait si facile, ici et maintenant, de mettre fin à tout ça. Mais je n'ai pas fuit le laboratoire pour devenir une machine à tuer sans but ni raison. Ni pour mourir sur le toit d'un immeuble anonyme. Je ne sais pas encore ce que l'avenir me réserve mais je compte bien être conscient de mes actes pour le découvrir.

_Heero_

Cet androïde est une machine à tuer. Certes, il n'est pas complètement sans émotions ou scrupules. Mais il est certain que les nouveaux spécimens créés par ce docteur Malphas seront soignés de ce défaut. Contre de tels adversaires, nous n'avons aucune chance. Le temps presse. Un bruit sourd de moteur ramène mon attention vers le ciel. Un petit engin de transport se pose en silence sur l'aire convenue. Je fais signe à l'androïde. Il acquiesce. Nous nous dirigeons tous les deux vers la rampe qui vient de s'ouvrir sur le coté de l'appareil. Pardon Duo. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

_Wufei_

Je regarde autour de moi, lentement. Je suis assis ici depuis plus de cinq heures, d'après mon horloge interne. Je connais maintenant chaque détail de cette cellule. Chaque reflet du néon touchant le métal, chaque microfissures et trace d'ongles, prouvant que d'autres avant moi ont lutté en vain contre ses murs. Je pense que je suis dans une cellule psychiatrique, sans le revêtement molletonné. Il n'y a même pas de fenêtre. Elle est à température ambiante. Pourtant je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid de toute ma vie. Mes mains sont si pâles que je vois les veines se détacher, ruisseaux bleus qui me narguent, me disant sans mot que je suis vivant, mais que je ne devrais pas l'être. Pourquoi suis-je glacé comme la mort ? Je force mes yeux à se fermer et mon corps à se relaxer. Je suis plus fort qu'eux. Plus fort que ce qu'ils croient s'ils pensent que cette torture psychologique m'affecte. Le silence est mon allié. Je survivrai. Je survivrai pour le leur faire payer.

_Nineteen_

Tiens, une lettre formelle de réclamation. Quelle surprise ! Depuis que le docteur Malphas a commencé le projet Mésanges on en reçoit au moins une par jour. Il faut croire que l'ensemble de l'alliance n'approuve pas son travail. Ca me ferait presque sourire. Tout ces bureaucrates frileux retourneront leurs vestes et prétendront l'avoir soutenu dès que les terroristes seront morts…ou devenus des androïdes. Pff…

Z02raina passe à coté de mon bureau pour se rendre au laboratoire 213, son crâne rasé luisant à la lueur des néons. Je me souviens d'elle avant sa transformation. Elle avait les plus jolis cheveux roux…Mais le docteur a raison. Les cheveux, c'est encombrant pour se battre. Je passe distraitement une main dans ma propre chevelure blonde. Je ne suis pas une combattante, alors le fait de les avoir jusqu'au genou est sans importance. Z02roen passe à son tour. Je suis toujours impressionnée et un peu intimidée par sa musculature. A coté de lui, n'importe quel culturiste passe pour une jeune fille en détresse…

Son passage me fait penser…Aujourd'hui, le docteur Phile a été renvoyé. Je suis donc le dernier membre du personnel d'Angomoa à être 100 humain. Avec le docteur Malphas. C'est dommage en un sens. Je vais regretter le docteur Phile et ses tours de passe-passe de la pause déjeuner. Les Androïdes manquent toujours singulièrement de conversation.

Un bip me tire de ma contemplation. C'est mon communicateur.

-Je vous écoute docteur.

-Nineteen, amenez-moi le dossier 666-34-543 je vous pris. Et bipper Z02mille et Z02raina. Je commence l'opération de Chang Wufei dans une heure. Bloquer les portes et ne laisser entrer personne. Et quand je dis personne, c'est personne.

-Bien docteur.

Alors le premier Z03 va voir le jour cet après-midi ? C'est excitant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu triste pour ce Wufei. Mais après tout, c'est un soldat. Il devait bien savoir que ça lui pendait au nez, comme la mort ou la torture.

_Wufei_

La porte de la cellule s'est ouverte, mais je n'ai pas la force de me lever. Plus les heures ont passées, plus j'ai senti mes forces me quitter. Que m'ont-ils fait ? Qui sont-ils ? Que veulent-ils ? Ils m'ont torturé sans me poser de question et maintenant…

_Malphas_

Je contemple ma matière première avec satisfaction. Il est beau ainsi, serrant les dents contre la douleur, déterminé mais impuissant. Le sérum a fait son effet. Son corps est presque prêt pour la transformation. Bientôt, Chang Wufei, bientôt…Bientôt tu recevras ton nouveau nom. Et tu m'appartiendras, corps et âme. Toi et moi nous allons faire de grandes choses. Je vais faire de toi la créature la plus puissante qui ait jamais foulée cette terre. Et je materai cette rébellion stupide. Oh oui, Oz n'a encore rien vu. Je bâtirai l'avenir ! Moi ! Et personne d'autre ! En parlant d'Oz. Je sais que Kushrenada ne met pas tout son cœur dans la tâche que je lui ais confié mais enfin, retrouver Z01voldo, dans l'état dans lequel il est n'aurait pas du être aussi long. Ca ne me plait guère. C'est annonciateur de complication. Plus que quelques minutes et Chang va perdre connaissance…Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer davantage…

_Wufei_

La façon dont cet homme me regarde fait naître un profond dégout en moi. Il y a un désir pervers dans ces yeux. Le regard de Treize se superpose au sien. Je regrette de ne pas avoir soldé mes comptes avec le général. Un homme honorable et un que je suis fier d'avoir appelé mon ennemi. Mes yeux se ferment malgré moi. Mon corps a pris une vilaine teinte bleue et me brûle à présent…que m'arrive-t-il ?

_Malphas_

Ah, voici ma gracieuse Nineteen et mes deux assistantes. Je fais signe à Z02raina de se saisir de Chang. Elle s'exécute et le balance sur son épaule comme s'il ne pesait rien. Une de mes plus belles réussites. Elle est capable de soulever jusqu'à une demi tonne à bout de bras. Nineteen me tend le dossier que je lui ai réclamé. Hum, elle a des mains magnifiques, fines et brunes. Si j'en faisais un androïde, je pourrais avoir d'elle tout ce que je désire. Mais non, ça ne serait pas amusant.

-Merci, Nineteen, ce sera tout.

Je ne manque pas d'observer le déhanchement élégant de sa démarche, et le mouvement attirant de ses cheveux, alors qu'elle s'éloigne. Mais allons, le travail avant le plaisir. Je fais signe à mes assistantes de se diriger vers la salle d'opération. Et c'est encore mieux quand le travail lui-même est un plaisir.

_Heero_

Je regarde le paysage défiler par la fenêtre du train. J'ai confié l'androïde au mads. En retour, on m'a assuré que j'aurais des informations rapidement. J est venu en personne. C'est dire l'importance de la découverte. Je n'ai pas manqué de me faire tancer vertement pour avoir échoué une mission. Mais Voldo…L'androïde…Son regard lorsque qu'il est monté dans le transport me gène. Il avait presque l'air…vulnérable. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je lui avais associé auparavant. Je secoue légèrement la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Il sait ce qui l'attend, il n'a rien fait pour se défiler. C'est un soldat, tout comme moi. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire.

Je regarde ma montre. Trowa et Duo doivent être à quelques kilomètres de la propriété maintenant. Je n'arriverais pas très longtemps après eux.

Trowa. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je sens que tu es instable et c'est perturbant. Je m'attends à être déstabilisé avec Duo ou Quatre, spécialement dans son état, mais pas avec toi, tout comme je savais à quoi m'en tenir avec Wufei. Nous sommes des soldats, solitaires et avant tout solides. Pourtant… Je repense à ce que Duo a sous-entendu dans le Van. Il se trompe, je te connais. Du moins, c'est à espérer. Avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, Trowa, je ne tolèrerai pas la moindre faiblesse de ta part. Nous allons probablement perdre Quatre d'ici peu. Je refuse de devoir te compter également comme l'équivalent d'une perte de ce fait.

_Duo_

Je ne me souviens même pas être entré dans la maison ou avoir monté les escaliers. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis devant la porte de Quat-chan et que le temps semble être suspendu. Je n'ose pas entrer et en même temps je brûle de savoir. Quatre…Je prends une inspiration et toque doucement. La voix qui me répond, je la connais et elle me soulage autant qu'elle m'effraye, car j'y entends l'inquiétude de Sally.

_Rashid_

Maître Quatre…Que vais-je dire à vos sœurs…Allah, je comprends que tu tiennes à l'un de tes plus précieux enfants au point de vouloir l'emmener loin des misères de ce monde, mais je t'en pris, laisse le parmi nous encore un peu… Sa lumière nous guide tous…

_Quatre_

Je ne ressens aucune douleur…Je ne sens rien…Suis-je mort ?...Non…Je flotte dans un océan de ténèbres, à mi-chemin de l'inconscience…Mon uchuu…Je sens de la peine…de la colère…le lourd poids des regrets…Où suis-je ? Je me sens partir…Que suis-je en train de devenir…Est-ce la mort ?...Non…Ce silence…Et ces émotions….Les miennes ou… ? Où es-tu ? Pourquoi me laisser dans ces ténèbres seul… ? …Je sens tes bras autours de moi…Ou est-ce une illusion…Qui suis-je… ? … Où suis-je… ?

_Duo_

J'ouvre la porte pour voir la doctoresse ranger ses instruments. A coté d'elle, un Rashid mort d'angoisse sert les dents et sur le lit, Quatre est toujours aussi livide mais semble étrangement apaisé. Sally a dû lui administrer de la morphine. Je m'apprête à parler mais Sally pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et je dois contenir mon impatience le temps qu'elle finisse de ranger son matériel et se lève. Elle murmure quelque chose à Rashid qui acquiesce, l'air douloureux. Puis elle me rejoint et nous sortons tous les deux en refermant la porte derrière nous. J'ai juste le temps de voir Rashid écarter avec une immense révérence une mèche de cheveux d'or du front de son maître. L'image me glace le sang tant elle ressemble à un adieu silencieux. Je retourne mon attention vers le visage grave de Sally. Nous nous rendons dans la chambre voisine en silence, car étrangement, j'hésite à parler à présent. J'ai un tel mauvais pressentiment…Et où est Trowa ?

_Trowa_

La porte est grande ouverte. Duo n'a pas pris le temps de la refermer. Quatre… Je m'avance à pas mesurés vers l'escalier. Il règne ici une atmosphère lourde, presqu'étouffante. Je regarde l'escalier, presque sans le voir, pendant un moment indéfini. Mon ange est là-haut. Je dois le voir. Les marches se succèdent sous mes pieds et je les fixe pour ne pas regarder vers le haut. J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir. Peur ? Moi ? Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Il faut que je sache. Tu dois vivre Quatre, pour nous tous. Pour nous deux. Plus que trois marches…deux…Un cri ? Duo !

_Sally_

Les yeux améthystes de Duo se sont remplit de larmes. Je ne sais pas si ce sont des larmes de tristesse ou de colère. Probablement les deux. Ca a été presque aussi difficile pour moi de le dire que pour lui de l'entendre. Je ne peux pas sauver Quatre. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Oh, mon Dieu !

Je baisse la tête, sentant les larmes que je refuse de laisser couler. Je dois être forte pour eux. Un bruit violent et sourd me fait relever les yeux. Duo a donné un violent coup de poing dans le mur, et recommence, et encore. Il va se blesser. Mais je n'ai pas le cœur à l'arrêter. C'est une façon de détourner sa douleur. Je sais combien il était…est…proche de Quatre. Ca y est. Il a un cri sourd et le mur blanc est maintenant agrémenté d'une tâche carmine.

La porte s'ouvre doucement et deux émeraudes me fixent sereinement. Trowa rentre calmement dans la pièce et jette un regard à Duo, qui s'est assit contre le mur, se tenant la main et se balançant d'avant en arrière, doucement, comme un petit enfant.

_Trowa_

Duo ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? J'ai peur de comprendre…Non…

_Duo_

Pourquoi Quatre ? Je sais que c'est un soldat, comme nous, mais pourquoi lui ? Ce n'est pas lui qui a commis le plus de péchés. Je suis le tueur implacable qui mérite mille fois la mort, la mort, ma maîtresse qui m'accompagne où que j'aille. Je suis celui qui devrait être étendu là, mourant, sur ce lit. Pas mon petit Quat-chan. Pas le doux ange blond qui m'a sauvé tant de fois de moi-même. Heero…J'ai besoin de toi…Je ne pourrais pas affronter ça tout seul. Ca ressemble trop a…a ce qui s'est passé là-bas…Tu es celui qui a vu au travers des mensonges. Tu es celui qui veut savoir. Je t'en pris. Heero…

_Sally_

Trowa pose à nouveau les yeux sur moi. Son regard est interrogateur. Rien ne trahit chez lui une quelconque angoisse. N'en a-t-il donc rien à faire ? Ca me rend furieuse. Après tout ce que Quatre a fait pour eux tous ! Je me lève et le foudroie du regard. Il ne semble pas s'en formaliser.

-Comment va Quatre ? S'enquit-il d'un ton calme que je trouve habituellement reposant mais qui maintenant m'énerve plus avant.

_Trowa_

Sally a une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux et sa posture indique qu'elle ne demande rien d'autre que de me frapper. Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Seul Quatre compte. Seul l'ange que je n'ai pas su protéger.

-Très mal ! Crie-t-elle presque. Il va mourir ! Et je ne peux rien y faire !

Pendant quelque seconde, je ne ressens plus rien. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Puis une violente douleur s'empare de moi. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce que je ressens. Je n'arrive pas à respirer. Mes muscles s'enflamment, ma gorge s'assèche. Puis un étrange silence m'envahit, une absence de sensation aussi pénible que ne l'était la souffrance.

_Sally_

Je suis presque satisfaite de voir le visage de Trowa se figer. Mais rien ne m'avait préparé au supplice qui s'affiche dans toute sa posture, sur son visage, dans ses yeux. Sa bouche s'entrouvre dans un cri silencieux. J'ai l'impression de voir une forteresse vaciller sur ses fondations. Bien qu'il n'ait pas bougé, Trowa semble s'être effondré devant mes yeux. Puis plus rien. Son visage devient neutre, ses yeux sont vides, comme si le garçon qui se tient devant moi n'était plus qu'un cadavre.

Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi coupable.

_Trowa_

Je me détourne de Sally et sors de la pièce, lentement. J'ai l'impression de marcher sur du coton, le monde autour de moi a perdu sa substance. Je suis seul. Quelques pas de plus. Une porte qui s'ouvre et je contemple la mort comme jamais je ne l'avais vu auparavant. Je perçois à peine, en périphérie de mes sens, Rashid quitter la pièce après avoir poser une main sur mon épaule.

J'ai toujours vécu en compagnie de la mort. Que se soit comme mercenaire ou comme pilote. J'ai donné la mort si souvent ... Mais je l'ai toujours infligé à des hommes et des femmes armés, préparé à mourir de par le métier même qu'ils exerçaient. Quand aux quelques victimes innocentes, mortes pendant des opérations que j'ai accompli, je ne les ai jamais vu mourir, je n'ai jamais eu à affronter leur disparition. Mais voir Quatre, si pâle et pourtant… si…apaisé…Je me demande ce que je dois éprouver.

Je ne ressens aucune colère, à part celle que je dirige à moi-même. Pour ne pas avoir pu te protéger, pour ne pas avoir su plus tôt ce que tu représentes pour moi. Quatre…Est-ce que je dois te laisser partir ?

_Sally_

Quand j'entre dans la chambre, Trowa et assit sur le lit, regardant Quatre, les mains posées à plat sur ses genoux. Bien qu'il ne touche pas Quatre, qu'il ne soit pas vraiment près de lui. J'ai l'impression d'interrompre un moment d'une rare intimité. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?

_Duo_

J'ai suivi Sally après son « altercation » avec Trowa. En d'autres circonstances, la surprise de Sally à la réaction du grand pilote aurait pu être comique. Son visage valait le détour. Mais voir Trowa, si proche et si loin de Quatre à la fois me rappelle ce que je suis sur le point de perdre. Et aussi que je ne suis pas le seul qui va le perdre.

_Sally_

Je dois m'expliquer. Réparer un peu de mon erreur.

-La blessure que Quatre a reçu n'est pas mortelle en elle-même, loin s'en faut. Et tu l'as très bien soigné Trowa.

_Trowa_

Je détourne avec difficulté mon regard de Quatre quand je me rends compte que Sally s'adresse à moi. Dis-moi qu'il va vivre ou tais-toi ! Si je dois lui dire « adieu », je ne veux pas perdre une seule seconde en sa présence.

_Sally_

-…Mais elle est empoisonnée. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen s'est arrivé. La seule chose que je peux dire c'est que ce poison a une identité chimique qui m'est inconnue. Les tests que j'ai fait pendant votre absence ne m'ont rien révélé de concluant. Avec le peu d'information que je possède, il me faudrait des mois pour trouver un hypothétique antidote. C'est un temps que Quatre n'a pas. Le poison a déjà envahi une partie de ses organes et je vais devoir l'emmener parce qu'il va lui falloir des soins intensifs. A ce stade, il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire.

_Duo_

Le silence est pesant. Trowa a détourné les yeux pour les poser de nouveau sur Qat-chan, comme s'il était la seule chose existante au monde. Moi, je ne me suis jamais senti si en colère et si impuissant. Si. Une fois. Mais c'était il y a si longtemps.

Et ce silence, je hais ce silence, c'est comme le cœur d'un cyclone, ou la zone de calme qui entoure une bombe au moment de son explosion. J'ai toujours haï ce silence…Je ne le supporte pas ! Il faut que je sorte…Mais je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de Quatre. Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de faire, Duo Maxwell ? Echapper à la mort de ton meilleur ami en faisant comme si…comme si Quatre n'était pas étendu dans ce lit ?

Mais…Trowa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

_Général_

Trowa se leva, silencieusement, passa à coté de Sally, puis de Duo, sans leur accorder un regard et quitta la pièce. Bientôt le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier leur indiqua qu'il avait descendu doucement la volée de marche. Puis le bruit de ses pas s'évanouit progressivement. Sally plissa les lèvres puis se tourna vers Duo, avec tristesse.

-Je vais voir où en ai le transport que j'ai demandé. Je vais me rendre dans une clinique privée que je connais. Quatre y sera à l'abri.

_Duo_

J'écoute à peine ce que marmonne Sally à propos d'une clinique. Seul le visage de Quatre compte. Je hoche la tête, juste pour qu'elle ne se taise pas. Je ne veux pas de ce silence. Plus jamais.

_Voldo_

La terre rapetisse au fer et à mesure que nous nous en éloignons. C'est la première fois que je suis dans l'espace. Du moins, je crois. Le vieil homme en face de moi n'a cessé de m'observer depuis que nous sommes partis. Ses yeux sont remarquablement intelligent, mais presqu'aussi froids que ceux du docteur Malphas. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, confiné dans le centre de recherche d'Angomoa, disséqué et observé à longueur de journée afin d'être amélioré. Au moins, après la conception des Z02, ai-je eu un peu la paix. Ai-je fait le bon choix ? Le docteur Malphas ne me traitait pas si mal que ça. Et eux… ? Vont-ils me détruire pour pouvoir m'étudier. Le regard de cet homme m'incite à penser qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à agir de la sorte…Un autre homme arrive avec une aiguille dans une main. C'est la troisième en 02 : 45 mn. Apparemment je lui sers de Cobaye.

Mais cette fois-ci quand l'aiguille s'enfonce dans mes circuits internes, je sens que les ténèbres m'entourent, et je perds connaissance.

_Nineteen_

J'adore faire les inventaires. Ca peut paraître idiot, avec tous les androïdes parfaitement obéissants qu'il y a à Angomoa, n'importe quelle autre secrétaire leur laisserait cette tâche considérée comme particulièrement ennuyeuse. Pas moi. J'aime savoir exactement ce qu'il y a dans le centre, en quelle quantité et pour quelle utilisation. C'est probablement pour ce contrôle que je garde sur tout que le docteur Malphas n'a pas jugé intéressant de me renvoyer comme les autres. Je souris en repensant à la soirée que nous avons passée avant-hier. Il m'a amené dans un restaurant d'une très grande classe. Il était lui-même très élégant et s'est conduit comme toujours en parfait gentleman. Il m'a même complimenté sur ma robe, que je n'aime pas particulièrement, mais je n'avais rien d'autre. Quand je le lui ai dit, ça l'a fait rire et il m'a promis de m'en acheter une qui « complimentera davantage vos superbes yeux verts, ma chère amie ». Nous avons très bien mangé, en discutant de notre travail, notre passion à tous deux, et à l'avancement du projet Mésanges. Il s'anime toujours quand il en parle et je discerne à son expression, qu'il est capable de voir le futur. Je suis ravie de l'aider à réaliser de telles visions. Puis il m'a raccompagné. Une excellente soirée.

Tiens ? Le nombre de flacon de notre Sérum Velelia ne correspond pas à ce qui est inscrit sur mes comptes. Hummm….Voyons…Deux utilisés au moment de la récupération de Chang pour commencer à préparer son métabolisme, trois utilisés pour régénérer les circuits de Z02den après un entrainement, cinq pour renouveler les systèmes d'armement du Z02vixen…Non, pourtant mes comptes sont exactes et il devrait rester 305 flacons dans cette armoire. Et il n'y en a que 301…Voyons, le docteur Malphas aurait-il pu s'en servir pour l'opération de Chang ? Non. Il a marqué l'exact nombre qu'il a retiré. Et en plus, s'il avait eu besoin de davantage, il ne se serait pas servi dans cette armoire, mais dans celle d'appoint de la salle d'opération. Elle est pleine, celle-ci, j'ai vérifié.

Je me mordille la lèvre. Aïe. Et si l'un de ses incompétents de soldats avait … ? Il faut que je vérifie. Mon communicateur…

-Z02roen, rejoins-moi au hangar n°4.

Après avoir reçu sa réponse affirmative, je me dirige vers le hangar. En jet, je serai à la caserne en moins d'une demi-heure. Et avec Z02 avec moi, ils ne feront aucune difficulté pour répondre à mes questions.

_Wufei_

La douleur est intolérable…Je suis conscient, et plus conscient de mon corps que je ne l'ai jamais été…J'ai mal en des endroits où je ne savais pas que c'était possible…Le scalpel de ce dingue…il se déplace avec une vicieuse précision. Le regard de l'adolescente au crâne rasée me retient dans la réalité…Elle ne m'a pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de cette folie…Le temps passe sans que je m'en rende compte…Suis-je ici depuis quelques minutes…Des heures ? Des jours ? Aucun moyen de le savoir…Les blessures infligées à mon corps deviennent bleues… et purulentes… Je le vois retirer des morceaux de moi…Inimaginable…Comment puis-je être conscient…Pourquoi mes yeux ne se ferment-ils pas sous la violence de la souffrance que je ressens, pourquoi ma bouche et mes cordes vocales n'expriment-elles pas ma douleur à haute voix ?

...Et l'impossible…Je regarde médusé alors que mon cœur est littéralement arraché de ma poitrine, il bat dans la main ganté de ce psychopathe…C'est impossible…Je devrais être mort…Pourtant je vois tout, vis tout…Il jette mon cœur dans une assiette à coté de lui, négligemment en me souriant…Puis se saisit d'un appareil d'une taille similaire…Et le force dans ma poitrine…Jamais n'ai-je éprouver une telle souffrance…Pourtant, aucune partie de moi ne réagit comme elle devrait…Je suis immobile et subit les abus et ce dernier choc comme un mannequin…

-Voilà, Wufei…Ne t'inquiète pas…C'est presque terminé…

Sa voix est une parodie de la gentillesse de Sally quand elle nous soigne…Je vois son visage et son sourire…Puis son visage se transforme et c'est celui malicieux de Maxwell qui le remplace…Duo…S'en est-il sorti….Heero…Trowa…Quatre…Ils ne doivent pas subir ce que je subis…Je ne dois pas leur faillir…Mais….un étrange vide s'empare de mon esprit… Ce que je ressens est si étrange…C'est comme si mon esprit se déconnectait de la réalité…Je perds conscience de la douleur, elle disparaît…De même que ma colère ou ma…panique…Je suis vivant…je suis invincible…Et…

_Malphas_

Ca y est…Il a perdu connaissance…Le processus de transformation au niveau cérébral est achevé. Encore quelques ajustements au niveau physique et mon premier Z03 va naitre. Ma plus belle Mésange.


	4. Rémission

NdA : Oups…Je viens de relire le dernier chapitre, la fin est un poil gore…J'espère que je n'ai fait vomir personne, je vais quand même mettre un avertissement,_ ne_…Voilà la suite…J'espère pouvoir continuer (et finir) cette fic bientôt…Continuez avec les reviews, _onegai_, ça m'encourage…Merci à tous et à toutes…

_Trowa_

Les parterres que Quatre a fait installer sont en fleur. C'est vrai que c'est l'été… Pourtant, le mur de la maison est froid contre mon dos. Ou est-ce que je ne peux plus ressentir la chaleur ? Je revois Quatre, il y a trois mois, quand nous sommes venus nous reposer ici après une mission éprouvante. Duo était en mission d'infiltration et Heero et Wu avaient été chargés de détruire un complexe militaire à une centaine de kilomètre. Nous étions seuls, toi et moi. A l'époque je n'en faisais pas grand cas. Maintenant je mourrais pour une nouvelle occasion de passer du temps avec toi. C'était le début du printemps. Je m'étais fait blesser au bras et je portais une attelle. Assis sur ce même banc, je lisais un de tes livres de poésie. Nizar Kabbani je crois. Ou du moins, une traduction. Ca t'a fait sourire. Tu m'as dit qu'un jour tu m'apprendrais les langues arabes pour que je puisse profiter de toutes les subtilités de ces vers, de tous l'amour qu'ils contiennent. L'amour…A ce moment-là je ne savais pas ce que c'était qu'aimer et ça ne m'intéressait pas. Ou du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Tu faisais du jardinage. Pour quelqu'un qui aime autant le désert, je t'ai toujours connu cet attachement intense pour toutes les choses qui poussent et vivent. Je te revois essuyer la sueur de ton front et me couver gentiment de tes yeux bleus. M'aimais-tu alors ? M'aimes-tu aujourd'hui ? Et demain…. Mes bras enserrent ma poitrine. Un poison ? Quelqu'un a…empoisonné Quatre ? Et nous ne pouvons rien y faire ?

Je dois retrouver le contrôle de mes émotions…Je ne peux pas laisser la mort de Quatre m'affecter à ce point. Je sens mes doigts se crisper sur mes bras. Comment suis-je sensé me contrôler ? Quatre…Quatre…Je ferme violement les yeux. Est-ce que je serais capable de redevenir celui que j'étais ? Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que quand j'ai compris que je t'aimais…Mais…Je porte ma main droite à mes joues. Je pleure encore…Non…Je ne pourrais pas redevenir le soldat que j'étais. Sans toi Quatre, je suis une coquille vide. Sans toi pour croire en moi, je ne suis rien.

_Heero_

A peine arrivé devant la maison, je sens que quelque chose s'est produit. Le silence est étouffant. Une silhouette est appuyée contre l'un des murs de la maison. On dirait Trowa…Qu'est-ce que… ?

_Sally_

J'ai laissé Duo veiller Quatre. Il faut que je passe plusieurs coups de fil, dont le premier aux Mads…Mon Dieu…Que vais-je pouvoir dire au mentor de Quatre…Je regarde le combiné dans mes mains. Jamais des adolescents de cet âge ne devrait être confronté à de telles épreuves…Je sais qu'ils sont solides, mais…

Et ou diable est Wufei ?

_Duo _

J'entends une voiture en bas. Heero ? Je vais pour le rejoindre…Mais Quatre…Je ne veux pas le laisser seul, maintenant que Sally est partit téléphoner. Heero va bien finir par monter, non ? Quatre…Tu crois que Heero sera capable de m'aider…Et toi ? Quand tu ne seras plus là, tu continueras à veiller sur nous, hein ! J'ai confiance en toi ! Je crois que je n'arrive pas à réaliser que je vais te perdre Quatre. Ca y est, voilà que je recommence à te parler tout haut. Tout contre ce silence qui t'entoure. Tu sais, les choses ont encore bougée entre Heero et moi. Je crois vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. Tu vois, il est vachement moins froid, et en plus, il est super attentif à moi…Ouais, ok, je sais ce que tu vas dire, Heero, c'est le soldat parfait, conséquence il est méga attentif à tout. Mais quand même ! Tu crois que j'ai une chance de dégeler le glaçon ? Ouais…Peut-être que t'as raison, sans la couche de glace, Heero ne serait plus vraiment Heero…Mais juste un petit peu pour voir ce qu'il y a en dessous ? Ce serait cool, non ?

_Heero_

Trowa ?! Qu'est-ce qu'y te prend ?

_Trowa_

J'ai senti Heero approcher, mais pour le moment je ne souhaite aucune compagnie. Je me redresse tout de même pour croiser son regard et en ressent une douleur presque physique tant il est froid. Heero… ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Sa voix est aussi dure que ses yeux. Chacun de ses muscles est tendu à l'extrême. D'un coup je comprends pourquoi. Je pleure, silencieusement certes, mais c'est la première fois que Heero me voit pleurer. Je réponds aussi calmement que je le puis.

-Quatre a été contaminé avec un poison inconnu. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions y faire. Sally dit qu'il mourra d'ici peu.

Je vois Heero prendre une inspiration un peu plus profonde, mais c'est la seule réaction qu'il a à la nouvelle.

_Heero_

Alors Duo avait raison…Difficile de croire qu'il a été plus perceptif que moi concernant Trowa. Trowa…Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

-Quatre est un soldat. Il savait ce qu'il risquait en rejoignant le projet Météore. Pleurer sur son sort ne changera rien. Pas plus que rester là, à te torturer. Il a été imprudent durant la dernière mission, il en paye les conséquences.

Peut-être est-ce un peu cruel, mais Trowa doit…

Je n'ai pas vraiment compris la suite. Une seconde je fermais les yeux en terminant ma phrase et la suivante je suis au sol, avec une sourde douleur dans le haut de la joue et l'arcade gauche de mon visage. Trowa à plus de force brute que je ne l'aurais pensé…Et moins de patience. Peut-être que je ne le connais pas aussi bien que je le croyais. Ca ne me plait guère. Mais si c'est le jeu que tu veux jouer Trowa, si c'est ce dont tu as besoin, parfait !

_Trowa_

Comment peut-il dire ça ! Comment ose-t-il parler de Quatre ainsi ! Je sens une rage incontrôlable m'envahir et l'instant d'après…j'ai…frappé…Heero ? Même alors qu'il se relève avec un bleu qui commence à apparaître sur tout le coté gauche du visage, j'ai encore du mal à la croire. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Plus vite que la vue, Heero m'a rendu mon coup m'obligeant à faire un pas en arrière. La rage revient, s'empare de moi, comme si j'avais accumulé une énergie formidable qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée. Je me jette sur Heero et avant même d'avoir réalisé, je suis en train de le rouer de coups, coups qu'il me rend avec autant de violence.

_Général_

Trowa décocha un uppercut extrêmement bien placé, envoyant de nouveau Heero au tapis. Ce dernier, dans un même mouvement lui assénât un coup de pied dans la cheville et le fit à son tour basculer dans les herbes. Saisissant le devant du tee-shirt vert de son ami, il lui administra un coup de tête avant de se placer sur lui et de lui donner un coup de poing au niveau de son torse coupant efficacement la respiration de l'acrobate. Mais cela n'arrêta pas le pilote d'Heavy Arms, qui, profitant de sa position, releva rapidement le genou et frappa brutalement l'entre-jambe de Heero, arrachant une sourde complainte à celui-ci. Les deux garçons roulèrent dans sur les fleurs et luttant comme des chiens enragés, grognant et soufflant.

_Duo_

Merde ! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce rafus ? Pas moyen de papoter et de pleurer en paix ici ! Je vais jusqu'à la fenêtre pour voir de quoi il retourne. Non ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! C'est pas possible ! Trowa et Heero ne sont PAS en train de se battre comme des chiffonniers sur les tulipes de Quatre ! J'hallucine, c'est la seule explication ! Y a qu'un seul moyen d'être sûr !

_Quatre_

Depuis tout à l'heure…Un doux bruit de fond me tient compagnie…Il dissipe les ténèbres…C'est…une voix ?...Une voix que je connais…Celle de Duo…Duo…et puis le silence de nouveau et un claquement sec…La porte… ? J'ouvre les yeux, m'étonnant de pouvoir le faire. Ou suis-je ? On dirait…Ah oui…Maintenant que ma vue est un peu moins floue je reconnais cette chambre. Une douce odeur de plante envahit mes narines. Il y a des Narcisses sur ma table de chevet. C'est probablement Rashid qui les a mises là. Ca me fait sourire. Je suis vraiment chanceux d'avoir tant de gens qui tiennent à moi. C'est étrange, je n'ai plus mal. Je me souviens de la planque et de ma blessure… je me sens encore faible. Une image me traverse l'esprit et me fait rougir. Trowa…m'a…embrassé ? Je me souviens de sa présence, de sa chaleur…Il a pris soin de moi tout ce temps ? Mon Trowa…D'autres bruits parviennent à mon esprit embrumé…Que se passe-t-il, on dirait qu'on se bat à proximité…Oz ? Oh, Allah pourvu que non. Prenant sur moi, je me force à me lever, même si je ne suis pas encore très stable sur mes jambes…Probablement l'effet persistant des analgésiques…Ca à l'air de venir du jardin…

_Duo_

J'avais pas rêver, Glaçon national n°1 et Iceberg se frittent pile devant mes yeux ! Et c'est sacrement violent ! Quatre est en train de mourir et ils se la jouent Alpha males ! En plus, connaissant leurs capacités à tous les deux, s'ils continuent, ils vont s'entre-tuer ces imbéciles ! En même temps j'ai pas envie de risquer ma peau en entrant dans la mêlée, alors comment arrêter ces deux Pitt bulls ?

-MAIS CA VA PAS NON ! ARRETEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE !

Rien. Ils m'entendent pas. Que faire que faire que faire ?

_Heero_

La voix de Duo me parvient en périphérique…Trowa…Il faut que ça s'arrête…Maintenant !

_Général_

Le denier coup de pied de Heero projeta le pilote d'Heavy Arms un mètre plus loin. Trowa roula plusieurs fois sur lui-même avant de finir à plat ventre, le nez dans les tulipes, pantelant. Heero se releva en se tenant les côtes.

_Heero_

Je dois avoir au moins une côte fêlée. Bravo, Trowa. Ravi de voir que tu maîtrise toujours aussi bien le combat au corps-à-corps…Je déglutis plusieurs fois, sentant le goût métallique de mon propre sang et de son sang à lui. Je sens Duo derrière moi une fraction de seconde avant que l'un de ces bras n'enserre ma taille tandis que l'autre me soutient le coude. Son odeur m'apaise. Je me redresse et l'écarte, je n'ai pas fini.

Trowa s'est relevé en se tenant l'épaule gauche, toujours pantelant. Il a la lèvre fendue, des bleus partout et il saigne d'une coupure à l'arcade droite. Les plaies à la tête saignent toujours abondamment. Il me regarde, aussi neutre et calme que le Trowa que je connais. Bien.

-Ca va mieux ?

_Trowa_

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'avais jamais été en colère de cette façon de toute ma vie. Je regarde le sol. Les fleurs de Quatre…Elles sont en morceaux et tachées de sang…Ca me rend inexplicablement triste…Après tout, Quatre va mourir, alors quelle importance ce qu'il peut arriver à ces fleurs ? Il ne sera plus là pour s'en occuper ou les admirer. Je relève les yeux vers Heero qui écarte Duo d'un geste. Je l'ai sacrément amoché et je n'en suis pas fier.

-Ca va mieux ?

Sa voix est froide, presque indifférente. Je hoche la tête, ne me faisant pas confiance pour dire quelque chose de cohérent pour le moment. Heero s'est donc jeté dans ce combat pour me faire sortir de ma léthargie ? Je retiens un sourire. Merci, Heero…

_Duo_

Là, j'ai l'impression d'être sur une autre planète où je parle pas la langue ! C'est crypté ou quoi ? Non…Ne me dites pas que ces deux abrutis se sont mis sur la gueule simplement pour se calmer ? J'hallucine ! Heero reprend la parole, toujours aussi agréable que l'ère glacière…

-Tu sais, Trowa, si tu arrêtais un peu de te lamenter et que tu te mettais à réfléchir…

Quelle insensibilité ! Désolé mais là, je peux pas ne pas l'interrompre !

-Hé ! Heero ! Ne t'en prends pas à Tro-man comme ça ! Quatre…

-Ca vaut aussi pour toi, Duo !

Quoi ?

_Heero_

Une paire d'émeraudes et une autre d'améthystes me fixent avec incrédulité. Je reprends donc en regardant Trowa dans les yeux.

-Tu as dit toi-même que Quatre a été empoisonné, exacte ? Bien, à tout poison fabriqué par l'homme, il y a un antidote.

-Mais Sally…

Arrête de m'interrompre Duo, s'il-te-plait. Sans en tenir compte je continue :

-Ca n'est pas parce que Sally ne le connaît pas, que personne ne le connais. Je doute sincèrement qu'une division d'Oz, même secrète, use dans ses armes d'un poison dont elle ne connaît pas l'antidote.

_Duo_

Je reste bouche-bée. Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ?

_Trowa_

Heero marque un point. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ? J'étais trop bouleversé, trop distrait par l'état de Quatre. Heero a raison. Je dois reprendre le contrôle de moi-même si je veux aider mon amour. Que… !? Quatre !

_Heero_

Je vois que mon argument les a touchés alors qu'une lueur de réalisation apparaît dans les pierres précieuses suscitées. Mais d'un coup d'un seul, l'expression de Trowa passe à la surprise la plus complète. Il regarde avidement derrière moi. Avec difficulté, il m'a fait vraiment mal, je me tourne à moitié et comprends la raison de sa stupéfaction en apercevant le corps frêle enveloppé dans un pyjama bleu surmonté d'une tête blonde qui vient d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte.

_Quatre_

Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi me regardent-ils tous comme ça ? Pourquoi Heero et Trowa ont-ils l'air d'avoir fait un round de combat avec un troupeau de Buffles ? J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas fait trop mal…et où est Wufei ? Wufei…Wufei est mort…C'est ce que j'ai ressenti avec tant de violence…Quand était-ce ?...Ferme les yeux et essaye de te souvenir Quatre…Que…quelqu'un m'enlace avec force. J'ouvre les yeux sur un tee-shirt vert au même moment que je reconnais l'odeur douce et masculine du corps à présent soudé au mien…Trowa.

_Trowa_

J'ai vu un ange. Mon ange. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser. Je le serre aussi fort que je peux sans risquer de lui faire mal. Il est là. Vivant. Contre moi. Ses bras se sont refermés autour de ma taille. Sans réellement de force, juste rassurants. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux d'or. Je ne veux plus jamais le laisser partir. Quatre. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Mais comment… ?

_Duo_

Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues et je m'en fiche ! C'est un miracle, il n'y a pas d'autre explication ! Allah doit vraiment aimer notre petit prince du désert ! Je donnerais cher pour le serrer moi aussi dans mes bras, mais je suis tout aussi ravi de laisser la priorité à Trowa !

_Heero_

Quatre va mieux apparemment. Et Trowa est de nouveau déconnecté du réel. Personne ne guérit tout seul d'un poison…Peut-être qu'il n'était pas fait pour tuer ? Ca serait étonnant. Pourtant, il doit y avoir une explication à cette guérison soudaine… Hn…Duo s'est approché de moi et sans crier gare me passe un bras autour des épaules en s'appuyant sur moi et en riant.

-DUO ! OMAE O KOROSU !

_Duo_

Oooooups ! J'avais bêtement oublié que mon petit soldat parfait a été vilainement amoché…Shitshitshit…

-Pardon Hee-chan !

Il me lance un regard exaspéré :

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, baka !

Yep, tout est en train de redevenir normal !

_Quatre_

Je regarde Heero et Duo se quereller comme des enfants avec un sourire attendri. Je suis un peu fatigué, mais leur énergie semble suffisante pour me booster moi aussi. Trowa ne m'a toujours pas lâché, n'a toujours pas bougé. Il est tentant pour moi de m'abandonner dans ses bras. Mais Heero a vraiment l'air blessé. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Heero, je n'arrive pas à émettre plus qu'un murmure, j'essaye de nouveau, Heero, tu es blessé, ça va ?

_Heero_

C'est bien de Quatre, ça. Sortir de son lit de mort pour venir s'enquérir de ma santé. Un jour, ce genre d'attitude le tuera pour de bon. Je me demande, et pas pour la première fois, ce qui est passé par la tête de H et de la famille Winner lorsqu'ils en ont fait un pilote. Certes, c'est un bon soldat, mais il est bien trop sensible pour ce genre de travail.

-Ca va.

_Duo_

Et revoilà, en exclusivité, le retour de Heero « Je suis le soldat parfait et sans émotion et je méprise tous ceux qui en éprouvent » Yuy. C'est marrant, mais il ne m'avait pas manqué celui-ci. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un mécanisme de défense. Mais il pourrait faire un effort, Quatre a été aux portes de la mort tout de même ! Pas la peine d'être aussi froid ! Pour me venger (et aussi parce que j'en ai envie) je me lance dans un discours rapide sur la santé flageolante des mecs qui croient que c'est viril de se battre comme des enragés pour tout et n'importe quoi. Heero lève les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Et oui, Hee-chou, tu l'as bien cherché, avoue !

_Quatre_

Heero est aussi flegmatique qu'à l'ordinaire. Peu importe ce qu'il pense de moi. J'espère qu'il va vraiment bien. Je le connais. Même mourant, il me servirait le même « Ca va », brusque et polaire. Et Trowa ? A contre cœur, je m'écarte doucement de son étreinte protectrice pour pourvoir le regarder…Et me noie immédiatement dans ses yeux verts qui m'enlacent de leur regard avec une telle tendresse non dissimulée que j'oublie ce que je voulais lui demander. Mais le sang sur son visage me le rappelle assez vite. Je touche sa plaie du bout des doigts.

-Trowa…Est-ce que ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ?

_Trowa_

Quatre…Mon cher Quatre…Toujours à penser aux autres avant de penser à toi-même…Je hoche la tête, en glissant mes mains autour de sa taille. Je répugne à le lâcher après le stress de ces derniers jours.

-Je vais bien, Quatre.

_Duo_

Là, l'occasion est trop belle, maintenant que je ne risque plus d'interrompre leur escapade romantique…

-Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, Qat-chan ? Ton mâle et Hee-chan ici présent ont décidé de se rejouer Fight club sur tes tulipes ! Un vrai combat de fauves… En fait je pense qu'on devrait leur acheter deux tee-shirts avec marqué « attention, chien méchant » dessus !

-Duo…

-Omae o korosu, vivi, Hee-chou, je sais, non sérieusement, change de registre parce que ça commence à dater !

_Heero_

Je tente un soupir exaspéré, mais sans grande conviction. Le fait que Duo aille mieux me fait du bien. Le rire cristallin de Quatre me tire de mes pensées et je vois Trowa s'écarter du jeune arabe, mais sans lui lâcher la main, ni cesser de le couver du regard. Duo en profite pour se jeter sur lui et le prendre dans ces bras…Mais il n'y a donc RIEN qu'il soit capable de faire avec délicatesse ! Si…tuer…à bien y réfléchir…

_Sally_

Voilà, tous les coups de fil sont passés…D'ici une heure, un transport viendra et nous emmènera moi et Quatre à la Clinique des Joyeuses Mésanges…Je retourne sombrement à la chambre de mon petit blond favori…Mais…Son lit est vide…Qu'est-ce que…Et il y a des rires au dehors ?

Je m'approche de la fenêtre et jette un coup d'œil en bas. Heero se tient droit sur un parterre de tulipe aussi ravagé que si un troupeau l'avait piétiné et en face de lui…Duo sert Quatre dans ses bras en riant joyeusement, pendant que Trowa tient la main de mon patient avec un léger sourire. Oh non…J'ai oublié de leur dire…je ne pensais pas qu'il serait là pour voir la période de rémission…je ne pensais pas qu'elle arriverait si vite…Mon Dieu…Comment vais-je pouvoir leur annoncer maintenant ?

_Duo_

Le corps de Quatre est si agréable contre le mien, si vivant ! Mon seul regret est que WuWu ne soit pas avec nous…Comme il me manque ! Mais non, je ne dois pas céder à la tristesse, alors que Quatre est là, riant dans mes bras à je ne sais quelle blague idiote que je viens de lui sortir.

-Les garçons…

_Général_

Les quatre jeunes gens se tournèrent vers la doctoresse qui venait de sortir de la maison, la mine sombre. Quatre cessa de rire et Duo se redressa tandis que Trowa entourait de nouveau Quatre dans une étreinte protective et que Heero se rapprochait. Elle les dévisagea tour à tour, consciente du malaise ambiant et du fait qu'elle devait le briser, mais elle répugnait à parler, sachant combien ses mots allaient les blesser.

_Duo_

Pourquoi Sally a-t-elle l'air aussi déprimée ? Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce à propos de Wufei ?

_Heero_

Je savais que ça ne serait pas aussi simple, que quelque chose clochait…Je ne crois pas que Quatre soit réellement tiré d'affaire…Duo va en souffrir…Et je ne peux rien y faire.

_Trowa_

Sally ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Que sait-elle ?

_Quatre_

Mon Uchuu m'indique la peine intense de notre doctoresse. Et je sens sa compassion pour moi. Je crois que j'ai compris. J'ai juste refusé d'écouter ce que mon corps me disait. Sally semble si mal, je crois que je peux la décharger de ce fardeau. Pardon Trowa, je vais encore te faire du mal, bien que je ne le veuille pas.

-Ce n'est qu'une rémission, n'est-ce pas ? Comme l'empoisonnement par certaines espèces de champignon…La zone de calme après l'explosion, juste avant le souffle mortel…

J'aurai dû me passer de cette dernière métaphore…Mais elle me fait du bien, m'aide à accepter l'inéducable. Sally détourne les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer se contente de hocher la tête. Un silence de mort s'installe, quelques instants d'incrédulité. Puis je sens les bras de Trowa me serrer presque violement. Tandis qu'il presse mon dos contre sa poitrine, je la sens secouée de pleurs silencieux. Sa tristesse, sa rage et son désespoir sont si violents qu'ils me submergent. Son étreinte me devient insupportable, mais je refuse de me dégager. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est si bouleversé. Je me dois de lui donner ce réconfort. Mais l'ajout des émotions de Heero, de Sally et surtout de Duo se trouvent être trop intenses pour mon Uchuu. Et puis je sens quelque chose…Non…cette colère de Trowa est dirigée…contre moi ? Trowa me… déteste ? …Non…Ma tête me fait mal…Je sens les ténèbres m'aspirer.

_Duo_

Non…c'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Quatre se trompe, il doit se tromper ! Sally ! Oh mon Dieu ! Non ! NON !

_Trowa_

J'ai l'impression qu'on vient d'arracher l'air de mes poumons. Je ne peux plus respirer. Une violente douleur s'empare de moi. Non…Je sers le corps de Quatre contre moi. Il est là, il est vivant ! Et ça ne serait…qu'une illusion ? Au fond de moi, je sais que c'est vrai. Quatre ne pouvait pas guérir si vite. Tout ce que j'aime m'a toujours été enlevé…J'ai été idiot de croire que cette fois ce serait différent ! Pourquoi ai-je dû tomber amoureux de lui ? Pourquoi l'ai-je rencontrer ! J'entends Duo crier, et je sens Quatre me glisser entre les doigts…

_Duo_

Je vois Trowa serrer convulsivement Quatre, et au même instant, un éclat de haine pur brille dans son regard. C'est terrifiant.

Quatre semble ressentir une terrible souffrance…Son Uchuu…Oh mon Dieu…Toutes nos émotions, il les ressent !

-TROWA ! ARRETE ! TU VAS L'ETOUFFER !

_Heero_

Je me précipite en même temps que Duo et saisis le bras droit de Trowa pendant que Duo s'empare du gauche pour l'obliger à lâcher prise.

-Trowa ! Arrête ! Ca suffit !

Je vois du coin de l'œil Sally prendre délicatement Quatre contre son torse. Il s'est de nouveau évanouit. Elle l'examine.

Aussi violent qu'est été l'orage, il est passé, et Trowa ne ressemble plus qu'à une coquille vide, debout, droit comme une i, contemplant Quatre qui gît là, comme mort.

Je crois que quoi que je fasse, en perdant Quatre, j'ai aussi perdu le pilote d'Heavy Arms. Seul son envie de vengeance lui donnera peut-être la force d'affronter ce qui s'annonce.

_Wufei_

J'ouvre les yeux. Le docteur Malphas me regarde avec satisfaction.

-Z03suzaku, check list !

-Mes circuits internes sont en parfait état, systèmes automatiques en stase contrôlée, fonction vitales et fonctions vitales de secours en tension, fonctions ancillaires au repos, armement activé. Prochain Check up à la date prévue.

Tout fonctionne parfaitement et je n'aurais pas besoin de check-up avant exactement 3 mois, 25 jours et 6 heures

_Malphas_

J'admire l'absence de sentiment de son visage et la parfaite neutralité de son regard. Une réussite comme on en connaît qu'une dans une vie…Merveilleux.

Bien, assez d'autosatisfaction, mais en a-t-on jamais assez ?, passons à la suite. J'ai déjà tous les renseignements que je ne pourrais jamais désirer sur les pilotes et leurs Gundam, ainsi que sur les savants qui les ont commandités. Mais maintenant, il est temps de prendre de l'avance sur eux !

-Z02raina ! Commence le téléchargement de la mémoire du sujet Chang Wufei dans la mémoire active de Z03suzaku !

Pendant que mon assistante s'exécute, je me retourne vers mon cher Z03.

-Voici tes ordres, Z03, je vais te télécharger la mémoire et la personnalité du pilote du Shen Long, Chang Wufei. Je veux que tu infiltres le groupe des pilotes du projet Météore en agissant comme lui et je veux que tu les captures, ainsi que leurs commanditaires. Si la capture s'avérait impossible, je veux que tu les tues. Toute menace, tout obstacle devra être éliminé. Quand aux Gundam, je veux savoir leur localisation, j'enverrai des Z02 les récupérer.

-A vos ordres !

Je savoure l'ironie comme une gourmandise. Je viens de faire de Chang Wufei un Androïde…Et cet Androïde va jouer le rôle parfaitement composé de Chang Wufei auprès de ses amis…Tout cela est exaltant ! Je prends mon communicateur avec la ferme intention d'inviter Nineteen à venir fêter notre réussite chez George, notre restaurant habituel, mais personne ne répond à son bureau. Allons donc, où est donc passé ma jolie secrétaire ?

_Nineteen _

C'est bien ce que je craignais. Mais qu'ils sont bêtes !!! Et on s'étonne que le docteur Malphas conçoive des Androïdes pour remplacer les soldats ! Mon communicateur retentit, au dessus des hurlements de douleur des deux soldats que je viens de livrer aux « attentions » de Z02roen.

-Nineteen ? Où êtes-vous ma chère ? L'opération a été un franc succès, et j'espérais que nous pourrions vous et moi passer une agréable soirée de compagnie…Après vous avoir acheté la robe que je vous ai promis, cela va de soit.

Je soupire.

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, Docteur, et je vous félicite de la réussite de l'opération, je n'ai jamais douté de vous…Mais nous avons un problème.

Sa voix devient froide :

-Un problème de quel ordre ?

-Deux des soldats de l'escadron qui a repoussé les terroristes lors de l'assaut du site 509a66 se sont trompés de munitions lorsqu'ils ont chargé leurs armes. Ils ont utilisé 4 fioles de Sérum Velelia. Et apparemment, l'un d'entre eux à fait mouche sur l'un des pilotes.

Le silence qui suit est annonciateur de tempête…

_Malphas_

Mais c'est pas vrai, dîtes-moi que je rêve ! Qui sont les parents qui ont commis des abrutis pareils ! Bon, restons calme…Le sérum n'aura d'autre effet que de préparer le métabolisme du dit pilote au processus de transformation…S'il n'a reçu qu'une charge, ça va prendre un moment, et extérieurement, ça aura l'air d'un empoisonnement. Le problème étant à partir de la période de rémission…Si le métabolisme du pilote n'est pas assez résistant, il va y rester…Normalement, il faut stabiliser le processus avec le Sérum Virare…Il serait extrêmement ennuyeux de perdre une recrue potentielle pour mes Z03…Voyons… Je coupe le communicateur et me tourne vers ma dernière création.

-Z03, tu vas prendre avec toi six fioles de Sérum Virare et deux de Sérum Velelia. Tu sais de quoi il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Docteur.

Bien sûr qu'il le sait, mais c'est toujours agréable de vérifier.

-Tu vas avoir à faire à un pilote exposé à une dose du Sérum Velelia. Il est en danger de mort et je ne veux pas qu'il y reste. Arrange-toi pour lui administrer suffisamment de Virare pour que son métabolisme survive à la transformation et mène celle-ci à son terme en utilisant les deux produits. Arranges-toi pour que les autres ne se doutent de rien.

-Oui, Docteur.

Au fond, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. L'un des pilotes sera déjà près à passer sous mon bistouri dès leur capture. Je pourrais me mettre au travail pendant que les autres seront en traitement. Je reprends mon communicateur.

-Voilà, ma chère amie, notre problème est résolu, retrouvez-moi dans une heure dans notre café habituel. Nous irons faire un peu de shopping.

Une très bonne soirée en perspective !


	5. Briefing et un Dragon devenu Phénix

NdA : Où l'on apprend ce qu'il advient de Voldo…

_Voldo_

J'ai froid. C'est curieux. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j'ai eu froid. Que m'ont-ils fait ? Ce vieil homme, avec sa pince, est déstabilisant. Je sens sa détermination derrière son regard. Les autres sont moins impressionnants, mais tout aussi décidés à percer le « mystère » Z01voldo...Tiens…On dirait une phrase que pourrait sortir Duo…. 02. Décidément. Voilà que je fais l'inverse maintenant.

On m'a posé 2745 questions depuis que je suis arrivé. A 423 d'entres elles, je n'ai pas su répondre. Gênant.

Je ne crois pas que l'interrogatoire les ait satisfaits. Surtout celui à la pince, qui se fait appeler docteur J. Il a l'air persuadé que je cache volontairement des informations, bien que ma réponse à la question 532 ait été : non je ne peux pas mentir, c'est hors de ma programmation. En même temps, une telle question est antithétique en elle-même, puisque la réponse n'apporte pas d'information valable.

La cellule dans laquelle je me trouve me rappelle par trop celle où le docteur Malphas m'enfermait lorsque j'avais été, selon ses propres termes, « un méchant garçon ». D'ailleurs, elle a les mêmes dimensions…Huh…Je hais quand mon système fait ça. Je ne VEUX pas de ce genre d'information.

Duo…j'ai froid…Si froid…Il faut que je mette certaines de mes fonctions automatiques en action…Bon…Température corporelle…Que…Que se passe-t-il ? Je n'arrive plus à accéder à mes fonctions automatiques !

La sensation est horrible, équivalente pour un humain au fait d'avoir ses membres arrachés ou paralysés. J'ai envie de hurler, mais l'air commence lui aussi à me manquer. Mes fonctions automatiques…Elles sont toutes en train de se désactiver les unes après les autres…Et je ne peux rien y faire…Mon cœur ne va pas tarder à cesser ses fonctions…mon cerveau…mon système de régénération…mon système respiratoire…mon système de secours en cas d'absence d'oxygène…Mes membres se paralysent…je n'arrive plus…à…respirer…

Vais-je mourir ?

_Z03suzaku_

Plus que 135km avant d'atteindre la cible. A cette vitesse, avec un engin motorisé à deux roues de ce type, j'y serais dans 1 heure 15 minutes 52 secondes. Pendant ce temps, refaire un check-up de la personnalité du pilote 05 du Shen long, Chang Wufei. Un catalogue précis de ses réactions fiché dans mon système intermédiaire sera très utile par la suite.

Heureusement, ses réactions extérieures sont limitées, de même que ses interactions avec son entourage. Parfait. Moins de probabilité d'être découvert.

_Voldo_

Que m'est-il arrivé ? Suis-je mort finalement ?

-Du tout, mon jeune ami.

J'ai parlé à haute voix ? Docteur J ? J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté et catalogue 35 odeurs de médicaments identifiables. Mes fonctions automatiques marchent donc à la perfection. Je respire, je peux bouger. Bien. Check-up. Tous les systèmes en fonction et en sommeil en impeccable état de marche. Parfait. Mais ça ne change pas la question. Que m'est-il arrivé ?

Je suis sur un lit, dans une chambre, qui, si elle est particulièrement rustique, est bien plus conviviale que mon ancienne cellule. Je tourne la tête vers le Docteur J. Les autres sont là aussi, tout autour d'un large bureau, simple, mais pratique. Ils ont tous l'air épuisés…mais ravis. Tant mieux.

Je me redresse et m'assoie. Je suis nu. Ah.

-Nous avons trouvé une faille.

Il a l'air très satisfait et un sourire tord, il n'y pas d'autres mots, ses traits.

-Très simple, vraiment. Un virus informatique utilisant la science nano technologique.

La nano technologie…Il me laisse réfléchir un peu, puis continue.

-Nous avons, après moult essais infructueux, réussit à te l'injecter. Il stimule artificiellement les récepteurs nerveux, comme ceux des sensations liées la température. Puis, dès que tu en appelles à tes fonctions automatiques et que tu ouvres tes systèmes, il s'infiltre et se répand.

Et ils ont failli me tuer avec leur nano virus ! Merci bien.

-L'antivirus a également fait effet. Je n'étais pas sûr que cela marcherait.

Ah. C'est bon à savoir, merci.

Je suis injuste. Ils doivent se protéger. C'est la guerre, et je ne suis qu'un outil. Une arme du camp adverse qui doit être désamorcée.

Seulement, il y a encore un problème.

-Ce système ne marchera pas avec les Z02, ils sont équipés d'antivirus.

Le Docteur J semble content de me sentir concerné et m'adresse un signe de tête.

-Nous y avons pensé. Maintenant que nous avons une base de travail, ça sera plus facile. Mais il nous faut un spécimen de Z02 à étudier.

Et bien, bonne chance pour en trouver un. Hum. Autant exprimer mes doutes à haute voix.

-Les Z02 n'ont pas autant de conscience individuelle que moi. Il ne viendrait à l'esprit d'aucun d'entres eux de s'échapper. Si vous en voulez un, il faudra le voler à Angomoa, ils en sortent rarement, le Docteur Malphas tient trop à eux. Et à Angomoa, ils étaient déjà 13 quand je suis parti, au rythme habituel du Docteur, ils doivent être au moins le double, maintenant. Et si vous arrivez à en approcher un, le moins que je puisse dire c'est qu'il ne se laissera pas faire. Ils se battront jusqu'à leur destruction plutôt que de se laisser capturer. Mieux, ils annihileront tout sur leur passage. Ils n'obéissent qu'au Docteur Malphas, à sa secrétaire Nineteen Carmina, et aux docteurs Phile Fritz et Anna Marie Héribert. Et encore, pour les deux derniers, ça n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le Docteur Malphas ne les renvoie. Si ça n'est pas déjà fait. Les Z02 sont de bien meilleurs assistants.

Je leur ai déjà dit tout ça. Mais je sens qu'un petit rappel n'est pas de trop. Le Docteur J hoche la tête.

-Nous savons tout cela. Mais nous devons presser l'avantage que tu nous as donné et prendre les devants. Et tu peux nous y aider.

Je hoche la tête et sort du lit. Des vêtements sont posés sur une chaise. Je m'habille en laissant les fonctions automatiques de mon cerveau traiter les informations, formuler des hypothèses, les opposer aux faits et sélectionner les meilleures solutions. Quand j'ai fini de m'habiller, je sais ce qu'il convient de faire. C'est très loin du plan parfait, mais c'est la meilleur option.

_Duo_

Quatre est de nouveau conscient. Il va bien, du moins en apparence. Car ça n'est qu'une apparence et elle me donne envie de hurler. Mais je fais bonne figure, comme toujours. Je souris, je ris, je blague… Surtout pour Quatre, notre petit ange. Je veux qu'il emporte une belle image de moi au paradis. Bien sur qu'il y va, si Quatre va en enfer, alors moi, je vous dis pas la gueule des bas-fonds dans lesquels je me retrouve !

Hé ! Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il négociera avec le Paternel là-haut pour me racheter une conduite ?

C'est bon, quand même, de le voir sourire dans son lit. De lui tenir la main, de lui parler. De l'entendre répondre, la voix claire et le sourire lumineux. Trowa est debout dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés. Il ne dit rien, il observe, calme, attentif, égal à celui qu'il était avant que tout cela ne commence. Avant qu'il ne s'avoue ses sentiments pour Quatre. Depuis son accès de fureur de tout à l'heure, il n'a rien dit. N'empêche, heureusement que Hee-chan était là pour le calmer, parce qu'il me faisait presque peur.

J'ai moi-même, là, maintenant, tout-de-suite, envie de le frapper. Surtout que je vois bien que son attitude réservée blesse Quatre. Bordel ! Il a que quelques jours à vivre !

Eh, Maxwell ! Ne juge pas les gens trop vite ! Comment tu réagirais toi, si c'était Heero, dans ce lit ?

Attends ! J'ai dit « Heero », là ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense ça !? Moi et Heero ? Ca va pas non !

Si, ça va. Mais d'avoir imaginé ça, je ressens un violent sentiment d'impuissance. Heero…Etendu là…Moi ne pouvant rien faire…Comme…

Je secoue la tête.

Apparemment, j'ai bel et bien des sentiments pour le soldat parfait ! Génial ! Manquait plus que ça !

Remarque, après sa semi-déclaration dans le Van…Ca parait pas si impossible…

-Tu devrais lui dire.

Je relève les yeux de nos mains enlacées vers les yeux bleus de Quatre. Ahhh…C'est son Uchuu…Evidemment….

-Dire quoi à qui ?

Apparemment, mon interprétation de l'innocence dans toute sa splendeur ne l'a pas convaincu. Tu parles. Il me connaît trop. Il secoue gentiment la tête et baisse la voix pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

-N'attends pas qu'il soit trop tard ! Ne fait pas la même erreur…

Le « que moi » flotte, non dit, entre nous, alors que je tourne le regard vers Trowa. Je repense à ce que j'ai ressenti en imaginant un Heero mourant. Mon meilleur ami à raison…

Quatre fait des miracles. Il vient d'en faire un à l'instant, en me convaincant de discuter sentiments (c'est officiel, je suis suicidaire) avec Heero Yuy. Peut-être qu'il peut en faire un pour Trowa ?

Ils ont le droit à leur intimité de toute façon.

-T'as raison, Qat-chan !

Je pose un baiser sur son front et quitte la pièce en coup de vent. Prochaine mission pour le Shinigami, convaincre Heero-le-glaçon-Yuy qu'il ne rêve que d'un Américain dynamique et fêlé avec un passé plus lourd que son Gundam !

My…Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Je suis définitivement suicidaire…

_Heero_

Duo, Quatre et Trowa sont dans la chambre là-haut. Sally est en train d'expliquer au transport qu'elle avait commandé qu'ils vont devoir patienter. Et moi ? J'essaye de pirater la base de données relative de la division secrète à laquelle nous avons eu à faire.

Duo m'a plus ou moins accusé de me ficher de l'avenir de Quatre. Je sens qu'il est à cran. Mais c'est faux. Je ne me fiche pas de ce qu'il peut arriver au pilote du Sandrock. En plus il y a le cas de Trowa à considérer. Quoiqu'il en soit, si je parviens à pirater ce système, je pourrais peut-être découvrir le type de poison utilisé contre Quatre, et plus important encore, où ils dissimulent l'antidote.

Ca y est. Ca m'aura tout de même pris deux heures.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose. Apparemment, la majeure partie des informations est consignée en circuit interne dans ce lieu, Angomoa. Le centre de recherche d'où Voldo…l'androïde s'est échappé. Hn. Il est probable que l'antidote s'y trouve également.

Par contre, il est fait mention du projet Mésange. Le projet dont l'androïde fut la première réussite. Apparemment, ce projet serait en grand progrès. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Eh, Hee-chou !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et vais pour me retourner…

-Duo…

-Attends, avant de me tuer, j'voudrais qu'on parle tous les deux !

Je regarde Duo. Il est calme. Déterminé. Comme il est toujours avant une mission importante. Hn. Je sens que ça va être intéressant.

_Général_

« Bip Bip Bip…Communication entrante… »

_Duo_

Heero et moi nous tournons d'un seul mouvement vers son ordinateur. Pour un peu, je croirais que cette damnée machine (et tous ses semblables) est jalouse de moi pour les affections de son maître ! On a pas idée d'interrompre les gens comme ça !

_Heero_

Le visage de J ne me surprend pas franchement, en revanche, celui de Voldo…de l'androïde, si. Peut-on réellement lui faire confiance à ce point ? En tout cas, il a l'air en forme.

-Heero, le temps presse, réunis tous les pilotes valides.

Je hoche la tête à la voix autoritaire de J et, voyant que Duo n'a pas l'air de vouloir le faire, me décide à aller chercher Trowa moi-même.

_Duo_

Tiens ! Qu'il y aille, le soldat parfait, ça lui fera les pieds ! Moi je regarde Voldo. Il a l'air en forme ! Cool ! Je peux même pas dire à quel point je suis heureux de le revoir !

-Eh, Voldo ! Comment ça va ? Ils t'ont rien fait de grave, les malades du bistouri ?

-Maxwell, ton langage ! Grogne J, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Voldo a un micro-sourire, qui ressemble au mien dans un mauvais jour. C'est-à-dire un jour à plus de 10 morts.

-Rien de…permanent.

Qu'est-ce qu'y veut dire par là ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas 02, nous avons plus important à penser.

-Duo ! D-U-O ! Me dis pas qu'il faut que je recommence ton éducation au début !

-Maxwell !

Oh, la ferme ! Je vais pour le dire à haute voix, mais Voldo m'interrompt.

-Je crains que si, 02. J'ai été un très mauvais élève.

Si t'as ce style de réponse incisive et ironique, t'as pas été si mauvais élève que ça, little Bro !

_Quatre_

Duo est parti comme une tornade. Quelle énergie. Je fixe la porte encore une bonne minute après son départ. Il faut que Trowa me parle. Il est de nouveau distant et tient un contrôle d'acier sur ses émotions. Je ne les perçois que de loin, un vague écho là où j'ai besoin de lui, de sa présence, de sa douceur. De son amour.

Je vais mourir. Je ne veux pas que nos derniers moments soient ainsi, silencieux et stériles. Je me tourne vers lui. Il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Ou plutôt de l'œil. Il a recommencé a dissimuler une moitié de son visage derrière sa mèche, où qu'il soit.

Il veut me tenir à l'écart. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est pour reprendre contrôle de lui-même, pour éviter de souffrir, pour tenter d'enterrer son amour pour moi sous cette couche d'indifférence, ou si c'est pour m'éviter à moi de souffrir, comme lorsque j'ai ressenti toute sa rage, toute sa colère, cette sensation d'impuissance qui le mine.

Je vais pour parler, mais les yeux de Trowa quitte mon visage pour fixer la porte. Je suis son regard et tombe sur le visage de Heero, qui est entré silencieusement dans la pièce.

-Trowa, nous avons un briefing.

Je vais pour me lever mais la voix de Trowa alors qu'il rejoint Heero me coupe dans mon élan. Il ne me regarde même pas.

-Reste là, Quatre. Cela ne te concerne plus.

La douleur qui envahit ma poitrine à ces mots n'a rien d'un effet de l'empoisonnement…

_Trowa_

Je n'ai jamais autant souffert de toute mon existence. Ou du moins de ce dont je me souviens. J'envie Duo. Il a réussi à accepter. Il arrive à être naturel avec Quatre, à le faire rire. Moi, je ne peux pas. Chaque fois que je le regarde, je le revois, étendu parterre, à moitié sur les genoux de Sally. Comme mort. Et cette fois-ci, le fautif, c'était moi. Encore une preuve de mon incapacité à veiller sur lui. A l'aimer. Dans mon état actuel, du moins. Tout ce que je vais réussir à faire, c'est le blesser davantage.

Et je dois me préparer à sa mort. Sa mort que je n'accepte pas. J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, de le sentir tout contre moi, de m'étendre à ses cotés, de baiser ses douces lèvres, de l'aimer. C'est une envie si forte qu'elle en devient un mal presque physique. Mais je me retiens. Je dois me maîtriser. Me contrôler. C'est la seule façon pour moi de continuer à vivre…après lui. Si nous n'arrivons pas à le sauver.

Je me souviens avoir lu un jour que le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse faire à la personne que l'on aime est de ne pas mourir avant elle.

Ni pour elle.

Je sais que Quatre veut que je continue à vivre après sa mort. Si j'abandonnais, il ne me le pardonnerait pas. Ou plutôt si, Quatre est l'incarnation du pardon surtout envers ceux qu'il aime, mais il en serait infiniment affligé. Je dois apprendre à exister pour lui, même s'il n'est plus là.

Je vois sa tête blonde sur le point de se tourner vers moi. Voilà pourquoi je craignais le départ de Duo. Maintenant, il va demander que nous parlions. Je le lui dois. Mais ça va être très pénible, pour moi comme pour lui.

Heero ? Son visage est sombre et déterminé.

-Trowa, nous avons un briefing.

Un briefing ? Maintenant ? J'espère qu'il s'agit de l'antidote pour Quatre. Si ça n'est pas le cas, je m'en chargerais seul. Qu'ils ne comptent pas sur moi pour autre chose.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Quatre essayer de se lever. Non, pas cette fois. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à tout ça. Tu as assez sacrifié de toi-même, c'est à mon tour.

-Reste là, Quatre. Cela ne te concerne plus.

Je sais que je suis dur mon ange, mais tu _dois_ rester à l'écart.

Je ne le regarde pas. Si je le regarde, je ne voudrais plus le quitter.

_Voldo_

L'attitude de ceux qu'on appelle les Mads a changé envers moi de façon radicale. Je ne dirais pas qu'ils sont chaleureux, mais j'ai leur confiance, je ne sais pas pourquoi. En tout cas, je participe au briefing. Normal, en même temps. C'est moi qui aie mis le plan au point. Il n'y a rien à dire que je ne sache déjà. Duo est en pleine forme, même si une l'aura de tristesse qui l'entoure ne s'est pas dissipée. Mais le sera-t-elle jamais ? Elle fait partie de lui…

_Heero_

Trowa et moi marchons en silence. J'avoue avoir été un peu étonné par la manière avec laquelle il s'est adressé à Quatre. Ah. Je blâme Duo pour ça. Avant de le rencontrer, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de m'intéresser à la vie sentimentale des autres. En même temps… « Trowa » et « Vie sentimentale », il va me falloir un moment pour m'habituer à penser aux deux dans la même phrase. J'ai toujours su que Trowa ressentait profondément les choses, mais toujours en restant calme et mesuré. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui va rester ainsi si la passion et l'amour s'en mêlent.

Peut-être que la mort de Quatre n'est pas pire chose pour le combat que nous menons que s'il vit ? Pour Trowa et lui, s'aimer serait par trop compliqué, par trop profond. Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils pourraient toujours être des pilotes. Des terroristes. Duo et moi, nous sommes des solitaires au plus profond de notre être. Oui, je l'aime. Mais s'il venait à mourir je continuerais à fonctionner. Et lui…Je pense que lui aussi. Quoiqu'il se cache derrière ses idioties et ses bavardages, il a déjà été blessé à vif, je peux le sentir. Il survivrait n'importe quel type de blessure.

Quatre et Trowa…Je ne sais pas.

Nous entrons dans mon bureau et je n'ai toujours pas la réponse.

_Duo_

Je sais qu'on a aucune raison d'être joyeux, mais Heero semble particulièrement sombre. Qu'est-ce qui se trafique dans cette épaisse boite crânienne ?

_Trowa_

Quatre…

_Heero_

Je m'assois sur le canapé devant l'écran de communication, Duo est juste à ma droite, à moitié assis sur le dossier et je sens Trowa, debout, derrière moi.

-La première chose que vous devez savoir est que nous avons trouvé une faille qui nous permettra d'éliminer à terme les Androïdes crée par ce Docteur Malphas.

_Duo_

Yes, they did it! Leur avoir laisser Voldo n'aura pas été inutile finalement. Ca me soulage !

-Alors, vous avez trouvé qui c'est exactement ce dégénéré ?

-Non, autrement que ce qu'en sait Voldo, c'est-à-dire qu'il est excellent chirurgien et encore meilleur expert en génétique, et qu'il dirige le centre d'Angomoa depuis environ 15 ans, nous n'avons rien pu apprendre. C'est très étrange. Même pour nos meilleurs sources de renseignement, c'est comme s'il n'avait pas existé avant ces quinze années.

Ouah. Une idée méga idiote vient de me traverser la tête. Dans le doute…

-Me dites pas qu'il a le même âge que nous ?

Et je reçois avec plaisir le soupir exaspéré que j'attendais

-Maxwell, je jurerais que tu deviens de plus en plus bête ! Voilà une photo prise de lui devant son centre de recherche il y a quelques heures.

La photo d'un couple apparaît à droite de l'écran. L'homme est de taille moyenne, d'âge indéfini, disons la trentaine bien tassée, avec des cheveux noirs tirés en arrière, des yeux de la même couleur, un nez très effilé et une bouche dont le sourire est charmant. Il porte un costume gris sombre, de très grande classe. Pour un œil moins entrainé que le mien, c'est un homme qu'on dirait affable et aimable. Mais il se dégage de lui une aura de froideur et de cruauté, malgré la sympathie qu'il attire au premier regard. Rien que pour ça, il est dangereux. La jeune femme à son bras est très belle, dans le sens le plus physique du mot. Elle est mince comme une liane, avec une peau d'une nuance pèche absolument magnifique, des hanches souples, une poitrine généreuse, de longues jambes fines et des mains magnifiques. Ses cheveux d'or qui lui tombent aux genoux encadrent parfaitement un visage d'un ovale parfait avec des yeux d'un vert encore plus lumineux que ceux de Trowa et une bouche pulpeuse et sensuelle. Oh my. Dites moi que c'est un Androïde, parce qu'une fille aussi canon ne peut pas être humaine !

Oui je suis amoureux d'Heero. Mais je suis aussi un gars de 15 ans. Et même si franchement, à coté de la beauté brute d'Heero elle fait pas le poids (c'est le cas de le dire) j'avoue que…

-Duo, arrête de baver et écoute.

Heu, c'est moi là ou Hee-chan vient de faire un trait d'humour ? Je lui tire la langue et fait mine de bouder, pour la forme.

-La femme à ces cotés s'appellent Nineteen Carmina, c'est sa secrétaire personnelle et l'administratrice d'Angomoa. Elle, nous avons pu avoir accès à tous les détails la concernant, même si ça n'a pas été facile. Elle a vécu avec ses parents jusqu'à leur mort à tous les deux dans un accident de voiture et fait ses études de secrétaire jusqu'à ses 24 ans en Angleterre, Puis elle est venue vivre chez son oncle, Alfred Clayton, négociant au Japon. Nineteen est devenue secrétaire dans une grande banque pendant 1 an, puis du Docteur Malphas il y a 9 ans. Depuis la mort de son oncle, il y a trois ans, un cancer, elle vit avec sa nièce, Alice Clayton, qui a aujourd'hui 7 ans et qu'elle élève comme sa fille.

La photo d'une petite fille rousse en uniforme d'écolière japonaise en train d'attendre son bus nous sourit sur l'écran. Elle est très mignonne, avec ses petites tresses et ses grands yeux verts à la fois sage et émerveillés. Si plus tard, tous les garçons lui courent pas après, je me bouffe la tresse.

_Heero_

L'image de J remplace celle de la petite.

-Je continue. Nous avons trouvé un virus qui détruirait sans mal un Z01 comme Voldo. Mais nous avons besoin de le réadapter aux Z02. Il nous faut donc un spécimen.

-Et c'est là qu'on intervient, marmonne inutilement Duo.

-Exacte. Voldo, si tu veux bien…

Ah. Parce que J l'appelle Voldo maintenant ? Et c'est lui qui nous fait le briefing ? Les choses semblent avoir évoluées de leur coté aussi. Je croise les bras, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Voldo.

_Voldo_

Je fixe un instant chacun des trois visages intensément concentrés sur le mien. Bon. Je réexplique ce que j'ai déjà dit aux Docteurs. Leurs visages restent inexpressifs, même celui de 02, pendant que je poursuis mes explications. Des visages de soldats. Je m'arrête un instant pour classer une nouvelle fois mes idées.

-Angomoa est un centre de recherche de haute sécurité, j'ai cru comprendre que ça ne serait pas un problème pour vous en temps normal, seulement il y a un écueil. Angomoa a la meilleure défense possible. Il a été construit en plein centre d'une zone urbaine. Dans cette même ville où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

_Heero_

K'so ! K'so ! K'so ! Cette fois-ci, ils ont été malins. Cela veut dire que nous ne pouvons pas utiliser nos Gundam sans faire des dégâts importants et un nombre incalculable de victimes innocentes. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous mettre l'opinion publique encore plus à dos. Et de toute façon, je refuse autant de morts inutiles.

K'so !

_Voldo_

A leurs mines sombres, je vois qu'ils ont compris. Mais je poursuis.

-Sans vos Gundam, vous n'avez strictement aucune chance contre des Androïdes qui sont largement plus fort que moi. Attaquez de front et c'est la mort assurée.

-Tu es bien sorti par quelque part, murmure 01.

-Oui, mais par une série de conduits remplis d'un gaz extrêmement corrosif. Même avec des tenues appropriées au manque d'oxygène, vous ne pourriez prendre le chemin inverse. Vos tenues seraient rongées en moins de 10mn et il m'en a fallu 15 pour sortir, en connaissant le chemin.

-Que fait-on alors ? Grogne Duo. Faut bien qu'on entre, après tout, l'antidote au poison qui a contaminé Quatre doit être aussi là-bas, si on y va vite…On pourrait le sauver !

De quoi parle-t-il ? Je ne suis pas au courant de ce nouveau développement.

-Quel poison ?

_Duo_

Je mets Voldo au courant de la situation de Quatre, il a un vague froncement de sourcils.

-Je pense à 7 poisons fabriqués par le Docteur Malphas qui peuvent amener ce type de symptôme. Et effectivement, il y a une armoire renfermant les antidotes dans la réserve. Mais c'est étrange. Le Docteur Malphas ne se sépare pas de ses substances, surtout de ses poisons, pour tout et n'importe quoi…

« Tout et n'importe quoi » ? Ben merci !

-Eh, c'est de nous que tu parles Voldo.

Il a un haussement d'épaule.

-Pour le Docteur Malphas, je crains que cela ne soit équivalent.

Je vais pour argumenter, mais la voix froide et précise de Trowa me coupe dans mon élan.

-Comment entre-t-on dans ce cas ?

_Heero_

Depuis que l'on a parlé de l'antidote, Trowa semble se sentir davantage concerné. Tant mieux, parce qu'il est largement le plus qualifié de nous tous pour ce type de mission.

_Duo_

Trowa est de nouveau avec nous. Si on m'avait dit il y a une semaine à quel point il tien à Quatre je l'aurais pas cru…La voix de Voldo me ramène au présent.

-Notre seule chance, c'est Miss Carmina. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'atteindre le Docteur Malphas et je ne parle même pas des Z02.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

-Vous pensez à lui voler son badge ou un truc du genre ?

Voldo nie de la tête.

-Ca ne serait pas suffisant. La reconnaissance se fait par badge, par empreinte digitale et ADN et par scanner rétinien.

Mazette, y s'y sont pas aller avec le dos de la cuillère quand ils ont construit ce truc. En même temps, en ville, donc moins de possibilité de défense militaire…Ouais logique.

-Eh donc, c'est quoi, le plan, on la kidnappe, on la bâillonne et on la force à passer tous les scanner ?

-Non, grogne J, nous allons devoir utiliser Alice.

QUOI ?

_Trowa_

Ils veulent kidnapper l'enfant ?

_Heero_

Pardon ? « Utiliser Alice » ? Kidnapper un petit bout de fille de 7 ans pour faire pression sur sa mère adoptive ? Même Oz ne fait pas ce genre de chose…Du moins pas comme cela.

Mais je connais J et les autres professeurs. Ils n'auraient pas proposé un tel acte s'il n'y avait une autre solution. Duo boue littéralement de colère à coté de moi. Je sais combien il tient aux enfants. Trowa est lui aussi tendu.

Pourtant, tout comme moi, ils se taisent. Pour Quatre. Et pour l'avenir des colonies. Nous sommes allés suffisamment loin en tuant autant de personne. En faisant la guerre pour rétablir la paix, peu importe combien cela peut sembler contradictoire. Nous ne pouvons reculer maintenant.

-Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça !

Quatre…Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas entendu arriver ?

_Quatre_

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'ils osent proposer ! J'ai bien fait de descendre voir ce qu'il se passait malgré la réticence de Trowa. Kidnapper une petite fille ! N'ont-ils aucune idée du traumatisme que cela représentera pour elle, même si elle est traitée avec toute la gentillesse du monde ?

_Trowa_

Quatre a enroulé ses bras autour de sa poitrine dans une position de défense. Mais ses yeux sont déterminé et regarde J directement. C'est exactement ce que je voulais éviter.

_Duo_

Qat-chan…

_Heero_

Je me lève et vais me placer juste devant lui. Je sais exactement ce qu'il se passe dans cette tête blonde. Il est temps que Quatre comprenne certaines choses.

-Il ne s'agit pas que de toi, Quatre. Il s'agit des Z02. Tu n'as pas suivi cette histoire depuis son commencement, mais je sais que Duo t'a expliqué les grandes lignes. Si ces androïdes sont lâchés sur les colonies, il aura des morts en grand nombre. Et on ne sait pas où ce Docteur va s'arrêter.

Il se mort la lèvre en baissant les yeux. Je sais qu'il sait tout cela. Il n'est pas dans son état normal et je ne peux guère l'en blâmer.

-Si l'on fait ça, nous ne saurions pas meilleur qu'eux.

-Nous ne sommes pas meilleur qu'eux, Quatre.

Je lui prends le menton pour l'obliger à me regarder

-Réléna, les diplomates et les politiciens ainsi que les pacifistes comme ceux de ta famille sont ceux qui construiront le futur. Mais les gens comme nous existent pour leur en donner l'occasion.

-Je sais.

_Quatre_

Je sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris les armes, contre la volonté de mon père. C'est pour ça que je me bas. Mais avons-nous le droit de nous en prendre à une enfant ? Non. Les hommes ne devraient même pas prendre les armes. Mais la réalité n'est pas ce qui devrait être, mais ce qui est, peu importe que cela ne me plaise pas.

_Duo_

Ouah…Heero vient d'aligner au moins trois phrases et de toucher Quatre ! Incroyable ! C'est tout vu, demain il pleut des grenouilles, forcé ! Quatre a l'air résigné. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il reste sagement dans sa chambre. Mais bon, l'instinct militaire…Je sais ce que c'est. Heero revient s'asseoir. Toi, tu vas pas échapper à notre conversation, foi de Shinigami. Dans un lieu non connecté à quoique se soit, même un téléphone…Un abris nucléaire, se serait pas mal… Ou une cellule. Allons Maxwell, pas de pessimisme !

Quatre s'est déplacé vers Trowa. Mais ils ne se touchent pas, ne se regardent pas. Dingue. On croirait qu'ils sont de retour à la case départ. Pire même. Trowa a toujours été attentif envers Quatre et Quatre toujours souriant…. Là, on dirait qu'ils s'ignorent. J'espère qu'ils se sont pas disputés pendant que j'étais pas là !

Euh…On peut se disputer avec Trowa ?

-Vous avez fini ?

Houlà, sarcastique le vieux, s'il continue, faudra le mettre sous calmants…Heero répond sèchement d'un mouvement de tête.

-Bien. Alice Clayton est élève dans une école qui s'appelle St Catherine. Demain, à 13h, heure locale, 33 élèves de la classe, avec une institutrice et deux pères en guise d'accompagnants, partent en excursion au Zoo. C'est votre chance. Pas de violence et ne vous faites pas voir. Vous l'emmènerez à l'appartement B3 où vous la laisserez entre les mains de Sally, le temps de la mission. Nous nous chargerons avec Voldo de rédiger le message pour Nineteen Carmina. Celle-ci vous retrouvera au point de rendez vous G7. Une fois dans la base, vous devrez passer inaperçu. Nineteen n'avertira personne, elle tient trop à la vie de la petite qu'elle sait ne pas pouvoir échanger contre des otages terroristes jugés remplaçables. Nous vous faxons les plans de la base. Séparez-vous afin de récupérer l'antidote. Mais le plus dure sera de capturer un Z02. Vous devrez le prendre par surprise.

Un bip nous indique l'arrivé imminentes des documents

_Quatre_

Je n'aime pas ça. L'idée d'enlever cette petite me répugne. Mais Heero a raison, nous n'avons vraiment pas le choix.

Trowa m'ignore, mais je sens son angoisse et toute la tension qui l'a envahi.

Un de mes serviteurs entre dans la pièce. Que se passe-t-il ?

_Trowa_

L'homme se penche à l'oreille de Quatre et murmure en Arabe. Je vois les yeux de Quatre s'élargirent de stupéfaction, puis, alors que l'homme se redresse, ils se mettent à briller de larmes qui ne coulent pas.

-C'est…c'est vrai ?

L'homme approuve. Duo s'approche (il mâchonne un chewing gum, mais d'où il le sort ?).

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a Quat-chan ?

-Il y a un visiteur à l'entrée. Un jeune homme chinois qui dit être Chang Wufei.

_Heero_

Attention, c'est imminent…

-WUFFY !

…Et voilà, malgré les protestations de J, Duo est déjà hors de la pièce à une vitesse à toute épreuve. Mais si Wufei est vivant, c'est effectivement la meilleure nouvelle depuis longtemps.

_Trowa_

Notre petit Dragon ? Vivant ? Alors Quatre s'est bel et bien trompé ? C'est difficile à croire. Je cherche les yeux de Quatre. Il me rend mon regard, ses yeux ont cessé de pleurer, mais il semble confus et un peu effrayé.

Je n'aurais pas du le regarder.

_Quatre_

Trowa m'attire contre lui, je me laisse aller, la tête contre son épaule. Trowa…

Wufei ? Pourquoi ai-je sentie la mort de notre petit Dragon ? Je le sens en moi, à présent. Mais c'est très étrange, différent de ce que je ressentais de lui habituellement : de la retenu, un soupçon d'arrogance, beaucoup de fierté, mais surtout une force incommensurable née de son besoin de justice. En ce moment, je ne ressens que du vide.

Mais il semblerait que mon empoisonnement et mes propres émotions aient affecté ma capacité à lire mon Uchuu. Alors, c'est probablement pour ça.

_Duo_

C'est bien Wufei, assis contre sa moto devant la grille de la propriété. Il ne porte pas de casque, comme d'habitude. Danger public, va !

-On n'achète rien de ce que vous vendez !

-Maxwell, ouvre cette grille.

-J'ai droit à un bisou ?

Il ferme les yeux, avec exaspération et pousse un soupir résigné. Yep, c'est bien mon Wuwu !

-Nataku…OUVRE, nous n'avons pas toute la journée !

-Seulement si tu me dis pourquoi tu as mis si longtemps pour arriver.

Il se redresse, me jette un regard appuyé, puis saute, prend appui sur sa moto, sur la grille et saute par-dessus, pour atterrir souplement à mes cotés. Hou-ah. Je savais qu'il était bon, mais ça…

-Maintenant, va chercher ma moto.

Et de me donner une tape sur la tête en passant à coté de moi ; J'ai jamais été aussi heureux de me faire frapper de toute ma vie !

_Z03suzaku_

S'arrêter sur le seuil. Analyser ce qui a changé par rapport à la mémoire de Chang. 03 et 04…enlacés…il y a une faiblesse à exploiter ici…me regardent avec joie et incrédulité dans les yeux et sur les lèvres dans le cas de 04.

01 par contre…Ni ses yeux, ni ses lèvres ne sourient.

Se méfier de celui-ci.

_Heero_

Wufei, hein ? Physiquement, certes. Mes ses yeux, ses yeux sont différents. Est-ce seulement une impression ou… ?

Il y a une chose chez Quatre en laquelle j'ai appris à me fier sans discuter.

Son Uchuu no kokoro.

Si Quatre, même malade, l'a senti mourir…

_Trowa_

Notre petit Dragon…Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu finalement. Pourtant…Pourtant, il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Ca ne vient pas de Wufei, ça vient de l'attitude d'Heero. Il n'a jamais été chaleureux, c'est vrai. Mais là, son langage corporel parle de méfiance, presque d'hostilité.

_Quatre_

Pourquoi Heero, pourquoi cette…colère ? Et pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à ressentir les émotions de Wufei ? Ses émotions ont toujours été sévèrement réprimées, c'est dans sa nature. Mais je sentais au moins ça. Là je ne sens rien, sinon Wufei lui-même, comme une enveloppe connue mais vide…Ca n'a pas de sens.

_Heero_

-Wufei. Où étais-tu ?

-Je soignais mes blessures dans les montagnes.

Typiquement Wufei. Blessé, il irait se terrer quelque part comme un fauve meurtri, ne serait-ce que pour nous empêcher de le voir dans sa faiblesse. Soit.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir contactés ?

-Je n'avais rien pour le faire. Quoi, Yuy, tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

Sa voix est froide, son ton ironique, mais pas agressif. Wufei, encore. Alors pourquoi cette impression ?

Duo apparaît à la porte et lève le pouce vers le haut en faisant un clin d'œil à Wufei.

-Ca y est, ô splendeur d'Orient, votre destrier se repose dans le garage.

Un toussotement nous interrompt.

J'avais presque oublié J et Voldo.

-Chang, ravi de te voir en état de fonctionnement. Tu te sens d'attaque ?

Wufei sourit avec assurance. Nous nous rassemblons tous les cinq autour de l'écran. On pourrait se croire avant cette foutue mission. Si ce n'est un Quatre en sursis, un Wufei que je ne sens pas, un Androïde ennemi auquel on me demande de faire confiance, un Trowa que je ne reconnais à moitié plus…

Heureusement, il y en a un qui est toujours égal à lui-même.

-Avec Wuffy de notre coté, on va leur botté le train !

-MAXWELL ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

_Z03suzaku_

Problème ici. La mission qu'on vient de m'expliquer, à laquelle on s'attend à ce que je participe. Retourner au laboratoire kidnapper un Z02. Ca va. Ils ignorent que nous avons des Z03. Enfin, moi, pour le moment.

Problème aussi du pilote 04, atteint par une capsule de Velelia, qui s'en va de son coté. Comment obéir aux ordres maintenant ?

Sourire moqueur à la remarque de 02. C'est ce que Chang ferait. Répondre.

Contacter le Docteur Malphas.

_Voldo_

Alors c'est lui, Chang Wufei, 05, pilote du ShenLong. Il a une personnalité qui parait insaisissable. Mais 02 semble très heureux de sa présence et ne cesse de babiller.

Pourquoi, Duo ? Pourquoi devenir le Shinigami ? Tu es comme un enfant et pourtant tu tues plus froidement que beaucoup d'adulte ? Tu es toujours une énigme pour moi.

-La mission commence demain, 07:00. Dormez. Reposez-vous. Préparez-vous. Cette mission risque de s'avérer très difficile. Heero, reste, j'ai à te parler en privé.

01 hoche la tête, 02 fait la moue, mais se déride en attrapant le bras de 05, qui ressemble à un martyr chrétien entrant dans l'arène, et en le tirant à l'extérieur. 03 et 04 sortent ensemble. Dans les deux sens du terme, on dirait.

Il faut que je fasse attention à eux. Avec 04 malade…

Depuis quand me pose-je autant de question ?

_Heero_

J ne fait aucun geste pour demander à Voldo de s'éclipser. Donc, c'est à nous deux qu'il souhaite parler. Et je parie que je sais de quoi. Ou plutôt de qui.

-Heero, fais attention à Wufei. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Evidemment qu'il a remarqué lui-aussi.

-Est-ce sage de l'emmener ?

-Je me sens mieux en sachant que tu vas pouvoir avoir un œil sur lui que s'il restait en électron libre.

Voldo intervient.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'enfermer de manière préventive ?

J soupire et à les sourcils froncés. Deux signes qui n'apparaissent chez lui qu'en cas de très grave préoccupation.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que nous en soyons capables.

Voldo entrouvre la bouche avec surprise.

J se tourne vers lui.

-Je voulais te demander, Voldo. Que faut-il pour faire un Androïde ?


	6. Raisonnement et sentiments

NdA : Arrivée au 6ème chapitre, je me dis qu'il serait peut-être temps que je me remue et réponde à toutes les review qui m'ont été adressées…

Pour tous, même ceux qui ont pas écrit de review : Je sais je suis une sadiqueperversepolymorphe, et ce que je fais subir à notre Wufei (oui, « notre », on a le droit de rêver) est inhumain, c'est le cas de le dire, mais c'est le jeu. Cette fic est un angst. Et puis, et là je m'adresse en particulier aux fans du couple terrible 01x02 (dont je fais partie, y a pas de raison…), imaginez l'horreur, j'aurais pu choisir de métamorphoser Heero. Ou pire : Duo…Naaaan, j'aime trop écrire ses pensées à celui-ci, il m'éclate.

Maintenant, si vous n'avez pas laissé de review vous pouvez descendre un peu paske mes réponses sont parfois un tantinet longuettes…

elodiedalton : tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir fait réalisé le coté impraticable qu'avait cette fic au début. Ensuite je me suis beaucoup amusé à suivre tes pérégrinations dans la lecture des trois (Trowa…arf…bon ok, elle était nulle) derniers chapitres, merci beaucoup. Et merci pour avoir exprimer tes impressions. Pour ce qui est de l'ambiance, je suis contente que ça te fasse cet effet, ça veut dire que je m'en sors pas mal. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ce chapitre, ta tension ne devrais pas exploser, il est plus cool que les derniers…

Moonfree : pas de pb, j'adore les longues review et puis, ça m'a convaincu de continuer, donc merci. J'espère que la suite t'a plu et que tu as pu vérifier tes hypothèses. Les différents points de vu sont là pour à la fois dynamiser et compliquer le récit, j'espère que ça ne lasse pas trop.

marnie02 : J'adore tes review, elle me donne vraiment une bonne vision de comment peut être perçu ce que j'écris, et ça, vu que j'ai pas de beta, c'est très agréable. Je suis ravie que la continuité soit là et que l'ambiance parvienne à toucher. Et pour ce qui est de Quat-chan, je ne dirai qu'une chose « qui aime bien (dans mon cas, beaucoup)… », tu connais la suite…

Solveig Eleaz : Yatta ! Une fellow Quat-fan ! Continue ta fic, j'avais jamais pensé à caser Heero et Quatre ensemble, mais j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne. J'espère, si tu as continué à lire ma fic, que la suite t'a autant enthousiasmé.

greynono : Merci bcp pour les encouragements, mais pas de larmes (Trowa et Quatre avec l'aide de Duo, inondent suffisamment le parquet à eux seuls). Je suis vraiment contente que tu dises que Trowa te touche parce que c'est probablement le personnage qui me demande le plus de réflexions et qui m'oblige à m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois quand j'écris ses parties. J'ai tellement peur de l'abimer, c'est vraiment un challenge. Toujours sur le fil, en acrobate de l'écriture, j'espère ne pas déraper, surtout dans ce chapitre.

Iroko : Voici la suite, mais gaffe, Duo n'est pas aussi oublieux qu'il n'y parait…Merci pour la review, comme je l'ai dit, j'aime avoir vos impressions, vos résumés et vos questionnements…alors vraiment merci.

The Disturbed AngeL : Je suis contente (et c'est pas ironique) que ma fic t'ait permis de découvrir ton affection pour notre chinois préféré…malheureusement, il n'a pas fini d'en voir…Je sais pas si tu voulais dire qu'il se passait pas grand-chose dans la fic même ou plus spécifiquement au niveau du couple terrible, mais dans ce dernier cas, laisse moi te rassurer, je les aime trop pour les laisser dans les entre deux (et dès que Shinigami aura mis la main sur un abris nucléaire on verra ce qu'on verra…nan, moi je blague…mais lui je sais pas, on saura si Heero se met à crier au viol…)

NdA 2 : Chap 6, où l'on échange réflexions et sentiments (promis, l'action arrive, dès le chap 7)

_Voldo_

Je regarde le Docteur J. Je me sens un peu confus. Pourquoi veut-il… ? Oh !

Non, j'espère sincèrement que ça n'est pas vrai. Parce que si ça l'ait, ça veut dire…Ca veut dire que Malphas est parvenu à créer sa parfaite mésange. Un Androïde capable d'imiter la vie tout en étant d'une obéissance absolue, un soldat dont l'armement a probablement été révolutionné et qui ne fera montre ni de pitié, ni de compassion, mais qui sera capable de tirer profit de tous les avantages qu'amène habituellement l'« humanité », courage, force de caractère, décision et sens du sacrifice... Un Z03. Je me mets à parler presque sans réfléchir, laissant mes fonctions automatiques gérer l'explication, pendant que je considère la façon dont nous pourrions détruire un tel monstre de puissance.

-Pour faire un Androïde, il faut disposer d'un sujet sain, de préférence jeune et en bonne condition physique car le processus est à la fois délicat est extrêmement éprouvant. Ensuite, il faut disposer d'un matériel chirurgical de pointe utilisé par du personnel de pointe lui aussi. Seul un chirurgien de l'envergure du Docteur Malphas, ou un de ses Androïdes, s'il est bien assisté, peut espérer arriver à gérer un tel processus. Il faut également avoir des ingénieurs et informaticiens capables de créer les parties mécaniques qui viendront remplacer les organes, tissus et muscles qui seront retirés. Le nombre de prélèvement est dépendant du type d'androïde réalisé. Plus on enlève d'organes, plus l'androïde gagne en puissance, mais en contre partie il doit être équipé de fonctions automatiques supplémentaires nombreuses et donc plus il perd en humanité. Pour préparer l'organisme au choc des opérations successives, le Docteur Malphas a mis au point deux sérums que le sujet doit absorber, la plupart du temps par intraveineuse. L'étape de la préparation du corps par ces deux sérums est désignée par « Incubation ». L'un des sérums s'appelle Velelia, il transforme l'organisme de façon définitive, ce qui le rend extrêmement toxique…

Tiens…Velelia…Je viens de me rendre compte…Se pourrait-il que...

-Voldo ?

Je reprends, mais une idée vient de me jaillir dans la tête, il faut que je l'analyse.

-…A cause de cette toxicité du Velelia, le sujet doit être stabilisé. C'est pourquoi un deuxième sérum est nécessaire pendant l' « Incubation », il s'appelle Virare. S'il n'est pas absorbé en quantité suffisante, le sujet meure sous une semaine environ, cela dépend de sa résistance physique. Le moment où le sujet est prêt ne peut être estimé autrement que par l'œil exercé du chirurgien car il varie pour chaque sujet. Une fois le sujet prêt, l'opération peut commencer. Elle prend au moins 6 heures, mais plus généralement le double. Une fois terminée, si elle est réussie, il n'y a pas de temps de convalescence, car le sujet se régénère automatiquement du à ses nouvelles fonctions.

Je me tais un instant pour rassembler mes informations, puis reprends, cette fois su le ton de la spéculation.

-Dans le cas de Chang, s'il est un Androïde, il a une envergure que je ne peux complètement estimer. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il dispose d'une programmation sophistiquée, qui lui permet d'accéder à des informations de l'être humain Chang Wufei. Cela veut dire que ce n'est pas un Z02. Ceux-là sont plus puissants que moi en termes de compétences automatiques, mais ils sont plus proches de la machine que de l'homme, absolument incapable de lire des données spécifiques sur l'humain et de les transformer pour imiter la vie. Ce qui ferait de 05 un Z03.

_Heero_

Les explications de Voldo sont effrayantes, tant par leur précision que par leur contenu. Comment peut-on penser créer de telles choses ?

J hoche la tête, gravement.

-Il apparaît donc que si Chang est un Androïde de dernière génération, nous ne pourrons probablement pas le vaincre tel quel.

Je l'interromps.

-La mission reste-t-elle valide ?

-Oui. Même si Malphas a mis au point des Z03, il nous faut toujours le moyen de vaincre les Z02. Même s'ils sont moins puissants, ils existent en plus grand nombre. Et puis il y a le cas de Winner. Le temps serait très mal venu de perdre un second pilote.

Voldo intervient

-Au sujet de 04…

Mais J ne le laisse pas parler.

-Heero, il faut que tous les pilotes soient au courant et sur leur garde avec Chang, et il ne faut pas le laisser hors de vu, il en sait trop sur la mission. Connaissant Maxwell, il n'a pas du le lâcher depuis tout à l'heure. Envois le moi pendant que tu te charges d'avertir les autres.

-A vos ordres.

Je me lève et pars à la recherche de Wufei, ou quelque soit son identité maintenant. Je me demande ce que Voldo avait à dire sur Quatre. Hn. On verra bien.

_Duo_

J'ai trainé mon Wuwu jusqu'au balcon de ma chambre au premier étage (bien insister sur le terme trainé : « Viens Wuwu ! » « Maxwell, 1) arrête de m'appeler par des noms stupides, 2) lâche mon bras si tu tiens à la vie ! » « Si tu veux me tuer, prends un ticket, y a Heero qui a quelques prétentions sur le sujet» « Comme on le comprend ! LACHE MON BRAS ! » « Voilà ! Voilà ! Pas la peine de se faire un ulcère !» « ……… » « héhéhé » « Hyk ! Maxwell ! Lâche mes cheveux ! » «Aïe ! Fais gaffe avec tes poings, brute ! C'était juste pour rire !».)

Et maintenant, je suis assis sur le parapet. Wufei, lui, y a croisé les bras et regarde le jardin. Que c'est bon de le revoir et d'entendre sa voix. Aujourd'hui est une bonne journée par rapport à cet enfer que semble soudainement être devenu notre quotidien.

-Dis, Wu…

-Hum ?

Je repense à la question que j'allais lui poser (« Que s'est-il passé après la mission pour toi ? ») et me ravise. Ca n'a pas beaucoup d'importance après tout. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit là, qu'on soit de nouveau tous les cinq. Depuis qu'on se connaît, et à de rares exceptions comme Sally, Howard, ou…hyeurk…Réléna…Ca a toujours été nous cinq, contre le monde. Il ya bien les Mads ou les gens de Quatre et ses alliés. Mais c'est différent.

Nous, nous sommes différents. Du fait de notre âge bien sûr, mais aussi de notre passé. Je sais que nous cinq, nous partageons déjà le fait d'avoir de terribles blessures. Et nous sommes semblables aussi par notre futur. Car quel futur est plus incertain que le notre ? La mort nous attend au tournant, mais même si nous lui échappons, et que nous parvenons à rétablir cette paix que nous espérons tant, quel avenir pour nous ? Nous ne sommes pas armés, si j'ose dire, pour la paix. C'est particulièrement vrai dans le cas de Wu et de Heero. Et dans le mien. Nous ne serons que des reliques d'une guerre passée, des adolescents anciens combattants, brisés. Je ne sais pas si nous pourrions nous intégrer dans une vie normale…Aucune personne de notre âge ne serait capable de comprendre ce que nous avons vécu…les traumatismes…l'attrait du combat et du danger…et les morts…les batailles…comment s'intégrer auprès de ceux qui n'ont jamais tués…qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, d'avoir le sang de quelqu'un d'autre sur les mains, d'en sentir l'odeur, de se réveiller la nuit, en sueur, avec ce gout métallique dans la bouche et les oreilles pleines de cris… ?

-Maxwell, pas que je n'apprécie pas le silence, mais tu me fais peur quand tu ne dis rien pendant aussi longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Qu'est-ce qui me tracasse…euh…T'as deux heures devant toi paske la liste est longue et pas qu'un peu. Je choisis la réponse la plus évidente.

-Quatre est en mourant, si on trouve pas d'antidote…

Wu me coupe.

-Depuis combien de temps est-il en rémission ?

Ouah, Sally a appris plus de choses à Wu que je l'aurais cru…

-Ben, d'après Sally ça se termine après-demain…

_Z03suzaku_

Ecouter le babillage de 02 est inutile après cette information. Administrer Virare au plus vite est nécessaire. Comment s'approcher de 04 suffisamment sans que personne, en particulier 03, ne s'en aperçoive ?

Trouver un endroit où être seul pour contacter le docteur Malphas.

_Duo_

Je continue à parler à propos de Quatre, mais ne me concentre plus sur ce que je dis. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal avec Wufei. Il ne m'écoute pas, j'en suis sûr, parce que je viens de dire la même chose deux fois.

Et ça, c'est nouveau. Wufei est toujours attentif à son environnement. Des fois, il me ressort des trucs que j'ai babillé des mois auparavant dont je me rappelle quasi plus, tellement j'étais à l'époque persuadé que personne m'écoutait.

De toutes façon d'habitude, il se serait déjà énerver, serait parti, ou m'aurait au moins coupé par une remarque réellement humiliante s'il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur (ça n'est pas arrivé plus d'une poignée de fois, mais il sait comment faire mal quand il veut).

Là, maintenant, j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas exister pour lui. D'abord ça fait mal, Wuwu est quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup. Ensuite c'est pas normal.

-Dis Wu ?

-Hn.

-Tu te souviens de la première fois où on a emménagé tous les cinq ?

Le soupir agacé arrive exactement au moment où je l'avais prévu. Suivi d'un froncement de sourcil caractéristique que j'attendais aussi.

-Oui, évidemment que je m'en rappelle. Tu avais eu le culot de glisser cette horreur dans mon lit.

J'éclate de rire, un rire joué, et il secoue la tête avec à la fois une tête de martyre et un air agacé. Ca aussi je l'attendais.

J'ai mis le doigt sur ce qui me gêne.

Tout est prévisible. Je connais bien Wu, mais là c'est vraiment, et quand je dis vraiment, c'est _exactement_ le bis repetita de la conversation qu'on a déjà eu sur le sujet, il y a un mois. Wufei a eu _exactement_ les mêmes mots, _exactement_ les mêmes réactions, _exactement_ les mêmes attitudes. Comme une machine bien réglée.

_Quatre_

Trowa est de nouveau renfermé. Mais sa main dans la mienne me réconforte. Nous marchons tranquillement de pièce en pièce. Le soleil les baigne d'or au travers des grandes fenêtres. J'adore cette maison, surtout en été. Elle est si calme.

_Trowa_

Ce soleil…Il nous moque de ses rayons. Comme si rien de dramatique ne pouvait ce passer par une si belle journée. Je n'aime pas cette maison. Elle est trop luxueuse, trop…Seul le jardin me plaît.

Je serre la main de Quatre dans la mienne. Elle est douce, chaude. La chaleur de la vie. Pourtant... il va mourir.

Non, pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas relâcher la tension. Contrôle.

_Quatre_

C'est étrange. Je n'arrive pas à admettre que je vais mourir. Comme si j'étais sûr qu'ils vont pouvoir me sauver. Pourtant rien n'est moins certain. Mais je me sens à peine malade, peut-être un peu faible, mais c'est tout. Comment alors croire que je vais perdre la vie ? Je me demande si c'est proche de ce qu'éprouvent les gens qui ont un cancer…Quelque chose qui ronge de l'intérieur, qu'on ne peut pas voir, qu'on ne peut pas ou presque pas combattre…

Mais la période de rémission est bientôt terminée. Sally, quand je lui ai demandé de ne pas prendre de gants, m'a dit qu'après-demain au plus tard je vais ressentir d'abord des mots d'estomac, puis que mes muscles vont se tendre et que je vais avoir des problèmes respiratoires. Au moment où je tomberai de nouveau dans le coma, il sera trop tard.

Je sens un frisson me parcourir.

_Trowa_

Quatre frissonne. Je m'arrête et me tourne vers lui pour voir ce qui ne va pas. Mais il me rend mon regard, ses yeux bleus limpides et son visage souriant, comme si j'avais imaginé ce frémissement. Nous sommes dans la salle de musique. Elle me rappelle une autre salle, la première rencontre... Nous avons échangé des notes, des mélodies, avant même d'échanger des mots.

_Quatre_

Trowa…Tu es si aimant, si déterminé, mais par trop tendu et angoissé. Si tu pars pour une mission aussi difficile dans cet état…Je ne te reverrai pas.

Je m'écarte de mon amour et vais vers l'armoire vitrée où sont rangés mes instruments. Je prends le violon. Je regrette juste que ça ne soit pas mon violon, celui avec lequel j'ai appris à jouer. Mais il est resté dans notre maison de famille.

Tout comme il est probable que je ne piloterai plus Sandrock, je ne rejouerai vraisemblablement plus jamais avec. Cette pensée m'arrête un instant, alors qu'une douloureuse brûlure m'envahit le ventre. Mais je m'empêche de pleurer. C'est seulement dans des moments comme celui-ci que je prends réellement conscience de la mort qui m'attend.

Par contre, il y a bien quelque chose, ici, comme dans toutes les salles de musique de mes différentes propriétés depuis que je l'ai crée. Le moment n'aurait pas pu être mieux choisi…

Je souris, réconforté par cette seule idée, et me tourne vers Trowa qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux.

-Joue avec moi.

_Trowa_

-Joue avec moi.

Non, Quatre. Pas ça. Je ne pourrais pas…

Mais je ne peux pas le lui refuser. Il me regarde avec tant de tendresse et d'espoir dans les yeux. Je l'aime tellement…Je prends une inspiration et le rejoins pour prendre l'une des deux flûtes traversières. Alors qu'il se prépare, je la porte à mes lèvres. J'attends d'entendre ce qu'il souhaite que nous jouions. J'ai l'estomac étrangement noué et la gorge sèche. Pourtant ce ne sont pas des sensations désagréables. Plutôt une anticipation de quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir.

Je reste un peu perplexe lorsqu'il joue les premières notes. Je ne connais pas. Il s'arrête et me sourit en me désignant de son archer une partition posée sur l'un des pupitres. Je m'approche pour lire les notes. L'écriture est nette, la main qui les a tracés appliquée…Je relève les yeux vers Quatre. Il sourit toujours. De ce même sourire qu'il avait déjà ce jour là, lorsqu'il se tenait hors de son Gundam, la première fois que nous nous sommes regardé.

-Je l'ai composé pour toi et moi, juste après notre première rencontre, je ne croyais pas te la montrer un jour.

Je lis, sans trouver rien à dire. J'ignorais que Quatre connaissait à ce point la musique. Je laisse mes yeux déchiffrer les notes. Rien de très élaboré, mais l'air doit être doux, sans manquer d'énergie et de force, ressemblant à son créateur.

-Joue avec moi, s'il te plaît, Trowa.

_Quatre_

Trowa relève la tête et me fait un léger signe d'assentiment. Je le sens réellement touché et j'en suis heureux. La musique envahit la pièce et je ferme les yeux, laissant mes doigts exécuter cet air que je connais par cœur.

Etonnamment, rien n'a plus d'importance, ni mon empoisonnement, ni la mission…Je me perds dans la musique que nous créons, une déclaration…que nous n'avons jamais échangée en parole…

La flûte de Trowa fait soudainement défaut me faisant rouvrir les yeux. Trowa est tombé à genou, il sert sa flûte dans sa main droite et l'autre est fermé violemment en un poing d'où s'écoule du sang. Il regarde le sol, les dents serrées. Malgré son état, il s'obstine à garder cet impeccable contrôle sur lui-même…Non, Trowa.

Pas cette fois.

Je pose mon violon et m'agenouille devant lui. Va-t-il me rejeter encore ? Mon hésitation ne dure pas plus d'une minute, avant que je ne pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Il relève la tête et me regarde, directement dans les yeux.

C'est suffisant.

Une seconde plus tard, toute la tension qui l'avait envahit explose alors qu'il éclate en sanglot. Tout son corps est secoué de spasme.

_Trowa_

Cette musique…Elle raconte notre histoire à tous les deux dans des notes aussi simples que pourraient l'être des mots d'enfant. L'amertume envahit ma gorge, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que nous jouons ensemble.

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il a clos les siens, et un sourire étrange, serein et irréel étire doucement ses traits. Baigné de soleil, dans son pyjama blanc, il est en tout point l'ange de la délivrance que j'ai toujours, consciemment ou non, vu en lui.

Le souffle me manque. Je ne peux plus jouer…je sens mes jambes se dérober et je tombe a genou, impuissant, enragé, désespéré…Contrôle. Je dois me contrôler. Le temps cesse de s'écouler jusqu'à ce que je sente ses mains sur mes épaules. Je lève les yeux. Les siens sont si bleus, si plein d'amour et de tendresse.

Que…Des larmes…Ma poitrine semble sur le point d'éclater…Une plainte s'échappe de ma gorge sans que je ne puisse la retenir.

Ses bras se referment sur moi alors que j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Je laisse les larmes s'écouler, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, je ne peux même pas lui rendre son étreinte. Mon corps ne m'obéit plus. J'ai l'étrange impression d'être un barrage qui vient de s'écrouler sous la pression d'une eau trop longtemps retenue, sensation à la fois similaire et différente de celle que j'ai ressenti en frappant Heero, dans le jardin. Et ces flots m'inondent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

_Quatre_

Pleure Trowa, je ne t'aimerai pas moins si tu me montre tes faiblesses. Abandonne ce contrôle qui t'oppresse. Laisse tes émotions s'écouler…

Je les sens toutes, tu sais, ta peur, ta rage, ton désespoir, mais par-dessus tout, ton amour, brûlant et lumineux comme le soleil de ce désert que je chéris tant. J'aimerai me baigner dedans éternellement. Mais c'est toi, mon amour, et non moi que cette étreinte doit soigner.

-Ne sois pas effrayé, Trowa. Je ne le suis pas.

C'est un mensonge, mais un mensonge nécessaire. Trowa…Tu dois avoir foi. Peu importe ce que demain nous réserve. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Tant de gens ont besoin de toi. Tant de personne mérite d'avoir la chance de te connaître, tant méritent que tu les rencontres.

-Menteur.

Tes bras se referment autour de ma taille, alors que je sens tes larmes redoubler et ton corps trembler violement contre moi.

_Trowa_

Menteur, mon ange, tu mens, tu as peur...qui n'aurait pas peur…

-Menteur.

Je t'étreins enfin. Enfin…Je m'en sens enfin capable…Epuisé et pourtant régénéré…Par toi, ton odeur, ton souffle, ton corps entre mes bras, ta voix…

-Je t'aime, Quatre.

Ca parait si simple et pourtant je ne crois pas qu'il y ait rien de plus difficile à dire. Je sens tes larmes contre ma joue. Non, mon ange, je ne veux plus te voir pleurer…

-Je t'aime, Trowa. Je t'aime si fort…

_Voldo_

Je regarde J en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas laissé parler devant 01 ? Il devance ma question.

-Dis-moi ce que tu pense qu'il y a avec Winner. Quoique ce soit, je ne tiens pas que les pilotes en soient informés pour le moment.

Son regard ne quitte pas l'écran de communication. Evidemment, il ne veut pas que notre conversation soit surprise par 05 quand il viendra.

Je m'appuis contre la table de travail et réfléchit à la façon d'exprimer ce que je soupçonne sans avoir l'air paranoïaque.

-Et bien, comme je l'ai dit, le Docteur prend grand soin de ses poisons. Mais quand je travaillais pour lui, j'ai mis au point des capsules capables de s'intégrer à des armes à feu, pas seulement comme des fusils à anesthésiant mais à de vrais armes. Je pense que c'est la seule façon dont 04 a pu être infecté.

J se tourne brièvement vers moi.

-Des capsules pour quel type de poison ?

Je soupire en secouant la tête.

-Elles ne sont pas faites pour mettre du poison, bien qu'elle puisse être utilisée pour cet usage aussi, je suppose. Mais au départ, le Docteur voulait quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'inoculer du Velelia à un sujet à une distance raisonnable. C'était au début, et on faisait des tests pour voir jusqu'à quel point le Velelia pouvait faire évoluer l'organisme, même si celui-ci a subit un choc et est sous la pression d'une blessure importante. On cherchait à voir si le sujet pouvait survivre et si le Velelia devait être amélioré ou non.

J fronce les sourcils.

-Tu suggère que…que ce serait du Velelia qui empoisonne Winner ?

-Si j'étais capable de croire en quelque chose je dirais que je pris pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Si c'est un poison, alors on pourra trouver un antidote. Si c'est du Velelia, il n'y a pas d'antidote, son organisme est déjà en train d'évoluer. Son corps entier est en train de changer. Et il ne survivra pas au processus sans Virare. Mais même avec du Virare, il faudrait à terme pratiquer l'opération pour en faire un Androïde, sinon il n'y survivrait pas.

J baisse la tête et semble réfléchir plus profondément. H intervient, d'un ton un peu inquiet.

-Mais il se peut que ce ne soit qu'un poison ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ?

J'approuve de la tête, mais mes fonctions automatiques ont déjà fini de procéder aux calculs de probabilité, considérant les symptômes du sujet, le caractère du Docteur Malphas et le type de blessure reçue…

-C'est toutefois infiniment improbable.

_Quatre_

-Je t'aime, Quatre.

Ce murmure, à peine assez fort pour que je t'entende…Je souris et sens mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Tes bras me protègent, tout comme les miens te protègent. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela avant.

-Je t'aime, Trowa. Je t'aime si fort…

_Trowa_

Nous sommes restés enlacés pendant des minutes qui m'ont parut des heures. Je ne peux pas me détacher de toi. Tes mots raisonnent en moi.

Mais maintenant…Maintenant c'est toi que je sens, ton corps, ton odeur, cette douce fragrance de Jasmin qui ne te quitte jamais et dont je ne peux expliquer la provenance, la douce et androgyne complexion de tes traits, encore très enfantins mais qui ne sont que la promesse de l'homme que tu vas devenir. Que tu devrais devenir.

Je me détache un peu de toi, juste assez pour pouvoir amener tes douces lèvres aux miennes. Je t'embrasse. Tes lèvres sont souples, fraiches…Comment continuer à penser quand elles sont pressées si passionnément contre les miennes…Quand elles me cèdent avec une tendre docilité…Je ne veux plus penser. Je ne veux qu'être, et n'être que pour toi.

_Quatre_

Trowa…

_Heero_

Je n'aime pas savoir cet Androïde seul avec Duo. Pas du tout. Bien sûr, Duo est à sa façon autant, si pas plus, dangereux que moi. Mais il lui reste ce soupçon de naïveté, cette indescriptible innocence, lorsqu'on en vient à ceux qu'il aime…Je ne sais pas ce que le monde lui a déjà imposé comme souffrance, je sais qu'elles ont été trop nombreuses, mais jamais il n'a perdu cela.

Il donnerait sa vie pour chacun de nous. Il tuerait pour chacun de nous. C'est ce qui le rend si fort, cette certitude qu'il a en nous. Mais c'est aussi sa faiblesse dans ce genre de situation…

Je monte les escaliers aussi vite que possible sans que cela ait l'air suspect, et les repère sur le balcon. Wufei, non l'Androïde, est accoudé sur le parapet et Duo est assis dessus face à moi, mais pour le moment il regarde l'Androïde.

Je m'avance. Duo babille à propose de…de cinéma apparemment…Quand il me voit, il m'adresse un grand sourire et un « Hee-chan ! » qui me fait grincer les dents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il refuse de m'appeler par mon nom, mais il faudra qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion à ce sujet. L'Androïde s'est tourné vers moi.

-Wufei (ça m'écorche la bouche, j'ai l'impression de manquer de respect à Chang en appelant cette chose par son nom), J et O veulent te parler. C'est l'heure de ton débriefing pour la mission que nous avons été obligé d'avorter.

Il hoche la tête et va pour partir, je fais signe à Duo.

-J'ai faim, on va à la cuisine.

C'est sorti comme un ordre, mais c'est nécessaire. La cuisine est juste à coté de mon bureau, ce qui nous permet de ne pas laisser l'Androïde seul ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

_Duo_

Et voilà que Yuy joue les boss maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Et qu'il croit pas que parce qu'il a son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-et-enterre je vais le laisser me parler comme ça !

-Moi j'ai pas f…aïe ! Heero ! Pas la tresse, j'suis pas un chien, j'ai pas besoin d'une laisse !

J'entends Wufei marmonner avec un sourire sardonique.

-Non, mais une muselière par contre…

Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Peut-être que je me suis trompé finalement !

_Heero_

Cet Androïde se comporte tellement comme Wufei que ça en est terrifiant. Se pourrait-il que nous nous soyons trompés ? Non, je ne le pense pas.

Duo grommèle en refaisant sa natte, mais au moins, il me suit jusqu'à la cuisine sans broncher. Nous laissons l'Androïde dans le bureau. Je vérifie qu'il y entre et rentre ensuite dans la cuisine. Duo est en train de se faire un sandwich au beurre de cacahouète. Il me semblait avoir demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, à Quatre et Trowa, les préposés « courses » de ne plus acheté de cette saloperie. Peut-être que Duo a corrompu un serviteur à coup de dollars…

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim.

La bouche pleine Duo marmonne :

-Cha chert à rien …e ye …ienne …usque là chi ye mouffe …as !

Je m'adosse au mur en levant un sourcil.

-Essaye ça dans une des douze langues que je parle, s'il te plait.

Duo manque s'étouffer avec son sandwich et je suis obligé de lui donner une tape dans le dos pour le forcer à recracher. Là. Je lui avais dit que c'est mauvais pour la santé.

-Douze langues ?!

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds. J'ai envie de sourire, mais ne le fait pas. Je m'en veux déjà d'avoir laisser ça m'échapper. Ne dis jamais rien de tes capacités. Ne laisse personne savoir de quoi tu es capable. Ce sont les mots de J et ils restent et doivent rester ma ligne de conduite. Aussi, je ne réponds pas. Duo fronce les sourcils puis reprends un air détaché.

-Un type aussi peu bavard et capable de parler autant de langues ! Je le crois pas ! Enfin, je disais que ça sert à rien que je vienne là si je bouffe pas. D'ailleurs Hee-choupinet (c'est un nouveau celui-là…On s'enfonce dans les abîmes du ridicule avec les surnoms idiots qu'il se croit obliger de nous donner) Shinigami constate que tu manges pas non plus, alors tu peux me dire ce qu'on fout dans la cuisine ?

_Duo_

Je suis pas idiot. Le jour où Yuy dira haut et fort un truc du style « j'ai faim », « j'ai froid » ou pire « j'ai mal », c'est le jour où les poules auront des dents et deviendront des vampires à la place des chauves souris…

Son regard est sérieux et lourd, posé sur moi. Ca me met un peu mal-à-l'aise. Je voulais lui parler de mes sentiments mais je sais pas si j'en aurais le courage, finalement…

-Duo, Wufei a-t-il été seul ne serait-ce qu'une minute depuis que vous êtes parti tous les deux ?

Huh ?! Il n'aurait pas pu me surprendre plus s'il m'avait demandé la couleur de la lingerie intime de Treize Khushrenada…yeurk, c'était une image dont j'aurais définitivement pu me passer…

-Duo !

Hein !

-Non, non on est resté tous le temps tous les deux…On parlait…Heero, qu'est-ce qui cloche avec Wufei… ?

Je sens que finalement, il y avait quelque chose de pas net !

_Heero_

Je sens l'angoisse de Duo sous son sourire…puis il me tourne le dos…Je m'avance et pose une main sur son épaule.

-Duo…

Je sens un léger frémissement le parcourir, mais il se retourne et écarte ma main, il ne sourit pas, mais il ne pleure pas non plus.

-Heero ?

J'aime le fait que nous nous comprenions à demi-mot.

-J, l'Androïde et moi avons analysé la situation…

-Il s'appelle Voldo, me coupe sèchement Duo.

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler aussi rudement. Je fais un signe de tête et continue.

-…Il est probable que celui qui est ici, en train de se faire appeler Chang Wufei, soit un Androïde dernière génération, un Z03.

Duo me regarde longuement, impassible. Shinigami, de nouveau. Et pour la première fois, sa présence ne me fait pas plaisir.

-Un…Z03 ? murmure-t-il, comme pensif. Alors ça veut dire que c'est Wufei…Mais qu'il est…qu'il est…

-Mort ou bien un équivalent et que le Docteur Malphas en a fait sa chose.

_Duo_

Nononononon NON ! Ca n'est pas juste ! Si je croyais encore en Dieu, je le maudirais…Pourquoi m'avoir donné un espoir pour me l'arracher tout de suite ?…Je…Comme avant, c'est toujours comme ça. Toujours. Pas de paix pour Shinigami, ou pour ceux qui l'accompagnent…

Quatre...Et maintenant Wufei…On croit que ça va et on découvre que c'est un mensonge…Un mensonge ! Rendez-moi Quatre et Wufei ! Rendez-moi Sœur Helen et le Père ! Et Solo ! Et…

Je sens des bras forts m'entourer la taille avec hésitation et une poitrine musclée se presser contre mon dos. Heero ?

_Heero_

Duo a la tête baissée, mais il tremble et serre les poings…Que dois-je faire ? Tous mes instincts me hurlent de quitter la pièce. De courir loin de lui, parce qu'il finira par me détruire, détruire le soldat parfait.

Mais je ne peux pas. Parce que je n'aime pas le soldat parfait autant que j'aime Duo. Et qu'en ce moment, c'est Duo qui me rend fort. Je m'avance et l'entoure de mes bras. C'est la première fois que je fais ça, prendre quelqu'un dans mes bras avec aucun autre but en tête que de réconforter et protéger. Je pose le menton sur son épaule et l'entends me murmurer :

-Je le hais, Heero. Je les hais tous.

Sa voix est froide. Je ne sais pas de qui il parle exactement, même si je suppose que Malphas doit figurer quelque part dans la liste. Pour les autres…

-Je vais les tuer.

Je ne peux que l'approuver. Je ferme les yeux et respire son odeur. Elle serait bien plus agréable sans la fragrance horrible du beurre de cacahouète, mais ça reste son odeur. Duo…

-Duo…

_Duo_

Je suis actuellement entre les bras de Heero Yuy. Incroyable. Si tout n'allait pas si mal, je sauterais de joie. Je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit, à ses actions, ces derniers temps, à tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, à tous les non-dits…

-Heero…

Je me retourne dans ses bras pour lui faire et pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux…Il a des yeux magnifiques, d'un bleu cobalt étonnant. En ce moment, ils brillent d'une émotion que je n'arrive pas à définir, mais d'une émotion tout de même.

Ok, moment gênant…Trop à fleur de peau…Voyons…

-Dis Hee-chan, tu sais que faudra probablement embaucher un troisième jardinier paske avec le bordel que vous avez foutu dans le jardin…

_Heero_

Il faut que je pense à la mission, prévenir Quatre et Trowa, réfléchir à la façon de garder une surveillance discrète sur le Z03, préparer notre matériel…

Mais pas maintenant, pas avec les améthystes de Duo sur moi, qui me parlent sans mot…Contrairement à leur propriétaire…Oh, Duo…

Je me penche en avant, vais-je avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce que je désire…

_Duo_

Non, il va pas…

_Heero_

…Et je l'embrasse. C'est agréable. En plus, ça a l'avantage énorme de l'empêcher de parler…J'aurais du y penser plus tôt.

_Duo_

Ok, définitivement, il va se passer quelque chose…Attaque d'Oz, rupture d'anévrisme de Heero ou il va ouvrir les yeux et m'appeler Réléna…Parce que ça n'est pas possible que quelque chose d'aussi bon m'arrive et que rien ne vienne détruire ce moment...

Oh my…Les lèvres de Heero sont exigeantes, mais en même temps, il semble timide et ne va pas plus loin qu'une simple pression de nos lèvres…

_Heero_

Je m'écarte.

Rapport de mission : considérant que c'est la première fois que je fais ça, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal.

Duo ouvre les yeux, et je vois une lueur dans ses yeux, une lueur prédatrice…Shinigami ?

_Duo_

Oh, Heero…Toi, mon chéri, tu n'as encore rien vu…

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et attire de nouveau son visage vers le mien afin de lui faire découvrir un autre genre de baiser, le genre qui va me permettre de voir si les allégations qu'il a fait sur ses capacités linguistiques se vérifient.

Heero…Merci…D'être là.

_Heero_

Duo est vraiment très bon à ce jeu. Je serre plus fort sa taille entre mes bras, alors que je sens sa langue taquiner l'intérieur de ma bouche. Il a bon goût. Si ce n'est que je vais sérieusement lui expliquer que s'il veut que nous continuions comme ça, il va falloir qu'il renonce à cette horreur graisseuse…Je sens ses mains caresser mon cou. Des mains capables de tuer. Des mains qui ont été faites pour aimer. Duo…

Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Si J nous voyait…Mais qu'ils aillent au Diable, tous.

Oui, qu'ils aillent au Diable, moi, j'ai trouvé ce paradis que j'ai fui pendant si longtemps…

A bout de souffle nous nous séparons, et Duo presse sa joue contre ma poitrine, tandis que je caresse distraitement ses cheveux, tout en me dorant dans cette nouvelle intimité que nous partageons. Comme je le disais, tout se fait à son rythme…Et l'intimité de l'esprit, que nous avons vu naître et grandir entre nous à naturellement évoluée vers un certain niveau d'intimité physique qui a son tour évoluera à son rythme.

Nous ne sommes pas pressés.

_Duo_

Ok, la terre n'a pas explosée, et Oz n'a pas attaquée, nous avons tous les deux l'air en bonne santé…Mais il VA se passer quelque chose, forcément, je…

-Arrête, Duo.

Sa voix est froide, mais je le connais suffisamment pour n'y lire aucune agression. C'est juste sa façon habituelle de parler.

-Ne pense pas à ce qui pourrait, reste avec ce qui est.

Je soupire, comment sait-il à quoi je pense tout le temps. Suis-je si transparent ? Ou est-ce parce que c'est lui ? Lui qui sait de moi des choses que personne d'autre n'a remarqué, pas même Quat-chan et son Uchuu…Lui qui est devenu si important pour moi…Lui, à qui j'ai envie de parler de tout ça…de tout ça…

Mais je ne peux pas, pas encore.

-« Ce qui est », Heero ? La trahison de Wufei ? La mort de Quatre ? Le désespoir de Trowa ? L'enlèvement d'une petite fille ? Un malade qui joue avec des corps d'adolescent comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que de la matière première ?

_Heero_

La voix de Duo est morne. Je soupire.

-Oui, Duo, ce qui est. Je sais que ça n'a rien de réjouissant. Mais nous l'affronterons. Ensemble.

_Duo_

C'est le plus près d'une déclaration que ce que j'aurais jamais cru pouvoir espérer… Je relève les yeux vers Heero. Il me regarde, il ne sourit pas…mais…mais son expression est apaisée, plus détendue que ce que je n'ai jamais vu. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau…

-Allons dormir, d'accord ? J va tenir la jambe à ce Z03 une bonne partie de la nuit, ensuite les serviteurs de Quatre ne le lâcherons pas d'une semelle.

Je lève un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce boxon ?

-Mais je comprends pas, il vient en mission avec nous ? Mais si c'est un ennemi, on devrait l'enfermer non ?

Heero me prend la main (la rupture d'anévrismes, ou la crise cardiaque, approche à grands pas…) et nous nous dirigeons vers les chambres.

-J n'est pas sûr que nous soyons capables de l'arrêter…

Je sens une boule me monter dans la gorge. Damn. Je déteste avoir peur…

-Ca va compliquer les choses…

-Oui, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Quatre n'a pas le temps d'attendre, il nous faut trouver un antidote rapidement.

C'est vrai, il faut qu'on sauve mon petit Quat-chan…J'ai vraiment envie de tout lui raconter…Et en même temps, non…C'est encore si nouveau, que je sens que ça devrait rester entre moi et Heero.

Je me désillusionne là, si heureux comme je suis, je croise Quatre et son Uchuu, pour lui j'aurais un panneau néon affichant « Heero Yuy partage mes sentiments » en gros au dessus de la tête.

Enfin, heureux…Heureux se serait de savoir qu'en plus de sauver Quatre, on peut sauver Wufei…Mais je ne perds pas espoir, après tout, Voldo a bien un coté humain en lui. Il y a une chance pour que Wuffy soit encore là, quelque part…Et fois de Shinigami, s'il est là, je le retrouverais !

_Heero_

La main de Duo est confortable dans la mienne, comme un silencieux mais constant rappel de ce que nous partageons…Je me tourne vers lui, il fredonne une chanson à la mode (oui je les connais, je m'infiltre régulièrement dans des écoles…) avec un sourire. Donc il pense à tout autre chose. Des choses graves à priori.

-Avant d'aller dormir, il faut que nous parlions à Quatre et Trowa à propos du Z03…

_Duo_

En d'autres termes, il me demande où ils sont… ? Heu…Le problème avec les propriétés de Quatre, c'est la taille…Voyons…Où on va bien pouvoir trouver le couple d'amoureux…Mon cœur se sert à cette pensée. Quatre et Trowa n'ont rien fait pour mériter ce qui leur arrive…

-On a qu'à essayer la salle de musique, je crois que c'est par là.

Je montre un des couloirs. Heero hoche la tête et nous nous y engageons. Et le plus génial ?

Il ne m'a pas lâché la main…

_Trowa_

C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me sens timide…Je regarde le visage doux de Quatre…Nous sommes allongé sur son lit, je suis au dessus de lui, appuyé sur un bras de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas inconfortable…Et je ne peux me détacher des ses yeux et de ses lèvres.

C'est si agréable de l'embrasser. Je caresse de ma main libre sa joue, ses cheveux, son cou de cygne, mais je n'ose pas aller plus loin. J'ai peur de lui faire mal…

_Quatre_

Trowa…Je ne vais pas voler en éclat…Je prends sa main et la pose sur mon cœur.

-Je suis encore en vie, Trowa…Et j'en veux plus.

Il me regarde, indéchiffrable. J'espère que je n'ai pas dit une bêtise…

-Je veux dire…enfin…si tu es prêt…rien ne presse…je ne veux pas…

Bon, je crois que je vais me taire, ça vaudra mieux…Surtout que sens que je suis en train de rougir.

_Trowa_

Mon ange…Il est adorable quand il rougit…il détourne la tête, mais je lui caresse la joue, ramenant l'océan de ses yeux vers moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut exactement, si je suis prêt à le lui donner ou non…Mais ce sont des questions sans importance. Tout ce qu'il veut, je le lui donnerai sans conditions. Je me penche pour l'embrasser de nouveau quand on frappe à la porte, avec insistance. Quatre soupire mais se redresse et nous nous asseyons.

_Quatre_

-Entrez…

Je soupire. J'ai envie d'écarteler le gêneur…Oui, moi aussi ça m'arrive…Mais la vague de joie et de tendresse qui atteint mon Uchuu me fait changer d'avis. Duo. Et Heero. Ensembles.

_Duo_

Oooups, pour quiconque connaît Qat-chan comme je le connais, le ton est meurtrier…Je crois qu'on a interrompu quelque chose…J'espère qu'ils sont décents là-dedans.

-Eh, Qat-chan ? On peut entrer, t'es sûr ? Je tiens pas à voir si Trowa est grand partout…

Je sais qu'elle était mauvaise cette blague, mais j'ai pas pu résister…

_Quatre_

Je maudis mon meilleur ami pour arriver encore à me faire rougir. Mais le baiser que Trowa dépose dans mon cou me surprend suffisamment pour chasser de mon esprit les insinuations de Duo.

La porte s'ouvre et Heero entre alors que Duo essaye de le retenir avec une grande exagération dans les gestes.

-Mais arrête Hee-chan, si ça se trouve, y sont en pleine action.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, surtout quand Heero attrape la longue tresse de Duo et tire un grand coup pour le détacher de son bras. Duo fait un bond, s'écarte et lui tire la langue.

Je ne dirais jamais assez combien j'adore Duo…

_Trowa_

Je crois que je suis jaloux de Duo. Il arrive si facilement à faire rire Quatre…Et c'est un si joli son…

Mon ange s'appuie contre moi en souriant aux facéties de notre ami. Je l'entoure de mes bras. Son corps est si chaud…

Mais le visage sombre de Heero m'empêche de m'égarer complètement dans la douceur de Quatre. Il a le regard sérieux et l'air grave.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Heero ?

_Heero_

Je regarde Trowa, tandis que Duo s'assoit sur le lit à coté de Quatre et prend une de ses mains dans les siennes. Charmant tableau. J'ai envie de m'asseoir avec eux, mais j'hésite.

Ce n'est pas ce que le soldat parfait, ce n'est pas ce que le Heero Yuy qu'ils connaissent ferait…Penseraient-ils moins de moi… ?

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense comme ça ! Je m'avance et m'assoit du coté de Trowa, qui n'a pas l'air surpris.

_Trowa_

Il y a quelque chose de changé chez Heero, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Il me regarde pensivement avant de commencer à parler.

_Heero_

J'explique à Trowa et Quatre la situation concernant l'Androïde. Je vois le visage de Trowa se fermé dans une expression que je connais. C'est celle du mercenaire, du combattant qui est en train de réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Ce Trowa là, je connais. Et je suis heureux de l'avoir à mes cotés.

_Duo_

Quatre a l'air bouleversé. J'espère qu'on a bien fait de le lui dire sachant que…Mais non, il vivra pour voir notre Wu redevenir comme avant. Tu entends Quatre ! Tu vas vivre ! On va te sauver ! Et Wu aussi !

_Quatre_

Oh, Allah… Alors mon Uchuu ne m'avait pas trompé…Il y a bien quelque chose d'anormal avec Wufei…Un Androïde…Non…C'est…C'est injuste…

Je sens les bras de Trowa se resserrer autour de moi. Je souris. Grâce à lui, je n'ai pas autant peur de mourir qu'on pourrait le croire. Après tout, certaines personnes passent leur vie à chercher leur véritable amour. Moi je l'ai trouvé, ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un de très chanceux, quoiqu'il advienne.

_Trowa_

Je tourne la tête vers Duo et lui fait un léger signe. J'ai envie d'être seul avec Quatre pour les quelques heures qu'il nous reste avant la mission. Je sais que lui comprendra.

_Duo_

Ok Tro-man, j'ai pigé !

-Hé, Hee-chan, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je vais me pieuté ! Si on doit être debout à 5h du mat demain, je veux avoir le temps de voir un peu Morphée avant de partir !

Et je me lève en sautillant jusqu'à la porte avant de me retourner pour voir que Heero m'a suivi. Je fais un clin d'œil au couple enlacé.

-Bonne nuit les amoureux, ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas !

Quatre a un sourire.

-Duo, dans ce domaine, il n'y a rien que tu ne ferais pas…

C'est pas faux…


	7. Minoufilou

NdA : Attention, dans ce chapitre, lime. Je voulais laisser cette fic ouverte à un public large donc je n'ai pas fait de lemon, et ce chapitre est déjà plus érotique que ce que j'avais prévu. Mais j'étais inspirée…Par contre, si quelqu'un est intéressé par la nuit de Quatre et Trowa (et plus tard, du couple terrible), je serais ravie de laisser parler mon imagination (je vais probablement l'écrire pour moi, de toute façon).

Ah, petite note perso, si quand vous étiez petit(e)s, aux alentours de Noël, vous êtes tombés sur ce feuilleton, _la caverne de la rose d'or_, aka les aventure de Fantagaro (et du beau Tarabas, et oui, j'avais déjà un goût prononcé pour les grands ténébreux, bon ok, Quatre n'est ni grand, ni ténébreux, mais c'est pas pareil…), feuilleton, donc, qui avec tous ses défauts (nombreux c'est vrai) à bercé mon enfance, je lui ai emprunté une phrase qui m'avait marqué…

Chapitre 8 : dsl, je sais que j'avais dit que l'action arriverait dans ce chapitre, mais son développement s'est avéré plus long que prévu, ça sera pour le suivant, cette fois-ci je le jure sur…sur la tête de Duo, tiens !

Donc, chapitre 8 : où les sens s'éveillent…

_Malphas_

Mes doigts tapotent sur mon bureau. Je n'aime pas ça. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Z01 n'est toujours pas à la maison et Z03 ne m'a toujours pas contacté. Avec un soupir agacé, j'allume mon communicateur. Il est temps de remuer Khushrenada.

-Et bien général, on dirait que vous n'êtes pas aussi efficace que vos états de service le suggèrent.

Khushrenada a ce petit sourire auto satisfait qui m'agace.

-Oz n'est pas à votre disposition, docteur, quoiqu'en dise la fondation. Mais si mes états de service ne vous satisfont pas, rien ne vous empêchent d'aller chercher vous-même votre fugueur.

Je coupe le contacte, souriant. Cet humain n'est pas aussi obéissant qu'il le devrait. Je chargerai Z03suzaku de l'éliminer, ça sera amusant. Et Oz…Qu'est-ce qu'Oz, les colonies, cette minable petite guéguerre… quand on a le pouvoir de reforger l'Humanité…

-Votre café, Docteur.

Le sourire de Nineteen me change un peu les idées. Hum…J'ai déjà hâte de passer de nouveau une soirée auprès d'elle. Quelle jolie addiction que ma sémillante secrétaire…

-Toujours aucune nouvelle de Z03, s'enquiert-elle en serrant le plateau contre sa poitrine.

Je nie de la tête tout en sirotant mon café. Hmm. Décidément, il m'en faut peu pour être heureux…

_Treize_

Cet homme…Y a-t'il créature plus répugnante sur Terre ou dans les colonies ? Que manigance-t-il ? Cette histoire d'Androïde ne me plaît pas…Peut-être que j'ai eu tord de sous-estimer l'importance d'Angomoa et des fonds versés à la recherche en ce qui ne concerne pas les Armures Mobiles. Peut-être…

-Lady Une.

-Oui, Général ?

-Je voudrais que vous fassiez des recherches pour moi.

Elle sourit, son petit sourire qu'elle arbore lorsqu'elle sent une piste pour la chasse. Un sourire de prédateur.

-Angomoa et Malphas?

J'approuve de la tête. Elle salue, puis s'éclipse.

Je me demande ce qui est arrivé à Chang.

_Heero_

4h45. Il est toujours avec J. Tant mieux. Je finis de vérifier que tout le matériel est chargé dans le camion de livraison « Minoufilou », aliment pour animaux, spécialisé dans les félins. Bon.

Quelqu'un vient…

-Heero ?

Je me retourne pour faire face à Sally. Elle a l'air inquiet et semble épuisée. J'espère qu'elle est prête, elle a une part importante dans la mission. Elle m'adresse un petit sourire en regardant mon uniforme.

-Oh, je vois que « Minoufilou » recrute…

_Sally_

Heero, avec son air taciturne, est vraiment amusant dans cet uniforme rose sur le torse duquel un chat bleu en train de se pourlécher les babines déclare « Minoufilou, votre chatounou en sera fou ». Et la casquette en prime, j'ose à peine imaginer la réaction de Duo à cette image et la série de commentaire dont notre soldat parfait va écoper.

-Oh, je vois que « Minoufilou » recrute…

Heero a un grognement. Sans commentaire.

-Le transport de Quatre part dans 3heures, Rashid va l'accompagner. Je reste jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti, ensuite je rejoins mon poste à l'appartement B3.

_Heero_

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Ne te fais pas prendre. Il nous faut absolument quelqu'un de confiance pour prendre en charge l'enfant.

Sally acquiesce, sans doute trop fatiguée pour me faire un quelconque commentaire. Plus tôt dans la nuit, je lui ai expliqué pour Wufei. Elle n'a pas pleuré, pas devant moi. Elle lui ressemble beaucoup, forte et fière.

-Je l'emmène tout de suite après hors de la ville. Nous nous retrouverons plus tard à la clinique. Tiens.

Elle me tend une feuille de papier, écrit en code.

-J'ai pu m'entretenir avec celui que vous appeler Voldo. Nous avons réfléchi ensemble aux différents types de poison qui pourraient être à l'origine de l'état de Quatre. Cette liste est la liste des Antidotes que vous devez nous ramener.

J'approuve de la tête, tout en commençant à mémoriser la liste. Une fois ceci fait je la range.

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir besoin de Velelia et de Virare ?

Sally nie de la tête.

-Les Mads ont dit qu'ils réussiraient à en recréer grâce aux informations de Voldo.

Je n'aime pas ça. Nous dépendons trop de cet Androïde…Nous n'avons aucune preuve que ce qu'il a créé est bien le bon sérum. Mais ce n'est pas ma place de contester une mission.

_Sally_

D'abord Quatre, et maintenant Wufei…Je me sens si lasse, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer, il me reste un tas de chose à faire et à préparer. Je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser Quatre au seul soin de Rashid pendant le trajet, mais c'est un ordre express des Mads.

Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que la première fois qu'on m'a expliqué la mission, j'ai émis cette objection et ils avaient l'air prêt à me remplacer pour que je puisse accompagner mon blondinet favori. Mais quelques heures plus tard, ma mission a été confirmée et on m'a ordonné de m'occuper de la petite.

Encore plus étrange est la réaction de J quand je leur ai annoncé que Rashid accompagnerait Quatre. Ca ne lui a pas plu, mais alors pas du tout… mais je ne me voyais pas refuser ça à un ami si cher de Quatre…Mais pourquoi cette réticence, comme s'il voulait isoler Quatre…

-Sally.

La voix sèche de Heero me coupe dans mes réflexions. Je pose mes yeux sur lui. Il a un brusque moment de tête.

-Vas t'allonger une heure ou deux. Tu as besoin de dormir, ça se voit.

Je le regarde avec étonnement. Bon, on va dire que c'est pour que je sois en forme pour la mission et que cette petite lueur d'inquiétude que j'ai cru entrapercevoir dans ses yeux n'a été qu'une illusion d'optique.

_Heero_

Une fois Sally partie et un deuxième tour complet de vérification fait, je remonte à l'étage. Il est 5H, Duo doit être levé. Nous nous sommes couchés ensemble dans sa chambre hier soir, et nous avons parlé de la mission. C'était confortable et agréable de murmurer ainsi. Puis nous avons échangé quelques baisers avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Moi, je n'ai pas dormi. Trop de chose à préparer.

Mais je suis resté quelques minutes à le regarder dormir. C'est si étrange d'agir ainsi. Ce comportement m'est complètement étranger. Je devrais être gêné, ne pas savoir quoi faire, ne pas savoir où me mettre.

Je ne dis pas que ça ne m'arrive pas de temps en temps.

Mais j'ai l'impression que notre nouvelle relation me vient naturellement, avec ce qu'il faut dire et ce qu'il faut faire. Et Duo n'a pas changé du tout.

Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il change, peu importe combien il m'agace. Parfois.

Un bruit d'eau me vient de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Il se douche. Je sens quelque chose comme de la curiosité monter en moi. Ca n'est pas parce que nous vivons régulièrement en promiscuité que je l'ai déjà vu nu. Je me demande s'il a lâché ses cheveux… Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'explorer ce sentiment de curiosité plus avant pour le moment.

_Duo_

Ahhh…rien de tel qu'une bonne douche pour se mettre en train le matin. Tiens, ce crissement de porte, ça doit être mon Hee-chan qui revient. Il a pas dormi ce taré. S'il continue à ce rythme, il va tomber raide mort à 20 ans.

Faudra qu'on ait une discussion ce sujet. Quand je récupère un produit de qualité, et oui, le petit ami entre aussi dans cette catégorie, j'entends que ce soit un bien durable. Je me sens sourire alors que je frotte mes cheveux avec énergie.

Moi et Heero ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas moi en tout cas…c'est clair que si on m'avait dit ça il y a un mois je serais encore en train de rigoler à l'heure qu'il est. Et pourtant…voilà. Et l'avantage avec Heero, c'est que j'ai même pas à me demander si c'est sérieux ou pas, s'il est juste curieux ou s'il va changer d'avis. Heero ne fait jamais rien qu'il n'ait pas réfléchi ou calculé. S'il estime que les avantages d'être avec moi supplantent les inconvénients, il s'en tiendra à cette décision. Et Heero est ultra sérieux dans tout ce qu'y fait.

Faudra qu'on ait une discussion à ce sujet également. J'ai envie de lui montrer que la spontanéité aussi peut rendre heureux. Mais en fait, faudra que je m'y prenne dans l'ordre, c'est-à-dire d'abord lui expliquer qu'être heureux, c'est pas une mauvaise chose.

Il y a tellement de chose que je veux faire et voir avec lui, tant de chose à découvrir avec et sur lui…Ca c'est ce que j'appelle une bonne motivation pour se battre pour la paix…

J'arrive presque à nous imaginer, tous les cinq, marchand dans les rues ensoleillées, Quatre au bras de Trowa lui murmurant je ne sais quoi, et Trowa l'écoutant avec ce nouveau sourire que je lui ai découvert, moi à faire l'idiot (faut pas croire, j'aime ça) sous le regard indulgent et pour moi amoureux d'Heero et Wufei désespéré, les yeux au ciel en marmonnant en Mandarin contre l'injustice qui l'a fait naître dans le même monde que moi…

Vision d'un monde sans guerre, avec ma nouvelle famille.

Si seulement…Je me rends compte que la douche n'est pas la seule à me mouiller le visage. Shinigami pleure beaucoup ces derniers temps…C'est pas bon, ça…

_Heero_

Je vais pour dire à Duo de se dépêcher…Quand j'entends le fax de ma chambre s'activer. Je sors de la chambre de mon compagnon…oui, mon compagnon…et vais vers la mienne en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi peut-il…Ah, ça doit être un fax des Mads, toujours en grande « conversation » avec l'Androïde.

J'attrape le papier.

C'est…curieux. Il s'agit d'un ordre de mission, ou en l'occurrence de sous-mission, pour la mission que nous sommes sur le point d'effectuer. Seulement, en entête, se trouve mon code pour les missions solo. Donc cette mission n'est adressée qu'à moi. Objectif : ramener les donner de fabrication des Z03, ce qui parait normal, sachant qu'on est sur le point de se battre contre l'un d'eux. Mais pourquoi n'est-elle adressée qu'à moi…

Normalement, si une mission porte la donnée « solo », cela signifie qu'elle doit restée secrète même vis-à-vis des autres pilotes. C'est l'une des conditions que les Mads ont posé à notre installation en groupe. Le fait que je sois avec Duo ne devrait pas changer cela. Pourtant mon instinct me dit de faire une exception, cette fois…

J'attends d'entendre le bruit de la douche s'arrêter et la porte s'ouvrir. Je laisse passer quelques minutes puis je retourne dans sa chambre.

Duo est en train de rajuster son col blanc de prêtre. Je m'arrête pour le regarder. Il faudra que je lui demande pourquoi ce col, pas seulement l'événementiel, ce qui l'a poussé à le porter, mais aussi ce que cela représente pour lui, aujourd'hui. Il se retourne vers moi avec un sourire.

-Dis, Hee-chan tu veux pas me passer…hé ! C'est quoi cette tenue ?

Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Je ne dis rien, j'ai ma revanche qui l'attend en bas, sur la banquette de la fourgonnette.

-Oui, je disais, Minouchat, passe-moi Junior.

Là, ça commence à bien faire, je le foudroie du regard. Mais c'est Duo…Ca n'aura aucun effet, quoique je fasse.

_Duo_

Oh, non ! Celle-là, je la veux en photo ! Mon Heero, avec son regard de tueur dans une tenue que ne dénigrerait aucune Drag-queen ! Faudra que j'envoie une carte de remerciement à J…Une fois que mon rire s'est calmé de lui-même, je désigne un mini-couteau sur la table à coté d'Heero

-Oui, je disais, Minouchat, passe-moi Junior.

Heero me foudroie du regard, mais prend néanmoins Junior et me le tend. N'importe qui, en entendant ce nom aurait fait un trait d'humour, mais j'attends pas la lune. Il y a encore une semaine, j'aurais parié qu'il n'avait pas d'émotion.

Il va ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit pendant que j'ajuste Junior à ma cheville. C'est le plus visible de mes sept couteaux…Quand une feuille de papier vient se placer sous mon nez. Je la prends en relevant les yeux vers Heero.

-Lis. Ordonne-t-il doucement.

Allons bon, me dite pas qu'il est parti dans un élan romantique du style : « j'ai écrit là tout ce que je peux pas te dire ». Je m'assoie à coté de lui. Voyons…Ah, non, c'est pas ça, je sais pas si je suis déçu ou soulagé…Mais…

-Heu…Heero, j'sais pas si t'as vu, c'est ton code au-dessus et…

_Heero_

Duo lève les sourcils mais s'assoit à mon coté et commence à lire.

-Heu…Heero, je sais pas si t'a vu, c'est ton code au-dessus et…

-Lis.

Il approuve de la tête avec un « oui, votre altesse » entre ses dents. Je vois son visage devenir de plus en plus sérieux et sombre à mesure qu'il lit.

-C'est…C'est compréhensible. On doit savoir à quoi on s'attend…

Il me regarde avec sérieux maintenant. Je lui prends la main avant même dans avoir conscience.

-Mais il y a un problème. Comme tu viens de le dire, Duo, « On ».

_Duo_

C'est bien. On saura ce qui est arrivé à Wu, ça nous permettra probablement de l'aider. Et puis on ne se bat pas efficacement contre un adversaire dont on ne sait rien, cependant…Pourquoi seulement à Heero…

-C'est…C'est compréhensible. On doit savoir à quoi on s'attend…

Je sens la main d'Heero entourer la mienne alors même que ses yeux cobalts ne m'ont pas quitté.

-Mais il y a un problème. Comme tu viens de le dire, Duo, « On ».

Je devrais être surpris qu'une telle phrase sorte de la bouche de Heero. Je ne le suis pas.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à to avis ?

Heero secoue la tête dans un signe d'incompréhension.

Je replis la feuille et la lui rend.

-Bon, pas de quoi se torturer maintenant, ne, Hee-chou ? On fait la mission, on sauve Qat-chan et après on verra !

_Heero_

Je ne partage pas l'optimisme de Duo. Il y a anguille sous roche, je le sens. Mais pourquoi les Mads, ou plutôt J, nous cacherait-il quoique ce soit ?

Duo se lève en me tirant par la main, coupant court à mes réflexions.

-J'ai une faim de loup ! Je refuse de partir en mission l'estomac vide !

Son sourire espiègle remue quelque chose au fond de moi. C'est une étrange sensation qui me pousse à agir. Je l'attrape par la taille, un mouvement que je n'aurais pas pu réaliser s'il ne m'avait pas laissé faire. Savoir ça ne fait qu'augmenter cette sensation dévorante. Je l'attire contre moi, et de nouveau il se laisse faire, mais ses yeux brillent d'un brin de malice. Une main sur la nuque, je lui relève la tête et attire ses lèvres aux miennes. Le goût de son dentifrice est mêlé à sa saveur. Je ne crains pas de le blesser, il est si fort, aussi je ne me retiens pas. Je le serre de toutes mes forces, mordant à la source de mon plaisir, savourant ses lèvres, la souplesse velouté de sa langue taquine, la moiteur sucrée de sa bouche. Nous nous séparons seulement le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Ses mains griffent mon dos au travers de ce stupide uniforme. Je sens une excitation que je reconnais comme du désir s'emparer de mon corps. Si je ne me maitrise pas, Duo, je vais arracher ces vêtements de prêtre et te jeter sur ce lit, t'aimer, te prendre, violemment…Je sais à peine de quoi je parle, mais mon corps lui le sait, et il te veut Duo…Et toi aussi, je peux pour une fois lire sans mal tes yeux brillants, et ils montrent tes intensions avec force. Tu me défies d'agir. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps.

A regret, je m'écarte. Duo a un petit sourire, me montrant plus de joie que de déception.

_Duo_

Je sais pas ce qui se passe avec cet ordre de mission, et pour le moment, c'est secondaire. Mais pour l'instant, je veux remplir le trou noir qui s'est installé dans mon estomac…

-Bon, pas de quoi se torturer maintenant, ne, Hee-chou ? On fait la mission, on sauve Qat-chan et après on verra !

Je me lève, des visions idylliques de Pancakes avec du sirop d'érable dans la tête. Je sais qu'il y en a, même si Heero a interdit à Quatre et Trowa d'en acheter…Il n'y a rien que Qat-chan puisse refuser à son meilleur ami quand il lui fait les yeux doux ! Aller, Perfect Soldier, on va s'empiffrer un peu. Je tire Heero pour le faire se lever à son tour.

-J'ai une faim de loup ! Je refuse de partir en mission l'estomac vide !

Je lui souris, mais mon sourire se fige. Le regard d'Heero est fixé sur mes lèvres et ses yeux cobalts ont une lueur dangereuse…ohoh…Shinigami's in trouble…

Je sens son mouvement avant qu'il ne l'exécute, mais le laisse faire. Pas fou, non, je vais pas l'arrêter quand ça devient intéressant ! D'un instant à un autre, je suis dans ses bras et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes avec une brutalité qui m'effraye moins qu'elle m'excite. Ainsi Heero choisit d'être le guerrier, pour qui même l'amour est un combat, un défi à relever.

Je jurerais pourtant avoir eu le privilège de son premier baiser hier.

Ben dit donc, ça, c'est ce que j'appelle de l'apprentissage rapide. Je lui cède, mais seulement parce que je le veux bien, et le laisse malmener mes lèvres à coup de dents, par sa langue exigeante, en profitant pour le taquiner, le tenter de la mienne. Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans son dos, lui rendant sa violence, son envie, son exaltation. Si tu veux jouer avec le Dieu de la Mort, vas-y, Heero !

Mais sache que je ne serais pas docile entre tes mains !

Finalement, après une inspiration plus intense que les autres, Heero s'écarte, et son désir n'en est que plus visible.

Il a raison, cependant. La mission avant tout.

Quoique j'ai encore plus hâte de revenir maintenant.

_Treize_

Le premier rapport que Lady Une (la définition même du mot « efficacité ») vient de me remettre est alarmant, à tout le moins.

Que ça plaise ou non à la Fondation, je vais y mettre bon ordre, et me débarrasser une fois pour toute de ce malade mental.

-Lady Une, faîtes préparer le Jet, je vais me rendre moi-même sur place et voir ce qu'il en est.

-A vos ordres, Général.

C'est l'heure de faire un grand nettoyage de printemps.

_Duo_

Main dans la main, et dans un silence confortable, nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine. Heero fait le café pendant que je réchauffe les pancakes. Ce serait meilleur fait sur le coup, mais on a pas le temps.

Voilà…Je vais en réchauffer beaucoup et aller porter leur petit déjeuner aux amoureux en haut. Qat-chan…

Si la situation était normale…Je lui demanderais des détails, me délectant de son embarras et de la rougeur qui ne manquerait pas d'enflammer ses joues. Quatre est si mignon, avec son regard sérieux et son visage d'ange. Puis je lui raconterais, pour Heero…

Ca me fait sourire, de vraies « filles » Qat et moi, quand on s'y met…

D'un autre coté, je vois pas Trowa et Heero échanger des commentaires virils sur leurs prouesses avec nous, leurs amants. Rien que d'imaginer ça…Je pouffe de rire et doit faire un signe de la main à Heero pour lui signifier que non, je suis pas hystérique et non, je me moque pas de sa tenue…

Quoique, si ça se trouve, Qat-chan s'en laisse pas compter. Après tout, c'est pas paske je laisse la main à mon Heero, pour ne pas le brusquer et paske ça me plait, que Qat fera pareil…

Ouais, j'y crois pas trop qu'en même. Quatre aime trop donner…et se laisser charmer, convoiter, réconforter et protéger par une paire d'émeraudes…Ca, j'en mets ma main à couper !

Mais la situation n'est pas normale.

_Z03suzaku_

Ainsi Z01 est avec eux. Prévenir le Docteur Malphas d'urgence. Ils doivent se douter de quelque chose. N'ai pas pu rester seul depuis arrivée. Dois accélérer le plan. Priorité, injection de Virare à 04, ensuite, les suivre en mission. Et les piéger à Angomoa. Le docteur Malphas sera satisfait.

Localiser les Gundam.

_Trowa_

Mon ange…Je ne me lasserai jamais de dire ses mots…Alors même que j'enlace toujours ton corps nu, que je me noie dans ton odeur, dans notre odeur.

Mon ange…, tu m'as fait gouter ta pureté, quand enfouis au fond de toi, te serrant contre moi, je t'ai entendu murmurer ton amour pour moi…Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais les jeux auxquels tu t'es livré pour me séduire et me perdre, dans lesquels tu as mis toute ton innocence, toute ton ingénuité et une sensualité que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné ont eu raison de moi.

Mais peut-être ne t'avais-je jamais regardé avec les bonnes clefs de lecture, car tu es sensualiste, Quatre. Tu aimes la caresse du soleil sur ta peau, et glisser tes doigts sur le marbre des statues, l'écorce des arbres, ou même le froid métal de Sandrock. Tu aimes respirer l'odeur des fleurs et du sable. Tu adores cuisiner et harmoniser les saveurs tout comme tu harmonises les notes. Tu prends vie, perdu dans la musique. Tu regardes le monde avec amour et admiration, chaque chose te parait magnifique…Je me souviens, cet été là. Tu es resté près de deux heures sur la terrasse à admirer le soleil se coucher derrière les collines. Tu jouis de chaque chose, avec tous tes sens.

Tu m'as déjà dit pourquoi, après une mission particulièrement éprouvante. Tu détestes cette mort, cette agonie que nous amenons avec nous, et chaque fois que tu le peux, tu reprends contacte avec la vie, avec le monde. C'est ta façon à toi de cultiver l'espoir.

Pourquoi serais-tu différent dans l'acte d'amour ?

Moi, tout cela m'indifférait avant de te connaître. Je n'avais que peu de regard pour tout ce qui te fait souffrir dans ce que nous faisons. J'aimais et j'aime toujours les animaux, surtout les lions en cage, parce qu'ils me ressemblent. J'aime la sensation d'apaisement qui accompagne la musique.

Mais tu m'as ouvert un nouveau monde de sensations…

Tu m'as laissé me désaltérer à la source de tes lèvres, m'abreuver jusqu'à l'ivresse, de tes soupirs, de tes gémissements, de tes murmures et de tes caresses. J'ai dévoré des yeux ton visage exprimant une ardeur adorable, perdu dans les abîmes de la passion, tes yeux limpides me suppliant sans mot. J'ai glissé mes doigts sur ta peau douce, j'ai gouté sa saveur et me suis gorgé de ton parfum. Je me suis perdu en toi et pour la première fois depuis…depuis toujours, je n'avais pas peur de laisser tomber le masque, totalement. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fort qu'entre tes bras. Et pourtant, j'étais autant novice que toi.

Mais un manuel n'est pas nécessaire, et je connaissais au moins la théorie, cela fait partie de notre entrainement. Qui sait à quelles méthodes de tortures nous pourrions être exposés.

Je sais que Quatre a lui aussi été entrainé. Mais je refuse d'imaginer qu'une chose pareille puisse lui arrivé. Tout comme je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

_Quatre_

Je t'aime, Trowa. C'est avec cette pensé que je m'éveille à nouveau au monde.

La nuit dernière…La nuit dernière était…comme toutes les premières fois, je suppose. Surtout quand c'est la première fois pour les deux partenaires. Ca n'a rien de parfait…

Mais ce qui manque en expérience est compensé en tendresse et en émotion, et les quelques maladresses, par la passion et la ferveur d'un amour tout juste découvert.

Sais-tu combien tu es remarquable Trowa ? Tu es si beau, si fort, tendre comme un enfant, passionné comme un homme. A la fois simple dans ton amour pour moi et complexe dans tout le reste. Fascinant et mystérieux. Je ne me suis jamais senti autant honoré que quand j'ai compris la profondeur de ta dévotion à mon égard.

Entre tes bras, le monde ne m'atteint pas. Je dérive, entre rêve et éveil. Seul toi compte, et les réminiscences de ce que nous avons partagé…

Tu m'as caressé, embrassé, aimé avec une révérence mêlée de possessivité. Je me suis senti convoité et en même temps protéger. Même la douleur que j'ai pu éprouvé n'a pas détruit la merveilleuse unicité de l'instant.

Et quand nos corps n'eurent plus rien à donner, tu as apaisé mon corps frémissent de trop de sentiments et de trop de sensations, de tes mots murmurés …

J'aurais voulu que jamais ne vienne le sommeil.

_Trowa_

Je sens mon ange se blottir contre moi, encore alourdi des brumes du sommeil, chaud et alangui. Si doux…

En y réfléchissant maintenant, je vois des dizaines de raisons pour lesquels ce que nous avons fait était une mauvaise idée. Sally ne serait pas contente, si elle savait les activités auxquelles nous nous sommes livrés cette nuit. Tu es malade et affaibli, je pars en mission aujourd'hui, nous sommes si jeunes toi et moi…Quoique dans ce dernier cas…Nous avons été obligé de murir si vite…Ca n'a rien de très étonnant.

Mais même en sachant tout cela, je ne peux m'amener à le regretter. Ce serait salir notre première fois que de la regretter. Surtout que tu étais heureux, mon ange. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

J'entends la respiration de Quatre s'approfondir. Il s'est rendormi. Je m'oblige à me calmer et à ne pas céder à la panique. Ce n'est pas un coma, il est juste fatigué.

Je ferais tout pour te sauver, mon ange. Et je te sauverai.

_Quatre_

Je me blottis encore davantage contre le grand corps dénudé de mon nouvel amant. Sa peau est si chaude…Je glisse, me perdant avec plaisir dans le souvenir de ses mains caressant ma peau, à la fois tendres, presque hésitantes et si fortes. Trowa a des mains d'artiste, agiles, souples et précises. Très précises.

Trowa…Tu n'étais probablement pas prêt, je sais que je ne l'étais pas. Jamais je n'aurais envisagé perdre ma virginité si tôt, dans de telles conditions… Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus naturel que de m'offrir à toi. Rien de plus naturel que de sacrifier notre pudeur et nos peurs à l'urgence du moment…

Si je dois mourir, j'emporte ce cadeau que tu m'as fait avec moi. Mais plus que jamais je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux rester, avec toi.

Ouh…Je sens que je vais me rendormir…Je suis…si…fatigué…

Ne me laisse pas partir, Trowa.

_Wufei_

Sombre...Si sombre...

_Heero_

Duo chantonne en cuisinant ses…pancakes. Je déteste le reconnaître, mais l'odeur du sirop d'érable est agréable. Tout à l'heure, il a eu un drôle de rire. Décidément, je ne saurais jamais vraiment tout ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Et c'est une des choses que j'aime le plus chez lui…

Voyons, Trowa prend son café noir et sans sucre, Duo aime le sien avec du lait, Quatre, le matin, ne bois que du thé à la menthe, brûlant et très sucré, du thé aussi, mais au Jasmin, pour Wufei quand il était encore parmi nous, et moi, pas de café ni de thé, les excitants quel qu'ils soient, non merci. Je me sers un jus d'orange et pose les tasses de Quatre et Trowa sur un plateau. Je sais que Duo va le leur monter.

On pourrait presque croire que tout est normal, tant la routine de préparer le petit déjeuner avec Duo m'est familière. Nous sommes tous les deux levés tôt quelque soit le jour. Trowa aussi, habituellement, il serait assis à la table en train de lire le journal. Wufei serait encore dans sa chambre, en plein exercice de Yoga suivi de sa méditation matinale. Quatre, lui, dormirait encore, jusqu'à ce que Duo monte le réveiller (j'ai toujours plaint Quatre d'être un gros dormeur, les réveils à la Duo ne vous incitant à quitter le lit que pour le massacrer).

-Bon, je vais voir les amoureux, à toute'.

Et après avoir saisit le plateau, Duo s'éclipse en augmentant le volume de sa…hum…chanson.

Les « amoureux »…Non, décidément, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

_Duo_

J'espère qu'à un tel volume vocal et aussi faux, ils vont m'entendre approcher. Sinon, j'ai du souci à me faire pour la santé de Quat-chan…Je n'aurais pas du dire ça…Parce que je m'en fais, du souci, et pas qu'un peu.

Je prends en équilibre le plateau à une main et tape à la porte de Quatre. Un bruissement de drap, des bruits de tissus, des pas et la porte s'ouvre. Trowa, habillé d'un jean et de son sempiternel pull à col roulé. Tiens, c'est vrai que hier il était en Tee-shirt…Curieux. Il m'écarte un peu et sort de la chambre. Son visage est grave.

-Il s'est rendormi. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas le réveiller.

J'acquiesce et lui tend sa tasse. Il la prend, me remercie d'un signe de tête et ne fait rien pour m'empêcher de pénétrer à pas de loup dans la chambre. Quatre repose, nu, endormi, sur un lit si défait qu'il laisse peu de doute sur leurs activités de la nuit. Je pose le plateau sur sa table de nuit, à coté d'un vase contenant des Narcisses. Si…Quand Quat se réveillera, il pourra accéder facilement à son petit déjeuner.

Je relève le drap pour le couvrir. Il faut pas qu'il ait froid.

-Duo…

C'est un murmure, je ne sais pas s'il est éveillé, ou s'il a conscience de ma présence via son Uchuu tout en étant endormi.

-On va te sauver, Quatre, je te le promets. Et tu sais que c'est la promesse du Shinigami, alors, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord.

Quatre sourit, je reste le veiller un peu, pour me rassurer, et je m'éclipse en silence.

_Trowa_

Après une douche rapide et m'être changé dans ma chambre, je descends l'escalier, laissant Quatre avec Duo. Je sais combien ils tiennent l'un à l'autre. Je sais que cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que je partage avec Quatre, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux. Non pas que je craigne quoique ce soit, mais je sais que j'aimerais avoir l'exclusivité de l'amour de mon ange.

Comme si c'était possible…Quatre a tellement d'amour à donner. Et il le donne toujours, sans méfiance, avant même de connaître ceux à qui il l'offre. Il n'est pas comme moi, il a moins peur d'être blessé s'il est trahi ou rejeter, il préfère parier sur la bonté de chacun.

J'ignore comment on peut vivre ainsi, mais je sais que je veux être à ses cotés pour le protéger. Je ne pense pas que les hommes soient bons par nature.

Quoique cela dépend des gens, je suppose…regardez Heero par exemple, qui, l'air de ne pas y toucher, mange l'un de Pancakes préparés par Duo. N'importe qui dirait que c'est un tueur froid, un homme, ou plutôt un adolescent abominable…Et pourtant, c'est mon ami, peut-être ce qu'on appelle « meilleur ami ». Oui, il est sans concession. Mais c'est aussi lui qui était prêt à se suicider dévoré par la culpabilité d'avoir tuer des innocents.

Connaît-on vraiment les gens avant d'avoir vécu avec eux, d'avoir partagé leurs peines, leurs souvenirs douloureux, ceux qui plus que les instant de bonheur ont fait d'eux ce qu'ils sont, en bien comme en mal…Moi qui ait perdu une partie de mes souvenirs ne le sais que trop.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Je souris un peu et nie de la tête. Heero avait ce ton agacé, qu'il n'emploie que quand il est dans une situation qui le met mal-à-l'aise.

Je m'assois à mon tour et me sers en Pancakes. Je n'en ai jamais gouté, mais il doit bien y avoir une raison au fait que les yeux de Duo se mettent à briller à chaque fois que l'on mentionne cet aliment.

D'habitude, quand nous ne sommes pas en planque, je mange les petites pâtisseries que Quatre prépare entre deux missions. Je me souviens qu'un jour, Duo a charrié Wufei pendant au moins 10 mn parce qu'il en mangeait aussi malgré les restrictions de régime que s'imposait notre camarade. Le stoïcisme de notre petit dragon a été mis à rude épreuve ce jour-là.

_Heero_

Je n'aime pas quand Trowa me fixe comme ça. Maintenant qu'il semble être plus ou moins redevenu le Trowa que je connais, il est littéralement impossible de savoir ce qui se passe derrière ses yeux de Jade.

Pourtant, il y a bien quelque chose de changé chez lui…Je ne sais pas comment dire, mais il est…plus lumineux, je dirais, comme s'il brillait d'une joie sereine. Tout d'un coup, le terme « amoureux » ne me parait plus aussi alien…

Et nous sommes tous les deux tombés dans le régime Pancakes de Duo, c'est mauvais signe…finalement, j'ai hâte que Quatre revienne faire la cuisine, sinon, on aura tous trente kilos de plus d'ici la fin du mois.

Trowa verse du sirop d'érable sur ses pancakes avec l'application qu'il met dans tout ce qu'il fait. Le silence est confortable. Je finis ce que je mangeais puis bois mon jus d'orange, débâtant intérieurement sur demander ou non des nouvelles de Quatre à Trowa.

L'Androïde entre, et je distingue l'ombre de Rashid qui s'éloigne. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas quitter ce « Wufei » d'une semelle.

Le Z03 plisse les yeux et un petit air dégouté vient se figer sur son visage.

-Vous êtes devenu adeptes de l'alimentation Maxwellienne ?

_Trowa_

Que ce soit un Androïde…C'est si difficile à croire. Sa voix, son accent, ses gestes sont vraiment ceux de notre petit dragon. Heero a un micro sourire, mais ne dit rien.

Une ombre se profile à la porte…Qu'est-ce que…

-Salut WUFFY !

Duo vient de bondir sur le dos du chinois en lui passant les bras autour du cou. Mauvaise idée, en une fraction de seconde, un cri de Duo, la table vole en éclat, je sens la texture collante du sirop d'érable sur mon visage.

Que s'est-il passé ?

…

Apparemment, si j'ai bien compris, Heero et moi avons eu l'heureux réflexe de nous jeter en arrière quand le projectile Duo a été propulsé par un Wufei dont la force semble décuplée sur la table de la cuisine. J'ai du sirop d'érable sur tout le visage. Heero se relève avec dignité avant de tendre une main à Duo, qui est sous le choc, sur les débris de la table. Je tourne la tête pour regarder Wufei et me fige. Son regard est froid et mortel, mort aussi, comme une poupée crée pour tuer…Mais cela ne dure qu'un instant, puis il redevient le Wufei que je connais et souris franchement.

-Je rembourserai Winner pour la table. Mais depuis le temps que j'attends de pouvoir faire quelque chose comme ça.

Puis d'un ton badin et ironique.

-Rien de cassé, Maxwell ?

Rashid entre en catastrophe.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Il s'avance et s'arrête devant Duo, qui se relève avec l'aide de Heero.

_Duo_

Ouille, putain de table, elle m'a pas raté ! Elle et ses complices en fait paske la carafe qui contenait le sirop d'érable, s'est bien sûr logé sous mes fesses, et le plat à pancakes, en se brisant à trouvé le moyen de m'entailler la main !

Cette fois, c'est dit, ça n'est pas Feifei, ce type ! Même très énervé, il aurait jamais fait un truc risquant de me blesser, d'abord parce qu'il m'aime bien, je le sais, et en plus pas avant de partir une mission.

Je vais avoir un de ses bleus dans le bas du dos…Et la mission a même pas commencé…Dois-je y voir un mauvais présage ? Ah, non ! C'est moi, le dieu de la mort, bordel ! JE décide que ma journée sera bonne, du moins à partir de maintenant elle le sera, na !

Heero me prend par le bras, et m'aide à me relevé. Va falloir que j'aille me changé.

-Tout va bien, Duo ?

La voix de Rashid me ramène à la situation présente, je lève la tête vers lui (c'est pas humain d'être aussi grand !) en me passant ma main non blessée derrière la nuque. J'suis un peu embarrassé, faut comprendre ! Je fous encore le boxon, même si cette fois, c'est pas complètement ma faute, à la longue, les amis de Quatre vont m'interdire l'accès à ses propriétés !

-Pardon, Rashid, je suis désolé pour la table.

Il sourit en secouant la tête.

-Maitre Quatre ne l'aimait pas de toute façon.

_Heero_

Duo va bien, et il est purement adorable, gêné comme ça…Non, ça n'est pas le moment. Je détourne les yeux et voit, Trowa, un chiffon mouillé à la main, qui s'essuie. C'est le visage qui a prit, son pull est intacte. Il va sentir le sirop d'érable pendant un moment. Ca pourrait être pire. Il y a aussi une odeur de sang ici, ça vient de Duo ?

Je retourne à mon compagnon, voit la plaie et prend sa main blessé dans la mienne. La coupure est peu profonde, mais saigne abondamment.

-Ca va Hee-chan, c'est qu'une égratignure !

-Il doit y avoir des bandes dans le placard à ta droite, Trowa.

Trowa, qui a fini de se nettoyer le visage, suit les instructions de Rashid, sort du désinfectant et des bandes et me les tend. Je fais du mieux possible, et aussi efficacement que possible.

-Ouah, Hee-chou, on croirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie !

-J'ai fait ça toute ma vie, Duo.

Duo me jette un regard sérieux et un peu triste. Disons plutôt, compatissant, alors que je suis sûr que son enfance a été aussi sordide que la mienne…

-Où est Wufei ?

La question de Trowa a le même effet qu'un coup de tonnerre.

_Z03suzaku_

L'arrivé de l'Arabe offre une excellente occasion. Sortir silencieusement et personne ne le remarquera. Trouver 04. Localisation probable, sa chambre.

S'y rendre aussi vite que possible. Ouvrir la porte. Il est étendu sur son lit. Il dort. Parfait.

S'approcher du lit. Prendre son bras. Il est très faible. Surtout ne pas le réveiller. Seringue. Une dose de Velelia. Il gémit.

-Qu'est-ce que…

_Quatre_

J'ai senti quelque chose… mais je suis si fatigué…Que… ?

-Chuuu…C'est moi, dors.

Mon Trowa…Je souris un peu, et me laisse de nouveau dériver dans le sommeil… Je suis en sécurité, avec mon amour…

_Z03suzaku_

Modulation de la voix.

-Chuuu…C'est moi, dors.

Il se redore instantanément. L'effet de la voix de 03, stockée dans mes données. Injecter du Virare. Trois doses. Ca devrait suffire. Temps estimé avant nécessité d'une opération, 2 jours, 3, maximum.

Retourner en bas.

_Trowa_

Je sors précipitamment de la cuisine

-Un problème, Barton ?

Wufei est dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur, un air vaguement ennuyé sur le visage. Je secoue lentement la tête. A-t-il contacté Malphas ? Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir. Il va falloir accomplir la mission quand même, en espérant ne pas tomber dans un piège.

-Tu as fait quelque chose de stupide, Wu.

Il me jette un regard sombre, mais ne répond pas. C'est la première fois que je m'adresse à lui, depuis qu'il est revenu.

-Toi aussi, Barton, en couchant avec Quatre.

Comment sait-il que… ?

_Duo_

Ohoh…Tro-man est face à face avec W…L'Androïde. Ils se regardent en chien de faïence.

-Heu, les gars, je vais bien, la table ne plaisait pas à Qat-chan…alors on se calme, ok…

Je vois Wuf…L'Androïde hocher la tête et se détendre, mais pas Trowa. S'il continue, le Z03 va se douter qu'on est au courant.

-Trowa, Wufei, il est temps d'enfiler vos costumes !

Yeepeaa ! Heero à la rescousse!

Trowa approuve avec réserve et nous nous dirigeons tous vers le garage.

_Trowa_

Comment sait-il que Quatre et moi avons fait l'amour…Ca n'est pas comme si c'était inscrit sur mon visage, si ? Se pourrait-il que… ? Il faut que je vérifie.

-Je pense que je vais mettre autre chose qu'un pull, en dessous de la…tenue…

Heero me jette un regard indéchiffrable, mais je pense qu'il a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il approuve, lentement.

-D'accord, mais dépêche-toi

Duo me lance aussi un regard interrogateur puis sourit et murmure d'un ton de conspirateur.

-Embrasse-le de ma part.

Je les regarde s'éloigner un instant, puis me dépêche de remonter vers la chambre de Quatre. Si cet Androïde a touché à un seul de ses cheveux, … !

_Heero_

Duo est le meilleur acteur que j'ai jamais vu. Il papote avec cet Androïde exactement comme si c'était Wufei, tout à fait naturel. Ca me pousse à me demander combien de souffrances, de coups de déprime, de blessures, il a réussit à nous cacher à ce jour…

Le Van nous attend, exactement comme je l'ai laissé. Bien. Il est donc improbable qu'il se soit rendu ici pendant les quelques minutes où nous l'avons laissé seul.

Qu'est-ce que nous avons pu être stupides, je m'en mords encore les doigts. Trop inquiet pour Duo, surpris par quelque chose d'inimaginable de la part de Wufei…Je suis furieux. S'il a contacté Malphas, nous allons au devant d'un échec assuré.

Pourtant nous n'avons pas le choix.

_Duo_

Je déteste faire ça. Faire semblant. Mais quelque part en moi, j'espère aussi que mon bavardage parviendra à éveiller la conscience de Wufei…Je dois être optimiste, paske sans Qat-chan, c'est pas les deux Icebergs qui vont faire augmenter le moral des troupes!

D'un autre coté, si jamais il nous a balancé à son taré de patron, on est tous mort.

Bah, peut-être que c'est le moment de tirer le rideau…Wu est déjà comme mort, Qat est en train de mourir, Trowa, je sais pas s'il lui survivra en restant sain d'esprit, Heero et moi, on est englué dans cette foutue guerre avec peu d'espoir d'en sortir vivants de toutes façons…Peut-être qu'il est temps que les soldats se reposent…définitivement…

Remonter le moral…tu parles…

_Trowa_

Je rentre doucement dans la chambre. Quatre est roulée en boule autour d'un des deux oreillers, le mien je pense. Sa respiration est régulière et il ne semble pas que quoique ce soit ait bougé dans la pièce. Même le plateau du petit déjeuner repose, intacte, sur la table de nuit.

Je suis soulagé.

Je regarde ma montre. 6h48. Il faut que je rejoigne les autres. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à partir ainsi. Je m'approche du lit et m'assoit à coté de mon ange, tendant la main pour lui caresser ses cheveux. Il s'éveille sous la caresse et se frotte gentiment les yeux, comme un enfant. Mon cœur se serre à l'idée de le laisser. C'est une sensation si nouvelle pour moi, si étrange…Même quitter Catherine ne m'a jamais fait ça.

-Trowa… ?

Il se redresse et passe ses bras mince autour de mon cou pour se blottir contre ma poitrine. Je passe les miens autour de sa taille et enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux d'or, respirant une dernière fois son odeur. J'essaye de toutes mes forces de ne pas penser que cela pourrait être un adieu.

-Je dois y aller, Quatre, ils m'attendent…

Il se dégage pour me regarder.

-J'ai rêvé de toi…Que tu venais me voir.

Je souris et dépose un baiser sur son front, avant d'attirer ses lèvres aux miennes. Nous nous embrassons avec une force désespérée, telle que je n'avais jamais connu, savourant chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière pour chacune, chaque sensation magnifiée, enivrante. Je n'ai jamais vécu aussi intensément qu'entre les bras de mon ange…

_Quatre_

Allah, protège-le, je t'en pris. Je sais que l'homosexualité n'est pas bien vue par la religion, mais je sais aussi que toi, tu vois la bonté en Trowa, sa force, son courage.

Veille sur lui.

Je l'aime trop pour le perdre.

Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle. Je refuse de pleurer. Je frotte doucement mon nez contre le sien et lui fait signe de partir. Il se lève et va rapidement vers la porte, comme s'il craignait de ne pas avoir le courage de partir. Ses émotions sont un maelström insondable… Au dernier moment, avant de sortir, il semble prendre une décision, se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

-Je t'aime, mon ange.

Et il sort. Je me sens si heureux en cet instant…Je repousse mon inquiétude, ferme les yeux et continue à prier en attendant que le sommeil me prenne à nouveau.

_Heero_

Je sens un subtil changement chez Duo, comme une lumière qui s'éteint…Je ne voudrais rien tant que tendre la main et prendre la sienne, avec l'espoir de la rallumer. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas laisser le Z03 voir combien Duo est important pour moi. Combien je suis important pour lui.

Mais peut-être que ma « vengeance » arrachera un sourire, j'entends par là, un vrai sourire, à mon compagnon.

Je montre deux tas de vêtements roses.

-Tiens, Wufei, c'est ton uniforme et celui de Trowa.

Z03 récupère les vêtements avec une moue sceptique et pousse un soupir agacé. Le « soupir Wufei ». Mais il obtempère et commence à enfiler les vêtements « Minoufilou».

-Heu, Hee-chan, et moi, je mets quoi ?

Je me tourne vers Duo pour qu'il puisse voir mon sourire satisfait.

-Toi, Duo, tu es chargé de l'enlèvement d'Alice. Et les enfants sont toujours en confiance avec une mascotte. A ce titre…

J'ouvre la porte du van et en sort ma vengeance à poil.

-…C'est toi qui fais le chat.

Je déplie d'une main le costume intégral d'une main et de l'autre lui tends l'énorme tête de Chat façon Miyazaki, qui va recouvrir sa tête. Wufei éclate de rire et Duo reste bouche bée.


	8. Et les anges

**NdA **: Je précise que je vais prendre quelques libertés vis-à-vis du passé de Duo, même si je garde les éléments principaux.

Chapitre 8 : Où les anges…

_Kazumi_

-Kazu-chan, debout ou tu vas être en retard à ton job !

Je hais les réveils de ma sœur, avec sa voix haute perchée de poupée mécanique. Mais elle a raison…Si je me lève pas, je vais être en retard…

Je sors donc de mon lit douillet à regret pour ouvrir la fenêtre et laisser l'air du matin entrer dans ma chambre. Et me retrouve le souffle coupé par l'intense chaleur et la moiteur qui ont déjà envahit l'air, et il est que 7h00…Et je bosse aujourd'hui, puisque j'ai pas cours. Je fouille dans la pile de vêtements qui s'entassent sans ordres ni raison dans mon armoire et en sors de quoi m'habiller. Le seul avantage de l'été, c'est que j'ai pas à me lancer dans des recherches longues pour trouver le pull, sous pull et j'en passe. Un jean, un tee-shirt et mes sous vêtements de sports suffisent.

-Kazumi, dépêche !

-J'arrive, nee-san !

Pff…On peut même plus respirer tranquille ici…Je rentre dans la salle de bain et passe dans la douche. Alors que je règle la température sur le froid, la voix de papa traverse la porte.

-A ce soir, Kazumi.

-A ce soir, Otou-san.

Bon, après la douche, trop rapide à mon goût et avoir enfilé mon jean bleu et mon tee-shirt orange et jaune, je me fais une queue sur le coté, et laisse tomber ma petite tresse perlée de rouge et ocre devant mon œil droit. Avoir 15 ans, c'est chiant. Etre au lycée, c'est bien, mais quoiqu'on fasse, on a toujours quelque chose qui cloche. Pourtant, ça devrait pas être difficile d'être mignonne…

Dans la cuisine, ma mère finit de servir le petit déjeuner à mon frangin de 10 ans. Le boulet de la famille…

-Tu ne déjeunes pas, Kazumi ?

Beuh…Rien que de voir Yuuki manger, ça me coupe l'appétit…

-Non, je mangerais un onigiri au travail.

Ma mère me sourit avec gentillesse. Elle est bien habillée, comme toujours. C'est ça, être secrétaire dans une banque.

-Comme tu voudras. Amuse-toi bien.

Je rejoins Akemi dans le hall, elle est très jolie dans sa robe blanche avec ses chaussettes noires hautes et son sac bleu. Elle est étudiante, elle. Elle n'est pas obligée de porter d'uniforme pour aller en cours, elle. Chanceuse.

-Enfin ! La prochaine fois, je pars sans toi !

-C'est ça…

En voiture…

_Trowa _

Je n'avais pas réalisé combien laisser Quatre derrière moi serait difficile. Cela m'a fait comprendre quelque chose. Si je parviens à sauver mon ange, ce sera la fin. Je ne pourrais pas retourner au combat en ayant chaque seconde peur pour lui. Je ne pourrais pas me concentrer sur le pilotage d'Heavy Arms en me demandant en même temps où il est et ce qu'il fait.

Soit je parviens à reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions, soit je devrais laisser la guerre derrière moi, ainsi que le nom de Trowa Barton et tout ce qu'il représente…En serais-je seulement capable…

En m'approchant du garage, j'entends la voix de Duo…Il n'a pas l'air content…Je saisis la fin d'une phrase.

-… pas Tro-man qui le fait ? C'est lui le spécialiste de l'infiltration !

Pas moi qui fais quoi ?

-Parce que le clown de service, c'est toi !

Wufei.

Non, pas Wufei. L'Androïde qui se fait passer pour lui. Wu est mort. Notre petit dragon nous a quittés. J'espère qu'il est plus heureux là où il est…

-Clown peut-être, quoique je rappelle que je suis pas celui qui bosse dans un cirque, mais chat, non, non et non !

Chat ?

-Allons, Maxwell, la petite a le même âge mental que toi, vous ne pouvez que vous entendre. Et puis, Winner a toujours dit que tu avais quelque chose de félin surtout quand tu bois ton lait.

-Je t'emmerde, Indochine !

-Tu veux une nouvelle rencontre intime avec une table, le natté ?

Mais de quoi parlent-ils à la fin? J'espère qu'Heero est là pour éviter que ça tourne au drame…

J'accélère le pas et entre dans le garage.

Oh.

Je vois.

_Duo_

Je lance un regard meurtrier à Trowa, qui vient de rentrer et qui me fixe, les yeux encore plus larges que d'habitude avec la surprise.

-Un mot, un seul, Barton, et je te jure que je te rends incapable de satisfaire my bestfriend pour le restant de tes jours !

_Heero_

Je sens un micro sourire me venir aux lèvres à la menace, lancée sur un ton sifflant, de Duo. Il est empaqueté dans le costume et tient la tête sous le bras. On dirait une peluche bleue géante. Il est tout à fait adorable, même si ça n'a pas l'air d'être son avis…

Trowa secoue la tête d'un air indifférent et enfile son propre uniforme, puis essaye la casquette. Sa mèche compromet ce dernier stade de l'opération.

_Duo_

Je suis pas en colère, pas vraiment. Ca fait juste une bonne occase pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais en même temps, devoir porter ce costume…Jouer avec les enfants…Comme avant…non, ne pas penser à ça, surtout pas…

Je regarde Trowa se débattre avec sa casquette un moment. Bon, Shinigami va devoir intervenir…

-Tiens moi ça, Chéridoux !

La surprise d'Heero à ce nouveau surnom l'empêche de protester quand je lui fourre la tête de chat dans les bras.

-Attends, Tro, laisse-moi faire !

Il se tourne vers moi et me tend la casquette…Ouais, c'est pas gagner avec les pattes de chat...Ca va être pratique, ça, tiens !

Bon…Je finis par réussir l'opération consistant à mettre la casquette à l'envers sur le crâne de Tro et à faire passer une partie de sa mèche dans le trou sur l'arrière du couvre-chef.

-Voilà, t'as tout-à-fait la tronche d'un livreur amerloque maintenant. Te manque plus que le chewing gum ! J'en ai si tu veux !

_Heero_

Trowa décline l'offre d'un signe de tête. L'Androïde est appuyé contre le Van, en train de charger un automatique. Je le surveille du coin de l'œil. De toute façon, il est temps d'y aller…Je leur fais signe. Duo grommèle mais monte à l'arrière avec Trowa, séparés de l'Androïde et moi par une vitre épaisse.

Avant de monter, j'entends le « Koa ! Mais y a pas de place pour s'asseoir là-dedans ! ». Je retiens un sourire. La vengeance n'est pas finie.

-Assieds toi par terre, Maxwell, et fais attention à ne pas abîmer le costume.

-Tu me paieras ça, soldat parfait de mes deux !

La vengeance est douce…

_Duo_

Ce costume est IM-PRA-TI-CA-BLE !!! Attends voir un peu, Yuy ! Je te rappelle que je te tiens par des parties que tu veux pas voir abîmées ! Si je veux, je peux faire de notre vie amoureuse un enfer !

Mes réflexions furieuses tournent à court à cette pensée…Parce que Trowa est là, impassible, assis appuyé contre le mur, en face de moi, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine. Il a des jambes interminables ce gars.

Lui, sa vie amoureuse est un enfer, et pas pour rire…

Je sens d'un coup le poids de cette mission sur mes épaules…

Quatre…Je t'ai promis, Quat-chan, et Shinigami tient toujours ses promesses.

Trowa est dans son monde à lui…qui sait s'il revit des souvenirs heureux ou contemple un avenir sombre…

En tout cas, ce chat bleu-là prévoit qu'il va s'ennuyer (et crever de chaud) pendant tout le trajet !

_Voldo_

Je suis inquiet.

C'est nouveau. L'inquiétude n'est pas quelque chose que je suis supposé ressentir. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à eux, à Duo en particulier…J'ai renoncé à l'appeler 02 dans l'intimité de mon propre esprit. Je n'y arrive plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils sont seuls avec un Z03. J'espère qu'il se rende compte qu'il serait aussi facile pour lui de les tuer que de briser un vase. Ca me torture. Surtout que mes fonctions automatiques ne cessent de me fournir des estimations les concernant. En particulier leurs chances de survie. Et 04…

Je suis inquiet, donc. C'est si curieux comme une sensation aussi désagréable peut vous faire vous sentir humain…

-Voldo.

Je cesse de regarder l'espace pour me tourner vers J.

-Il faut que nous parlions toi et moi.

Je hoche la tête.

-Viens dans mon laboratoire.

Que se passe-t-il encore…

_Sally_

Ca fait presque 10 mn que je veille Quatre en me disant « encore une minute et je le réveille ». Il faut vraiment qu'il se lève pourtant. Son transport part dans 20 mns. Rashid est venu déposer des vêtements propres, et je sais que comme moi, il a été surpris par l'état du lit, la nudité de Quatre et l'odeur qui règne dans la chambre et qui ne laisse que peu de doutes sur ce qui s'y est produit cette nuit.

Sait-il pour Quatre et Trowa ? Eprouve-t-il du ressentiment, face à leur homosexualité, contre Trowa peut-être ? Du dégoût ?

Son visage n'exprimait rien. Il a une fois encore caressé les cheveux de Quatre avant de s'éclipser.

Quatre et Trowa…Deux ado d'une quinzaine d'années qui se découvrent une passion mutuelle et qui l'expriment avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est ainsi que je le vois. Ils restent mes amis. Ca ne sera jamais différent pour moi. Ce serait même plutôt mignon, si ça n'était pas si tragique…

Quatre et Trowa…Qui aurait crû que Quatre, seulement armé de ses yeux bleus, de sa gentillesse et de son courage atteindrait le froid acrobate-soldat…

Je suis quand même heureuse qu'ils aient pu partager ça. Surtout Quatre.

Allez…je lève la main et caresse les cheveux d'or.

_Quatre_

Une main dans mes cheveux. J'ouvre les yeux…La fatigue est si intense…pour croiser le regard couleur miel de Sally et sentir la caresse du soleil sur mon visage. Elle me sourit un peu distraitement, gentiment.

-Il est l'heure, Quatre.

Je veux lui répondre mais me retrouve à bâiller à la place. Quelqu'un, probablement Rashid, a déposé des vêtements pour moi à coté d'un plateau. Celui-là par contre, il est signé Duo. Comment s'imagine-t-il que je pourrais manger autant ?

Sally me fait passer le thé et un pancake. Je les prends et elle glisse sa main sur mon front, avec tendresse.

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup de fièvre. C'est bien. Je trouve que tu as meilleure mine et en changeant ton pansement tout à l'heure j'ai vu que la plaie n'est plus du tout infectée. Comment te sens-tu ?

Je prends un moment pour réfléchir.

-Je me sens mieux. Mais je suis très fatigué. J'ai tout le temps envie de dormir.

Elle me regarde un instant puis sourit, presque malicieuse. Elle est tellement toujours là pour nous, veillant sur nous, nous maternant à sa façon que j'en oublie souvent qu'elle n'ait notre ainée que de quelques années.

Si…Si je n'étais pas l'enfant d'un « tube », j'aurais aimé avoir une mère comme Sally.

-Si tu avais un peu plus dormi cette nuit et évité les activités physiques comme je l'avais préconisé, tu ne serais pas autant fatigué.

Elle…Elle sait ?

Evidement qu'elle sait ! Regarde-toi, Quatre, tu es une vivante image de débauche…

Je me sens rougir…

_Sally_

Aho…Je comprends pourquoi Trowa est tombé amoureux. Aucune fille ne pourrait résister à ce visage enflammé et timide, qui se cachent sous ses mèches blondes. Apparemment, c'est la même chose pour les hommes…

Quatre mange un peu, se lève et s'habille. Ses gestes sont lents, précautionneux, mais bien coordonnés. Bon.

_Rashid_

Maître Quatre…J'ai du mal à accepter ce que j'ai vu. Non pas parce que c'est un homme aussi…Du moins j'essaye…Mais parce que je n'arrive pas à me dire que vous n'êtes pas un enfant. Curieux n'est-ce pas…Je vous vois suffisamment grand pour vous battre, pour tuer même, vous qui m'avez sauvé la vie, mais pas pour tomber amoureux et avoir des relations sexuelles…

Ironiquement, je pense que j'ai su que vous l'aimiez avant que vous ne le sachiez vous-même. Ce printemps où vous êtes venu vous reposer tous les deux, dans cette même maison, j'ai vu la façon dont vous le regardiez, la tendresse inconsciente de votre voix quand vous lui parliez, je vous ai écouté me raconter votre mission, les inflexions de votre voix changeant et s'adoucissant à son nom, qui revenait trop souvent pour que ce soit un hasard. Trowa Barton.

J'espère que ce garçon, avec ses grands yeux verts et son silence, prendra soin de vous, vous qui ne vous êtes jamais considéré supérieur à nous, vous que je suivrais jusqu'au cœur de la tourmente, vous qui êtes un membre à part entière de notre famille, que j'ai soigné, aimé, protégé…

Vous que dans l'intimité de mes pensées je n'hésite pas à appeler mon fils.

Vous perdre serait terrible, non seulement pour moi, mais pour tous les Maganac. Vous êtes devenu notre lumière, notre guide, l'espoir luit en vous.

Je regarde la jeune doctoresse vous faire ses dernières recommandations, que vous ne suivrez pas si je ne vous y oblige pas, donc je les écoutes également.

-Tout ira bien, Sally, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis (votre visage souriant se tourne vers moi) Rashid sera avec moi.

Nous nous inquiétons tous, Quatre, que vous le vouliez ou non. Mais je serai à la hauteur de votre confiance.

_Nineteen_

Ces lentilles de contact ont juré ma perte ! Ca fait trois fois que j'essaye de les mettre, si ça continue, je vais être en retard à mon travail…

-Nee-san, je trouve pas mon sac Kitty !

-Attends, ma puce, j'arrive.

Décidément, il y a des matinées où l'on ferait mieux de rester au lit.

Bon, ça y est. Un peu de maquillage…

Le sac de la petite, maintenant. Je crois que je l'ai vu sur le canapé…Le voilà, Kitty me regarde de ses yeux insondable depuis les coussins. Alice rentre et me sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne, dans son petit uniforme bleu ciel, avec ses tresses rousses, ses tâches de rousseur et ses grands yeux verts…elle ressemble tant à son père…

-Merci, nee-san.

-Tu vois, mon trésor, si tu rangeais tes affaires, ça n'arriverait pas…

Elle me regarde avec une moue contrite si adorable que je la prends dans mes bras pour lui donner un baiser sur le front. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue puis prends son sac.

-Tu as pris ton bentô ?

-Oui, oui.

Je lui mets sa casquette verte. Elle sautille de partout en chantant. Ca fait plus d'une semaine qu'elle attend avec impatience cette sortie au zoo.

-N'oublie pas de boire beaucoup d'eau.

-Oui, nee-san…tu sais que la maîtresse a dit qu'on allait dessiner les animaux et qu'on montrerait les dessins à nos mamans après-demain ?

Après-demain, c'est la fête des mères, j'avais oublié qu'il y a ce goûter à l'école. Je me demande si ça plairait au Docteur de venir, il est si tendu en ce moment, ça lui ferait du bien.

-Moi je vais te dessiner un ours bleu, comme ça, ça ira avec ta nouvelle robe !

Je souris à cette phrase…

-Tu sais ma chérie, je ne suis pas sûre que même dans un aussi grand zoo, il y ait des ours bleus.

Elle prend une mine vexée. Je suis un peu bête, bien sûr qu'elle le sait, elle a tout de même 7 ans…Mais je ne la vois pas grandir…

-Je sais bien, je suis pas un bébé ! Mais la maîtresse a dit qu'on pouvait adapter, que c'est ça faire de l'art !

Nous sortons toutes les deux de la maison, main dans la main. Je l'aime tellement, ma petite nanette…

-Est-ce que Teddy viendra ce soir comme il a promis ?

Je souris en entendant le nom qu'Alice donne au Docteur, cela depuis le jour où il est venu à la maison pour la première fois…Elle se cachait derrière moi en rougissant. Il a sourit, de ce beau sourire tendre, et lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, qu'en fait, il était un gros Teddy Bear. Alice lui a demandé ce que c'était. Il lui a proposé de lui montrer et il nous a emmenés faire du shopping dans un des grands centres commerciaux du quartier. Il lui a acheté un gros teddy bear, puis nous a offert des glaces et l'a écouté très sérieusement lui parler de l'école, de ses amies, de sa maîtresse…Quand elle est avec lui, il lui donne toute son attention. Il lui apprend les sciences et lui a même offert un kit de science pour les enfants. Ils passent des heures ensemble à l'utiliser lorsqu'il vient à la maison. Il a ainsi conquis le cœur de ma princesse. Elle le trouve mignon et je pense qu'il fait un très bon père de remplacement pour elle, qui n'avait que 4 ans lorsqu'elle a perdu le sien.

-Mais oui, ma chérie. S'il te l'a promis, il le fera, tu sais bien qu'il tient toujours ses promesses.

Elle a un sourire éclatant. Il lui a promis de l'emmener d'abord au cinéma, puis manger une pizza. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop fatiguée. Elle monte à l'arrière de la voiture et nous partons toutes les deux.

_Alice_

Teddy vient ce soir ! Je suis si contente ! Quand Teddy vient, il fait toujours plein de choses marrantes pour me faire rire. En plus, Nee-san est toujours plus heureuse quand il est là ! Moi, je sais bien qu'elle est amoureuse ! J'aimerais bien qu'ils se marient, comme ça, Teddy serait tout le temps à la maison et en plus, je pourrais mettre une jolie robe à volant pour leur mariage, comme dans les feuilletons à la télé. Et Nee-san serait tout le temps joyeuse ! Et cet imbécile d'Ichiro pourrait plus se moquer de moi paske j'ai pas de père.

Pff…Fait chaud…

_Sally_

Le paysage défile par la fenêtre. Il n'y a pas grand monde dans le train. Tant mieux. Je soupire en regardant mon reflet dans la vitre. Pour mieux passer inaperçue j'ai mis une robe verte, plutôt simple et me suis fait un chignon, même si je déteste ça. Plus une paire de lunette. C'est fou comme il est facile en changeant quelques éléments, de se rendre méconnaissable.

Je m'appelle Jean Wu, jeune étudiante en économie de 21 ans, d'origine américano-chinoise mais de nationalité américaine, vivant à Miami et pour cette année en programme d'échange au Japon. Du moins c'est ce qui est inscrit sur mes faux papiers.

J'ai regardé Quatre et Rashid prendre le transport, tout à l'heure. Quatre semblait réellement fatigué, plus qu'il ne devrait l'être. Il s'appuyait sur le bras de son ami et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Ca n'est pas normal, même dans son état… Enfin, à la clinique, il pourra se reposer. Ensuite, nous pourrons essayer les antidotes…

Il faut que les autres réussissent.

Et Wufei…Cet Androïde…

Tant que je devais m'occuper de Quatre, je m'étais interdit de penser à ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais maintenant…

J'ai beaucoup de larme à verser pour Wufei, beaucoup de regret aussi. Je crois que je l'aime, vraiment, même s'il est…était mon cadet de 3 ou 4 ans, il était bien plus mature que la plupart des garçons de mon âge. Et si fort. Si épris de justice. Son honneur en faisait une vraie tête de mule parfois, mais ça ne le rendait que plus attrayant, cet attachement à des traditions en voie de disparition…Il suivait sa voie, ne laissant personne lui barrer la route, solitaire et sûr de lui, sûr de sa cause, de faire ce qu'il devait pour faire progresser l'humanité.

Et il ne trompait personne, il serait allé en enfer et en serait revenu pour chacun des autres pilotes s'il avait dû, particulièrement pour Duo (l'expression « qui aime bien, châtie bien » a été inventée pour lui). Pour moi aussi, même s'il essayait de se faire passer pour un machiste…

Je ne dois pas le pleurer maintenant. Je pleurerai quand la guerre sera finie, pas avant. Il y a trop à faire pour me permettre ce luxe.

Mais il me manque tellement…

Et le fait de savoir que son image, sa personnalité même, existe toujours en ce monde, mais que ça n'est qu'un mensonge de plus à détruire…

Comment peut-on faire ça…jouer avec le corps d'un autre, le transformer, violer son esprit et ses pensées…Ca me donne envie de vomir, tant en tant que médecin qu'en tant que femme. L'homme qui a fait ça ne peut être qu'un monstre sans cœur, un rebus de la médecine…et avec un peu de chance, il connaitra bientôt le châtiment qu'il mérite pour avoir fait cela à des dizaines d'adolescent.

Pour avoir fait ça à Wufei.

_Wufei_

Silence …oppressant…

_Rashid_

Maître Quatre s'est endormi sur les genoux, la tête contre ma poitrine. Les sièges de ce petit transports sont plutôt inconfortables, sans compter que la majeur partie de la place est prise par du matériel médical d'urgence. Il parait si fragile quand je sais qu'il n'en est rien.

Il n'a rien dit et je ne lui ai rien demandé. Ca n'est pas ma place, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'être curieux.

Tiens…

Pourquoi s'arrête-t-on déjà ? Sommes-nous arrivés à la clinique ? Pourtant il me semble que Miss Poe avait dit que cela prendrait quelques heures et ça n'en fait pas une depuis que nous sommes partis ?

Maître Quatre ne bronche pas, il dort trop profondément. La porte de transport s'ouvre et le pilote me fait signe de sortir. Prenant délicatement maître Quatre dans mes bras, je m'exécute.

Nous sommes sur une aire d'embarquement, où est posé un transport spatial. Il y a six hommes sur la plateforme et bien qu'ils agissent avec flegme et naturel, je vois qu'ils sont armés. Mais Allah sois loué, ils ne portent aucun des signes de reconnaissance de Oz.

Je lance un regard interrogateur au pilote.

-Nous avons ordre d'emmener le pilote Quatre Raberta Winner auprès des Ingénieurs. Il y sera mieux soigné.

Pourquoi toute cette comédie, alors ?

-Miss Poe ne m'a rien dit.

Le pilote a l'air agacé.

-C'est une décision de dernière minute. Veuillez le placer dans le transport, je vous prie.

Hé, une minute.

-Je vais avec Maître Quatre.

L'homme semble de plus en plus exaspéré.

-Le docteur J a spécifié que le pilote devait être le seul à être transporter.

Hum !

-Je ne laisserai pas maître Quatre seul.

Il fait un signe et les autres me mettent en joue.

-Faites-le, je n'aimerais pas avoir à recourir à de telles méthodes…

Je ne pas me battre sans poser Quatre. Que faire ?

-Rashid…

-Maître Quatre ?

Il a ouvert des yeux vitreux et me regarde puis regarde les hommes qui nous encerclent. Il remue un peu pour que je le laisser poser pied à terre et se redresse. Je dois tout de même le soutenir. Il fixe l'un des soldats et secoue un peu la tête comme pour mieux se concentrer.

-Rudolf ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi nous menacez-vous ?

-Winner, vous devez nous accompagner. Les ingénieurs veulent vous voir ! Mais cet homme a refusé d'obéir !

Je resserre mon étreinte autour des épaules de Quatre. Je n'aime pas ça.

_Quatre_

Oh. Que se passe-t-il encore, pourquoi sortir leurs armes ?

…Mais j'ai toujours respecté Rudolf pour le travail qu'il réalise pour le bien des colonies. Et si les Mads pensent que je serais mieux avec eux, ils doivent avoir une bonne raison…

-D'accord.

Rudolf semble se détendre et fait signe à ses hommes de ranger leurs armes.

-Maître Quatre…

Rashid me regarde, le visage inquiet. Ses grandes mains serrent mes épaules…Si différentes de celle de Trowa et pourtant porteuse de la même volonté de me protéger…

-Tout ira bien, Rashid, je serais avec H, il ne peut rien m'arriver.

Il secoue la tête, son visage exprime une forte résolution.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas partir seul.

Je me tourne de nouveau vers Rudolf… J'ai si mal à la tête…Et tout mon corps est glacé…Pourquoi…

-Pourquoi Rashid ne peut-il pas m'accompagner ?

Rudolf se tend de nouveau…Il est tellement nerveux…Pourquoi ? Ohhh…Si seulement je n'avais pas si mal au crâne…

-Ce sont les ordres de J. Il ne veut pas mettre la base en danger…

Je soupire. C'est compréhensible, même si ma confiance en Rashid va de soi, c'est normal que ça ne soit pas le cas de tout le monde. Je pose une de mes mains sur celle de mon ami et me tourne pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tout ira bien, Rashid. Je vous contacte dès que possible.

-Maître Quatre…

Il a l'air de vouloir encore discuter, je lève donc ma main pour couper court à d'autres protestations.

-Tout ira bien.

Je me libère de son étreinte et marche lentement vers le transport. Chaque pas me donne l'impression que me jambes vont céder…Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi faible. Rudolf vient m'aider, il est très prévenant aujourd'hui. Décidément, son comportement est vraiment étrange.

Il m'aide à m'allonger sur une des couchettes.

Tout ira bien, ai-je dit à Rashid.

J'espère que ça n'est pas un mensonge.

Trowa…Je prierai aussi longtemps que j'en aurais la force pour que tu ailles bien mon amour.

_Trowa_

Quatre…J'espère que tu es bien arrivé dans cette clinique et que tu y es bien soigné…Mon ange, je sens notre séparation comme une blessure physique.

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite Heero donner ses dernières instructions à Duo, maintenant un chat des pieds à la tête et qui nous regarde de ses yeux immenses et insondables (Duo voit par eux trous de chaque coté du nez d'après ce que j'ai pu en juger)

Il est 8h50. Le zoo ne va pas tarder à ouvrir. Pour le moment, outre les animaux qui s'ennuient dans leurs cages et autres enclos, nous, pseudo manutentionnaires au milieu des autres employés et une mascotte de chien qui finit de se préparer de l'autre coté du bassin des crocodiles, il n'y a personne.

Nous n'avons eu aucun mal à rentrer, c'est un grand zoo, nous passons inaperçu. Pour parfaire notre intégration, Heero a ordonné à l'Androïde de décharger le camion sous ma supervision.

Je pense qu'il veut surtout qu'on ne le perde pas de vue cette fois.

C'est une bombe à retardement, à chaque moment, il peut nous trahir…

_Z03suzaku_

Voilà, fini avec les caisses…Aller s'excuser auprès de Barton, sinon il va se douter de quelque chose…

_Trowa_

-Fini.

Wufei s'est adossé à coté de moi, contre le van. Je déteste cette situation. En d'autre temps, c'aurait été confortable, mais je ne connais pas l'être à coté de moi, ça n'est pas notre petit dragon…

-Barton, je voulais m'excuser.

Quoi ?

Il me regarde de ses impénétrables yeux noirs que je connais si bien… Pourtant je la vois maintenant, cette lueur différente…Ce ne sont pas les yeux de notre petit dragon…Ce sont les yeux d'un Androïde…

-Pour ce que j'ai dit sur Winner et toi. Ca n'était pas ma place.

Wufei…Tu me manques…

Je secoue la tête, incapable d'exprimer mes émotions, de lui dire que ça n'a pas d'importance, que je lui pardonne…lui pardonnerait, si c'était vraiment Wufei…Et qu'en bien même exprimerais-je ces émotions que j'ai fui de toutes mes force avant de me perdre avec Quatre, toute cette discussion avec ce Wufei n'est qu'une charade, une mascarade, alors pourquoi me forcerais-je…

Un mouvement à notre gauche nous fait tourner les yeux. Une jeune japonaise, qui doit avoir notre âge, vient vers nous. Elle est sortie du local des employés. Elle porte la veste bleue et le short des employés du zoo, ainsi qu'un panier avec des petits sachets de cacahouète. Ses yeux noirs pétillent derrière une mèche faîte de perles rouges et ocres.

_Kazumi_

Bon, je vais aller rejoindre mon poste près des singes…

Ouah. Il y a de nouveaux jeunes qui bossent, deux gaijins. Ca doit être la même agence que moi qui les a envoyés ! Ils sont sacrément mignons…

Ok, je suis habituellement seulement modérément intéressée par les mecs, comme dit ma sœur, qui n'a pas de copain non plus, j'ai le temps de voir venir…

Mais bon, on peut toujours regarder, hein…

Ils sont appuyés contre leur camionnette et me regardent. Les pauvres, leurs uniformes craignent un max…mais ça ne leur enlève rien. Il y en a un qui à l'air chinois. Il est sacrément bien bâtis, tout en muscle, avec un visage très dur, viril…Habituellement, les mecs de mon âge ressemble à des grandes perches efféminées qui ont poussés trop vite et savent pas quoi faire de leurs membres. Lui, il respire l'assurance et l'équilibre. Mais c'est l'autre qui retient le plus les yeux. Il est grand, ça oui, mais il a une parfaite conscience de son corps, ça se lit dans sa posture, ses muscles sont longs et fins et ses cheveux qui s'échappent de sa casquette cachent un de ses yeux. C'est un crime. Il a les plus profonds yeux verts que j'ai jamais vus. Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade alors qu'il me fixe. Son visage est sérieux et il se dégage de lui une étonnante tristesse.

Quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel ne devrait pas être triste…

Mais pourquoi je pense ça ?

Je leur fais un signe de la main. On va voir si je peux faire connaissance…

-Ohayo ! Vous êtes nouveau ?

Le chinois me jette un regard méfiant. C'est quoi son problème à ce mec ? L'autre hoche la tête, je lui souris et m'incline un peu.

-Je m'appelle Matsumoto Kazumi, enchantée.

-Laisse-nous, onna !

Le chinois s'en va après cette « insulte » et est rejoint pas un autre garçon que je ne vois q e de dos.

Je me retourne vers le plus grand, je ne sais si je dois être gênée ou furieuse…

-Je…J'espère que je n'ai rien dit…

Il secoue la tête avec douceur.

-Il n'est pas très causant, c'est tout.

Il se redresse et s'incline.

-Je m'appelle Thomas Grey. Enchanté.

Thomas…Pour une fois c'est pas dur à prononcer.

-Thomas-san…

-Thomas ! Viens nous aider !

C'est l'autre garçon, celui-là aussi est musclé, mais il est surtout intimidant…Brr…Y a quelque chose dans son regard…

Je prends le bras de Thomas. Je voudrais qu'on se parle de nouveau, une autre fois…Peut-être que…

-Attends, tiens (je lui donne un sachet d cacahouètes). Elles sont pour les singes normalement, mais moi je les trouve bonnes. Vous pourrez en grignoter, c'est déprimant de bosser ici.

_Trowa_

Je regarde le sachet, puis Kazumi. Habituellement, je secouerai la tête et me détournerais d'elle. Il faut toujours tenir les civils à distance. Mais c'est quelque chose de si simple. Ca a l'air de lui faire vraiment plaisir… Elle a des yeux très doux, qui parlent de normalité et de cette paix que nous cherchons…Même son nom évoque la paix dans sa signification.

Quatre…Il y a quelque chose de semblable à mon amour chez elle…Une innocence…Une douceur…C'est dans ses yeux, je pense.

Je prends le paquet et la remercie d'un signe de tête. Elle me sourit, d'un sourire lumineux, comme celui de mon ange.

-Bon ! A plus tard, alors !

De toute façon, je ne la reverrai jamais…

Je range le sachet dans ma poche et rejoins Heero et l'Androïde. Duo a déjà pris son poste à coté de la fosse aux tigres et à coté de la cage à ours.

_Heero_

Trowa… Nous n'avons pas le temps de régler ça maintenant, mais il faut que nous parlions sérieusement…

-Trowa, reste là, au cas où les choses tournent mal.

Il hoche la tête et s'exécute, faisant mine de préparer le repas des tigres, pendant que l'Androïde et moi remontons dans la camionnette, amenant l'engin derrière la cage à ours. Nous devons être discrets et rapide.

-Wufei, tout est prêt ?

Il hoche la tête et me montre la crosse de son révolver, dissimulé dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

Rien de très rassurant…C'est épuisant de mettre en place une mission où l'on ne peut pas compter sur tous les membres et où l'on doit activement surveiller l'un d'eux.

Après l'enlèvement, il restera en arrière, que J le veuille ou non.

_Duo_

Je me sens inconfortable. Non, pas à cause du costume. Enfin, pas seulement à cause du costume. C'est cette mission. Je vais être le kidnappeur d'une petite fille...C'est…malsain. Je revois les enfants de notre bande, sur L2. Les petites filles étaient les plus difficiles à défendre…Il fallait toujours veiller sur elles, ne jamais les laisser hors de vu, elles étaient adorables, trop adorables…Et ce jour…Non, pas maintenant. Je ne dois pas y penser maintenant. Ni jamais. Le passé ne change pas, quoiqu'on fasse. Et ce silence…

Enfin, une musique se met à sortir des baffles et les portes s'ouvrent.

_Treize_

Je déteste la paperasse. Même si le plus gros est fait par Une, il m'en reste suffisamment pour me donner un mal de crâne déprimant. Je tiens cependant à finir cela avant d'aller m'occuper de l'affaire Malphas, afin d'avoir l'esprit tranquille quand je réglerai définitivement son compte à ce répugnant personnage.

Deux coups légers à la porte viennent interrompre ma lecture. Et je sais déjà qui va se profiler.

-Entrez.

Le pas à la fois souple et martial de Zechs me fait relever les yeux vers le visage masqué de mon subordonné.

-Un problème, Merquise ?

Il ne me dérangerait pas sans raison.

-Peut-être, Excellence.

Il me tend un porte-document gris.

-Encore de la paperasse ? Je pourrais te faire exécuter pour ça.

Je le prends néanmoins et l'ouvre.

Hum…

-Ca n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un pénètre notre base de données. Tu avais vraiment besoin de me déranger pour ça ?

Zechs ne plie pas sous ma rebuffade. C'est pour ça que je le garde à cette place dans mon organisation.

-Ce sont les informations recherchées qui ont attiré mon attention. Pour la bonne raison que Lady Une m'a demandé de l'aider à rechercher les mêmes pour vous.

Je regarde plus attentivement le rapport. Effectivement. Donc, certains de nos ennemis sont au courant pour Malphas…Et ça…Cette recherche sur sa secrétaire et sa petite fille…Et leurs emplois du temps…S'intéresser à la vie quotidienne des proches de quelqu'un d'important de cette façon ne peut signifier qu'une chose…

-Zechs, prends autant d'homme que nécessaire et va vérifier que la protection de cet enfant est assurée.

Je me lève, il va falloir agir plus vite que prévu. J'appelle Une. Elle et Merquise se regardent en chien de faïence, comme d'habitude. Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'elle ait demandé de l'aide à Zechs. Peut-être voulait-elle son avis en temps que chef conjoint des troupes d'élites.

-Je ne veux pas que nos ennemis aient accès à la technologie stockée à Angomoa. J'avais prévu d'y aller seul, mais je vais plutôt emmener une force armée avec moi.

Lady Une acquiesce.

-Nous pouvons rétablir le couvre feu sur la ville.

Je nie de la tête.

-Non, cela mettrait la puce à l'oreille de Malphas. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait le temps de préparer quoique ce soit. Faîtes en sorte que tout soit prêt dans trois heures.

Une hoche la tête d'un coup sec.

-Bien, Général.

Elle et Merquise saluent dans un bel ensemble et sortent l'un après l'autre.

Voilà que la partie devient intéressante…

_Voldo_

Regarder l'espace… Je ne m'en lasse pas. C'est immense, silencieux, infini et statique…Reposant. Je me sens vide. Pas vide au sens positif, sans émotion et sûr, mais vide au sens perdu. Que dois-je faire ? J m'a clairement exposé la situation. Mais d'un autre coté…Pourtant, il a raison. Il faut se battre à armes égales.

Tiens…Mes jambes se balancent…Oui, ça à l'air idiot dit comme ça…Mais je suis assis sur une table d'examen du laboratoire et mes jambes se balancent doucement…Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais fait quelque chose de si…Normal…pour un adolescent de mon âge…de mon âge apparent…

Alors…pourquoi est-ce que ça semble si…familier… ?

_Général_

Ses jambes se balance, le mouvement l'apaise, efface un peu de sa peur. Il est assis sur une table métallique, elle est froide, mais moins que lui.

-Seven?

L'adolescent relève la tête pour croiser le regard de l'homme. Celui-ci lui sourit, un sourire faux. Il le sait. Mais il préfère un sourire faux à pas de sourire du tout, et cette personne, cette horrible présence, à l'enfer de la solitude et de l'abandon…

-Ca va bientôt être l'heure de l'opération.

Toute sa famille est morte, alors ça n'a pas d'importance…Il hoche la tête, lentement. L'homme s'approche et s'assoit à coté de lui, resserrant les pans de sa blouse blanche.

-Tout ira bien. Tu verras. Et tu oublieras tout, même la mort de tes parents et de ton petit frère.

Il en rêve. Il voulait mourir après ça. Après les avoir vu mourir tous, ses parents durant les combats et son petit frère, si petit, si fragile, son corps était transi de froid dans la rue…

Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de mettre fin à ses jours.

-Tu auras même un nouveau nom. Z01voldo.

Voldo ? C'est laid…Mais au moins, ça sera différent…

_Voldo_

Je reprends conscience. J'ai la tête dans les mains.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça…Qu'est-ce que…Je…

« _-Tu auras même un nouveau nom. Z01voldo_. »

Malphas…et…Moi…

Moi…Seven ?

_Zech_

Cette directrice d'école est une plaie. Il m'a fallu une demi-heure pour lui faire cracher la localisation d'Alice Clayton ! Peu importe que la sécurité de ses élèves soit en jeu, cette vieille bique s'accroche aux règles de confidentialité comme un chien à son os.

J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

_Heero_

Le cadran digital de l'auto radio indique 13h20. Je distingue les enfants du groupe d'Alice. Ils approchent de la fosse aux tigres. Parfait. Ca va être le moment…

_Trowa_

Voilà près d'une demi-heure que mes yeux n'ont pas quitté Alice. Elle rit avec ses camarades, excitées, joyeuse, insouciante…

Une pensée me travers l'esprit. J'aimerai emmener Quatre faire ce genre de chose, dans un monde sans guerre, le voir rire de ce même rire heureux et sourire de façon aussi insouciante. Etre près de lui, le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser quand je le souhaite.

Ca ne fait qu'affermir ma résolution.

Je sauverai mon ange.

_Duo_

Profite bien de ton innocence, Alice…On la perd trop vite dans ce monde…

J'ai passé la mâtiné à m'occuper d'enfant qui me regardent avec des yeux émerveillés…

Ca faisait si longtemps…Ca fait si mal…Surtout les petites filles…De les voir, je revois « mes » filles…Celles que je n'ai pas pu protéger…

Et Alice…

Pardon, Alice…

Pardon…

Un crime de plus…

Heero, j'aurais dû te dire, hein…Combien ça fait mal…Mais je ne voulais pas de questions…Pardon, Heero…

_Heero _

Encore une dizaine de minutes…

-Heero !

Je me tourne vers l'Androïde, il a son arme au poing, dissimulée par le tableau de bord, et de son autre main il me montre l'extérieur du zoo, qu'on distingue au travers des grilles. Plusieurs Pick-up se sont arrêtés, et des soldats d'Oz en sortent. Et avec eux…

-Zechs !

Wufei jure en chinois à coté de moi.

K'so, On n'avait pas besoin de ça !

-On ne bouge pas !

-Mais, Yuy…

-On attend !

Je prends mon communicateur.

-Duo, Trowa, Oz arrive, on accélère le plan, procédez à l'enlèvement MAINTENANT !

-Reçu !

Duo.

-Combien sont-ils ?

Trowa.

-Une soixantaine et Merquise est avec eux.

-Fuck !

_Duo_

FuckFuckFuck !

Non, pas maintenant…Si on se met à ce battre ici, il y aura des victimes innocentes, des enfants !

Je sens une présence derrière moi et me retourne pour voir Alice et deux autres fillettes qui la poussent en avant. Celle qui a l'air d'avoir le plus de bagout s'exclame :

-Coucou, Chat Bleu, moi c'est Ayame, elle c'est Hana et elle c'est Alice! Elle ose pas mais elle voudrait pouvoir te dessiner pour faire un cadeau à sa grande sœur !

Alice devient toute rouge, vraiment toute rouge, comme beaucoup de rouquin…

-Voilà…En fait…si ça ne vous dérange pas Neko-sama…

J'arrive pas à croire à la chance de Shinigami ! Je ris, d'un bon gros rire, et lui tend ma grosse patte.

-Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas…NyaaNyaa…Que dirais-tu d'aller là-bas (je montre l'arrière de la cage aux ours).

Alice me fait un grand sourire. Bon. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de ses copines…

_Trowa_

Zechs et ses hommes viennent d'entrer dans le zoo. Ils agissent avec flegme, mais sont sur leurs gardes…

Merquise se dirige vers l'institutrice d'Alice. Cette fois, il n'y a vraiment plus de doute sur ce qu'il fait là…

-Thomas ?

Une voix douce, féminine…Oh, non…

Je me tourne pour voir Kazumi qui tient deux sandwichs dans ses mains et me sourit.

-C'est ma pause-déjeuner, je pensais qu'on pourrait manger ensem…

-Kazumi, vas-t'en !

_Duo_

Je tourne les yeux vers le groupe d'élèves…Oh non. Merquise est en train de parler avec la maîtresse. Elle désigne du doigt Alice qui me tient la main.

Où est Trowa ? Fuck, une fille lui parle ! Nonononon c'est pas le moment !

-Alice, viens ici, s'il-te-plait !

La maîtresse.

De pire en pire !

Alice essaye de se dégager, je ne la lâche pas.

_Trowa_

-Alice, viens ici, s'il-te-plait !

La discrétion de la mission est compromise. Je glisse ma main dans ma poche pour me saisir de mon automatique sans la quitter Kazumi des yeux. Je dois l'éloigner à tout prix !

-Vas-t'en !

_Kazumi_

Ses yeux verts sont grand ouvert…Il a peur ?

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que… ?

Une arme ! Il a une arme !

Je le vois lever la main vers moi et me pousser en arrière et je tombe par terre. Ca fait mal, mais je ne peux réagir en le voyant se retourner et lever son arme !

_Zechs_

Ce chat me parait suspect. Il regarde vers nous tout en tenant la main d'Alice qui cherche à rejoindre le groupe.

Je fais signe à mes soldats de sortir leurs armes. Les enfants hurlent et cours vers leurs maitresses. Les deux petites qui entouraient le chat sont allées se réfugier derrière un banc.

-Toi, ne bouge pas !

_Duo_

Il est temps de filer ! Mon communicateur !

-Heero, Wu, tenez vous prêt ! Tro-man, couvre-moi !

Je n'attends pas la réponse et me saisit d'Alice qui hurle, pour courir vers le Van !

Putain de costume !

Oups, une balle vient de pénétrer le haut de la fausse tête ! Vache, c'est pas passé loin !

_Général_

-Feu ! Hurla Zechs.

L'institutrice s'avança en courant vers lui.

-Non ! Vous allez blesser Alice !

Mais les soldats avaient déjà commencé à obéir à leur chef. Les coups de feu retentirent violement, faisant rugir les animaux et emplissant l'air de cris terrifiés et de pleurs.

Zechs sortit sa propre arme et visa le chat qui faisait une cible de choix, quoiqu'il sembla très habile pour éviter les tirs.

-Cette fois, je te tiens.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu tirer, une violente douleur explosa dans sa main, lui faisant lâcher sn arme et se rependant dans son bras. Il tourna la tête vers l'origine du tir pour voir un grand et mince adolescent se détourner, tout en continuant à tirer sur les soldats.

-Tuez celui-là ! S'écria le commandant en se tenant le poigné.

_Kazumi_

Que…Que…

Je ne peux pas bouger, je suis paralysée. Ca tire dans tous les sens, les cris me déchirent les oreilles. Debout devant moi, Thomas tire sur les soldats…

Un s'effondre, sa poitrine couverte de sang. Son regard mort est posé sur moi, comme s'il me suppliait... Je sens mes cordes vocales vibrer alors que je hurle de terreur…

Kami, arrêtez ça ! Pitié ! Que ça s'arrête ! Pitié !

_Trowa_

Duo disparaît derrière la cage à ours. Il est temps que je m'éclipse ! Je courre vers la sortie nord.

-Arrête !

La voix est trop proche ! Il va m'avoir ! Se retourner et tirer dans un même mouvement, ma seule chance !

Maintenant !

_Heero_

-Vas-y, Heero, je l'ai !

La voix de Duo me pousse à agir.

-Il est dedans ! Confirme Wufei qui tire et tue les soldats qui tentaient de suivre Duo.

Je démarre à pleine vitesse et passe par le portail. Un virage serré m'amène devant la sortie nord ! Mais que fait Trowa !

-Barton ! S'écrit Wufei, assis sur la fenêtre.

Je me penche en avant pour mieux voir. Trowa est de dos et ne bouge pas.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout !

-TROWA !

_Trowa_

La voix d'Heero est si lointaine…

Elle…Elle…Je…Je l'ai…

Ocre et Rouge, sa tresse se balance, alors qu'elle titube sous le choc…

Ses yeux sombres me fixent, incrédules, accusateurs, puis se voilent, alors que le sang se répand sur sa chemise, moulant la naissance de ses seins…

Sa bouche s'entrouvre dans un cri silencieux, puis son corps s'effondre en même temps que mon arme tombe de mes doigts sans force…

…Qu'est-ce que…Non… Qu'ai-je fais…nonnononon, NON !

Kazumi…KAZUMI !

_Kazumi_

Thomas est un meurtrier ! Un terroriste ! Ils viennent d'enlever une petite fille ! Comment peut-il ! Il va pour fuir ! Non !

-Arrête !

Il se retourne et son regard…son regard…

J'ai mal…J'ai entendu une détonation…Et j'ai mal…Ma poitrine…elle est mouillée…

Ses yeux…Ses yeux de meurtrier….Ils sont grands ouverts…terrorisés…C'est la première fois que je les vois tous les deux…

Qui aurait cru…

Que tu n'es qu'un tueur…

Je ne veux pas mourir…

Kami…

Je vous en pris…

Je… ne… veux…pas

Pourquoi…Pourquoi...moi…

_Heero_

-TROWA !

Rien, il ne bouge pas ! Les soldats arrivent en courant ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

L'Androïde vient de bondir hors du Van et après un saut impossible se retrouve devant Trowa, je le perds de vu.

K'SO !

_Wufei_

-TROWA !

Je dois sauver Trowa !

_Trowa_

Je tombe à genou…Je n'ai plus de force…Sauf celle de lever la main et de toucher sa joue…puis sa poitrine…de mes deux mains…je veux la sauver…Mais…

Son corps…Du sang s'écoule…Formant une marre autour d'elle…Ainsi meure l'ange…Mon ange…

J'ai…tué…

J'ai…

Je…

-TROWA !

…Ta voix…Je connais ta voix…Mais tu es mort…

Je relève les yeux…

…Wufei…Il est en train de réduire en charpie les soldats, à main nue. Les tirs ne lui font rien…Les balles le traversent et ne laissent aucun dommage…

Je suis en train de devenir fou…

Bien…

Maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance…J'ai tué mon ange…

Une main me saisit le col et me soulève

…Fei…Tu es couvert de sang...Mais…

…Mais se sont tes yeux…Pas ceux d'une machine…

-Trowa ! Pense à Quatre, il a besoin de toi ! Lève-toi ! Debout !

Quatre ?

Quatre !

Mon ange !

Je me redresse !

Je dois sauver Quatre ! Quatre n'est pas mort !

Je me laisser trainer jusqu'au vanne…Wufei me jette à l'arrière avant de remonter à coté de Heero.

Le Van démarre en trombe. Mais je n'entends rien…Quatre…Quatre…Sais-tu ce que j'ai fait…Mon ange…comment pourrais-je jamais te dire…Elle en savait trop…Elle avait vu nos visage…Est-ce que c'est pour ça…Je ne me souviens pas…Ni Pourquoi…Ni Comment…je l'ai tué ?...L'ai-je tué pour l'empêcher de parler… ?

Mais je l'ai tué…une adolescente…j'ai tué Kazumi…son sang…son sang…innocent…il couvre mes mains.

_Z03suzaku_

Que s'est-il passé ? Fonctions automatiques ont été mises en stase pendant un moment…Nv de contrôle pendant ce moment 0

Contrôle extérieur 0

Donc le problème est interne.

Besoin d'une révision.

_Duo_

La gamine dort, je lui ai administré un sédatif…Mais Trowa…Il est assis contre le mur et regarde ses mains ensanglanté, les yeux grands ouverts, emplis de stupeur et de dégout. Que s'est-il passé ? Je me débarrasse de ce putain de costume et m'agenouille devant lui.

-Tro-man ! Trowa ! Réponds vieux frère ! Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe !

Ses yeux ne me voient pas, il ne m'entend pas…Il regarde, comme hypnotisé, ce sang sur ses mains…

Il faut que je l'essuie !

Ouoh ! Le Van vient de s'arrêter ! Fuck, c'est le moment de changer de véhicule !

_Heero_

Nous avons abandonné les costumes et les accessoires avec le Van sous un pont. L'Androïde a même plongé dans l'eau pour se débarrasser du sang qui le couvrait…

Ca me fait mal de le reconnaître, mais nous lui devons une fière chandelle, peu importe comment il nous trahira plus tard…

Trowa n'est toujours pas sortie de son mutisme. Duo lui a lavé les mains, et il n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher, mais il est d'une passivité inquiétante.

Ni Duo, ni moi ne savons ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Et ça me…nous perturbe. Wufei…l'Androïde ne veut rien dire.

A qui est ce sang… ?

Qui as-tu tué, Trowa ?

On devra attendre d'être à l'appartement pour le savoir. Mais nous avons très peu de temps avant de lancer la seconde phase de l'opération. Le message a déjà dû être envoyé à Carmina avec joint la photo de sa fille, ligotée et bâillonnée, endormie sur le siège arrière du Van. La mission commence au point G7 à 20h. Ca nous laissera l'après-midi pour récupérer et estimer l'éventualité de quand même ramener un de nos Gundam. Car maintenant en plus de Malphas, nous avons Oz sur le dos. Et ils doivent se douter de ce que nous voulons…Jamais nous n'avons eu mission plus hasardeuse…

Je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Duo tient la petite contre lui avec tendresse, il l'a débarrassé de ses liens et de son bâillon et il la berce.

Trowa…

Trowa regarde un sachet de cacahouète. Son visage est inexpressif. Je n'ai jamais vu mon meilleur ami si défait…Sauf après que l'on ait su pour Quatre…Trowa devient trop fragile…

Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil…

_Nineteen_

Ma petite fille…

J'explose en sanglot…

Comment peut-on…

Comment peut-on s'en prendre à un ange…

**NdA **: Pff, un chapitre pas facile à écrire…Merci pour toutes vos review, ça m'a fait très plaisir…Et c'est très motivant !


	9. Yeux vitreux, images de mort

**NdA** : Ahhh, enfin ! Je suis désolée de cette longue absence, mais ça a été une période d'exam et de présentation et j'ai pas eu une minute à moi pour écrire, mais ça y est, je peux de nouveau ! Joie !

Il faut dire que Voldo n'a pas arrêter de me titiller pendant toute la période d'exam, et que c'est pas idéal pour se concentrer. J'avais plein d'idées qui jaillissait et c'était trop frustrant de pas pouvoir les mettre en mots.

Alors, juste quelques petits mots rapides. Un très grand merci et plein de bisous à tous ceux et celles qui me sont fidèles à chaque chapitre et qui me laisse toujours des reviews, je peux pas exprimer comme vous me faîtes plaisir à chaque fois, que la review soit courte ou longue (marnie tu t'es déchainée, c'était super de te lire et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire tes analyses, j'adore savoir ce que vous retirer de l'histoire, que ce soit ce que je voulais faire ressentir ou non)

A ce sujet, je veux surtout montrer à quel point nos pilotes ne sont pas des « gentils », ce sont des terroristes et ça veut dire quelque chose, quelque soit leurs idéaux. Etant moi-même une pacifiste convaincue, j'essaye d'imaginer combien il doit être dur de faire ce genre de chose et ce genre de choix (même si GW reste un anime et donc pas complètement ancré dans la réalité, et heureusement).

Qui est un ange dans cette histoire…voilà la vraie question.

Bon, voilà que je deviens inutilement sérieuse, allez, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps !

**Chapitre 9** : la fin justifie-t-elle les moyens…Où le destin de l'ange blond se précise…

_Treize_

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite la fin du rapport de Zechs qui se fait soigner la main à coté de moi. Il a eu de la chance que son arme ait pris une partie de l'impacte sinon il n'aurait plus pu utiliser sa main du tout.

Le zoo donne une bonne idée de la définition du chaos. J'ai demandé à mes hommes de ne rien toucher. Cette scène va faire le tour du monde et des colonies. Aussi terrible qu'elle puisse être, la mort de cette jeune fille, étendue à quelques mètres de moi, est une aubaine. Il est temps de définitivement détruire les quelques courants de sympathie qui existe au sein de la population civile envers les pilotes des Gundam. Pour ce qui est de la gamine et des possibilités de pressions sur la secrétaire de Malphas, ça n'a pas d'importance puisque d'ici la fin de la journée, il ne serra plus de ce monde.

-Excellence, les journalistes sont là, nous n'attendons plus que vous pour commencer la conférence de presse.

Je me tourne vers Lady Une.

-Parfait, dans ce cas, allons-y et n'oubliez pas de contacter la famille de cette jeune personne. Eux aussi doivent prendre part à cela.

Elle hoche la tête.

Tout se déroule pour le mieux. Surtout que nous avons des preuves incriminant les jeunes pilotes. Ce père de famille et sa caméra sont une bénédiction.

-Viens, Merquise.

_Zechs_

Je ne peux pas dire que la méthode m'enchante. Encore une idée de Une. Mais c'est vrai que l'occasion est trop belle pour ne pas la saisir…Et puis, rien de ce que nous allons dire n'est mensonge. Ces adolescents sont des terroristes quoiqu'on en dise.

_Duo_

L'arrivée devant l'immeuble de la planque est morose…Et ça, c'est la version « optimiste »…Alice est légère dans mes bras, mais rien que de la regarder me fait mal au cœur. La culpabilité que je ressens de l'avoir enlevé et mêlée à celle, insidieuse, d'un passé que j'essaye d'oublier. Je ne veux pas y penser, ni maintenant, ni jamais…Trowa est toujours cloitré dans son monde…l'Androïde est silencieux et Heero…Son visage ne trahit rien, mais je sais que ses pensées galopent…La mission est un échec, et il ne peut pas ne pas s'en être aperçu…

J'espère que Heero a un plan de secours.

_Heero_

Avec le recul et maintenant que j'ai eu le temps d'y penser…La mission est un échec, il n'y a pas à se leurrer là-dessus. Avec la confrontation avec Oz, et la presse qui ne manquera pas de s'en mêler, Malphas saura forcément que la gamine a été enlevée et il lui suffira d'additionner deux et deux pour comprendre pourquoi. Nous ne pourrons jamais entré à Angomoa.

J'espère que J a un plan de secours.

_Trowa_

Ce paquet…Il n'est pas aussi facile de s'en débarrasser que de laver le sang, il est une preuve de la gentillesse et de la spontanéité d'une jeune fille…La preuve que l'on ne peut pas être autre chose qu'un terroriste, une fois engagé sur cette voie…Kazumi…Je resterai un terroriste, simplement parce que ma seule existence terrorise des innocents, des gens qui ne devrait même pas être mêlés à tout ça, qui n'ont rien demandé, qui ne veulent que le droit de vivre leur vie quotidienne…un droit qu'ils ne devraient même pas avoir à réclamer…

Mais les gens des colonies ont eux aussi ce droit !

Mais je l'ai tué…

Comment vais-je te dire…Ce que j'ai fait.

_Voldo_

Il y a des exclamations qui viennent de la chambre à coté de la mienne. Des bruits aussi. Ma contemplation de l'espace en est encore interrompue. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller voir, j'aimerai comprendre de quoi il retourne…

C'est 04…Il est étendu sur le lit, pâle, mais vivant…C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à l'imagerie des anges de la religion Catholique.

Je me demande…

Pourrais-je le faire ? Vraiment le faire ? Faire subir à quelqu'un d'autre ce que…

_Général_

Seven regarda, terrifié, la table d'opération…Elle était agrémentée de sangles…et les instruments…Il avait si froid…Il en était presque paralysé…

-N'ais pas peur, ça n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Un mauvais moment…Des heures…Des heures de conscience…des heures de torture…tout son corps était en flamme…Et pourtant un froid intense le paralysait. Son corps n'était qu'un jouet. Un pantin désarticulé.

NON ! Je ne veux plus ! Pitié ! Arrêtez ! Tuez-moi ! Mais pas ça ! Pas ça !

_Voldo_

…ce que j'ai subi. Nous n'avons pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Celui que Duo appelle un « ange » doit-il vraiment être sacrifié, comme les saints martyrs ? Les mots « ange déchu » et les diverses histoires qui s'y rattachent s'affichent dans ma tête.

La mort n'est-elle pas préférable ?

Je ne sais pas quoi faire…Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, d'avoir des choses à regretter…Des gens à protéger…Que préférerait 04 ? Je ne sais pas…Est-ce important, ce qu'il préférerait? Dans chaque guerre il y a des victimes, on ne peut l'empêcher. Mais on parle de choses complément différentes. C'est ce que j'ai dit à J. Je me repasse le film, inscrit dans ma base mémorielle, de notre conversation d'il y a quelques heures.

_Général_

J s'arrêta devant la table d'opération et se mit face-à-face avec le Z01. Voldo s'avança en écartant négligemment une mèche brune lui tombant sur le visage. Toute son attention était fixée sur les produits et instruments que sa base de données analysait sans qu'il ne le fasse consciemment. Il savait à quoi ils servaient. Et les flacons posés sur le plan de travail contenaient deux liquides qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ainsi ils avaient réussit à recréer du Virare et du Velelia…Il tourna son regard impassible vers le Docteur.

-Vous voulez créer un Androïde.

Ca n'était pas une question. J hocha la tête.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Wufei, je veux dire le Z03, nous ne savons toujours pas comment le détruire et nous n'aurons pas le temps de trouver avant que lui n'agisse. Mais si tout se passe bien, nous aurons rapidement les informations sur la façon dont il a été créé. Te sens-tu de les utiliser pour faire un Z03 ? Je t'assisterai.

Tout seul ? s'interrogea Voldo et dans une même pensée comprit.

-Vous n'en avez pas parlé aux autres, n'est-ce pas ? C'est quelque chose que vous avez décidé tout seul. Et vous voulez utiliser 04.

J opina de nouveau du chef avant de se mettre à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

-Alors, en serais-tu capable ?

Voldo toujours impassible croisa les bras devant sa poitrine.

-Avec les informations appropriées, oui. J'ai besoin des plans utilisés pour créer les parties électroniques et du matériel adéquat pour en créer de nouvelles ainsi qu'une équipe d'ingénieurs pour m'assister, mais l'opération en elle-même ne change pas, il suffit que je sache combien d'organes et de tissus et lesquels je dois retirer. Le reste est long mais faisable. Je ne peux cependant pas garantir la réussite de l'opération.

-J'ai fait venir Winner ici, en secret. Il est prêt pour une opération, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il faudrait que je le voie pour en juger. Mais en toute logique, oui, il devrait être prêt à condition qu'on lui injecte rapidement du Virare. A moins qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard.

-Alors, tiens-toi prêt, nous devrons agir vite.

Voldo hésita une seconde avant de reprendre la parole, mais des images de Duo lui disant combien il était agréable d'être humain envahirent son esprit, le poussant à parler.

-Vous réalisez ce que vous allez lui faire ?

J s'arrêta de marcher pour se tourner vers lui.

-Je vais lui sauver la vie.

Voldo secoua la tête doucement, presque imperceptiblement.

-Vous allez le détruire. A condition que l'opération réussisse et que je ne le tue pas sur la table, je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point il gardera conscience de qui il est, s'il en gardera même conscience. Je n'ai pour ma part aucun souvenir de ma vie. En outre, il ne changera pas d'un iota, ne vieillira plus, vous le condamnerez à rester prisonnier d'un corps d'adolescent pour aussi longtemps que son système de régénération ne sera pas endommagé. Il va devenir une arme vivante, ou presque vivante.

J agita sa pince devant lui, son ton se faisant mordant.

-Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Devoir être celui qui prend ce genre de décision ! Devoir ensuite affronter H et lui expliquer que j'ai à jamais changer son pupille ? Devoir regarder Quatre évoluer comme un soldat sans âme, sachant que j'en suis responsable ? Devoir trahir Barton pour qui Winner compte plus qu'il ne devrait, je l'ai bien vu. Mais quelqu'un doit prendre ce genre de décision, face au danger que représente ce Z03 et Malphas, pas seulement pour les colonies mais pour tout le monde, je n'ai pas le choix ! Je ne suis pas un héros, je fais ce qu'il faut faire, c'est tout, et ça n'est pas toujours honorable !

Voldo approuva lentement. Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça.

_Voldo_

Les mots de J sont vrais. Et je le comprends. Et je l'approuve même. Mais…Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir gêné…Surtout maintenant que je commence à entrevoir des souvenirs de ma vie d'avant ma transformation. Que dois-je faire ?

Seven…Si tu es encore là, en moi, quelque part…Aides-moi…Aides-moi à être humain…

_Quatre_

Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai du mal à rester éveillé. Il y a quelqu'un qui me regarde depuis la porte. Je le sens. Je sens aussi un profond maelstrom d'émotions mal maîtrisées, tellement mêlée que je ne peux les différencier, telle une tempête dont les vagues frappent mon Uchuu avec violence. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver la volonté d'ouvrir les yeux et de tourner la tête. J'ai si froid. Je suis…si…fatigué…Trowa…Sauve-moi…Je ne veux pas mourir…

-S'il…S'il vous plaît…

_Voldo_

Oh. Il est réveillé ? Je balaye la pièce des yeux, mais nous sommes seuls. Un peu gêné, je m'approche du lit. Hn. A vu d'œil, il faudrait l'avoir opéré d'ici deux jours. Trois, maximum.

Il tend la main doucement, tremblant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je tends les miennes et la saisis.

_Quatre_

Comme cette personne souffre ! Si seulement je pouvais l'apaiser…Sa douleur est aussi la mienne, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éloigne. Je ne veux pas être seul. J'ai si peur.

_Voldo_

Sa main est glacée et presque aussi fine que les miennes, un tremblement permanant l'agite et j'essaye de l'apaiser en le caressant doucement des pouces. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'il est cher à Duo ?

Je m'assois sur le bord du lit. Il entrouvre ses yeux. Ils sont vitreux, mais d'un très joli bleu. Presque translucides. Ils m'accusent sans même le savoir. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas détruire l'être que je distingue dans ces yeux…

_Quatre_

Qui est-ce ? Il est beau, mais si dur, si placide…Ses longues mèches noirs encadrent un visage presque cruel dans son coté efféminé. Je sens la caresse de ses doigts sur ma paume. Une telle douceur peut-elle vraiment venir d'un être aussi glacial.

Mais ses émotions…Il souffre…Il souffre de ma présence ? Alors pourquoi reste-t-il ?

-…Qui… ?

Je n'arrive pas à articuler davantage. Ma langue me donne l'impression de peser dix tonnes et parler me brise la gorge. Les doigts se figent, leur caresse me manque immédiatement.

_Voldo_

-…Qui… ?

Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge avant que je n'ai pu lui répondre, c'est une sensation étrange. Finalement, j'ai bien fait de fuir le labo. Je redécouvre tant de choses…Je me fiche que ce soit douloureux. Je veux continuer. Je veux savoir.

J'ai arrêté le mouvement de mes doigts sans m'en apercevoir. J'ai perdu une partie de ma conscience corporelle. Ca m'arrive de plus en plus souvent. Surprenant. Mais ça l'apaisait, non ? Je reprends donc. Sa peau est douce, comme celle d'un enfant.

-Je m'appelle Z01voldo.

_Quatre_

Alors…alors c'est lui, Voldo. Duo m'a beaucoup parlé de lui…Mais je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça…Je ne l'avais qui brièvement entrevue lors du briefing…J'ai sommeil…Mais il a repris sa caresse, m'ancrant de ses doigts dans la réalité.

Ne t'arrête pas, s'il te plait…S'il…te…plait…

_Voldo_

Il a clos ses yeux à nouveau. Il n'a pas l'air de souffrir. Mais il résiste à l'appelle du sommeil artificiel induit par l'effet du Virare. Ca veut dire que quelqu'un lui en a administré et que ça date d'au moins 5 heures, ça n'est donc pas J qui le lui a injecté. Le Z03 sans aucun doute. Ca ne peut vouloir qu'une chose. Malphas veut faire des autres pilotes des androïdes.

Il faut les avertir. Mais j'hésite à le laisser seul.

Non. Je ne peux pas m'attacher à lui comme je me suis attaché à Duo. Viendra un moment où je devrais le détruire, que se soit en le transformant ou en choisissant de le laisser mourir. Je ne peux pas rester à ses cotés.

Je lâche doucement sa main, me lève et quitte la pièce.

_Quatre_

Le contact physique me quitte, puis les émotions s'éloignent et disparaissent…Il m'a abandonné…Je suis seul…Trowa…Trowa ! Mon cri mental raisonne en moi, seul le silence lui répond. Je vous en pris… Je ne veux pas mourir seul… Je ne veux pas mourir seul…

Ne me laissez pas seul…

TROWA !

Trop tard, je sens que…

_Hilde_

Ahhhh...Rien de tel que de s'étirer au soleil sur une terrasse de café. Décidément, la Terre, c'est pas si mal… Ah. La serveuse et mon milkshake chocolat triple couche de crème fouettée.

Je me demande comment va Duo à ce sujet. Ca fait une paie que je l'ai pas vu. Entre ses missions et mes escapades et missions de sabotage pour L2 ça doit faire…Voyons…Depuis notre dernière rencontre dans la villa de Quatre à Agadir, y a un peu plus de 2 mois. Heureusement, par Sally, que j'ai contactée il y a deux semaines, je sais qu'ils vont bien ! Hmm…Si la paix pouvait faire que tout le monde ce sente aussi bien que moi en ce moment…

Seul le bruit de la télé à l'intérieur du bar gâche un peu, mais bon…Tiens, on dirait la voix de ce connard de général…

« Ce qui c'est passé cette après-midi est une tragédie. »

Quoi… ?

Je me précipite vers la télé, Le visage de Treize porte une expression sérieuse et grave, presque de souffrance, à sa droite Une a la tête baissée et les yeux fermés, à sa gauche, Merquise tient sa main bandée, la tête haute, dans une position de défi. Quels acteurs ! Compliments !

Derrière eux de nombreux cadavres dans ce qui semble être un parc animalier, dont celui d'une adolescente sur laquelle le journaliste fait un gros plan, ensuite on voit des soldats l'envelopper dans un tissu blanc, avec beaucoup de douceur. Jolie mise en scène.

« Mes hommes, ces soldats qui sont morts pour défendre une fillette, savaient qu'ils risquaient leurs vies. Mais la jeune employée du zoo... Je vous supplie aujourd'hui d'entendre son cri et de vous dresser ensemble contre ses assassins, pour lui rendre la justice qu'elle ne peut plus réclamer pour elle-même. Ils prétendent agir pour le bien des colonies, ils prétendent défendre une cause juste. Je leur demande maintenant, quel bien, quelle cause juste justifie qu'on lui sacrifie une adolescente, brisant à jamais sa famille, qu'on enlève une enfant de 7 ans à sa mère ? »

Quel hypocrite ! schweinehund! swein kopf!

« Matsumoto Kazumi avait une vie douce et souriante, elle venait d'entrer au lycée, elle était généreuse et travailleuse et avait ses défauts, comme nous tous. Mais surtout, elle n'avait pas d'arme. Pourquoi en aurait-elle eu ? Elle était pacifique, ne vivait pas dans la violence, mais dans la sécurité de ce pays, de cette planète. Et elle est morte. Les images qui suivent sont terribles, mais nous n'hésitons pas à les rendre publiques, car nous estimons qu'elles sont l'affaire de tous»

La vidéo change, on dirait des images prises par une caméra amateur…On y voit la lutte et en particulier un grand et mince adolescent, dont on ne distingue pas le visage, mais franchement, j'en ai pas besoin. C'est Trowa.

« Un de nos concitoyens qui filmaient ses enfants, s'est trouvé le témoin involontaire de la tuerie et de la mort tragique de Kazumi. »

Trowa est en train de courir, la fille l'interpelle en levant la main. Il se retourne…et tire. Elle s'effondre…La vidéo s'arrête là.

« Ces terroristes, qui menacent nos enfants, qui tuent des civils, qui nous humilient, en nous empêchant de vivre, sont des salauds. »

Parle pour toi espèce de…!

« C'est pourquoi, je vous fais aujourd'hui ce serment, non au nom de la vengeance, mais de la justice, d'arrêter ces criminels, et ainsi de permettre à la famille Matsumoto de faire le deuil de leur enfant et à Alice Clayton de retrouver la sécurité et le confort des bras de sa mère adoptive. Je n'aurais de cesses, avant d'avoir réussit. Oz tiendra parole et nous feront de ce monde, un monde de paix et de sécurité. »

Et ben ! Il y va pas de main morte ! La population va se mettre dans une belle colère contre nous ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu déclencher ça ! Je paye et sors dans la rue. Un com public, mon royaume pour un com public. Ah ! Finalement j'aurais pas à donner les clefs de mon château. Je saisis le combiner et tape le code.

- Hilde Schbeiker, code HS G-06, cherche à joindre DM G-02, code rouge. Joignable au 555-454-77.

Après avoir laissé mon message sur la boite vocale je reprends le chemin de mon petit 2 pièces au centre de Berlin. J'espère que Maxwell aura mon message. Je lève la tête vers le ciel. Duo…

Me laisse pas crever d'inquiétude !

Ah, peut-être que si j'appelle Réléna Darlian…Je sors mon portable. J'espère que la jolie Princesse a pas changé de numéro. Je l'avais piqué dans le carnet de Duo au cas où. Je suppose que lui l'avait chipé à Heero, sinon je vois pas comment il l'aurait eu, pask'entre lui et cette fille c'est pas l'entente cordiale.

Décroche ! Décroche !

-Allo ?

-Princesse ? C'est Hilde !

_Réléna_

Hilde ? Ah oui, Hilde. L'amie de ce stupide Duo. Comment a-t-elle mon numéro ? Pourquoi m'appelle-t-elle princesse ? Sait-elle que…?

Peu importe !

-Oui, Hilde, attendez une minute.

Je fais un signe à mon secrétaire pour qu'il sorte et me laisse seule.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Où sont-ils ? Comment ils vont ? Vous avez vu à la Télé ? Non ? Allumez !

J'aurais eu du mal à regarder la télé, je n'ai pas cessé de travailler depuis hier matin. En plus, en ce moment, Oz fait pression sur l'unité diplomatique que je dirige au nom de mon défunt père. A bien y réfléchir, ça fait effectivement quelques jours que je n'ai pas parlé aux Mads.

Je prends la télécommande de mon poste et allume. Treize. Ah. Apparemment, c'est un reportage qui passe en boucle…que ?...Trowa ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Meurtre ? Enlèvement ? Ca ne leur ressemble pas. Heero…

Une opération médiatique d'Oz ? Peut-être…Clayton ? Ca ne me dit rien…La mort de l'autre fille ressemble plus à un accident dans le feu de l'action qu'à un meurtre à mes yeux…Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que l'opinion publique va le prendre. Nous n'avons pas fini de souffrir des ramifications de cet événement.

-Princesse ? Princesse ?

-Oui, je suis toujours là. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

-Et les pilotes ?

Je lui raconte ce que je sais. Après tout, c'est une amie de Duo…

_Hilde_

Androïde ? WAS ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel encore ? Il FAUT que je parle à Duo de toute urgence ! Non, laissez tomber le mot « parler », faut que je les vois !

-Merci, princesse, on reste en contact !

Je raccroche sans attendre et cherche un nouveau téléphone public. Je décroche et compose un code que je ne suis pas censée utiliser, ni même connaître. Mais c'est Duo qui me l'a appris. Il a dit que je pouvais les aider et que ce code me permettrait de rester en contacte avec G, qui transmettrait à son pupille les infos que je lui donnerai. Je l'ai jamais utilisé, vu que d'habitude Duo et moi, on se contacte par boite vocale protégée. Mais là il y a urgence. Une voix d'homme me répond, sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une.

-Duo ? Pourquoi me contactes-tu, après la catastrophe gigantesque que vous avez…

-Attendez Doc, c'est pas Duo !

Un silence.

-Hilde ? C'est toi ?

Ah. Mon accent germanique m'a trahi.

-Oui, c'est moi

-C'est Maxwell qui t'a donné ce code ? Décidément, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, cette terreur !

Je souris, je peux pas vraiment le contredire sur ce point.

-J'ai besoin de les voir ! Où sont-ils ?

-Hilde, une minute veux-tu, ils sont en mission, je ne peux pas te…

-S'il vous plait, Doc, vous avez vu la débâcle ? Je veux savoir ce que c'est que cette embrouille ? C'était quoi leur mission ? Pourquoi ils ont enlevé une môme ?

J'entends G se racler la gorge puis un cours silence.

- Ecoute, je ne peux pas te parler au téléphone. Tu connais les codes de mission, je suppose, même si tu ne devrais pas, vu que cette pipelette de Shinigami ne peut pas la garder fermée…

-Euh, oui...

-Bon, je vois que tu es en Allemagne. Rejoins le point 7RL3, un transport t'y attendra. Et ne te fais pas suivre.

-Pas de souci, vous me connaissez !

Il raccroche sans répondre, mais ça fait rien, il ne m'aurait pas donné ces coordonnées s'il ne me faisait pas confiance. J'espère que je verrai Duo !

_Réléna_

Hilde est aussi brusque que Duo, pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent si bien…Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter pour Maxwell. Il faut que je prévois la position que je vais assumer face à cette situation. Je ne dois pas être mêlée à cette histoire, sinon ma position diplomatique basculera et je ne pourrais plus espérer accomplir quoique ce soit, pour le royaume de Sanc ou pour la paix.

Je décroche mon téléphone. Il faut que je parle à Noin. Et à Milliardo.

_Trowa_

Je détache mon regard du sachet de cacahuète, pour voir que nous arrivons à la planque. Je suis si fatigué. Mais peut-être Sally a-t'elle des nouvelles de Quatre…J'ai hâte d'arriver. Mon ange…Mon ange….Ne meure pas. Attends-moi.

_Nineteen_

Ma petite fille, ligotée et bâillonnée. L'image est malsaine et me terrorise. Mais elle a l'air d'aller bien…Pourtant…

Quels salauds ! Je n'ai pas le choix…j'espère que le Docteur comprendra…mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'ils fassent du mal à ma petite fille comme à cette adolescente qu'ils ont tué de sang froid.

J'appuie sur la touche « envoi ». Toutes les informations sur les Z03, c'est ce qu'ils ont exigé…Heureusement que le docteur est enfermé depuis ce matin dans la salle d'opération avec son nouveau sujet. Avec un deuxième Z03, qu'importe ce qu'ils feront ! Ma petite fille sera sauve et le docteur nous vengera !

Mais pour le moment, la seule chose que je veux, c'est récupérer ma fille en bonne santé. Je donnerais ma vie pour la sienne. Si elle meure je deviendrais folle, il faudra m'enfermer ! Si j'avais su que travailler pour le Docteur la mettrait en danger, jamais je n'aurais accepté ce poste ! Je me sens tellement coupable !

Mon ange, ma petite fille, mon bébé…Elle est toute ma vie…Je vous en pris, seigneur, ne me la prenait pas…

_Heero_

Bon. Nous sommes arrivés à la planque sans dommage. Duo enveloppe la petite dans une couverture, délicatement, en prenant soin de la cacher complètement. Trowa et Wufei sont déjà entré. Je gare la voiture, puis sort avec Duo, qui porte sa précieuse charge avec beaucoup d'attention.

Je le quitte le moins possible des yeux. Avec la perte d'adrénaline, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai été très proche de le perdre aujourd'hui. J'ai envie de le toucher, peut-être pour me rassurer. Je me rapproche de lui et enroule mon bras autour de sa taille, il m'adresse un sourire préoccupé qui se transforme vite en une moue inquiète. Si près, je peux sentir son odeur, elle me réconforte plus que je ne veux l'avouer.

-Quelle galère, souffle mon compagnon, tout bas. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant, Heero ?

Je ne sais pas, Duo. Je ne sais pas. Il faut espérer que J ait un plan de secours. Nous entrons dans l'immeuble et je me sépare de lui, afin que ce Z03 ne nous voie pas ensemble. J'accélère un peu pour rejoindre Trowa et Wufei.

_Duo_

Le bras d'Heero me soutient et me communique un peu de sa force. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. Ca fait du bien de savoir qu'il accepte de prendre de telles initiatives envers moi alors qu'il y a quelque temps il refusait totalement de montrer la moindre émotion. J'aimerais, un instant, profiter juste de cette intimité…mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tous nos problèmes.

-Quelle galère. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant, Heero ?

Il a un grognement pas vraiment explicite. Mon gros ourson. Hum. Mieux vaut que je l'appelle pas comme ça à haute voix.

Quoiqu'après le coup du chat…

_Sally_

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux…

Je suis arrivée à l'appartement il y a une heure et ais tout préparé pour leur arrivée. Je pensais me relaxer un peu et oublier pour un moment tous mes soucis en mangeant devant un bon film.

Mais je suis tombée sur ce reportage et la nourriture me parait bien insipide…

Quel fiasco. Et Trowa…Comment a-t'il pu…Non. Je suis certaine que ça n'est pas sa faute. Pourtant…je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir le visage de cette adolescente. Si c'était ma fille…

Un bruit dans l'escalier et trois coups à la porte. Ce sont eux.

Au moment où je me précipite pour ouvrir la porte, le communicateur de mon ordinateur me signal un appel. Je réceptionne. L'image de J apparaît sur l'écran.

-Sally ? Les pilotes sont là ?

-Ils arrivent.

-Amène-les-moi tout de suite !

Son ton est polaire et coléreux. Tout va de mal en pis.

Je vais ouvrir la porte.

_Duo_

Sally est mignonne comme tout avec ce chignon, mais j'ai pas le cœur n'est pas à la taquiner…Elle a une expression bizarre par contre, entre colère et désarrois. A peine la porte ouverte, elle bouscule Heero et me prend la petite, qui est enveloppée dans une couverture, des bras.

-Entrez vite !

Heero rentre le premier, suivi de Wufei. Elle jette un regard mauvais à Trowa au moment où il passe devant elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

-Sally ?

Elle secoue énergiquement la tête alors que je ferme la porte derrière moi.

-Va au salon ! J veut vous parler ! Vous avez mis une belle pagaille !

Et sans rien ajouter, elle ouvre une porte, une chambre apparemment, et la referme immédiatement derrière elle, toujours en portant Alice.

On a fait quoi exactement ?

_Trowa_

« Ce qui c'est passé cette après-midi est une tragédie. »

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce que dit J. Tout ce que je vois, c'est le chaos que nous avons laissé…et Kazumi. Ses yeux noirs sont vitreux, vides, immobiles. Ils m'accusent sans mot. Le drap blanc qui la recouvre…Je peux imaginer le même drap couvrant le cadavre de Quatre…J'ai tué…

« Mes hommes, ces soldats qui sont morts pour défendre une fillette, savaient qu'ils risquaient leurs vies. Mais la jeune employée du zoo... Je vous supplie aujourd'hui d'entendre son cri et de vous dresser ensemble contre ses assassins, pour lui rendre la justice qu'elle ne peut plus réclamer pour elle-même. »

Je n'ai pas cessé d'entendre son cri depuis le moment où je l'ai blessé à mort.

« Ils prétendent agir pour le bien des colonies, ils prétendent défendre une cause juste. Je leur demande maintenant, quel bien, quelle cause juste justifie qu'on lui sacrifie une adolescente, brisant à jamais sa famille, qu'on enlève une enfant de 7 ans à sa mère ? »

Aucun bien ne le justifie. Aucune fin ne justifie de tels moyens, je ne le sais que trop. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

« Matsumoto Kazumi avait une vie douce et souriante, elle venait d'entrer au lycée, elle était généreuse et travailleuse et avait ses défauts, comme nous tous. Mais surtout, elle n'avait pas d'arme. Pourquoi en aurait-elle eu ? Elle était pacifique, ne vivait pas dans la violence, mais dans la sécurité de ce pays, de cette planète. Et elle est morte. Les images qui suivent sont terribles, mais nous n'hésitons pas à les rendre publiques, car nous estimons qu'elles sont l'affaire de tous»

Ces images…C'est…C'est…Je…sens que je vais vomir…Comment ose-t-il…Je n'entends pas la suite, mais je sens la main de Duo me saisir le bras et me tirer vers une autre pièce.

_Heero_

C'est plus grave que ce que je croyais. J est furieux, avec raison. Mon regard alterne entre le reportage d'Oz et le visage exaspéré de mon mentor.

-La mission est un échec et en plus vous avez mis une belle pagaille, surtout toi Barton !

Je regarde sur l'écran Trowa tirer sur l'adolescente. Hn. C'était donc ça. Je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Je sais ce que cela fait d'avoir un sang innocent sur les mains. Mais je ne pensais pas que sa réaction serait si extrême. Je lui jette un coup d'œil. La réprimande de J ne l'atteint pas. Je crois que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre dans son état actuel. Un souffle. Duo vient de me passer devant, et dans un même mouvement, de prendre le bras de Trowa et de le tirer vers une des pièces mitoyennes.

Je ne peux pas les suivre et laisser le Z03 seul. Lui, impassible, regarde l'écran de TV.

Bon.

Je m'assois devant l'ordinateur.

_Duo_

Quand je rentre dans la pièce, je sens qu'on a encore monter un cran sur l'échelle des catastrophes. Mais c'est pas possible, fuck ! Quel Dieu on s'est mis à dos ? Qui a brisé un miroir ?

Pourquoi y regardent tous la TV ?

-La mission est un échec et en plus vous avez mis une belle pagaille, surtout toi Barton !

J'avais dit qu'il fallait le mettre sous calmant ! Pourquoi il s'en prend à Trowa, ce vieux schnock !

« Un de nos concitoyens qui filmaient ses enfants, s'est trouvé le témoin involontaire de la tuerie et de la mort tragique de Kazumi. »

Je me tourne vers l'écran, juste à temps pour comprendre…Oh, Trowa…Si tu savais ce que moi j'ai fait au cours de ma vie…

« Ces terroristes, qui menacent nos enfants, qui tuent des civils, qui nous humilient, en nous empêchant de vivre, sont des salauds. »

Nous, des « salauds » ? On croit rêver !

N'empêche, ils doivent jubiler ! Trowa leur a involontairement fourni une occasion en or de nous discréditer.

« C'est pourquoi, je vous fais aujourd'hui ce serment, non au nom de la vengeance, mais de la justice, d'arrêter ces criminels, et ainsi de permettre à la famille Matsumoto de faire le deuil de leur enfant et à Alice Clayton de retrouver la sécurité et le confort des bras de sa mère adoptive. Je n'aurais de cesses, avant d'avoir réussit. Oz tiendra parole et nous feront de ce monde, un monde de paix et de sécurité. »

C'est ça, c'est ça ! Vas-y, Khushrenada, prépare-toi à la canonisation, tu l'as mérité, on le sait tous !

Et Trowa qui semble si perdu ! Je peux pas le laisser dans cet état ! Ok, mission top prioritaire pour Shinigami, on oublie le vieil acariâtre et on s'occupe du mec de mon meilleur ami !

En essayant d'oublier que tu ne peux plus sauver Quatre, chuchote cette saleté de petite voix qu'on a tous dans la tête et qui nous torture de ses vérités mal placées à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit…

Je fais comme tout le monde quand confronté à cette petite voix, je l'écoute pas. Je m'avance, dépasse Heero, désolé Hee-chan, je te laisse le Z03, et me saisis du bras de Trowa pour l'entrainer dans une chambre. Que tu le veuille ou non, tu vas m'écouter Tro-man ! On doit encore sauver Quat-chan, je te rappelle !

_Heero_

-Heero, la mission est un échec total. Nous n'avons rien obtenu et nous n'obtiendrons rien. Le seul moyen de débloquer un peu la situation est de relâcher la gamine, saine et sauve, à sa mère adoptive. Je vais donner des instructions à Sally en ce sens. Autre chose, il semblerait que Treize ait décidé de bouger, S a obtenu des informations d'un de ces contacts au sein du QG de Khushrenada. Le général a décidé de mettre fin à l'existence d'Angomoa.

Ca semble un bon signe, mais J et moi savons qu'il n'en est rien. Si Treize découvre les infos sur les Androïdes, qui sait ce qu'il en fera…Et pire encore, Treize est-il préparé à affronter des androïdes ? Il pourrait se faire tuer, et quoique je serais bien le dernier à pleurer sur sa tombe, ça serait catastrophique. Malphas aurait alors le champ totalement libre. Ca serait bien de Treize de foncer tête baissée, avec arrogance, sans savoir exactement ce qui l'attend. S'il meure, Oz sera à la merci de Malphas.

-Que fait-on ?

J fronce les sourcils.

-Nous allons devoir utiliser les Gundam. Et quoique cela ne m'enchante pas, nous allons devoir agir vite, donc tu vas y aller seul, puisque le Wing est le seul à distance raisonnable de votre position.

Je sais que c'est faux, mais je sais aussi pourquoi il veut que j'y aille seul. Il ne veut pas que j'ai le Z03 dans les jambes. C'est un soulagement pour moi de pouvoir le laisser sous la surveillance de Trowa et Duo, même si mon compagnon ne va pas apprécier que je parte en mission sans lui.

_Z03suzaku_

Analyse de la situation :

-Site d'Angomoa en danger

-Piège des pilotes : échec

-Impossibilité de contacter le Docteur Malphas

Conclusion :

-Procéder au rapt immédiatement après la fin de la communication avec le Docteur J

_Malphas_

-Fonctions vitales détruites.

Un échec ! Je jette un regard furieux à mon assistante, impassible, comme à son habitude. Mon second sujet n'a pas survécu à la transformation. Ma colère se porte sur ce corps déchiqueté d'adolescent qui gît sur la table d'opération, le torse ouvert sur ses organes. Le sol est couvert de sang. Une telle hémorragie est signe de mon échec. Ses yeux verts à présent vitreux me fixent

Mon deuxième Z03 ne verra pas le jour ! Ce déchet d'humanité n'était pas assez résistant pour survivre à l'opération. J'émets un grognement dégouté. Quelle raclure ! Il ne méritait pas de rejoindre les rangs de mes Androïdes ! C'est aussi bien qu'il soit mort !

-Z02raina, débarrasse-moi de ça dans l'incinérateur ! Et nettoie-moi cette pièce !

Bah, on ne peut pas réussir à tous les coups. Et puis j'aurais bientôt de biens meilleurs sujets sous mon bistouri.

J'en jubile d'avance.

Dépêche-toi de me les amener mon petit Z03, je veux avoir à ma disposition de quoi me débarrasser de Khushrenada et passer à la seconde étape de mon plan.

Et toi, Z01voldo…Où es-tu mon cher Seven…Cherches-tu des traces de ton passé ? As-tu été détruit ?

_Voldo_

Un froid intense me parcours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je chasse la sensation en frissonnant malgré moi. Mais où est J, bon sang ? Il faut que je lui dise pour les plans de Malphas.

…Faire des autres pilotes des Androïdes…

Duo…Non ! Je ne laisserai personne faire ça à Duo et surtout pas Malphas ! S'il faut je lutterai moi-même contre le Z03 même en étant certain de mourir !

Je rentre dans le bureau de J et le vois couper son communicateur.

-Ah, Voldo, tu es là !

-Docteur, il faut que je…

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir.

-J'ai obtenu de la secrétaire de Malphas tout ce qu'il nous faut pour faire de Winner un Z03, mets toi au travail dès que possible !

Oh…Je…Non, pas maintenant !

-Attendez. J'ai constaté qu'on avait administré du Virare à 04 avant son arrivé ici.

Il se redresse.

-Le Z03 ?

J'approuve de la tête.

-Je pense que sa mission était de piéger les pilotes à Angomoa. Mais maintenant que la mission est avortée, il n'a aucune raison d'attendre !

Il fronce les sourcils et se tait un cours instant.

-Ca veut dire que nous n'avons plus à tergiverser. Mets-toi au travail tout de suite. Je me charge d'avertir les autres immédiatement.

Je vais pour protester, mais ne le fait pas. Il a raison. Je ne peux pas défendre Duo, je ne suis pas assez fort. Je n'ai plus le droit de tergiverser.

Pardon 04…

Pardon…Seven…

…Pardon…Duo…

_Trowa_

La chambre est petite. En face de la porte, il y a une fenêtre qui laisse entrer le soleil, en dessous, contre le mur, un lit d'appoint à été installé. Contre les murs de droite et de gauche, deux lits superposés sont disposés en parallèle. Cinq lits pour cinq pilotes. Je me souviens que nous y avons déjà dormis. J'étais dans le lit du bas du superposé de droite avec Quatre au dessus de moi. Dans le superposé d'en face Duo jouer à rebondir sur le lit du haut alors que Heero lui gueulait dessus pour qu'il arrête. Wu, résigné au vacarme, c'était installé sur le lit d'appoint, en solitaire. Ca a toujours été notre dynamique, moi et Quatre, Heero et Duo et Wu, jamais complètement avec nous, mais jamais loin non plus. Comment se fait-il que je ne m'en sois jamais aperçu avant ?

Je fixe le lit de Quatre. En forçant ma mémoire, je peux le voir. Il s'était endormi dès qu'il avait touché l'oreiller (notre petit dragon avait marmonné quelque chose à propos du bonheur de pouvoir s'endormir à toute heure et partout, quel que soit le bruit, n'est-ce pas MAXWELL !). Je ne crois pas que j'avais dormi cette nuit là, même après que Duo eut cessé son manège. Mon regard était attiré par la lumière douce de la pleine lune, dehors. Je pensais à Catherine.

_Duo_

Cette piaule me dit quelque chose, on a déjà dû y dormir. Les lits superposés, j'adore ! Vous vous mettez en dessus de la personne que vous voulez taquiner et hop, c'est tout facile.

Bref. Trowa regarde le lit de droite comme s'il allait y faire apparaître quelque chose par la seule force de son esprit. 10 contre 1 qu'il pense à Quatre. Parfait, c'est justement de ça que je veux lui causer.

-Trowa.

Il tourne lentement les yeux vers moi. Ces magnifiques prunelles vertes sont pleines de souffrance. Je sais, Trowa. Je souffre aussi. Mais je ne veux pas te le montrer. Ca ne t'aidera pas, hein…

_Trowa_

La voix de Duo me tire de ma contemplation. Je me tourne vers lui. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'aux yeux vitreux de Kazumi. Ceux de Quatre…Non ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça…

Comment vais-je dire à Quatre…Comment lui avouer…Comment vivre avec cette culpabilité…Je ne peux m'accepter…Mon ange…Tu me pardonneras, je le sais…mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre avec moi-même…Et si tu meures…Si en l'ayant tué je t'avais condamné…Comment continuer à vivre avec un tel pêché…

Je me détourne et vais m'asseoir sur le lit d'appoint. Wufei. Tu m'as sauvé tout à l'heure…C'était toi…non ? Je suis presque sûr que…

-Trowa, je voudrais te raconter quelque chose…

Je relève les yeux vers Duo. J'avais encore oublié sa présence. Je n'arrive pas à fixer mon esprit sur quoique ce soit…Qu'est-ce qu'y m'arrive…

-…A propos de Quatre.

Je me sens devenir alerte et me concentre sur le visage anormalement sérieux de Duo.

_Duo_

Il se détourne de nouveau de moi et s'assoit sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Je sais que tu te sens coupable, Trowa, et pire, consciemment ou non, tu t'es persuadé que tu n'es pas digne de l'amour de Quat-chan…

-Trowa, je voudrais te raconter quelque chose à propos de Quatre.

Ses yeux s'ancrent de nouveau dans la réalité et se pose sur moi avec une grande attention.

Il est temps de détruire un symbole, Trowa, maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention.

-Tu sais, Trowa, que j'adore Quat-chan. J'hésite pas à l'appeler « ange » comme tu le fait, ou même à dire qu'il est la bonté personnifié. Il m'a très souvent sauvé et protéger, physiquement ou mentalement. Il sera toujours mon meilleur ami, je l'admire et je le respecte.

_Trowa_

Je sais tout cela, Duo. Quatre était ton meilleur ami bien avant de devenir mon amant. Je sais que tu as toujours été capable de voir ce qu'il était là ou je m'y refusais, peut-être juste pour me protéger de lui. M'empêcher de l'aimer…

_Duo_

Il ne bouge pas, m'écoute avec cette distance tranquille qui m'est si familière. Mais ça n'est qu'une façade. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il s'interroge sur pourquoi je lui dis tout ça.

-Mais Quatre est aussi un tueur, que ça te plaise ou non.

_Trowa_

-Mais Quatre est aussi un tueur, que ça te plaise ou non.

Quatre n'est pas…c'est un pilote mais ça n'est pas un assassin, Duo…je…

_Duo_

Je le vois se redresser, entre outrage et colère et je lève la main.

-Ah, ne m'interrompt pas, s'il te plaît ! Je disais donc…ca doit dater d'un peu plus de 6 mois. Quatre et moi, on avait été affecté à une mission d'infiltration dans un complexe maritime militaire en Europe. On devait récupérer un rapport sur la construction d'un nouveau type de missile à longue portée, les RZ22, je pense que tu vois de quoi je parle. C'était une mission vitale, dans la mesure où ces missiles étaient censés pouvoir traverser la cuirasse de nos Gundam. On a apprit après que c'était faux, mais c'est pas le sujet. Donc, on avait pris les identités de deux employés « de maison » du commandant de la base. On était sur le point de réussir quand le commandant à reçu la visite d'un homme qui travaillait dans l'administration de L4. Ce type s'appelait Frédérique Gilberte et avait travaillé avec le père de Quatre même si c'était devenu un homme d'Oz. Inutile de dire qu'il connaissait parfaitement le visage de son héritier. J'étais pas là, à ce moment-là, j'étais partie chercher les disques de données. Quatre a dû prendre seul la décision. S'il ne faisait rien, on allait se faire arrêter, probablement torturer et on aurait aucune chance de réussir la mission. Je n'ai pas demandé de détail quand je suis revenu, je lui ai juste demandé « C'est fait ? » et il a répondu « Oui ». Le lendemain, la base était en effervescence, car l'invité avait disparu. Je sais qu'il l'on retrouvé une semaine après, dans la baie. Il avait été étouffé avant d'être jeté par-dessus bord, lesté. Mais Quatre et moi étions déjà loin, avec les plans.

_Trowa_

Je sais ce que Quatre a fait. J'aurais fait pareil. Ce genre de situation ne permet pas de choix…Mais Quatre…Mon ange…Il n'avait pas le choix…Ca n'est pas comme moi…Il a fait la seule chose possible…

_Duo_

Je me tais un instant, pour l'observer. Ses yeux sont voilés. Je sais qu'il a compris. Cherche-t-il des excuses à Quatre ? Il y en a…Mais…

Je reprends doucement.

-On ne parle pas ici d'une mort accidentelle dans le feu de l'action, mais d'un meurtre perpétré de sang froid. Pourtant les situations sont semblables. Il l'a fait pour me protéger, pour protéger notre mission et pour les colonies. Il l'a fait parce que cet homme était un ennemi de tout ce que nous défendons. Je sais que Quatre ne se l'est jamais pardonné, même si on en a jamais reparlé et qu'il en a souffert à en être malade pendant plus de deux mois. Comprends ceci, Quatre croit en la paix, il l'a désire de tout son cœur mais il sait très bien qu'elle ne viendra pas sans que des gens ne se battent pour elle. Pour autant, ça n'est pas un ange de pureté. Et si je l'appelle « ange », c'est parce que je crois en sa bonté, je crois qu'il se bat pour ses idéaux, je crois qu'il ne tuera jamais sans raison. Et je l'appelle « mon ange » parce que je recherche sa tendresse et sa compassion dans mes moments les plus sombres. Il est l'ange de salut que je me suis choisis. Mais je refuse pas de voir qui il est ou ce qu'il a fait pour autant.

_Trowa_

Je ne refuse pas de voir ce qu'il est…Mais Quatre…n'est pas…

Je sens Duo s'asseoir et ne peut m'empêcher de regarder dans ses yeux améthystes. Ils sont si graves, si plein de douleur. Je n'ai jamais vu Duo ainsi, si difficilement conciliable avec le clown enjoué que je connais…

_Duo_

Je m'assoie à ses coté et le regarde dans les yeux pour être sûr qu'il me comprend bien.

-Ne le mets pas sur un pied d'Estale qu'il ne pourra jamais égaler dans la réalité, sinon tu vas vous détruire tous les deux. Quatre t'aime, il t'aime exactement comme tu es, Trowa. Il n'y a rien dont tu doives avoir honte devant lui. Tu es son égal, son amant et son compagnon. Et en ce moment il a terriblement besoin de toi. On doit le sauver. Il doit vivre.

_Trowa_

Oui. Quatre doit vivre. Pas seulement pour moi. Mais pour lui. Il a tant à offrir au monde. Tu as raison, Duo. Tu as raison sur toute la ligne…

_Duo_

Je détourne les yeux et me lève. Je ne sais pas si mon discours à eu l'effet escompté. J'espère.

-La mort de cette jeune fille est terrible, Trowa. Mais elle fait partie des victimes d'une guerre que nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de mener. Sa famille est détruite. Mais pense à tous les orphelins des colonies, à toutes ses mères qui ont perdu un enfant ou plusieurs, à toutes ses familles déchirées par Oz, à tous ces prisonniers politiques, ces étudiants, qui pourrissent dans des prisons sans espoir d'en sortir un jour. Pense à Wufei, sur la table d'opération de ce malade mentale, pense à tous les adolescents qui l'y ont précédé, pense à tous ceux qui lui succéderont sous le bistouri de ce fou. Si on ne prend pas les armes leur situation ne changera jamais. Le pacifisme seul ne suffit pas. Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne pris pas tous les jours que Dieu fait, s'il existe, pour que nous puissions un jour détruire nos Gundam et voir cette paix pour laquelle nous luttons...

_Trowa_

J'ai écouté le discours de Duo sans l'interrompre. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Quatre faire quelque chose comme cela. Mon ange. Etouffer un homme, lester son cadavre et l'immerger…Pourtant Quatre est un soldat. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je refuse de voir…d'imaginer…de croire…

Mais il est qui il est. Il sera toujours mon ange. Je vois la paix dans ses yeux, et l'espoir à la source de son souffle.

Je vais te sauver, Quatre, quoi qu'il en coûte. Je veux te prendre de nouveau dans mes bras. Je veux toucher à nouveau au paradis avec toi.

-Merci, Duo.

_Duo_

-Merci, Duo.

Je me sens sourire

-De rien, Tro-man

_Z03suzaku_

L'écran de l'ordinateur devient noir. Maintenant, c'est le moment.


	10. Je veux protéger

**NdA** : Je suis un peu triste de l'absence de review de mes lectrices et lecteurs favoris (ouiinnn pourquoi ???) Meuh non, je blague, tout le monde a droit à ces vacances (Bonnes fêtes à tous en passant…) et en plus elodiedalton était au rendez-vous (merci beaucoup et…prépare le défibrillateur !!).

Là, pour vous montrer que je suis pas rancunière, voici la suite. La Yaoifangirl que je suis a hésité à publier ce chapitre tel quel, vous verrez vite pourquoi, mais je l'aime bien finalement (malgré un petit coté marshmallow).

Par ailleurs, j'ai traduit Nathanaël par « don de Dieu », mais comme toutes les traductions, ça reste approximatif, sumimasen ne…

Chapitre 10 : Le piège…où Voldo se torture avec ses souvenirs et fait une rencontre inattendue…

_Hilde_

Ce couloir…non, celui-ci…aïe aïe aïe…

Ok, peut-être que j'aurais pas dû filer à l'anglaise dès l'arrivée du transport pour voir, sans guide, ce qui se passe dans la station spatiale. G va m'en vouloir. Mais c'est de sa faute aussi, me laisser un message « attends moi dans la salle de repos, je te rejoins dans une petite heure » alors que je suis super inquiète, c'était pas fin !

Mais bon, maintenant je suis paumée, alors c'est pas forcément un mieux. Tiens, cette porte avec marquée « ne pas entrer » me parait intéressante !

Décidément, faut que j'arrête de fréquenter Duo…

_Heero_

J'éteins le communicateur. Une telle série d'échec…Et Oz qui va continuer tranquillement ses manœuvres diplomatiques pour contrôler les colonies avec maintenant un argumentaire de poids. Puisque nous passons officiellement pour des assassins, pour évier la guerre, les colonies vont devoir prouver qu'elles n'ont rien à voir avec nous et donc céder à certaines des demandes d'Oz… Je vais partir chercher le Wing…Qu'est-ce que… !

Je me suis jeté en avant et ais roulé sur moi-même juste à temps pour éviter le coup que la main de Wufei menaçait de m'assener sur la nuque…L'ordinateur git, l'écran brisé, un peu à droite de mon pied. Wufei s'est redressé, les muscles saillants et bandés, les yeux froids et inexpressifs…

Je voudrais crier, alerter Trowa et Duo, mais je n'en ai pas le temps…Il se jette sur moi et ses mains serrent ma gorge avant même que j'ai pu l'éviter ! Je n'ai pas assez de souffle pour ne serait-ce que grogner ! Mes mains s'accrochent à lui, les griffes, le pousse ! Et c'est comme s'il ne le sentait même pas !

Je… Mon champs de vision se rétrécit…Je… vais… perdre… connaissance…

Duo…Protéger…Duo…

_Z03suzaku_

Arrêter de serrer le corps de 01 avant qu'il ne meure. Son corps s'affale entre mes mains. Bien. Un de moins. Je le jette négligemment sur le canapé.

La porte du couloir s'ouvre. La jeune fille…Sally Poe…en sort. Après avoir refermé la porte, elle vient. S'en débarrasser.

_Non, pas elle !_

Non, pas elle.

Si. Il ne faut pas laisser de témoins.

_Pas Sally ! La laisser en dehors de tout ça !_

La laisser en dehors de tout ça.

-La petite est toujours endormie.

Elle ne doit rien soupçonner.

-Yuy aussi. J a dit qu'on devait attendre des ordres pour la suite.

Sally jette un coup d'œil à la forme sur le lit. 01 parait vraiment endormi.

-Il doit être épuisé, murmure-t-elle, avant de passer dans la cuisine mitoyenne. Il y a des larmes dans ses yeux alors qu'elle se détourne de moi. Pourquoi ? Sait-elle que je ne suis pas ce qu'il paraît ?

Doit agir.

_Onna…Sally… Vas-t'en ! Ne me laisse pas te faire du mal ! _

_Sally_

Ca fait si mal de le voir et de savoir qu'il est mort à l'intérieur. Wufei…je t'aimais tant…

-La petite est toujours endormie.

Je ne sais pas avec quoi d'autre meubler le silence. Tout pour ne plus avoir à penser…

-Yuy aussi. J a dit qu'on devait attendre des ordres pour la suite.

Effectivement, on dirait qu'il dort. Mais je sais qu'il fait semblant, il ne laisserait pas l'Androïde agir sans surveillance.

-Il doit être épuisé…

Je fuis littéralement vers la cuisine parce que…parce qu'à ma stupeur, il y a des larmes dans mes yeux.

Je sens Wufei…l'Androïde…derrière-moi…Non, ne t'approche pas, ça fait trop mal…

-Je pensais que…

Ma voix se bloque…Je ne sais même plus ce que je voulais dire…Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que…un choc dans ma nuque…un coup…c'est impossible…pourquoi Heero ne l'a pas arrêté… ?

_Wufei_

_SALLY ! NON ! NE PAS LA TUER ! PAS ELLE !_

_Z03suzaku_

Il y a définitivement un défaut avec mes circuits internes. Peu importe. Je laisse le corps de la fille sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Deux à terre, deux à faire.

_Voldo_

J'ai détaché volontairement mon esprit de mon angoisse pour Duo. Je me contente de superviser et vérifier le travail déjà accompli par les ingénieurs que J a assigné à la tâche de créer les parties inorganiques qui vont venir remplacer les organes et tissus que je vais retirer de 04…

Je consulte les plans de Malphas à ce sujet. Ils sont plutôt imprécis et semblent sous-entendre que ça dépend de l'appréciation du chirurgien. Damn. Si je ne fais pas ce qu'il faut…Mais je peux toujours laisser mon système automatique…

Quelle lâcheté.

Ne pas être capable d'assumer ce que je vais lui faire et laisser la partie mécanique qui me compose s'en charger ne semble pas être très sain. Mais en même temps, elle sera probablement bien plus efficace que moi.

-Quel génie !

Je ne tourne même pas les yeux vers l'ingénieur qui a dit cette horreur.

Oui, c'est vrai, c'est un travail de génie. Malphas est l'un des plus grands scientifiques de tous les temps. Mais c'est avant tout un tueur.

Ce type n'est pas le premier à faire une réflexion de ce genre. Ces ingénieurs ont beau servir aux cotés de J et se « battre » pour la paix dans les colonies, tout ce qu'ils trouvent immonde dans la guerre, tout ce qui les répugne, leur paraît tout-à-coup excusable et même explicable lorsqu'on leur accole les mots « science » ou « recherches scientifiques ». Je connais ce genre de scientifiques.

Tous les scientifiques ne sont heureusement pas comme ça.

Malphas non plus n'est pas comme ça. Mais dans son cas, c'est parce qu'il est bien pire. C'est un sadique pur et dur. Un tueur sans remord, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il fait, profondément égocentrique et narcissique.

Mon créateur.

Et je suis sur le point de devenir comme lui.

Bon, revenons à ces plans…

_Malphas_

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Nineteen. Elle est distante et inquiète…Depuis que je suis sortie de la salle d'opération, elle m'évite, ça ne lui ressemble définitivement pas. Voyons…Ah, oui, c'est peut-être parce que je ne lui ai pas reparler de la soirée avec Alice. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais oublié. Ca me fera un bien fou et me détendra de passer du temps avec la petite, particulièrement après l'échec de cette après-midi ! Surtout avec un petit bout de chou aussi éveillé et intelligent qu'elle.

-Ma chère…

Elle sursaute et se tend. Mais qu'a-t-elle à la fin ?

-Je me réjouis de passer du temps avec Alice (je ne rêve pas, elle a blêmi) ce soir. Qu'y-a-t'il ma chère, vous semblez nerveuse ?

Elle me regarde avec un faible sourire.

-Non Docteur, je…je vais bien, je vous assure…Juste un peu fatiguée…

Hum…

-S'il y avait quelque, vous me le diriez, n'est-ce pas ma chère ?

-Bien sûr, Docteur.

Je me tais un instant. J'en aurais le cœur net.

-18h00 ?

Elle sursaute encore et lève des yeux coupables vers moi avec un petit mouvement nerveux de la tête. Il y a définitivement quelque chose !

-Par…Pardon ?

-Je vous demande si ça vous va que je passe chez vous vers 18h00 pour récupérer Alice, puisque le film est à 18h40

_Nineteen_

Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je ne peux rien lui dire et en même temps je sens qu'il soupçonne quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais été une bonne actrice…heureusement que nous ne regardons pas la TV au Centre…Oh mon Dieu…Que faire…

-18h00 ?

Quoi ? Que… ?

-Par…Pardon ?

Je déteste la façon dont ma voix me fait défaut…

-Je vous demande si ça vous va que je passe chez vous vers 18h00 pour récupérer Alice, puisque le film est à 18h40

Trouver une excuse pour annuler cette soirée, vite ! Ohlàlà !!!

-Docteur ?

Je n'ai jamais autant aimé Z02raina qu'en cet instant.

_Malphas_

Z02raina. Bon, si elle vient me déranger, c'est que ça doit être grave. Autant remettre à plus tard le malaise de ma secrétaire.

-Qu'y a-t'il ?

-Les écrans de contrôle indiquent qu'un jet se dirige vers la station. Il est accompagné de 3 Mobile Suits.

Je me penche en arrière sur mon siège avec un sourire.

-Oz n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hoche sèchement la tête.

Bravo, Khushrenada, tu ne manques pas d'air…

-Dis à tous les Z02 de se rassembler sur la plateforme et fait sortir mes trois derniers modèles Charon, soyons sportifs, trois contre trois, ça me parait bien. Z02lilith, Z02killian et Z02nepherti me semblent de bons choix pour les piloter. Qu'ils se mettent en mode furtif autour du Centre et qu'ils attendent mon ordre.

-Bien, Docteur.

Z02raina sort d'un pas martial. Je me lève et offre mon bras à Nineteen. Elle hésite un instant avant d'y glisser sa fine main.

-Venez ma chère, allons accueillir ce cher général.

_Treize_

-Nous sommes en vu d'Angomoa, Excellence. Il semble qu'une vingtaine de personne nous attendent.

Je me place à coté de Une pour regarder l'écran. Malphas et sa secrétaire se tiennent debout cote-à-cote et derrière eux, une vingtaine d'adolescent en uniforme pour la plupart, en blouse blanche pour les autres, garçons et filles, immobiles, les yeux vides, terrifiants. Il est vraiment temps de mettre fin à cette folie.

Je me tourne vers Une.

-Dites aux deux escouades de se tenir prêtes.

Elle salue et sort de la cabine de pilotage. Je m'approche du communicateur.

-Capitaine, positionnez-vous en périphérique de sécurité autour de la piste d'atterrissage. Au moindre mouvement de ces adolescents, faîtes feu. N'ayez pas peur de faire un carnage. Ce ne sont que des machines.

-A vos ordres, me répond le pilote.

A nous deux, Malphas !

_Duo_

Bon, maintenant que les choses, à défaut d'être parfaites, vont mieux pour Tro-man, je vais aller voir ce que fait mon Hee-chou.

_Trowa_

J'ai besoin de m'allonger un peu, mais il faut aller voir pour la suite de notre mission. C'est un luxe que je ne peux pas m'offrir. Quatre compte sur moi pour lui trouver un antidote.

Que…Duo !

_Duo_

J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve face-à-face avec Wufei.

Ahh ! Mon estomac !

Qu'est-ce que…

_Trowa_

Duo s'effondre sous mes yeux après avoir reçu un coup de genou dans l'estomac et un coup de coude sur la nuque ! Et il ne se relève pas !

Je me lève et vais pour me mettre en position de défense.

Pas le temps, il est déjà sur moi ! Ses mains sont un étau d'acier autour de mon cou ! Je me sens tomber à genou…Je…n'ai pas…la force de… me…débattre…

NON ! Quatre ! Je dois me battre pour…

…Quatre…

_Z03suzaku_

Mission accomplie. Trouver du fil. Dans l'armoire à armement. Du fil de fer. Parfait. Leur lier à tous les poignets, les bras au niveau de la poitrine, les jambes au niveau des cuisses, des mollets et des chevilles.

La fille. Elle n'est pas nécessaire. L'élimi…

_Non ! Ne pas l'éliminer ! Ca n'est pas utile !_

Pas utile.

La laisser ici.

Aller chercher la petite. Elle dort. Parfait. La ramener au Centre aussi.

Aller chercher la voiture. Temps estimé pour arriver à la base.

-Les charger à l'arrière : 15 mn

-Voyage en évitant de se faire repérer : 2h

D'abord : contacter le Docteur.

_Malphas_

Je regarde le jet se poser et la rampe s'ouvrir. Deux escadrons de soldats en descendent et se positionnent à droite et à gauche, armes en main. C'est tout ? Mais ça va être un beau massacre !

Finalement, Khushrenada et sa potiche à lunette descendent à leur tour. Hm. Ca va être amusant.

-Général, c'est un honneur de vous voir dans ces humbles locaux…

Il me foudroie de ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Je ne vais pas le tuer finalement. Ca serait trop dommage d'abîmer une si jolie poupée.

_Lady Une_

Quelle arrogance ! Et ce sourire à la fois pervers et sûr de lui…

Pourtant la situation n'est pas à notre avantage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens.

Je pose la main sur mon arme. S'il fait mine de donner un ordre quelconque à sa bande de lycéens mécaniques, je l'abas.

L'une d'entre elle, au crâne rasé et en blouse blanche sort du rang et vient se placer à ses coté.

Méfiance.

_Treize_

Je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec ce pervers psychopathe. Je suis ici pour en finir.

-Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis là ?

Il a un sourire ironique et moqueur.

-Je le devine assez bien, oui.

-Parfait. Je vous propose de régler ça entre nous deux.

Je pose la main sur mon sabre et à ma grande stupéfaction…il éclate de rire.

Quand il daigne mettre fin à son hilarité, il me regarde avec des yeux pétillants d'amusement. Je vais le tuer.

-Et pourquoi, s'il-vous-plait, irais-je faire une bêtise pareille ? Nonobstant le fait que vous vous battez bien mieux au corps-à-corps en tant que soldat que moi, scientifique que je suis, j'ai un net avantage sur vous dans la situation présente. Et même plus d'un.

Je souris.

-C'est vous qui êtes sous la menace de…

Il me coupe d'un ton goguenard.

-Si vous voulez parler de ces armures mobiles que vous avez eu l'affligeante impolitesse d'amener avec vous…Dîtes-moi, Général, le nom Charon vous dit-t-il quelque chose ?

Evidemment.

-Le nocher qui faisait traverser le Styx aux âmes dans la mythologie grecque.

-Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde !

Il lève la main.

_Lady Une_

Je le savais ! Je tire. Meure !

…

Quoi !?

Sa gamine s'est jeté devant lui, la balle s'est logée dans sa poitrine et…et elle n'a pas le moindre signe de douleur. Comme si elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

_Malphas_

La tête de cette femme est d'un comique !

Z02raina n'a même pas fléchi quand elle a reçu la balle qui m'était destiné en pleine poitrine. Les soldats vont pour attaquer quand le spectacle dans le ciel les fige de stupeur et d'effroi. Trois rayons laser sont sortis simultanément de nulle part et viennent de faire exploser les Mobile Suits d'Oz. Mes trois Charon réapparaissent, sombres armures de taille moitié moindre par rapport à des Mobile Suits basiques, et bien plus travaillés en longueur et en finesse. Ce sont des robots destructeurs, pas des combattants. Mais leur armement, créer par le Docteur Phile et moi-même est bien plus sophistiqué et efficace, mortel même, comme nous venons de le voir.

Les soldats hésitent et Treize aussi. Même Une a baissé son arme de stupéfaction.

_Nineteen_

Qu'est-ce que ces armures sont belles. La démonstration sans faille de la redoutable intelligence de l'homme pour qui j'ai l'honneur de travailler. Si seulement Alice…

_Lady Une_

C'est impossible. Aucune armure ne peut produire des rayons de cette puissance, capable de traverser immédiatement un bouclier de protection…Et de transpercer l'un des alliages le plus dur au monde comme si c'était du beurre… !

_Treize_

Je n'arrive pas à croire que…Je l'ai largement sous-estimé et il semblerait que je sois sur le point d'en payer le prix.

_Malphas_

-Je vous présente mon propre modèle d'armure mobile, Excellence, le Charon. Aucun humain ne serait capable de piloter cette merveille, tellement peu maniable tant elle est rapide, et dont les armes produisent des radiations et une chaleur insupportable à toute morphologie humaine, dont le système d'invisibilité requiert qu'on supprime toute trace d'oxygène et de chaleur dans l'habitacle du pilote. Mais qui reste piloté par un être infiniment plus réactif qu'une basique intelligence artificielle !

Mon visage se fait glacial.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Que je faisais des Androïdes comme ça, pour m'amuser ? Vous avez devant vous le résultat de la meilleure technologie militaire à ce jour, même les Gundam ou les Virgo ne font pas le poids. Les humains n'étaient pas assez doués, trop bourrés de faiblesses, pour piloter le Charon, mais les Androïdes que j'ai créés n'ont aucun problème à le faire. Et eux même sont des miracles de technologie. J'ai entre les mains le pouvoir de remodeler l'Humanité, de lui faire faire un bon de plusieurs millénaire dans son évolution biologique, et vous vous imaginiez pouvoir vous mettre en travers de mon chemin ? Arrêtez-les, lui et son assistante. Tuez tous les autres.

Les Z02 sont prêts pour le massacre.

_Voldo_

Il faut nous dépêcher. J a dit que les pilotes ne sont plus joignable et Sally Poe non plus. Ca ne peut à mon avis ne signifier qu'une chose, ils ont été capturés par le Z03. Nous allons avoir besoin immédiatement de notre propre Z03. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

Les pièces sont prêtes. Ca a été infiniment plus rapide que ce que j'avais prévu. D'abord parce que J et ses ingénieurs sont vraiment très qualifiés, plus que ce que je croyais. Ensuite parce qu'il y a moins de pièce nécessaire que ce que j'imaginais. Quand j'aurai fini, 04 aura moins de métal à l'intérieur de lui que moi. Mais certaines des parties que j'ai encore organiques parce qu'elle était à l'époque trop difficiles à mécaniser seront remplacées chez lui. Grâce au plan, nous avons pu les réaliser.

Il est temps que je finalise la préparation de 04…De mon sujet.

Il faut que je ne le considère que comme de la matière première comme Malphas, sinon je n'y arriverais pas...

Dépersonnaliser le sujet. Ne. Rien. Ressentir.

Ne rien aimer. Ne rien détester.

Ne rien éprouver.

Tout ce que je haïssais dans ma condition d'Androïde.

Moi qui commençais à redevenir humain, je dois maintenant être cette machine.

Pour toi.

Duo.

Et pourtant, des souvenirs m'assaillent toujours…Je dois les faire cesser…

Pour toi.

Nathanaël.

_Général_

Seven serrait contre lui un petit corps fragile, essayant de lui communiquer un peu de chaleur. Le garçon dans ses bras n'avait que trois ans, et un visage sale et amaigris sous ses cheveux bruns. Ils se trouvaient dans ce taudis juste des bas-fonds de L2 où ils vivaient avec leur mère. Seven avait 16 ans et c'était pour éviter qu'il ne soit réquisitionné que sa mère avait emmené ses deux fils là où on ne les chercherait pas. Son mari, lui, avait été obligé de rejoindre les troupes…Et était mort. Tous les jours, leur mère priait pour la fin de la guerre. La foi, disait-elle, était la seule chose qui leur restait.

Sa foi était si forte…Elle s'était encore accrue quand elle était tombée enceinte une nouvelle fois, trois ans plus tôt, alors que les médecins lui avaient dit qu'après Seven, elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant. Elle avait donc regardé ce petit garçon aux yeux d'améthystes, tout juste sorti de son ventre et l'avait appelé Nathanaël, le « don de Dieu ».

Mais ce jour-là, elle était partie cherché à manger…et une heure après, les combats avaient recommencé. Ca faisait trois jours, et elle n'était pas rentrer.

Seven savait ce que ça signifiait. Et il n'avait même plus la force de prier pour que l'âme de sa mère rejoigne celle de son père au paradis. Ca faisait près de trois jours qu'il n'avait pas mangés, donnant tout ce qui restait à son frère. Mais il n'y avait plus rien. Il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent. Qu'ils trouvent à manger.

-Seven…

Il baissa la tête vers la tignasse châtaine, longue pour un enfant si jeune.

-Quoi ?

-Veux môman…

Il lutta pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il ne devait pas pleurer, mais être fort pour son petit frère…

Il courait dans la rue en le tenant contre lui. S'ils avaient de la chance, il pourrait voler quelque chose au marché…Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Une explosion.

Quand il reprit connaissance, son petit frère gisait, transi…Mort…Mort…

La faim, le froid…Il avait cru…Il avait fui…Erré…Halluciné, malade…Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme en blouse blanche lui propose son aide…Pour oublier…Oublier le petit corps transi…Mort…

Et pourtant…

_Voldo_

Pourtant Seven avait tord. Tu étais vivant.

Maintenant je sais pourquoi j'étais tant attiré par toi, Duo. J'ai fait un test ADN avec le matériel de J dès que cela m'est revenu, juste pour être sûr. Mais j'étais déjà convaincu. Il n'y a pas deux personnes au monde qui ait des yeux comme les tiens. Je ne sais pas si je te le dirais un jour.

A quoi cela te servirait de savoir que ta mère t'avait appelé Nathanaël ? Qu'avant la guerre, elle était comme toi, vive et joyeuse, avec de magnifiques yeux améthystes…Qu'elle s'appelait Jemina et que c'était une des plus belles femmes qui ait vu le jour, la plus aimante des mères…Que ton père s'appelait Samuel, qu'il était un humble fonctionnaire de L2, qui voulait t'apprendre le Base Ball et que c'est lui qui nomma ton frère…Que c'était une famille très croyante, mais à qui Dieu a fait subir trop d'épreuve…

Tu mérites pourtant de savoir que tu as été désiré et aimé…Même par moi, qui à 13 ans ne voyait pourtant pas d'un bon œil ce petit frère imprévu… Mais qui dès qu'il l'a vu dans les bras de sa mère a juré devant Dieu de toujours veiller sur lui…pour trois ans plus tard, faillir à cette promesse…

Que feras-tu d'un grand frère sur le point de détruire ton meilleur ami… ?

_Hilde_

On dirait que toutes les salles qui bordent ce couloir sont des labo. Tiens, une porte fermée.

J'ouvre ?

Bah, tant qu'à y être…

Quatre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?

-Quatre !

Oh…Il a l'air malade ! Je me précipite à coté du lit. Il est si pâle…Quatre…Je m'assois à coté de lui et lui prend la main. Mon Dieu…Elle est glacée...

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Quatre...On dirait qu'il est dans le coma. Les traits totalement détendu. Que s'est-il passé ? Et où sont les autres ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

_Voldo_

Pourquoi la porte de la chambre de 04 est-elle ouverte ? Je suis sûr de l'avoir fermée en partant tout à l'heure…Je m'approche furtivement et jette un coup d'œil par la porte. Une jeune fille est assise sur le lit, à coté de lui. Elle…Elle est superbe…Je…C'est étrange…J'ai une drôle de sensation au creux de la poitrine quand je la regarde…Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il m'arrive…

Elle a des cheveux courts, d'un noir étonnant, avec des reflets bleus, qui contrastent splendidement avec une peau pâle qui parait douce, presque laiteuse... Elle porte un jean un peu usé, des rangers noirs, dont les lacés sont un peu défaits et une chemise mauve au dessus d'un top noir. Ce n'est pas une tenue très réglementaire pour une station spatiale scientifico-militaire.

Je m'oblige à me concentrer et à énoncer d'une voix froide.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et j'ai une nouvelle absence. Elle a des yeux remarquables, d'un bleu outre-mer profond et expressifs et un visage harmonieux avec de très jolies lèvres pâles et juste assez charnues…Un splendide spécimen humain. Une séduisante jeune fille.

Elle me regarde, un peu incertaine, puis sourit d'un sourire qui semble irradier la pièce de sa lumière et de sa candeur.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Hilde ! Et toi ?

Hilde…Même son nom est joli…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'y m'arrive…

-Sev…Voldo. Je m'appelle Voldo

Pourquoi ai-je failli me présenter par ce nom qui n'a plus aucune raison d'être le mien... ?

J'ai étrangement envie d'être humain face à elle…Mais que m'arrive-t-il bon sang ! Ce n'est pas le moment en plus…

_Hilde_

Je me retourne vers l'origine de cette voix polaire. Yuy ?

Tiens, non.

C'est un garçon que je n'ai jamais vu avant. Il a de longs cheveux noirs, attachés en queue de cheval, un visage fin, presque efféminé, si ce n'est le ferme dessin de ses pommettes et ses yeux d'un bleu foncé presque noir. Il semble peu musclé mais dégage une aura étrange.

Bien. Il a une blouse blanche au dessus d'une combinaison noire. Ca veut dire qu'il bosse ici. En plus, il a l'air d'avoir mon âge.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Hilde ! Et toi ?

-Sev…Voldo. Je m'appelle Voldo

C'est curieux qu'il ait hésité. Peut-être m'a-t-il donné un faux nom ? Ou alors il revient d'une mission d'infiltration et a pas encore perdu l'habitude de se présenter par son nom d'emprunt. Ca m'est déjà arrivé. Je me présentais comme m'appelant Rosalind Ludwig tout le temps. Voldo, alors ? C'est étrange comme nom. Mais ça ne lui va pas si mal que ça.

-Que faîtes-vous ici, Hilde ? Demande-t-il après un moment.

Je désigne Quatre d'un geste de la main.

-C'est un de mes amis. Je l'ai vu mal en point, j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'il a…

Il s'avance dans la salle et s'arrête au pied du lit, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux sont étranges, mais je n'arrive pas à dire pourquoi…

_Voldo_

Je suppose qu'il faut que je lui mente…Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Si c'est une amie de 04…

Non. Ne. Rien. Ressentir.

-Il va être opéré.

-Opéré ? De quoi ?

Elle a l'air inquiet. Mais que lui dire d'autre ? Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais lui dire la vérité. Mais elle pourrait poser des problèmes, non ? Si.

-Secret médical.

C'est une réponse stupide, mais je l'espère suffisamment froide pour l'éloigner. Raté. Ses yeux se sont juste emplis de colère. Elle se lève et s'approche, se plante devant moi.

_Hilde_

Secret médical ? C'est quoi cette réponse débile ! On est dans une base militaire, on doit savoir ce qui nous affecte les uns les autres. Pas de secret médical qui tienne !

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? J'te préviens, j'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je suis un soldat aussi ! Et c'est mon ami ! Déjà, t'as l'air un peu jeune pour un chirurgien et en plus, je te laisse pas poser tes sales pattes sur lui si tu me dis pas ce qu'il a !

Il me toise de son regard de glace. C'est ça qui est bizarre. Il manque de vie ce regard, comme regarder les yeux vides d'une statue de pierre.

-Vous avez une quelconque accréditation ?

Oh ! Ca, tu vas voir…

Co…Comment a-t-il pu ? Comment peut-il avoir de tels reflexes ?

_Voldo_

Elle a essayé de me gifler. Ma main l'a saisi au poignet avant qu'elle n'y parvienne, sans même que je m'en rende compte. Ses yeux s'élargissent de surprise. Pourtant ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

-Ca suffit. Il s'agit de mon patient, Hilde. Et je dois le préparer à l'opération. Je vous pris de sortir.

Elle se dégage et retourne s'asseoir.

-Je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu une réponse.

Ce que je déteste les humains bornés…

_Hilde_

Il est contrarié. Pas étonnant. Mais après avoir vu sa réticence à me parler de l'état de Quatre, je suis d'autant plus déterminée à découvrir ce qui se passe. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit au pilote.

Tout-à-coup une idée me traverse l'esprit. Je me souviens de ce qu'a dit la princesse. Et si… ?

-Tu es l'Androïde que Duo a trouvé dans les égouts ?

Son expression ne change pas, mais il s'est immobilisé.

_Voldo_

Elle sait qui je suis ?

-Oui.

Pourquoi ai-je répondu ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être hors contrôle lorsque je suis près d'elle ? _Ca connaît l'amour un Androïde ?_ Non, non, pas ça. Pas maintenant.

-Tu m'en dis plus ?

_Pourquoi pas ?_ Comment, « pourquoi pas » ? Parce qu'elle n'a pas à savoir, voilà pourquoi !_ Mais n'est-ce pas toi qui priais pour un peu d'humanité ? _Pas maintenant…Pas alors que je…_ Dis-lui…Elle t'aidera…_

Elle me regarde, les bras croisés, l'air d'être prête à en découdre.

-Je dois faire de 04 un Androïde.

Oh. C'était finement amené ça…

_Hilde_

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Je dois ressembler à un poisson rouge arraché à son bocal…Quatre…Androïde ?

-Ca n'est pas…Non…Quoi…Je…

Ok. Hilde, ma fille, on se reprend.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il s'approche et s'assoit de l'autre coté de Quatre, lève sa longue main et caresse les cheveux de l'arabe.

-04 est mourant. Si on ne le transforme pas, il ne survivra pas plus d'un à deux jours.

Ca…Ca n'est pas possible…Ou sont les autres ?

-Où sont les autres ? Duo ? Pourquoi ils sont pas là ?

_Voldo_

Elle connaît aussi Duo, alors….C'est une amie ?

_Dis-lui…_

-D'accord, Hilde...Je vais tout vous dire. Mais il faut que vous me laissiez préparer 04, c'est sa seule chance de survie…

Je connais suffisamment la psychologie humaine élémentaire pour savoir qu'un humain mis au pied du mur dans un ultimatum est beaucoup plus coopératif.

_Hilde_

Si je l'empêche d'agir, Quatre va…Je…Je n'ai pas le choix je suppose.

-D'accord, mais t'as intérêt à être convaincant !

Il approuve de la tête, me fait signe de me lever et de m'écarter. Je m'exécute, de mauvaise grâce.

_Voldo_

Je ne veux rien lui cacher. Je mets donc mon système automatique en fonction et le laisse puiser dans ma base mémorielle afin de lui donner un compte rendu clair de ces derniers jours. J'espère ne pas faire une bêtise, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle m'aide…

Et qu'elle m'aide aussi pour l'opération de 04.

Pendant que je parle sans même faire attention à ce qui sort de mes lèvres, je remplis seringues et perfusions. Il faut que je m'assure que mon sujet reste stable quelques heures encore…

Hilde semble de plus en plus atterrée, ce qui n'enlève rien à son charme. Je parle d'un point de vu purement esthétique bien sûr. Ca n'a rien à voir avec quelque chose que je ressentirais.

_C'est ça…_

Cette voix, ironique, encore. Je me demande d'où elle vient…

_Hilde_

Je crois que ce flot d'informations délivré par une voix monocorde est trop pour moi. Et moi qui croyais que Duo s'était mis dans la mélasse ! C'est pire que de la mélasse à ce niveau, c'est carrément…Enfin, l'idée est là.

Et Quatre…Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça…Mais il va mourir…Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? En même temps, comme dit J, on a pas trop le choix…J…quel enfoiré celui-là ! Mais un Androïde…dépourvu de sentiment ? Pas Quatre. Quatre de tous est celui qui devrait échapper à ça. Il a signé pour le bien des colonies, pas pour devenir Terminator ! Et Voldo…Cette voix monocorde, cette neutralité, cette absence de vie…Rien que d'imaginer Quatre dans cet état me donne envie de vomir !

-Et tu vas…tu vas…à Quatre…Tu vas faire ça à Quatre ?

_Voldo_

…Voilà. Plus que qu'une heure ou deux et je commencerai l'opération.

-Et tu vas…tu vas…à Quatre…Tu vas faire ça à Quatre ?

Hn ? Oh, Hilde. J'avais presque oublié sa présence…Ce qui est étonnant. Je suis toujours en totale osmose avec mon environnement. Pourtant, je lui ai fait suffisamment confiance pour ne pas garder une partie de mon esprit sur elle. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ?

-Oui. Je vais le faire.

-Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? C'est toute la question, même pour moi, encore maintenant.

-Pour protéger Nathanaël.

Pourquoi ai-je dit ça…Pourquoi ! Ca n'est pas normal !

Elle me regarde de ces grands yeux bleus, pleins de cette force d'innocence. La force des justes. La force des fous. Je voudrais… Non. Je ne dois pas laisser mes pensées suivre ce chemin…

_Hilde_

Son regard s'est animé d'une tendresse étrange lorsqu'il a dit ce nom. Ainsi, il y a encore quelque chose d'humain en lui.

-Qui est-ce ?

Il baisse les yeux.

-Mon frère. Tu l'appelles Duo.

Du…Duo ? DUO ? Mon Duo ? C'est… C'est pas possible ! Si ?

-Hilde…Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?

Hein…Oh…Euh…

-T'aider à quoi ?

-Pendant l'opération, 04 va avoir besoin d'un point focal. Un visage amical pourrait préserver son esprit. Ca n'est qu'une hypothèse. Mais c'est mieux que rien.

Mais…

-Tu…Tu veux dire qu'il va être conscient ?

Il relève les yeux à mon cri et hoche la tête. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que ça va être.

-Et…Et c'est long… ?

-Une demi-douzaine d'heure au moins. Et ça sera sanglant, un spectacle difficilement soutenable.

Six heures…Six heures à le regarder charcuter Quatre…

-Mais après tout, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es un soldat.

Y avait-il une trace d'humour dans son ton ou l'ai-je rêvé ? Il est vraiment intrigant ce type ! J'arrive jamais à savoir ce qu'il pense !

Mais…Peu importe combien ça va être dur ! Quatre a besoin de moi !

-D'accord, mais a deux conditions !

Il lève un sourcil interrogatif dans un mouvement que je trouve trop chou et qui me fait penser à Trowa.

-Premièrement, tu arrêtes de l'appeler 04, paske même s'il est un peu bizarre son nom, il s'appelle Quatre.

-Je vais essayer.

Je souris et je vois ses lèvres s'étirer en réponse. Il est vraiment plus mignon quand il sourit…Non, je dois me concentrer, le sujet est sérieux !

-Et deuxièmement, je veux que tu me promettes de faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour qu'il reste le plus humain possible !

Il fronce les sourcils et c'est à Heero qu'il ressemble, maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire ce que tu me demandes. Avoue-t-il finalement. Je pourrais télécharger la mémoire de Quatre et la lui retransferer après l'opération si j'avais plus de temps pour étudier le processus depuis les notes du Docteur Malphas. Mais ça ne le rendrait pas plus humain, il ne ferait qu'agir comme un 04…Un Quatre de l'époque où la mémoire a été extraite. Il n'évoluerait pas et ne serait pas plus humain.

Hum…

-Et sa programmation ?

-Je vais la réaliser maintenant dans ses grandes lignes et ensuite elle dépendra de la personne ou des personnes à qui il aura été chargé d'obéir.

Ca, je le sens pas !

-Ca sera qui ?

-Le Docteur J, pourquoi ?

Non, non, et non !

-Non ! Fais en sorte que ce soit toi !

_Voldo_

Hilde secoue vigoureusement la tête.

-Non ! Fais en sorte que ce soit toi !

Moi ?

-Pourquoi ?

Elle a de nouveau ce sourire désarment qui me perturbe.

-Parce que j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en J.

-C'est ridicule. Tu me connais depuis à peine une heure. Et je pourrais t'avoir menti. Je pourrais toujours être à l'ennemi.

Elle ne cesse pas de sourire et s'approche. Ses yeux sont si…Elle secoue doucement la tête et s'arrête juste devant moi et pose sa main sur ma joue. Même si nous sommes de la même taille, sa présence semble envahir la pièce de sa chaleur.

-Je sais que tu es sincère.

J'ai une drôle de boule au niveau de l'estomac…

-Ca venant de la personne qui était prête à me gifler ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu peux avoir confiance ?

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et se rapproche encore pour me murmurer.

-Secret de fille.

_Quatre_

Une délicieuse chaleur…Le maelstrom s'est apaisé…Maintenant, je sens de l'affection…De la tendresse…De l'amour même…

Que s'est doux…

Trowa…

_Hilde_

C'est vrai que j'ai confiance en lui. Surtout depuis que je l'ai entendu parler de Duo avec tant d'affection dans la voix. Et puis…Et puis…Il y a quelque chose chez lui…

-C'est ridicule. Tu me connais depuis à peine une heure. Et je pourrais t'avoir menti. Je pourrais toujours être à l'ennemi.

Peut-être que je ne te connais que depuis une heure…Peut-être que j'ai tout faux…Mais peut-être aussi que j'ai raison. Peut-être que cette ardente envie d'aimer, d'être humain, que je sens en toi est réelle…Peut-être que je peux la rendre plus vivace…Peut-être que j'ai envie de t'aider…de…t'aimer…

-Je sais que tu es sincère.

Je me sens un peu étrange…

-Ca venant de la fille qui était prête à me gifler ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu peux avoir confiance ?

J'ai envie de rire, mais la situation ne s'y prête pas…Je lui fait donc un clin d'œil en lui souriant et en cherchant une réponse appropriée…

-Secret de fille.

J'ai envie de…C'est ridicule…Je n'ai jamais…à part Duo, mais ça m'a passé…Je…Je sais même pas comment…

-Hilde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petite fouineuse !

Vieux connard !

_Voldo_

Elle allait m'embrasser ? L'idée ne me déplaît pas, normal, je ne suis pas enclin aux sentiments positifs ou négatifs. Mais elle me plaît et ça, c'est moins normal. J…Lui, il me déplaît.

J s'approche à grands pas et va pour saisir Hilde par le bras. Ben voyons.

_Hilde_

Voldo a saisi la pince de J et l'éloigne sans mal de ma personne. Ouah…

-Ne. La. Touchez. Pas.

Sa voix est froide et métallique. J le regarde, l'air vraiment surpris.

-Voldo ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

Voldo le repousse loin de nous et je sens sa main libre s'enrouler autour de la mienne. Il ne semble même pas s'en apercevoir alors qu'il toise, il n'y a pas d'autre mot, J.

-Quatre est prêt pour l'opération, Docteur (il insiste de façon étrangement venimeuse sur ce mot, mais où est le garçon froid, distant et mesuré ? Quoique savoir que toute cette force s'est mise en branle pour me protéger à quelque chose d'à la fois touchant et excitant…). Mais j'impose quelques conditions avant de procéder. Et elles ne sont pas négociables.

J a l'air méfiant maintenant, mais Voldo continue, imperturbable.

-D'abord, Hilde assistera à l'opération, pour calmer Quatre.

J approuve avec une certaine répugnance.

-Tu lui as tout raconté alors ?

Voldo ne répond pas, et poursuit.

-Ensuite Quatre sera programmé pour m'obéir avant tout, même si je vous inclurais dans sa chaine de commandement.

Là, J a l'air beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

_Voldo_

Le Docteur J me regarde, plein d'une fureur froide qui doit en faire fléchir plus d'un. Pas moi.

-Ca, c'est insensé ! Pour ce que j'en sais, tu pourrais toujours être à la solde de Malphas.

-Je me serais donné beaucoup de mal pour pas grand-chose dans ce cas. Et puis, il faut que je pense à ma propre sécurité. Une fois fait ce Z03, je suis à votre entière merci…

Je n'avais jamais pensé à ma sécurité avant d'entrer dans cette pièce et de croiser le regard de Hilde. Mais maintenant, c'est différent, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est différent.

Il fulmine.

-Vous ne pouvez pas créer un Z03 sans moi. Vous n'avez pas le choix.

Il fait une grimace mais je sais que j'ai gagné cette bataille.

-Très bien, mais fais vite.

Je hoche la tête.

Je tiens la main de Hilde ? Pourquoi ?

Elle me sourit et je me rends compte que je me fiche de la réponse.

Curieux.

_Treize_

Je n'ai jamais vu un tel massacre et pourtant j'ai participé à de nombreuses batailles. Les corps de mes hommes n'avaient à la fin plus rien d'humain…Ils gisaient, tas de chair et de sang, dégageant une pestilentielle odeur de boucherie. Les Androïdes de Malphas sont terrifiants, poupées aux yeux vides que rien ne semble capable d'émouvoir. Je tiens le corps inanimé de Une contre moi. Elle a été blessé à plusieurs reprises en tentant de me défendre et je ne suis plus très vaillant moi-même.

Je me suis fait avoir en beauté.

Que va-t-il advenir de Oz et du monde, avec ce fou et ses instruments de destructions ? J'en frémis.

Pourvu que Merquise se rende compte de la situation.

_Malphas._

-Le générale Khushrenada et sa collaboratrice ont été enfermées au secteur M4.

Je souris à ma secrétaire. Enfin, mon triomphe est proche. Il ne manque plus que la réussite de mon Z03…

Z01raina entre dans mon bureau, propre, heureusement. Le sang aurait pu tacher la moquette.

-Nous recevons une transmission du Z03suzaku, docteur. Ligne 7.

Quand on parle du loup…

Je fais signe à Nineteen d'allumer le communicateur, ce qu'elle fait, un peu tremblante. Tiens, c'est vrai qu'il me reste son comportement à élucider.

Le visage de Wufei, mon Suzaku, est égal à lui-même.

-Z03suzaku, au rapport.

-Pourquoi me contacter si tard ? Y a-t'il eu un problème ?

-Oui. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé seul une minute.

Se doutaient-ils… ?

-Où en es-tu ?

-Ils avaient prévu une intervention sur Angomoa, mais ils ont annulé à cause de la bavure qui s'est produite au Zoo.

-Quelle bavure ? Quel Zoo ?

-L'enlèvement d'Alice Clayton, ce jour même à 13h20. Il a eu lieu, mais a eu trop d'impacte médiatique, ils n'avaient pas d'espoir que vous ne soyez pas mis au courant.

Je me tourne vers Nineteen. Elle pleure, la tête dans les mains. Alice a été enlevée ? Voilà qui explique son comportement. Je me lève et l'entoure de mon bras. Elle ne semble pas oser me regarder.

-Continue, Z03.

-J'ai dû intervenir en urgence et capturer les pilotes 01, 02 et 03. J'ai également récupérer Alice Clayton, saine et sauve. Je serais de retour à Angomoa dans 2h.

-Et 04 ?

-Ils l'ont déplacé dans une clinique. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Et les Gundam ?

-Je connais la position du Shenlong. Pour les autres, les pilotes une fois transformé pourront vous renseigner.

-Tu as fait du bon travail.

Je coupe la communication et me tourne vers Nineteen, qui sanglote toujours dans mes bras. Ah, les femmes…

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit, ma chère ?

-Je…Ils menaçaient de la tuer…Je ne pouvais pas…C'est ma fille…Et je vous ai trahi…Je…Je leur ai donné les renseignements sur les Z03…Vos documents…

Elle se rétracte, terrorisée.

-Ma chère, allons…Calmez-vous. Même s'ils ont ces renseignements, ils n'ont pas les chirurgiens ni les compétences nécessaires pour créer un Z03. Ca ne change rien, ils sont toujours inoffensifs. Mais vous auriez dû m'en parler, j'aurais fait le nécessaire. Je tiens à vous et à Alice, vous êtes ma famille. Je veillerai mieux sur elle, dorénavant, afin que vous n'ayez plus de soucis à vous faire.

-Oh, Docteur…

Elle me regarde avec toute l'adoration du monde dans ses yeux…

C'est si facile.

_Nineteen_

Non seulement mon enfant est sauve, mais le Docteur n'est pas fâché…Je suis si heureuse…si soulagée…

Tout va aller pour le mieux maintenant.

_Voldo  
_

C'est l'heure.


	11. Descente aux enfers

**NdA **: J'ai encore eu droit à une série d'exam, enfin maintenant, je suis en grande vacance, puisqu'au Japon, c'est en hiver qu'on se la coule douce…Donc, même si ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, la suite ne devrait pas tarder. C'est vrai qu'elle est interminable cette fic…

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les reviews

**Elodiedalton**, je crois que tu peux négocier les infirmiers pour ce chapitre, tout dépend si tu as le cœur bien accroché.

**Solveig Eleaz**, tu as tout à fait raison, j'ai fait dans le cliché, surtout que c'était pas prévu au départ, mais j'en avais vraiment envie (j'ai craqué, snif) et en plus, je voulais qu'il y ait une explication concrète à l'intérêt de Voldo pour Duo. Par contre, pour les scènes romantique, c'est pas encore le chapitre, mais je t'en promets deux très belles dans le suivant.

**marnie02**, décidément, j'adore tes reviews, merci merci merci, ça me fait toujours super plaisir. Alors, non bien sûr, je me doute que tu ne prends pas nos g-boys pour des anges (mais y sont choux quand même). C'est plutôt au manque de « dommages collatéraux » dans la série même que je pensais quand je disais que ça n'était pas des gentils, même si dans la suite, ils se sont largement rattrapé sur Wu notamment. Enfin bref, je voulais juste essayer de donner une plus grande profondeur à ma fic, je sais pas si c'est réussi. Et je ne hais pas mon petit Quat-chan (j'ai bien compris que c'était du second degré pas de souci) mais c'était plus pour le bénéfice de Trowa que des lecteurs ce discours de Shinigami. Duo, en fin psychologue, s'assure que Tro ne va pas faire l'imbécile en détruisant sa relation avec Quatre en le mettant sur un pied d'estale qu'il ne peut égaler (ça m'est déjà arrivé, c'est pour ça que j'y ai fait allusion).

Et j'ajoute que je sens qu'à la fin de ce chapitre vous allez tous me haïr…

Chapitre 11 : où l'ange descend aux enfers…

_Treize_

Une ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que nous avons été jetés dans cette cellule, quelques heures sans doute. J'ai peur. Je n'ai pas honte de le reconnaître. Affronter la mort, c'est une chose, affronter la folie des expériences de cet homme c'est totalement différent.

Un étrange bruit me parvient de l'extérieur, comme si l'on trainait quelque chose. Je me redresse. Je n'aime pas ça.

La porte s'ouvre et…

Chang. Chang portant un corps sur son épaule et en trainant un autre par le col.

Je le regarde, médusé. Ses yeux sont vides et il ne semble pas avoir besoin de faire le moindre effort pour porter sa charge. Il laisse négligemment tomber le corps qu'il tenait sur son épaule. C'est un adolescent avec de longs cheveux nattés, vêtus étrangement d'une tenue noire avec un col de prêtre. Puis il jette celui qu'il trainait à coté. Un autre adolescent, une longue mèche de cheveux tombant devant ses yeux.

-Wufei ?

J'essaye de percer cette épaisse couche de glace qui semble entourer le fier garçon que par mon inattention Malphas avait pris entre ses griffes.

Il ne tourne même pas les yeux vers moi, se contente de sortir sans rien ajouter, pour rentrer de nouveau une minute plus tard avec un autre garçon, musclé, les cheveux en bataille. Enfin il sort en fermant la porte, toujours sans rien dire.

Malphas en a fait un de ses jouets. Ca m'emplit d'un mélange de rage et de tristesse. Wufei était quelqu'un pour qui j'avais de l'admiration.

_Voldo_

Ma main dans ses cheveux d'or, il ne se réveille pas. Je me demande s'il peut rêver dans cet état. La main de Hilde qui se joint à la mienne et caresse son front. Nos mains se joignent. Je la regarde.

Je fais signes aux hommes de J de l'emmener dans la salle d'opération. Quelques instants encore où rien ne s'est produit. Où je ne suis pas coupable. J'aimerais qu'ils durent toujours.

_Hilde_

Le temps semble s'être ralenti. J'ai envie de pleurer. Mais je ne peux pas. Je dois être forte. Ce qui compte, c'est que je sois là. Pas seulement pour Quatre. Pour toi aussi. Je sens que tu n'es pas cet Androïde sans émotion que je pensais reconnaître en toi. J'accepte. Si tu veux. J'accepte de partager le fardeau de cette culpabilité avec toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Cet instant ne devrait pas prêter au drame.

Mais c'est un drame. Et c'est comme cela que je le ressens. Je veux juste être suffisamment forte. Que Dieu me pardonne. Je pris pour qu'un miracle vienne interrompre tout ça. Je prierais presque pour que Quatre meure sur la table d'opération. Mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer notre combat sans lui. J'ai toujours voulu faire partie de leur groupe, de leur dynamique. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, et même Sally. Mais je n'en ai jamais vraiment au l'occasion. Et maintenant…maintenant je vais participer à quelque chose qui poussera Duo à me détester. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

Tout est confus, mes pensées, mes sens, mes émotions.

Nos mains se serrent. Nous serons forts tous les deux.

_Heero_

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Que s'est-il…Non ! Je dois arrêter le Z03 ! Mes yeux s'ouvrent, mais où… ? Nous ne sommes plus à la planque…Où ? Duo ! Je me redresse alors que mon regard cherche frénétiquement, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur deux corps reposant l'un près de l'autre. Duo et Trowa. Ils ont l'air inconscient. Ou morts…

-Tu es réveillé ?

Cette voix…

Je me jette en arrière. Ma gorge me fait mal, à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur. C'est vrai. Le Z03 m'a quasiment étouffé. J'ai aussi un vague souvenir de semi-conscience alors qu'on m'enfonçait une aiguille dans le bras. Drogue ? J'ai l'esprit brumeux…

Khushrenada me regarde, calme. Une est allongée sur ses genoux, ses cheveux en désordre, sans ses lunettes et couvertes de bleus et de coupure. Treize lui-même semble dans un piètre état. La cellule est vaste, sans meubles, ni fenêtres, ni revêtement. Juste un grand cube métallique avec une porte, une latrine et des lumières néons crues au plafond.

Peu à peu la conscience de mon environnement et de la réalité revient. Nous devons être à Angomoa. Et Treize a été capturé aussi. La situation est pire que tout.

Je ne dois pas laisser Treize soupçonner qui nous sommes.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demande-t-il doucement, comme s'il cherchait à ne pas m'effrayer.

J'essaye de parler, mais ma gorge est trop serré, j'y pose ma main. Il hoche la tête, compréhensif, puis désigne Trowa et Duo.

-Des amis à toi ?

Je hoche la tête. Mieux vaut ça, si jamais Duo ou Trowa fait un faux pas en se réveillant. J'en profite pour m'approcher de Duo et tâter son pouls. Il est régulier. Il a un bleu assez impressionnant à la mâchoire, et elle a commencé à enfler. Je sens mes doigts se crisper, mais me force à me détendre et passe à Trowa. Il a dû subir le même sort que moi. On voit nettement les bleus reflétant l'empreinte de dix doigts implacables sur son cou. Il respire, cependant. Je suis soulagé, mais à un moindre niveau. Vu la situation, nous sommes mal parti quoiqu'il arrive. Et il n'y a aucun renfort à espérer. Tout semble perdu. Non. Nous devons trouver un moyen de nous échapper. Si Malphas nous a amené ici, ça ne peut être que pour une seule raison. Faire de nous des Androïdes.

Je tuerai Duo de mes mains plutôt que de laisser ça lui arriver !

_Duo_

Hee…Heero…Où…Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux…Tout est sombre…Puis…Ah ! Une violente douleur à la mâchoire et une autre, plus sourde, à l'estomac. Je me sens trembler. Que s'est-il…Wufei…C'est Wufei qui nous a fait ça. Trowa. Je parlais avec Trowa. Et puis, il…Le Z03…

Heero !

Je fais un effort pour ouvrir les yeux, ce qui m'oblige à serrer la mâchoire et me fait japper de douleur. Toute la partie basse de mon visage n'est que souffrance. Ma nuque aussi. Et j'ai un épouvantable mal de crâne. J'y porte la main, mais ce mouvement me fait relever un peu le torse et une nouvelle source d'agonie se manifeste au niveau de mon estomac. J'ai l'impression d'être passer sous un rouleau compresseur. Je sens des mains assurés mais douce me retourner doucement sur le dos alors que ma tête se retrouve sur quelque chose de ferme et tendre alors que le visage de Heero apparaît, un peu bouillé, dans mon champs de vision. Il m'a allongé, la tête sur ses cuisses, et même mon petit soldat parfait n'arrive pas à cacher son inquiétude. Je me force à sourire un peu et vais pour prononcer son prénom quand il me pose la main sur la bouche et me sourit, très légèrement. C'est alors que je les vois. Les traces de doigts, marquées en bleu sombre sur son cou. Quelqu'un a…Le Z03…

Et puis Heero me fait tourner un peu la tête et je les vois. Ainsi, même Oz s'est planté. Ah. Au moins on serra pas les seuls à être en plein dedans.

Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour une aspirine !

_Heero_

Duo. Je l'empêche de prononcer mon nom, ce qu'il allait sûrement faire, en posant la main sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son souffle sur ma paume me réconforte. Mais son visage tuméfié me glace le sang. Je sais qu'il en a vu d'autres, mais…Mais le voir dans cet état…

Malphas. Le nom me donne envie de déchirer, de détruire, de tuer. Je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère de toute ma vie. Je me retiens de caresser les cheveux de Duo. Treize est là et en plus je suis sûr qu'il y a des caméras. Sinon pourquoi nous mettre dans la même cellule que le général. Il doit regarder ce spectacle comme un scientifique regarde les souris blanches agir dans leurs cages.

Trowa ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, mais il était déjà épuisé à notre arrivé à la planque. Mieux vaut qu'il dorme pendant que je cherche un moyen de nous sortir de là.

_Trowa_

J'ai l'impression de flotter. Quatre me sourit. Sa main caresse doucement mon visage, ses lèvres effleurent les miennes.

-Ne sois pas effrayé, Trowa. Je ne le suis pas.

Sa voix…On dirait un écho…Mais peu importe, si tu es là. Tout va bien. Nous sommes saufs. Tu es sauf. Pourquoi devrais-je être effrayé ?

Son corps blanc est nu à présent. Pourquoi pas. J'aime te toucher.

_Hilde_

Je regarde le corps de Quatre être mis à nu et ne peut m'empêcher de détourner les yeux en rougissant. Il est mignon.

Je cache mon embarras en me tournant vers Voldo pour lui demander pourquoi Quatre n'est pas attaché à la table.

-Il ne va pas…Enfin je veux dire…Tu m'as dit qu'il…n'y aurait pas d'anesthésiant, alors…

Je vois J commencer à répondre mais Voldo l'interrompt.

-Je vais administrer à Quatre du Phenotripticol, c'est une drogue qui le maintiendra conscient tout en paralysant complètement ses muscles. Mélanger au Virare, il stabilise l'ensemble du système. C'est une nécessité.

J'ai envie de vomir.

-Mais il va se réveiller ?

-D'ici quelques minutes.

Il va…Il va être conscient…Il va…

-Il va souffrir ?

Voldo ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, puis :

-Oui. Ca va être insoutenable.

-Mais…

Sans m'écouter, il me prend la main et me place juste à coté de la table.

-Ne bouge pas de là, il te verra. Essaye le plus possible d'accrocher son regard, sourit lui, grimace, tout ce que tu veux, mais occupe-le. Tu dois atteindre son esprit. Il doit avoir conscience de ta présence au maximum.

Puis il semble hésiter et finalement relève des yeux inquiets - oui inquiets! – sur moi.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ?

Je lui souris, mais je sens mon sourire vaciller un peu.

-Oui, c'est toi qui me l'as demandé, je te rappelle.

Il secoue la tête et murmure.

-C'était un défi, je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais, je ne veux pas t'obliger…

Je le coupe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais pas m'évanouir !

Enfin j'espère.

Il me sourit et hoche la tête avant de retourner à ses instruments. Courage, Hilde, courage ! Pardon Quatre…

_Trowa_

Quatre me sourit, de ce sourire intime et tendre qui cache plus qu'il ne révèle, mystérieux et attirant comme une flamme pour un papillon. Des plumes blanches tombent autour de moi et me caresse. Surpris, j'en effleure une et pose de nouveau les yeux sur mon amour. Il a de grandes ailes blanches à présent et ses yeux bleus semblent tristes. Une éblouissante lumière blanche, blafarde, l'entoure. Elle est glaciale.

-Quatre…

Ma voix ne parvient pas à mes oreilles, le vent est trop violent. Il secoue doucement la tête. Que se passe-t-il ?

_Voldo_

C'est une opération que je ne voudrais jamais avoir à commencer. Quatre vient de se réveiller. Ses yeux sont emplis d'effroi alors qu'il prend conscience de son incapacité à se mouvoir. Et qu'il me voit, moi, et la seringue vide dans mes mains.

Je n'y peux rien. Je laisse mes fonctions automatiques prendre le contrôle. Pardon.

_Quatre_

C'est étrange. Je me suis réveillé, mais je n'ai pas eu à ouvrir les yeux. Un instant, j'ai pris conscience d'être en vie et j'ai vu Voldo, debout, à coté de moi. Je ne peux bouger. Aucun muscle de mon corps ne me répond. Et mon Uchuu no kokoro…rien…vide…J'essaye de faire comprendre à Voldo qu'il y a un problème, en croisant son regard. Je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses yeux…Et je comprends. Il sait. Il…La seringue qu'il tient dans les mains…Pourtant Duo disait…Oh Allah, pourquoi n'ai-je pas écouté Rashid…La trahison est plus douloureuse encore que le fait d'être incapable de bouger…

Hilde ? Elle est là aussi ? pourquoi ne fait-elle rien pour m'aider ? C'est un cauchemar ! Un sinistre cauchemar ! Je vais me réveiller ! Trowa sera là pour me protéger ! Il m'a promis qu'il veillerait sur moi !

Mon esprit hurle, se débat, appelle au secours, mais je ne peux rien faire. C'est horrible. Je veux hurler, supplier, mais même mes yeux refuse de bouger. Hilde m'adresse un petit sourire, pâle et sinistre.

C'est un cauchemar…Allah…fais que ce soit un cauchemar…

Trowa…

Docteur J ? Alors…Alors c'est lui…C'est lui ! J'aurais dû le deviner ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi…

_Hilde_

A la première incision de Voldo, j'ai envie de hurler, le métal glisse le long du ventre de Quatre et les yeux de celui-ci sont effrayants tant ils me supplient, m'appellent au secours, me demandent à comprendre. J'essaye de lui sourire, mais ça me fait mal. Quatre…

_Quatre_

Je regarde, médusé, mes pensées complètement anesthésiées, alors que Voldo sort un de mes organes, trop de sang pour que je distingue lequel, de ma poitrine. J'ai si mal…J'ai déjà été torturé, mais ça…ça…Un silence de mort m'a envahi. Et pourtant je hurle de douleur. Mais aucun son ne sort de mes lèvres. Aucun mouvement ne vient troubler la tâche de cet Androïde…Comment peut-il faire ça ! Et Duo qui disait qu'il…

-Ce va aller, Quatre, je te le promets…

Mais la voix de Hilde est étranglée…Je sens que ça va être tout le contraire…Comment est-ce seulement possible…Comment…Pourquoi ?

Un Androïde.

C'est ce qu'ils veulent faire de moi ? Non ! Non, Trowa arrête-les, je t'en supplie ! TROWA !

_Trowa_

-Quatre ! QUATRE !

Trop tard, il a disparu dans cette étrange et horrible lumière blanche. Je sens mes yeux s'ouvrir.

Un rêve. Ca n'était qu'un rêve.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux et son nom sur mes lèvres. Où suis-je…

Le Z03. Il a attaqué Duo, puis moi. Heero en a-t-il réchappé ?

Si nous avons tous été capturé, alors Quatre…sera condamné…Est-il déjà mort ? Est-ce la signification de mon rêve ?

J'ai peur. Peur de mon impuissance. Peur de le perdre. Quatre…

-Thomas ?

C'est la voix de Duo. Elle est faible mais ne tremble pas. Je tourne un peu la tête et ressens une violente douleur au niveau de ma gorge. C'est vrai. Elle a été écrasée dans les battoires de Wuf…de l'Androïde. Wu…

Duo, en mauvais état, est allongé sur les genoux de Heero, qui me fixe de ses yeux insondables. Alors tout est perdu. Je sens des larmes de frustration glisser le long de mes joues et ne fais rien pour les arrêter. Mon amour est condamné. Nous aussi. Et par là même, les colonies. Oz a…Pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé « Thomas » ?

Je m'oblige à me redresser et à m'asseoir. Ma gorge me brûle, mais j'ai connu pire. J'y pose la main par réflexe, avant de m'essuyer les yeux et de faire le tour de la cellule des yeux.

Khushrenada.

L'ironie me donnerait presque envie de rire. Mais je sens qu'aucun son ne pourra sortir de ma gorge avant que l'inflammation ne se résorbe.

Je me tourne à nouveau vers Duo et lui fait un petit signe de tête, pour le rassurer sur mon état, il lève le pouce avec un sourire forcé. On peut compter sur Duo pour essayer de garder le moral. Heero a lui aussi des marques et des bleus, spécialement autour du cou.

Avec Treize dans la salle, impossible de se concerter normalement sur une façon de s'échapper. Malphas sait ce qu'il fait.

Quatre…

Je refuse d'abandonner l'espoir de te sauver. Si on m'enlève cet espoir, il ne me reste rien.

_Heero_

Trowa pleure ? Trowa pleure. Je n'arrive pas à réconcilier ce débordement de sentiment avec ce que je sais de lui. Mais après tout…Il sait…Il sait que si nous ne sortons pas de là, Quatre est condamné. N'est-il pas déjà mort ? Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous inconscients ?

Treize nous regarde en silence.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Finit-il par demander en regardant Duo, le seul qui semble capable de parler. Tant mieux. C'est notre meilleur acteur après tout.

-J'm'appelle Damien Flinn, lui c'est Thomas Grey et lui c'est Ichiro Kusanagi. On est interne à l'école militaire de Washington. Vous êtes Treize Khushrenada, n'est-ce pas ? Où somme-nous exactement ?

Ce sont trois noms de code qu'on a déjà utilisés. Au moins, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir reconnu Trowa. Treize ne répond pas. Bien sûr, que pourrait-il répondre.

_Voldo_

55 minutes avant fin de l'opération. Le sujet est stable. Aucune anomalie détectée.

_Hilde_

Je crois que plus rien ne sera capable de m'émouvoir après ça. Je veux dire de me donner envie de vomir. Quelles seront les répercussions sur moi, d'avoir assisté à ce spectacle ? Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Ca n'en finie pas. Je me force à me concentrer sur Quatre. A le soutenir. Ses yeux ont abandonné toute résistance et sont vides, comme si la substance qui définissait Quatre avait disparu. Il ne me reste rien à quoi me raccrocher, si ce n'est le fait que le désarroi que j'y lis me persuade que Quatre était encore là, encore vivant.

_Quatre_

Pourquoi les ténèbres ne m'envahissent-elles pas, pourquoi ne puis-je sombrer ? Incapable de fermer les paupières, je ne peux même pas dormir. Comment le pourrais-je, de toute façon…La souffrance est si forte…J'ai si mal… Un supplice qui ne semble pas avoir de fin…Mais le pire de tout, c'est que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir…A part le visage de Hilde, je n'arrive pas à appeler à moi l'image des gens que j'aime…Ni Rashid…Ni Heero…Ni Wufei…Ni Sally…Ni mes sœurs…Ni mon père…Ni…Trowa…Je n'arrive pas à voir son visage…C'est abominable…comme si je l'avais déjà perdu…

Trowa…Je ne veux pas te perdre…Je voudrais mourir en emportant ton souvenir…Mais ce souvenir disparaît…s'estompe dans une brume de plus en plus dense…

J'ai l'impression qu'on me viole, dans le corps et dans l'esprit…Je veux mourir et pourtant n'y parviens pas…Je n'arrive même plus à prier…Prier pourquoi…

Rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter ça…

Je veux mourir…

Je commence même à avoir du mal à me souvenir de son nom, il semble m'échapper. De toutes mes forces je le conjure….Trowa…Trowa…Tro…

…Non…Plus rien…Plus de visage…Plus de nom…Mais il me reste l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui…

Pour combien de temps encore ?

Je t'aime…Ne m'abandonne pas…Ne me laisse pas seul…Je…

Je…Le visage de cette…Fille…ce sourire, triste…

Maman…?

Qui suis-je…

Cette puissance que je sens…

Je suis invincible…Je…

_Voldo _

Sujet inconscient. Opération réussie. Passage en mode manuel.

Ainsi, c'est fait. Je regarde les blessures de Quatre se cicatriser d'elles-mêmes alors que le cœur artificiel met en marche son système de régénération. J'entends vaguement J me féliciter de la réussite de l'opération.

Je ne me suis jamais autant hais qu'en cet instant.

_Hilde_

Voldo a regardé comme moi le corps de Quatre se régénérer. C'est…surprenant…Comme un film de SF…Ses plaies disparaissent…totalement.

-Bravo, Voldo. C'est une réussite.

J'ai envie de le tuer. Je suis sur le point de le frapper quand le mouvement de Voldo me tire l'œil. Il prend le cœur de Quatre dans la coupelle où il l'avait placé pendant l'opération et le transfère dans un bocal remplie d'une substance visqueuse et transparente avec une infinie précaution. Il le referme et le pose sur une table à l'écart puis se tourne vers J.

-Laissez-nous, s'il-vous-plait

J hésite, puis acquiesce et sort de la pièce. Voldo me fait signe d'approcher.

-Les humains donnent une grande signification au cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Je mets quelques minutes à répondre, tant me paraît alien cette scène après ce qui s'est passé ici.

-A un niveau symbolique, oui.

Il semble un peu déçu de ma réponse, mais hoche la tête.

-Si des rites doivent être pratiqués pour le deuil de Quatre…Vous pourrez utiliser ceci.

A cette phrase, je n'ai plus la force de me retenir, j'éclate en sanglot. Je pleure sur le destin de Quatre, sur cette horreur à laquelle j'ai assisté, sur cette joie que j'ai perdu et que j'ai l'impression que je ne retrouverais jamais, sur le mélange d'émotion entre attirance et haine que je ressens à présent pour Voldo, j'aurais pu l'aimer, mais maintenant, il y a ça entre nous, son action et ma honte d'avoir laissé ça arriver à Quatre…

Je sens les bras de Voldo se refermer maladroitement autour de moi et je me presse contre sa poitrine.

Je voudrais tant que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar…Que toute cette farce monstrueuse n'ait jamais eu lieu…

_Voldo_

Je serre Hilde contre moi. N'est-ce pas comme ça que les humains se réconfortent ? Je me sens vide, impuissant…Comment ai-je pu l'exposer à cela ? De quel droit ai-je forcé cette adolescente à affronter cette horreur ? Je recherche dans ma base mémorielle les images de l'opération que j'ai laissée à mon système automatique.

Aucun mot ne peut décrire cela. Je n'aurais jamais dû…Je ne mérite pas d'être ici, entre les hommes…Je suis une anomalie dont la nature ne tolèrera pas longtemps l'existence…Tout cela s'arrêtera avec moi et Quatre…J'en fais le serment…

Je serre Hilde plus fort. Je tuerai Malphas moi-même, et mettrai fin à cette folie !

Un mouvement attire mon regard.

Quatre vient de se lever.

_Heero_

Trowa est assit contre le mur à ma gauche et Duo est étendu contre moi. Il s'est endormi. Tant mieux. Le silence s'est éternisé. Un peu plus tôt j'ai vérifié avec l'aide de Khushrenada s'il n'y avait réellement aucune issue. J'arrive à parler à présent, même si ma voix est un peu rêche. Je ne sais pas si Trowa a récupéré la sienne. Il n'a pas dit un seul mot. Il a lui aussi fait le tour de la cellule. Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir. A part la porte blindée et une espèce de latrine dans un renfoncement, il n'y a rien.

Nous sommes coincés, définitivement prisonnier. Cela doit faire un peu plus de 8 heures que nous sommes là. J'ai faim et soif. Mais ça n'est pas à un niveau handicapant.

Je ne pense pas que Malphas veuille nous faire mourir de faim ou de soif de toute façon.

_Malphas_

-Dis, Teddy ?

Je lève les yeux de l'écran de tv sur lequel j'observe la cellule de mes sujets pour regarder Alice.

-Oui, ma puce ?

Elle est en train de jouer avec les poupées que je lui ai fait amener. J'ai fait de cette salle, une immense salle de jeux, avec tout ce dont une fillette de son âge puisse rêver. Je ne veux pas d'autres kidnappings, donc il vaut mieux la garder ici, avec Z02roen comme garde du corps. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'ennuie non plus. Donc, je lui ai fait cette pièce. Heureusement, elle a très peu de souvenir de son enlèvement. Au moins ne sera-t-elle pas trop traumatisée. Personne ne touchera plus à ma famille.

Nineteen est allé lui préparer à gouter.

-Quand est-ce que Nee-san et moi on rentre à la maison ?

Je m'approche d'elle, m'assoit et la prend dans mes bras. Elle rit et se presse contre ma poitrine. Elle est si mignonne.

-Tu n'es pas bien, là ?

Elle sourit.

-Si. Mais il n'y a pas assez de soleil.

C'est vrai qu'aucune pièce d'Angomoa n'est équipée de fenêtre, mesure de sureté.

-Et si Nineteen, toi et moi, nous allions faire une ballade demain, à la mer par exemple.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

-C'est vrai ? Ce serait génial ! Demain alors !

Nineteen revient et pose un plateau garnit de friandise et de chocolat chaud. Ca fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas bue.

Hum. Je commencerais les injections ce soir, une personne toutes les douze heures, ça me permettra de faire les opérations les unes après les autres quand le temps sera venu.

_Sally_

Ma tête…J'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois…Que s'est-il passé ?

Wufei…Non, l'Androïde…M'a assommé. Les garçons ! Alice ! Je me précipite. Mais l'appartement est vide. Un ordinateur est en miette et il y a des restes de fil de fer par terre.

Ils ont été enlevés ! Il faut que je contacte J !

Le téléphone…Le téléphone…

_Quatre_

J'ouvre et je referme ma main devant mes yeux. J'ai l'impression que ce corps n'est pas le mien. Etrange. Mes circuits et programmes sont pourtant en parfait fonctionnement. Et j'ai une maîtrise complète de cette enveloppe.

_Trowa…_

Il y a un étrange écho de ce nom dans mon esprit. Ca pourrait être 03, Trowa Barton. Mais pourquoi ce nom ressort-il en priorité ?

Parce que l'être humain Quatre Raberta Winner avait une liaison amoureuse avec Trowa Barton. Ce serait un résidu de lui. C'est possible, après tout.

-Quatre ?

Je relève les yeux.

-Oui, Voldo.

Mon créateur me regarde attentivement. La fille à coté de lui…Hilde Schbeiker…Elle, me regarde avec tristesse et espoir. Les humains et leurs émotions…

-Quatre…

Sa voix est tremblante.

-Hilde.

Elle sourit.

-Tu me reconnais ? Tu te souviens !

Je descends de la table pour lui faire face, elle rougit. Parce que je suis nu. Les humains ont de la pudeur. Voldo me tend une serviette. Je l'enroule autour de ma taille.

-Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

Je la regarde. Le souvenir, c'est quelque chose d'humain. Ce qui est séquencé dans ma base mémorielle est différent. Ce sont des données.

-Je sais qui tu es. C'est inscrit dans ma base mémorielle.

Elle me regarde, ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes et elle bondit dans les bras de Voldo. Les humains.

Voldo hoche la tête.

-Quatre, vas t'habiller.

Il désigne un tas de vêtements pliés. Je m'exécute.

_Hilde_

Quatre s'est redressé et ouvre et ferme sa main droite, inexpressif. Quelle…horreur…Ce regard vide…Voldo s'avance et je le suis. J'ai peur…peur que malgré mes efforts, Quatre ne soit pas resté lui-même. Mais cela ne se peut pas ? Quatre sera toujours Quatre, non ?

_Voldo_

Voici mon œuvre. Je me hais pour la brève fierté que j'ai ressentie à cet instant. Je m'avance vers Quatre et appelle son nom.

Il relève ses yeux, froids et morts, comme les miens. C'est un Androïde à présent. Et il n'est pas resté autant humain que je l'espérais. Reste à savoir s'il est aussi puissant que le Z03 de Malphas et si ça en valait la peine. Mais son existence est déjà une victoire, même si elle a eu un coût énorme.

_Hilde_

J'appelle son nom, timide, pleine d'espoir…Quatre a répondu à son nom…C'est bon signe, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hilde.

Il me connaît ! Il m'a reconnu ! Le soulagement que je ressens est trop fort pour être exprimé. Mais sa voix…elle est…si froide…si…impersonnelle…

Quatre a toujours eu de la chaleur dans la voix et dans les yeux. Cette image est presque sordide. Mais il est là !

-Tu me reconnais ? Tu te souviens !

Il descend de la table et je me sens rougir de nouveau et détourne les yeux. Ca non plus, ça ne ressemble pas au jeune arabe pudique que je connais. Je me force à le regarder, il faut que je sache.

-Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais qui tu es. C'est inscrit dans ma base mémorielle.

Nonononon….non ! Je sens les larmes ruisseler de nouveau sur mon visage et me jette dans les bras de Voldo. Quatre est mort. Quatre…est…

-Quatre, vas t'habiller.

Il s'exécute, comme une machine. Je vois du coin de l'œil le bocal contenant son cœur. Ainsi, Quatre n'est plus…

-Voldo !

Je m'écarte de lui et vois J entrer dans la pièce.

_Voldo_

Le Docteur J regarde Quatre d'un air médusé. Celui-ci le fixe, glacial et indifférent. Il m'obéit avant tout. Tant que je serais dans la pièce, il traitera le Docteur J comme un étranger.

Le Docteur se tourne vers moi.

-Ils ont été capturé il y a environ 10 heures. Nous devons agir immédiatement.

_Hilde_

Quoi ?

-Cap…Capturés ? Qui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

J essaye de continuer en m'ignorant mais Voldo l'interrompt et se tourne vers moi.

-Les pilotes ont été capturés par le Z03. Ils ont probablement été emmenés à Angomoa. Ils vont faire parti du projet Mésange. Nous devons les empêcher d'être transformer en Androïdes, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard.

Duo ? En Androïde comme Quatre ! Non, non et non !

-Je viens avec vous.

Voldo nie de la tête.

-C'est trop dangereux.

Je lui prends les mains et tente de le convaincre par mon regard.

-Je sais que je peux vous aider. Laisse-moi venir, je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée ! Je tiendrais le choc, je te l'ai prouvé en regardant Quatre être morcelé !

-Hilde, laisse…

Mais encore une fois, Voldo interrompt J.

-Je ne pourrais pas me battre si je cherche à te protéger.

Mais, il…bon d'accord, c'est adorable, mais…

-Je t'ai dit, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège ! Et puis se sont mes amis !

-Tu te feras tuer. Ce sont des Androïdes que nous allons affrontés, pas des humains.

-Et alors ? Tu m'as dit que vous aviez trouvé de quoi neutraliser les Z02 par des armes normales !

Il secoue la tête.

-Ce virus a fonctionné sur moi, mais nous n'avons aucune idée de son efficacité sur les Z02 puisque nous n'avons pas pu le tester sur eux.

Je sais que c'est de la folie mais…

-Hilde.

La voix de Quatre a percé le silence. Surpris, nous nous tournons tous vers lui.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de la force d'intervention dont nous aurons besoin après avoir libérer les pilotes. Il faudra venir les chercher et les emmener loin d'Angomoa, spécialement si nous détruisons la base. Une explosion aussi ciblée, faite pour ne faire presqu'aucun dégâts autour sera très puissante au cœur de l'explosion. Il faudra donc avoir évacué tous les pilotes avant de la déclencher. Nos troupes de renfort auront un rôle capital.

_Voldo_

C'est la première fois que j'entends un Androïde s'exprimer sur un plan d'action sans avoir été sollicité au préalable.

Hilde a l'air un peu confus, mais accepte d'un hochement de tête.

-Un vaisseau vous emmènera jusqu'au dessus d'Angomoa en 2 heures, les armes ont déjà été chargées. Après cela, vous serez seuls.

J'acquiesce puis me tourne vers Quatre.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

Il est temps que j'aille sauver Nathanaël.


	12. Anges gardiens

**NdA** : et oui, je suis de retour, finalement, je ne suis pas morte. Je suis désolé, un mois, c'est de l'abus, pardon pardon pardon…Mais je manquais et de temps et d'inspiration, et puisque j'ai récupéré l'un et l'autre, je vais faire en sorte d'accélérer le mouvement !

**elodiedalton**: Ce chapitre peut s'exempter d'infirmier, par contre prévois un ou deux aspirines, le Docteur Malphas étant prolixe en réflexions bizarroïdes…

**Iroko** : Merci de ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de voir que tu as continué à me lire et à te questionner. Pas trop de Wufei dans ce chapitre, mais Quatre est plus vivant qu'il n'y parait…

**eglantine : **Je suis touchée de savoir que je suis la première à qui tu laisses une review et je voulais te dire que je m'accroche. Je te remercie pour les compliments et je suis vraiment embêté que ça m'ait pris autant de temps pour continuer. Mais je t'assure que je n'ai aucune, mais alors vraiment aucune, intention de laisser cette fic en plan. Même si ça me prend un peu de temps, je la finirai, ça c'est une promesse.

**marnie02** : C'est marrant, mais des fois je me demande si je n'attends pas tes reviews avec la même impatience que tu attends apparemment mes chapitres. Je t'offrirais avec plaisir un paquet de mouchoir pour fêter ça. En tout cas, merci beaucoup.

**Chapitre 12** : Où les protégés deviennent protecteurs chacun à leur manière…

_Sally_

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que J a osé faire…Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu…à Quatre…Quatre, j'aurais dû insister, j'aurais dû être là pour veiller sur toi. Pour veiller à ce qu'on te donne le choix. Je me suis fait utiliser.

Je ne travaillerai plus jamais pour les Mads. C'est définitif.

De toutes manières, avec Quatre réduit à l'état de pantin et surtout Wufei…Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la force ou la volonté de continuer.

J'aiderai Hilde pour cette mission de sauvetage parce que je tiens toujours à mes garçons, mais après…

Je prie juste pour que nous arrivions à temps.

_Voldo_

Je finis d'ajuster mon fusil. J'y ai monté le même système que j'avais mis au point pour Malphas. Des capsules, mais cette fois contenant le virus informatique par le biais des nano virus créés par J. Je me mets en position de tirer pour vérifier que tout est au point.

Le vaisseau qui nous emmène est petit, très mince et possède un système de camouflage sophistiqué, mais pas suffisamment pour échapper aux radars d'Angomoa. Il nous déposera donc à quelques bâtiments du centre. Le pilote, Rudolf Greb, devait connaître Quatre avant sa transformation parce qu'il avait l'air à la fois étonné et embarrassé quand il l'a vu arriver. Peu de ceux que nous croisons savent pour Quatre et ils ont tous l'air surpris par son attitude. Je crois que je me sens coupable.

J a pris un soin tout particulier à ce que nous ne croisions aucun des autres ingénieurs. Je pose le fusil et jette un regard à Quatre. Il est habillé comme moi d'une tenue moulante noir qui le couvre entièrement jusqu'au haut du cou. Il est assis à coté d'un des hublots, sur une caisse de matériel, les bras autour des genoux, les yeux fixé sur l'espace. Je me demande si ce vide crée une fascination particulière chez les Androïdes.

Non, il y a peu de chance.

Nous allons devoir entrer comme je suis sorti, ce qui signifie que nous avons besoin de combinaisons résistantes aux gaz corrosifs…J'aurais voulu avoir le temps de les créer moi-même, avec l'aide de Quatre, mais c'est un luxe que nous ne pouvons pas nous offrir. Il est peut-être déjà trop tard pour sauver les autres pilotes…

_Treize_

Je regarde les adolescents que Malphas a enfermés avec nous. Ainsi ce sont ses futures victimes… Je ne leur ai rien dit, inutile de les effrayer, mais je suis résolu à ne pas laisser Malphas leur faire quoique ce soit, autant que possible. Ils sont déjà sévèrement blessés, même pour des étudiants en école militaire, ça doit être éprouvant. Deux d'entre eux sont probablement homosexuels et en couple, même s'il essaye d'éviter les gestes tendres, leurs regards sont éloquents. Le troisième est debout, les bras croisés et la tête basse, contre l'un des murs.

Une chose m'intrigue tout de même. Ils n'ont pas l'air paniqués, comme l'on pourrait s'y attendre, bien que celui debout semble au bord des larmes depuis sont réveil. C'est probablement parce qu'ils ne s'imaginent pas ce qui leur pend au nez…

_Duo_

Ne penser à rien, c'est la clé d'une bonne méditation. Ouais, seulement, à part Wuwu, je vois pas qui peut penser à rien dans ce genre de situation…Faut pourtant que je reprenne des forces avant que ce maniaque vienne nous charcuter. Je pourrais lui sauter dessus et l'égorger à coup de dent…

Je plaisante pas, c'est faisable. Je l'ai fait une fois, mais je pense que ça tenait du coup de chance. De toute façon, peut rien m'arriver de pire si je fais une tentative…

Heero. J'ai peur pour Heero. Je ne veux jamais avoir à le regarder comme Wufei. C'est bien pire que de pleurer sur sa tombe. Je crois que je le tuerais plutôt que de laisser ça lui arriver.

_Heero_

Treize nous regarde avec une certaine compassion qui me donne vaguement envie de vomir. Mais tant mieux, cela prouve qu'il ne soupçonne pas qui nous sommes. Duo semble s'être endormi sur mes genoux, mais je sais qu'il n'en est rien. Il se repose. Nous allons en avoir besoin. Je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons espérer…Une opération de sauvetage de la part des Mads, si Sally a survécu pour les prévenir ? Mais même dans ce cas, sans Gundam, je ne vois pas bien ce qu'ils pourraient faire…

Je jette un œil à Trowa. Il est à l'agonie. Je sais pourquoi. Treize nous a appris que nous sommes toujours le jour de notre capture, mais probablement vers le soir…Plus que quelques jours et Quatre mourra. J'ai presque envie de l'appeler « chanceux ». Je préfère de loin mourir au fait de devenir un Androïde, quand je vois ce que cela a fait à Wufei et à ce Voldo…

_Trowa_

Ce rêve me hante. Je sais qu'il n'est que l'expression de mon angoisse, mais j'ai encore cette étouffante sensation de manque, cette peur au creux de l'estomac, comme si je n'allais jamais le revoir. Chaque heure qui passe rogne l'espoir que je tiens en rempart contre mon anéantissement.

Quatre. J'appelle de toutes mes forces les souvenirs de ce que nous avons partagé, du temps trop court que nous avons eu ensemble.

_-Trowa… Trowa…_

_-Quatre…Dis-moi…Est-ce que je te fais mal ?_

_-Nn…non…Pas trop…C'est juste…c'est juste si intense…_

Quatre…

_Quatre_

Trowa…

Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à Trowa Barton maintenant ? Quand il est concerné, c'est comme si mon système court-circuitait. C'est plus qu'un résidu de l'humain Winner. Quant à savoir ce que c'est…Il faudra que je demande à Voldo de me faire un check-up.

-Voldo ?

Il a l'air surpris puis m'incite à continuer d'un signe de tête.

-Je ne cesse de penser à Trowa Barton. C'est une partie de ma programmation ?

Il me fixe sans répondre.

_Voldo_

Pendant un long moment je ne sais pas quoi dire. Le fait même qu'il pose la question, qu'il fasse preuve de _curiosité_ sur quoique ce soit est plus qu'inhabituel. A part moi-même, je n'ai connu les Androïdes que comme de docile machines obéissantes et ne parlant que quand on les interroge ou, dans le cas du Z03 Wufei, en infiltration d'après le « scripte » de la personnalité de Chang.

Quatre est différent. L'est-il suffisamment pour retrouver son humanité ? J'espère de toutes mes forces que c'est le cas, tous mes efforts n'auraient pas été vains, après tout…

-Non. Ca n'est pas une partie de ta programmation. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu pense à lui ?

Il cligne des yeux, en ce que je pense être une expression d'incrédulité.

-Ressentir ? Mais je ne ressens _rien_, évidemment.

Evidemment. Ca aurait été trop beau.

-Alors pourquoi penses-tu à lui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que c'était une trace de l'humain Quatre Raberta Winner, mais ça ne s'en va pas. J'ai aussi une étrange sensation ici. Comme si j'avais l'estomac noué, pour reprendre une expression humaine.

Il désigne son ventre.

_Uchuu no kokoro, c'est le don d'empathie de Quatre_.

Je me souviens de ces mots que Duo avait prononcés en me décrivant ses amis. Je n'avais pas ouï dire qu'une telle capacité exista chez les humains, mais cela reste dans le domaine du scientifiquement possible et dans ce cas…Est-ce pour cette raison que Quatre est différent ?

La voix du pilote coupa mes réflexions.

-Nous sommes au dessus de la ville et nous serons au dessus de la cible dans 10mn.

Je fais un signe de tête à Quatre et comme moi, il enfile son casque et hisse ses armes sur ses épaules. Nous nous déplaçons vers la porte latérale.

_Malphas_

Je dépose un baiser sur la joue d'Alice. Elle s'est endormie pendant que je lui lisais une histoire. Tout ce qu'elle a vécu a dû la fatiguer. Bien il est temps que je commence les injections.

-Docteur ?

Je me tourne vers Nineteen qui vient d'entrer. Elle me murmure de sortir. Je m'exécute.

-Que ce passe-t-il, ma chère ? Je demande, une fois la porte refermée.

-L'un des Charon a repéré une tentative d'intrusion d'un petit appareil de transport. Il est en stand by et attend vos ordres.

Je souris. Alors prenons les paris, un coup de Merquise, ou des Ingénieurs ? Sauver le général, ou les pilotes ?

Peu importe, arriver sans se faire annoncer est très impoli.

-Donnez l'ordre de le détruire.

Pendant ce temps, je vais mettre mon génie une nouvelle fois en pratique.

_Voldo_

Une sonnerie retentie.

-Rudolf, que se passe-t-il ?

Mon crie couvre à peine le bruit. Pour toute réponse la porte latérale s'ouvre. Nous sommes en plein vol et je dois m'accrocher pour ne pas être emporté par le vent.

-SAUTEZ ! Crie la voix du pilote.

Je m'exécute à la seconde en attrapant la main de Quatre. La chute jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble est un peu rude, une vingtaine de mètre, assez pour tuer un humain. Je me rétablis juste à temps pour voir notre appareil exploser sous un rayon meurtrier. Lequel provient d'une Armure mobile noire, petite et effilée. Elle ne correspond à aucun des modèles que j'ai recensé dans ma base de données. Quatre fixe l'engin, je sais qu'il est en train de l'analyser à une vitesse défiant n'importe quel ordinateur. Puis l'engin disparaît, devenant invisible trop vite pour la vue. Mais en faisant de l'image par image dans mon esprit je peux voir qu'il s'agit d'un camouflage thermo-optique, presque de la science fiction. Comptez sur Malphas pour la rendre réelle.

-Les Gundam seraient inutiles à cause de ces Mobil Suits, constate Quatre, atone. Il vaut mieux que nous nous mettions à couvert ou cet engin va finir par nous détecter. Par ses fils (il désigne un réseau de câbles) nous pourrons atteindre l'immeuble le plus proche de la bouche de sortie des déchets gazéifiés.

J'approuve. Nous devons nous dépêcher. Chaque seconde compte, surtout si Malphas se méfie.

Mais d'abord, prévenir Hilde. Je sors le communicateur que m'a confié J mais la main de Quatre se pose sur la mienne, m'empêchant de l'activer. Surprenant.

-Si tu fais ça, les capteurs d'Angomoa vont nous repérer. Tel quel on peut encore espérer avoir un effet de surprise. En tout cas, si Malphas pense avoir tué tout le monde comme il serait logique qu'il le croit puisqu'aucun humain n'aurait survécu au saut que nous avons effectué.

-Mais Hilde ?

Il me regarde d'un air un peu étonné.

-Tu agis étrangement pour un Z01, commente-t-il, mais peu importe, une fois dans Angomoa, nous utiliserons leurs propres communicateurs pour avertir Hilde.

J'acquiesce à contrecœur et nous prenons le chemin d'Angomoa. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Hilde et à ces machines de destruction qui représentent la gueule du loup dans laquelle elle plongera si je n'arrive pas à la prévenir à temps…

_Hilde_

Sally et moi nous entreregardons avec angoisse. Elle est venue rejoindre mon groupe d'intervention dans la partie est de la ville et je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'est passé en détail, bien que J m'ait ordonné de ne pas parler de Quatre.

Il peut aller se faire mettre, je suis pas aux ordres de ce nain. Cela dit, vu la crise de colère qu'a fait Sally, pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que j'avais peut-être eu tord. Apparemment J s'est servi d'elle pour récupérer Quatre sans rien lui dire de son état…

Elle me fait penser à Wufei, calme et presque marmoréenne mais alors quand ça explose, mieux vaut être à une distance de sécurité.

Wufei…Et maintenant Quatre…

J'ai honte de le dire, mais à la fin de mon histoire, je pleurais dans ses bras. Sally est notre mère à tous, sans dec. Me voir en larme, c'est ce qui l'a calmé apparemment.

Je n'ai pas osé lui dire ce que je ressens pour Voldo. Elle en a fait une espèce de démon et je peux comprendre pourquoi, mais moi…Même après ce qui s'est passé, même avec le cadavre de Quatre, je veux dire notre Quatre pas cette chose, entre nous, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose de fort pour lui…Et le savoir en danger me terrorise. Et puis il y a mon Duo…Vais-je seulement le revoir ? Pitié Seigneur, que Malphas n'est pas le temps d'en faire un Androïde ! C'est cruel à dire, mais si ça doit tomber sur quelqu'un, je préfère que ce soit sur Trowa ou Heero, eux, ils ont déjà un caractère proche de la machine. Pas mon Duo…

Enfin, ça n'est pas le moment d'y penser. Hilde, ma fille, tu as une mission importante, alors reste dans le ici et maintenant et tu pourras peut-être sauver ton meilleur ami et ton flirt du moment !

Voldo, mon flirt du moment, ça me fait presque sourire…

Nous avons stocké six Armures Mobiles model Taurus, que je commanderai et un transport de troupe avec lequel le groupe de Sally, composé de deux unités de dix hommes prendront place.

Seulement, la question est, y aura-t-il besoin d'une intervention ? Nous avons perdu le contacte avec la navette qui emmenait Voldo et Quatre et il semblerait qu'elle est été détruite en vol. En outre, J nous a transmis un rapport stipulant que le Treize Khushrenada avait disparu. Je parie que ce sale con s'est fait chopé par Malphas. En d'autres circonstance j'aurais dit « bien fait pour sa gueule », mais là, ça veut dire qu'il risque d'être mis en contacte avec les pilotes. Ou peut être qu'il est déjà mort ou Androïdé…

Beurk. Déjà un Treize normal me donne envie de vomir mais sa version surpuissante et aseptisé, j'ai même pas envie d'y penser.

Enfin, pour le moment, on ne peut que se ronger les ongles toutes les deux et se tenir prêtes pour partir dans trois heures.

_Duo_

Pff…On se pèle dans cette piaule. Pourrait au moins mettre un peu de chauffage, ou alors nous mettre moi et Heero dans une cellule séparée pour que je profite de ma bouillote perso…Je dois vraiment être naze pour ne serait-ce que penser des blagues aussi connes.

Hu-oh, des pas viennent vers notre luxueuse suite. Je sens que ça va commencer à se gâter.

Je me lève et Heero fait de même.

_Trowa_

La porte s'ouvre et une adolescente entre. Pendant un instant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Kazumi. Cette fille serait son opposé. Son crâne est rasé et ses yeux froids et inexpressifs. Elle porte une blouse blanche et en dessous des vêtements d'hôpital vert pomme. Elle nous fixe les uns après les autres puis s'écarte.

Et c'est la première fois que nous sommes mis en présence de Malphas. Il a le même sourire affable que sur la photo que J nous a montré et le même regard cruel. Treize s'est levé et fait rempart entre le corps de Lady Une et le Docteur. Heero et Duo font front ensemble.

-Bonsoir, je constate avec regret que vous n'avez pas fait connaissance, du moins, pas vraiment. Général, j'aimerai vous présenter les terroristes qui vont ont tant posé de problème ces derniers temps. Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell et Trowa Barton, pilotes de Gundam à l'image de Chang Wufei.

Treize a beaucoup de mal à contenir sa surprise. Et Malphas se délecte du spectacle. S'en est écœurant.

_Treize_

Ces…ces gamins ?

Finalement, Treize, tu es un vieil imbécile. Ta compassion te perdra.

Ainsi ce sont des pilotes de Gundam. Si jeunes… Et pourtant l'épine la plus profondément enfoncée dans le flanc d'Oz. C'est une bonne leçon, je ne sous-estimerai plus les enfants à l'avenir…

Bien sûr Wufei est, ou plutôt était, un adolescent de leur âge, mais il avait une telle maturité que je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé que ses partenaires puissent être aussi jeunes que lui.

_Voldo_

J'émerge du conduit à la suite de Quatre et nous retirons tous les deux immédiatement nos combinaisons, que les gaz ont déjà rogné en partie. Le casque est lui presque déjà un souvenir. Quatre regarde d'un air critique quelques-unes de ses mèches qui ont brûlées.

-Ca n'était pas loin.

Je hoche la tête, puis observe les trois couloirs, un en face, un à droite, un à gauche. J'ai toujours le plan dans ma base de donnée, mais…

Quatre n'attend pas et s'engage dans le couloir central. Il analyse les informations plus vite que moi, c'est…perturbant. Je le suis. Ca veut dire qu'il pense que les pilotes ont le plus de chance d'être enfermé dans les cellules d'isolement. Je me demande ce que Malphas a en tête.

_Quatre_

Cellules couloir B, non, trop petites. Cellules couloirs C, à indice 90 de probabilité. Tourner à droite puis à gauche.

Attends-moi, Trowa.

_Voldo_

C'est la première fois de ma vie d'Androïde que je suis quelqu'un sans arriver à réfléchir plus vite que lui. Je ne sais pas où on va, mais Quatre est sûr de lui. Ce qui m'étonne davantage, c'est que depuis le début de la mission, il ne m'a pas une seule fois demandé de confirmation sur quoique ce soit. Ni attendu mes ordres. Comme s'il savait ce qu'il voulait, ce qui parait absurde vu le niveau de sa programmation. Mais il fait montre d'une exclusivité étrange, comme s'il était sous l'influence d'une idée fixe.

Trowa Barton ?

Se pourrait-il que cette personne ait eu suffisamment d'importance dans sa vie pour l'influencer à ce point ? A bien y réfléchir, excepté les pilotes, Malphas a toujours choisi des orphelins, des enfants des rues, des êtres solitaires, sans familles, sans amis, pour faire ses Androïdes. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était pour des raisons pratiques, pour ne pas avoir à justifier de ces disparitions…Mais peut-être y avait-il une autre raison ?

J'ai commencé à reprendre contacte avec mes émotions, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, et mes souvenirs au contacte de Nathanaël…Peut-être que c'est significatif ?

Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu pour nous ?

En tout cas…

Je me jette derrière un pilier métallique avant même d'avoir compris ce qui se passait. Deux Z02, un mâle et une femelle, viennent dans notre direction et Quatre…Quatre ne s'est pas mis à couvert, il marche vers eux, ouvertement.

La fille lève la main pour porter son communicateur à ses lèvres et donner l'alerte. Elle n'en a pas le temps. Quatre a parcouru sous mes yeux dix mètres en une fraction de seconde et arracher son bras d'un coup sec dans une explosion de court-circuit. Je ne réfléchis pas, me jette au sol, fusil prêt à tirer et vise le garçon. Le tir l'atteint en plein cœur, là où je suis certain de toucher une partie mécanique. Reste à savoir si les ingénieurs ont bien fait leur travail.

Apparemment oui, s'il n'est pas détruit, il semble bien avoir une faille système. Ce ne sera que momentané, le temps que l'anti-virus nettoyé son système. C'est suffisant pour Quatre, qui, finissant de détruire la fille de sa main droite, dans une marre de sang et de fluides divers, arrache le cœur artificiel du garçon, coupant net tout son système de régénération.

Je me relève et m'approche. Quatre est suffisamment puissant pour passer outre tous les systèmes de défenses des Z02, c'est impressionnant.

Il s'essuie le visage du dos de la main. Le sang sur ce visage est un contraste à la fois choquant et esthétiquement intéressant. Il ouvre une porte et jette ce qui reste des corps à l'intérieur. C'est une salle de stockage.

Et il repart. Finalement, je suis complètement « has been » dans cette mission…

_Duo_

Il jubile, ce dingue, avec son sourire mielleux et son regard de tueur ! Je lui sauterais bien à la gorge, mais je suis pas idiot. Le zombi en forme d'ado à coté de lui est probablement un Z02 et déjà que me faire Voldo, au sens tuer, hein, ça serait pas de la tarte, alors elle…

Treize nous regarde froidement, mais avec un zest d'admiration. Je crois que je fabule, là. Ca doit être parce qu'après avoir rencontré un maniaque comme Malphas, même Treize Khushrenada paraît sympathique.

_Heero_

Malphas nous regarde tout à tour, avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur moi, avec un intérêt qui mettrait n'importe qui mal-à-l'aise. Je lui retourne son regard sans montrer aucune émotion. Il n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi.

Malphas fait signe à son Androïde et celle-ci s'approche de moi, tendant la main pour me saisir le bras…et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Duo, qui s'est interposé.

Non, Duo !

-Eh, Doc, ça vous bile de beaucoup si j'y vais d'abord ? Y a deux ou trois questions que j'aimerais vous poser avant que vous me plantiez tout un tas d'aiguille.

Sa voix et son attitude sont fanfaronnes, mais je sens le sérieux derrière tout cela. Il cherche à me protéger. Et je n'ai d'autre choix que de le laisser faire, sinon je risque de déclencher une scène devant Malphas, ce qui serait loin d'être judicieux.

Le Docteur a l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose par la bravade de mon compagnon.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je te répondrais ?

-J'sais pas, vous avez l'air d'être le genre de gars qui aime bien se faire de la pub…

Malphas sourit et fait signe à son jouet. Elle se saisit de Duo et l'entraine vers l'extérieur. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour arrêter ça. Avant de refermer la porte, Malphas me sourit avec affabilité...et cruauté.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir un amant aussi dévoué, Yuy. C'est si dommage que vous deviez vous perdre. Mais rassure-toi, vous serez toujours ensemble, après l'opération.

Je manque de me jeter sur lui malgré tout, et seul le bras de Trowa me bloquant le passage me retient.

Je te tuerai de mes mains si tu le touches…

_Duo_

Je vois ce cinglé fixer Heero. Pas besoin de sortir de Harvard pour savoir ce qu'il a en tête. Il n'est pas question que je laisse ça arriver à Heero…Pas question que je le vois comme ça, sans âme…

La fille s'approche de lui. Pas si vite, ma belle. Je m'interpose. Pardon Heero, je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir mais tu es mon Hee-chan, tu comprends ? Je peux pas laisser ce genre de saloperie t'arriver. On sait jamais, si par un miracle on est sauvé, ou on trouve un moyen de sortir, je veux que tu sois comme tu es, le soldat parfait de mes deux, le glaçon national.

L'homme que j'aime.

Je fixe Malphas. Je pense pas que le supplier amènerait quoi que ce soit. Et je pense pas qu'il soit sadique au point de me refuser ça. J'y vais donc franc du collier.

-Eh, Doc, ça vous bile de beaucoup si j'y vais d'abord ? Y a deux ou trois questions que j'aimerais vous poser avant que vous me plantiez tout un tas d'aiguille.

Il sourit avec amusement, je pense qu'il m'a percé à jour, mais peut importe, il semble trouver ça divertissant. Y a qu'un connard dans ton genre qui peut trouver de l'amusement dans le malheur des autres, espèce de taré !

Mais c'est vrai aussi que j'aimerais lui poser des questions, sur Voldo et Wufei, je veux savoir, je dois savoir. Combien de ce qui les compose est humain ? Peut-on les ramener ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je te répondrai ?

Je lui fais un clin d'œil malicieux.

-J'sais pas, vous avez l'air d'être le genre de gars qui aime bien se faire de la pub…

Il sourit et fait signe à l'adolescente de m'emmener à la place de Heero. Yeah, mission complete !

Cette fille semble encore plus morte que Wufei, alors qu'elle m'entraine sans me laissait le loisir de regarder une dernière fois Hee-chan, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander qui elle est, d'où elle vient…

Qui a-t-il détruit pour créer cette marionnette vivante…

_Trowa_

C'est un cauchemar…Duo…

Heero vibre de rage, je ne l'ai jamais vu si émotif. Si je ne l'avais pas retenu, il aurait déjà attaqué Malphas.

Je peux comprendre.

A cause de lui, tout à commencer à dégénérer en bien et en mal ente nous cinq.

Quoique si j'avais le choix, je préférerais que Quatre aille bien, même si on devait se tourner autour pendant 10 ans, ou même ne jamais s'aimer…

_Malphas_

Je regarde Maxwell avec amusement. Sa bonne humeur est infectieuse, même si c'est une façade. Je trouve presque dommage de devoir détruire une personnalité aussi extravertie. Tiens, ça c'est une idée. Je pourrais en faire un Androïde Z03 et lui calquer la personnalité de Duo, et ensuite en faire un compagnon de jeu pour Alice. Avec un Z03 pour veiller sur elle, exit les problèmes de Baby-sitter. Et elle s'amusera certainement plus avec lui qu'avec Z02roen…

-Eh, Doc ?

Je fais un signe de tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Quand vous créez un Androïde comme Wufei, sa personnalité est vraiment détruite ? Je veux dire, y a vraiment plus rien d'humain ?

-Je vais te dire la vérité, je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas très calé en métaphysique alors te dire ce qui fait la personnalité de quelqu'un, son âme ou son esprit, j'en suis incapable. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que la somme des programmes créé pour s'intégrer à mes Androïdes supplante presque toutes les fonctions cérébrales liées à la mémoire. Sans souvenir propre, l'individualité disparaît. Pour autant, le sujet ne perd pas au sens propre sa mémoire. Elle est juste complètement dépassée. Si tu veux savoir si mon Suzaku est encore ton Wufei, la réponse est non. Si tu veux savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Wufei, je crains de ne pas avoir de réponse à te donner.

_Duo_

Pétard, il est sacrement allumé, lui. Me dire ça, comme s'il m'expliquait pourquoi le soleil se lève ou pourquoi l'huile n'est pas miscible dans l'eau alors qu'il me parle de vies humaines !

Je résiste à l'envie de me mordre la lèvre d'agacement autant que d'angoisse, paske mine de rien, c'est ce qui va me faire à moi aussi…

On marche, mais j'ai comme une étrange nausée. On tourne dans un autre passage et sa chienne de garde est toujours sur mes talons, mais devant moi, c'est une petite fille que je vois. Alice et…et son mannequin de mère adoptive qui lui tient la main. En nous apercevant, la secrétaire me foudroie du regard, mais Alice a juste l'air curieux.

-Teddy, je pouvais pas dormir alors j'ai dit à Nee-san que je voulais te voir ! C'est qui lui ?

Le docteur lui sourit tendrement – tendrement ! – avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

-Je ne peux pas rester avec toi maintenant, dans une demi-heure, d'accord ?

Elle le regarde comme un croyant lève les yeux sur la statue de son Dieu, et hoche la tête.

-Nineteen, raccompagnez Alice dans sa chambre, je vous y rejoins.

Il sourit distraitement à sa secrétaire et elle s'exécute, non sans m'avoir de nouveau jeté un regard mortel. Bah, ma chérie, comparée à Heero, tu vaux pas un clou à ce jeu-là !

Mais ça m'empêche pas de me sentir coupable…

_Nineteen_

Ainsi c'est lui, c'est lui et ses amis qui ont enlevé ma princesse ! Il mérite ce qui leur arrive, j'espère que le Docteur va se dépêcher et en finir avec ces dépravés ! Je sais que je suis injuste, mais après la peur que j'ai ressenti…

Enfin, bientôt, tout rentrera dans l'ordre et le Docteur, Alice et moi vivrons tranquillement.

_Heero_

Duo. Duo est là-bas. Malphas va lui injecter ce produit qui va le transformer peu à peu. Et je ne peux rien faire ! Je me sens si impuissant…

Khushrenada nous fixe maintenant avec un mélange de méfiance et d'admiration. Maintenant il sait. Mais c'est de toute façon bien le cadet de nos soucis à l'heure actuelle. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Trowa, à la fois pour lui indiquer que je me suis repris et pour me rassurer de sa présence. Un tel comportement de ma part peut paraître étrange de ma part mais nous sommes les derniers. Et si Duo reçoit cette injection, nos espoirs d'évasions ne reposeront plus que sur le pilote d'Heavy Arms et sur moi.

Trowa me répond d'un regard émeraude qui ne vacille pas. Il s'est repris lui aussi.

Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Avant que mon compagnon ne me soit arraché par produit chimique interposé.

_Duo_

Comment cette femme, qui est mère ou du moins, mère adoptive peut laisser faire ça à des ados ?

-Il n'y a pas de limites à l'incohérence de l'être humain. C'est l'avantage des Androïdes, ils ont la cohérence systématique des machines.

Je regarde Malphas. Fuck. J'ai parlé tout haut. Il sourit et continue.

-L'amour, la compassion…Tiennent du même domaine que chaque action et émotion de l'homme. Le besoin. Pourquoi crois-tu que je tienne autant à Alice ?

Je comprends pas. Ca doit se voir paske son sourire s'élargie.

-Le don sans attendre de retour est une invention de l'homme pour se valoriser. L'homme aime pour être aimé, donne pour recevoir, fait montre de compassion pour pouvoir s'en féliciter. Il n'existe pas de bien en l'homme seulement des attitudes.

C'est faux. C'est faux !

-Vous dites n'importe quoi !

Je m'en veux d'avoir laisser la colère m'envahir, même pour un instant.

-Ca n'est pas facile à accepter, n'est-ce pas ?

Je détourne les yeux de son regard froid.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, Duo Maxwell. Mais pourquoi ce malade n'est pas dans un asile ? J'y ai été, figure-toi, pendant plus de 20 ans. Mes parents m'ont fait enfermé quand j'avais l'âge d'Alice parce qu'un psychiatre m'avait diagnostiqué sociopathe. Maintenant demande-toi si je l'étais déjà à l'époque ou si je le suis devenu après mon enfermement.

Il rit et ce rire me glace le sang, parce qu'il est si amer, si désespéré en un sens que j'entends l'écho de ce rire dans mon propre cœur. Suis-je si différent de lui ? Moi pour qui tuer est un acte routinier…

-Je déteste la misère de ce monde. La guerre. Le manque d'ambition. L'absence de bien en l'homme. Je vais reforger cette humanité dépravée. Je vais me hisser au dessus de tout cet amas visqueux d'humains et d'animaux, la machine est l'avenir. Mon avenir.

Je frissonne… Je ne veux pas de cet avenir. Je ne veux pas être un instrument entre ses mains. Je veux pouvoir voir la joie et la vitalité des enfants, comme lorsque je prenais soin des gamins de L2. Je veux voir Quatre et Trowa s'embrasser, juste pour les taquiner. Je veux voir naître les enfants de Sally et serrer ses bébés dans mes bras en les appelant petit-frère ou petite-sœur. Je veux prendre un double milk-shake triple couche de chantilly avec Hilde dans notre bar favori de Berlin. Je veux faire enrager G. Je veux me disputer gentiment avec Wufei. Et surtout je veux faire l'amour avec Heero. Je veux vivre pour voir et faire tout ça.

-Vous êtes un pauvre type, finalement.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, toute ma confiance retrouvée.

-Je vais crever, ou devenir un de vos Androïdes ou peu importe. Mais même alors, j'ai su ce que c'était qu'aimer et être aimé. Mon meilleur ami est sur son lit de mort en ce moment à cause de vos poisons et si vous l'aviez connu, vous sauriez que ce que vous dites est faux. Il est bon et généreux et doux et rempli de compassion.

J'aurais voulu continuer mais ce con m'interrompt avec un sourire mielleux et amusé.

-Tu parles de 04, je veux dire, Quatre Raberta Winner ?

Je ne réponds rien, mais je mets en pratique un mimétisme du regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue de mon compagnon.

-Il n'est pas empoisonné, ton Quatre, mon cher Duo. Il est sous l'effet du Velelia.

-Hein ?

Je vois pas ce que…

-C'est le produit que je suis sur le point de t'injecter. Quatre aurait dû pour survivre devenir un Androïde, alors sois heureux qu'il m'ait échappé.

Quoi ! Quoi ? Non…

_Quatre_

Trois Z02 de plus a terre. Ca en fait 12 depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Il faut qu'on se dépêche, l'alarme ne devrait pas tarder à être donné avec tant d'Androïdes au tapis. A droite.

Le pire étant, Malphas peut avoir plus d'un Z03 maintenant. Mais pas plus de deux. A gauche et descendre les escaliers.

Ce qui serait réellement problématique, c'est si un ou plusieurs pilotes avaient déjà reçu leurs injections. Tout droit et la troisième porte à droite.

Je pourrais concevoir un antidote au Velelia. Peut-être.

Couloir C.

-Il faut vérifier chaque cellule, murmure mon créateur, je prends celles de droites, occupe-toi de celles de gauche.

Compris.

_Z03suzaku_

Encore un cadavre d'Androïde. C'est définitif. Nous avons des intrus. Et ce sont plus que de simples humains. Z01voldo probablement. Et l'autre ? Ils sont deux. Seul un Z03 pourrait faire de tels dégâts. 04 alors. Ils auraient réussi à en faire un Androïde ?

Bon. Où sont-ils allés ?

Aux cellules.

Donner l'alarme.

_Non, je peux m'en charger seul !_

S'en charger seul.

_Treize_

Je voudrais leur parler. Ca paraît être une bonne occasion. Mais ils font front, tous les deux, avec leurs yeux qui ne révèlent rien et leur absence d'expression qui démontre que ce sont de bons soldats. Ils semblent fort, psychologiquement, chacun à leur manière. Je les ai vraiment sous-estimés…

-Vous cachez bien votre jeu. Il faut vous reconnaître ça.

Les yeux verts du plus grand s'accrochent aux miens, beaux et dangereux, ils me menacent sans mot.

_Trowa_

On ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir Treize comme adversaire maintenant, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Quatre et sans Oz il ne serait pas mourant.

Cette situation est intenable.

Du bruit dans le couloir ? Des pas. En a-t-il déjà fini avec Duo ?

Non. C'est impossible

_Quatre_

Rien. Rien. Rien. Malphas doit déjà être au courant de notre présence, alors pourquoi aucune alarme ? Rien dans celle-ci non plus…

-Quatre ! Ici !

Je me retourne et contemple la porte. Un modèle basique. Parfait.

_Voldo_

Nathanaël. Il faut que nous soyons arrivés à temps. Il le faut. Je ne veux pas qu'il te soit arrivé cela. Pas à toi. Mais où sont-ils, bon sang !

Cette cellule ! Elle indique 4 prisonniers ? Qui est le quatrième ? Peu importe !

-Quatre ! Ici !

_Quatre_

Je pose mes mains sur la porte en deux points de faiblesse où le métal est moins solide. Je presse mes doigts, pénétrant profondément. Puis je tire. La porte me cède sans mal. Je la jette sur le coté et entre dans la cellule.

_Heero_

Trowa et moi regardons, médusé alors que la porte semble arrachée de l'extérieur. Elle se compresse sur elle-même, en deux points, puis sort de ses gonds.

La personne responsable de ce tour de force passe dans le passage et…et…pendant un moment, je n'arrive pas à croire qui se tient devant nous en s'essuyant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

_Voldo_

J'avoue que quand j'ai attiré l'attention de Quatre sur la porte je pensais qu'il allait pirater le système pour l'ouvrir. Mais cette démonstration de force brute…pourquoi pas après tout ? Ca a été très rapide au moins.

Mais quand même.

Je le suis dans la cellule. Je remarque 01 et 03 qui regarde Quatre bouche bée. Il y a aussi Treize Khushrenada qui semble surpris mais aussi un peu perdu, et son assistante, Lady Une, inconsciente près de lui.

Nathanaël n'est nulle part.

_Treize_

Un autre des Androïdes de Malphas ? Il n'y a qu'une de ses créatures qui puisse faire ça. Mais c'est absurde. Pourquoi Malphas détruirait ses propres locaux ?

L'adolescent qui passe la porte est enfantin dans les traits, d'une douceur blonde très particulière. Quoiqu'il en soit, son calme et son impassibilité ressemble à celle des Androïdes. Et puis aucun humain n'aurait pu faire ce qu'il vient de faire.

_Trowa_

Quatre ? Quatre !

Pendant un instant, je ne peux bouger, incapable même d'émettre un son. Son visage est calme, grave et surtout sans aucune trace de souffrance. Il me fixe de ces grands yeux bleus, et ils sont différents de mon souvenir. Malgré cela c'est mon ange, et il m'a été rendu.

Mais comment a-t-il pu faire ça à la porte ?

-Quatre ? Voldo ?

La voix de Heero me tire de mon immobilité et je m'aperçois que l'Androïde est aussi entré dans la pièce.

Voldo se tourne vers Heero, et pour la première fois je vois une expression se refléter sur son visage de statue.

-Où est Nathanaël ?

Mais je reporte mon attention sur Quatre. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Il s'avance vers moi, à petit pas.

_Quatre_

Je connais ton visage. Je le connais. Ca n'est pas seulement une donnée. C'est un souvenir. Trowa. Je t'ai retrouvé.

01 parle. Je l'entends. Je comprends ce qu'il dit. Mais ça ne touche pas ma conscience immédiate. Il n'y a que toi.

Si c'est un défaut de mes systèmes…Je ne veux jamais le voir réparer.

Ma main sur ta peau éveille d'autres souvenirs en moi.

Moi.

Quatre Raberta Winner.

_Heero_

Je regarde Quatre s'avancer vers Trowa comme si rien d'autre n'existait. J'espère que je n'ai pas ce genre de regard quand je suis avec Duo. Peu importe. La voix de Voldo s'adressant à moi détourne mon attention du couple.

-Où est Nathanaël ?

Hn ?

-Qui ?

-Duo !

Duo. Duo !

-Malphas l'a emmené avec lui.

Voldo plisse les yeux. Il a l'air bien plus humain dans ses expressions que ce que j'avais vu la dernière fois. Il hoche brièvement la tête.

-Alors il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

Il se tourne vers Quatre. Lui et Trowa ne semblent même pas conscients de la conversation. Effectivement. Vu ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

-Quatre !

Je n'ai même pas vu Quatre bouger, mais il nous fait face à présent.

-Nathana…Duo a été emmené par Malphas. Il faut le trouver avant qu'il ne lui injecte du Velelia.

Sans changer d'expression, Quatre se tourne vers Khushrenada.

_Trowa_

Je sens la main de Quatre sur ma joue. Mais ces yeux sont différents et pourtant…pourtant ils sont toujours pleins d'amour pour moi. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire qui n'est que pour moi.

Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je le saisis par la taille et l'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont toujours aussi douces, aussi pleines, sa peau toujours aussi sucrée. Il pose les mains sur mes épaules et entrouvre les lèvres, mais toute passion est absente et c'est plus que perturbant. Cependant, je serre son corps contre le mien et c'est tout ce que je demande. Je pensais que jamais plus je ne pourrais faire cela.

-Quatre !

Il se sépare de moi et détourne immédiatement, plus vite que la vue, comme une réaction programmée vers Voldo. J'en ressens une blessure physique. Mais qu'est-il arrivé à mon ange ? Se pourrait-il que… ?

-Nathana…Duo a été emmené par Malphas. Il faut le trouver avant qu'il ne lui injecte du Velelia.

Duo ! C'est vrai…Il faut que nous secourions Duo !

_Quatre_

Duo. Pas un Androïde. Pas Duo.

Le sauver.

Mais avant, il y a un problème à régler. Je me tourne vers Treize Khushrenada.

-Excellence. Je vous conseille de nous suivre si vous voulez survivre. Mais vous avez vu ce que j'ai fait à cette porte, la moindre tentative d'agression et je vous arrache les deux bras.

-Quatre !

Pardon, Trowa…

_Heero_

Ca n'est pas possible. Ils nous l'ont changé ou quoi ? Ca n'est pas le Quatre que je connais, pas cette voix froide et cette menace sanglante.

-Quatre !

La voix de Trowa traduit son trouble comme jamais je ne l'avais entendu parler. Ses yeux sont pleins de détresse et d'incompréhension.

Ils nous l'ont changé…C'est ça. J'ai compris. Par je ne sais quel moyen, J a fait de Quatre un Androïde. Voilà pourquoi il voulait secrètement les informations sur les Z03. Se pourrait-il qu'avec l'aide de Voldo ils en aient créé un aussi ?

Apparemment c'est le cas.

_Treize_

Je regarde, déconcerté, ce mince garçon me menacer de son regard et de sa voix. Celle-ci est aussi impersonnelle que son regard était doux lorsqu'il s'est adressé à Barton. Il est un Androïde et je ne prendrai pas son avertissement à la légère. Je sais de quoi ils sont capables.

_Duo_

Quatre a été…Donc, il faut trouver un Antidote à ce…Velelia…

Bah, au moins, il est à l'abri du Bistouri de ce fou et donc, même s'il aurait pu devenir un Androïde, il échappera à ce destin. De tous, Quatre est celui qui mérite le moins cela. Je ne supporterais pas de voir mon meilleur ami lobotomisé comme Wufei !

La Z02 m'entraine dans une pièce. « Laboratoire 25, injection ». Et bien, ça promet !

Et ça tient ses promesses. Une table d'opérations avec des liens en métal et une extension pour mettre le bras de la victime et sur les murs tant de bouteilles contenant des produits si divers qu'on se croirait dans le labo de Frankenstein.

C'est pas faux en un sens.

Malphas entre à son tour alors que son cerbère m'enchaine à la table.

Je veux pas que ça m'arrive. Mais plutôt moi que Heero !

Du moins c'est ce que je vais me répéter pour me donner du courage…

_Trowa_

-Quatre !

Je sais ce qui se passe, mais je refuse d'y croire. Comment se fait-il que Quatre…Il aurait dû être celui qui était à l'abri, en danger de mort, mais à l'abri de…de…ça.

Il me fait face et je sens d'un coup, violemment, toute la distance qui nous sépare à présent.

Mon ange…

Mon amour…

Suis-je donc réellement incapable de te protéger ? Est-ce que tes gestes tendres, ton regard, ton sourire sont le jeu d'une programmation, ou es-tu encore là, sous cette machine ?

Tes yeux ne mentaient jamais. Et pourtant maintenant…tu ressembles…Je veux te ramener à toi-même.

Mais nous avons d'abord à sauver Duo.

_Voldo_

Treize Khushrenada soulève Une et la met sur son dos et 01 est déjà en dehors de la cellule. Quatre et 03 se font face. Je sais à présent que Quatre est plus humain que je ne l'ai jamais été. J'en suis soulagé.

Allons chercher Nathanaël…et prévenir Hilde.

Il nous faut un nouveau plan d'évasion.

_Heero_

Voldo me suit et je regarde le couloir. Idiot. Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes. L'adrénaline m'empêche de sentir mes plaies, mais je sais qu'elles sont là. Je suis loin d'être au mieux de ma forme.

-Quatre est un Z03 maintenant, me dit simplement Voldo.

Je hoche la tête, lui faisant signe que j'avais compris ça.

-Malphas a probablement emmené Nathanaël au laboratoire 25, celui des injections. Il est dans le bâtiment 3. En nous dépêchant, on peut y être en 10 mn.

-Montre-moi le chemin.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il appelle Duo Nathanaël, mais c'est une question qui devra attendre.

Allez, Duo ! Prouve moi que ta grande bouche ne sert pas qu'à me taper sur les nerfs et que tu as gagné en l'utilisant le temps nécessaire pour qu'on te sauve !

_Trowa_

Quatre s'avance vers moi et me sourit, un sourire triste, mélancolique.

-Trowa. Je…je suis désolé.

Ma gorge est tellement nouée qu'il me faut une poignée de seconde pour demander.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

-Parce que rien ne sera jamais pareil. Je suis un Z03. Et jusqu'à ce que je pose les yeux sur toi, je ne me souvenais même pas avoir été autre chose. Je ne suis plus celui que tu as aimé.

Tais-toi ! Je t'en supplie, tais-toi !

-Quatre…

_Quatre_

Trowa. Je t'aime toujours. Je ressens. Mais…Tout est si confus. Et ça ne devrait pas être confus. Pas pour moi.

Je sens ta peur, ton désespoir. Comment est-ce possible, alors que je ne ressens rien de tel ?

Uchuu no kokoro…

Mon Uchuu…

Mais je suis un Z03, alors comment…Confusion, de nouveau. Mes systèmes ne m'offrent aucune réponse.

Je ne suis pas un Z03 en ce moment. Comment est-ce possible ?

Je suis Quatre Raberta Winner, alors ? Non. Ca n'est pas si simple.

Pas maintenant. Duo. Il faut penser à Duo.

Je prends la main de Trowa dans la mienne.

_Trowa_

Je laisse Quatre m'entrainer vers l'extérieur. Je dois me fier à mon instinct. Rester le mercenaire. Je sens Khushrenada derrière nous. Je n'aime pas avoir un ennemi dans le dos.

_Treize_

Ils font à peine attention à moi. Je peux le comprendre vu la situation. Mais quels étranges…

Une violente douleur…mon…torse…Je crie, incapable de m'en empêcher…

Incapable de soutenir mon poids et le sien…

Mourir ainsi…N'est-ce pas ironique…

_Quatre_

J'ai senti ce qui allait se passer et n'ais pas pu l'empêcher. Je tire sur la main de Trowa et le jette le plus loin possible devant moi avant de me retourner en sautant en arrière. Le général et Lady Une gisent sur le sol, une barre de fer les a transpercé l'un et l'autre.

Je saute sur le coté, prenant appui sur le mur en m'écartant de plusieurs mètres, évitant avec peine la forme qui se serait sinon abattue sur moi. Son poing s'enfonce de plusieurs centimètres dans le sol métallique.

Wufei Chang.

Ses yeux me fixent.

Je suis sa proie.

Mais il est aussi la mienne.

_Z03suzaku_

04 est un Z03. Eliminer la menace.

_Heero_

Je m'arrête et me retourne en entendant un cri de douleur, puis je vois Trowa percuter violement le mur juste à ma droite et glisser au sol avec un gémissement. Mes yeux se déplacent vers le fond du couloir et je vois Quatre exécuter un salto pour éviter le violent coup de poing d'un Wufei meurtrier. Khushrenada et Une gisent à quelques mètres derrière eux, probablement mort.

La situation n'est pas à notre avantage.

Trowa se relève péniblement et tourne la tête vers son compagnon, qui vient d'esquiver à une vitesse inimaginable une autre attaque tout aussi puissante et rapide. Des fragments de métal volent là où le pied de Wufei a rencontré le mur. Si la tête de Quatre…Je n'ose même pas imaginer.

Heureusement que lorsque je l'ai affronté il ne voulait pas me tuer.

_Trowa_

Quatre !

_Quatre_

Trowa, vas-t'en !

Ils ne peuvent rien faire pour m'aider. Et je ne peux me battre en cherchant à les protéger. C'est Duo qui importe pour eux.

Ce combat est le mien.

_Voldo_

Ce que je craignais est arrivé. Heureusement, les morts sont des membres d'Oz et Quatre a la situation en main, même si je ne crois pas qu'il puisse gagner. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Rester serait le mettre en danger et non l'aider.

-Trowa ! Heero !

01 se tourne vers moi, mais 03 reste paralysé.

_Trowa_

Quatre. C'est la première fois que je ne sais pas quoi faire dans un combat. Je ne brûle que d'aller l'aider et de le protéger, mais tous mes instincts me hurlent de ne pas m'en mêler. Bien que cela soit douloureux à admettre, se sont tous les deux des Androïdes, par conséquent, qu'est-ce que moi, simple humain, je pourrais faire pour Quatre ? Rien. J'en ai la preuve qui se joue sous mes yeux en se moment. Leur force, leur rapidité…Jamais je ne pourrais rivaliser.

Et je sais que Quatre voudrait que je secoure Duo.

Même si ça me torture.

Je suis Voldo.

_Heero_

Trowa ne bougera pas d'ici tant que Quatre sera en danger. Kuso !

-Trowa, on ne peut rien faire pour l'aider !

Il ne semble pas m'écouter, le regard fixé sur les combattants qui ont déjà mis le couloir en lambeaux, puis, contrairement à ce que je pensais, il se détourne et me dépasse sans un mot pour suivre Voldo.

Avec un dernier regard à notre stratège et à son adversaire, je les suis à mon tour.

D'après ce que j'ai vu, je ne crois pas que Quatre puisse avoir le dessus.

_Hilde_

Il va être l'heure de partir. Je fais les dernières vérifications sur mon Taurus avant de grimper dans la cabine de pilotage. Je transpire sous mon casque. Je n'y peux rien, c'est nerveux. Sally, en dessous, me fait un signe de main. Je ferme les portes de la cabine et enclenche l'appareil.

Que Dieu nous garde.


	13. Le sang et le coeur

**NdA** : Yosh ! Alors, je vous préviens tout de suite, j'ai beaucoup hésité à faire se terminer ce chapitre là où il se termine. Je vais faire le max pour que la suite ne tarde pas trop. J'ai piqué quelques petites idées à Ghost in the Shell, la version film de Mamoru Oshii, il est difficile d'écrire sur des Androïdes sans penser à ce bijou de l'animation. Il doit aussi y avoir un ou deux clins d'œil à Matrix et surtout à Star Wars, mais ça c'est plus pour mon délire personnel. Que dire d'autre sinon que j'apprécie les commentaires et les reviews et les lecteurs tout simplement, même si la fréquentation baisse de chapitre en chapitre (c'est pas grave, c'est juste que ça m'étonne un peu). Ah, une dernière petite chose, ce chapitre est un peu, un tout petit peu, gore (moins que Wufei transformé en Androïde, mais je préfère prévenir…que guérir des attaques cardiaques) et riche en renversements de situation qui j'espère restent crédibles.

**greynono**: Quatre est le grand martyre de cette fic, je l'avoue sans peine…Mais notre petit ange a une personnalité tenace. Je continue à me concentrer sur la gestion humain/androïde en espérant ne tomber ni dans le cliché, ni dans l'irréaliste, acrobatie difficile en SF. Sais pas si ce chapitre sera aussi riche en émotion, mais le suivant sera en théorie là pour ça. En tout cas, merci bcp pour être resté fidèle à ce navire qui s'il continue va finir par frôler les vingt chapitres (glups…j'espère que non…)

**elodiedalton** : Toujours génial d'avoir des revieweuses (ça se dit ça, bof, si ça se dit pas, tant pis) fidèles ! J'espère que ta copine est pas aussi allumée que notre Malphas (sinon prends une assurance vie, hein…) mais en tout cas, notre bon docteur continue avec son nouveau jouet, présentement nommé Duo Maxwell, jusqu'où ira-t-il, telle est la question. Je pense que tu peux négocier les infirmiers, essentiellement pour s'occuper de nos pauvres G-boys & Co, qui en auraient bien besoin !

**eglantine** : Il me parait normal de répondre à mes revieweuses, ça fait tellement plaisir d'en avoir ! En tout cas, merci de continuer à t'intéresser et j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi passionnant que le précédent (c'est difficile de juger quand on en est soi-même l'auteur, vu qu'on connaît déjà les évènements, ça casse un poil le suspense…)

**Iroko** : Que dire ? Sinon que je te remercie d'être toujours là et de suivre les aventures de nos G-boys androïdes, mais je crains qu'une de tes questions ne trouvent réponse que dans le prochain chapitre, patience (ça me va bien à moi de dire ça, moi qui ai une patience d'angelot…mouais, avec un peu d'effort j'arriverais peut-être à me convaincre de ça…) En tout cas, toujours aussi contente de lire tes reviews !

**marnie02** : Je plaide coupable votre Honneur ! La vérité, c'est que j'ai hésité à faire partir Heero dès la porte ouverte, mais je me suis dit que la surprise devait quand même être de taille, quand à nos deux tourtereaux (Quat et Tro), je demande que soit pris en compte pour leur défense leur jeunesse et les folies de l'amour (tu entends les violons…)…Et Voldo n'a pas d'excuse, mais il allait pas partir tout seul. Pour la mort de Treize et de Lady Une, je n'ai malheureusement pas d'alibi, mais c'est Merquise et la Fondation qui vont en baver avec une organisation en morceau, mais ça sera pour plus tard dans ma fic… Par contre, tu vas probablement te marrer, mais il faut quand même que je te raconte. Ignorante que je suis, le nom de Steve Austin m'était inconnu, ni une ni deux, je le google et sur quoi je tombe ? Un catcheur ! Une espèce de baraqué surdimensionné (ok, maintenant, quand mon cousin qui adore le catch me parlera de « Cold Stone », je saurais de qui il s'agit, mais bon…) Ma première réaction : « Mais Quatre ne ressemble pas à CA ! », puis je vois un autre lien Wikipedia, ah, ça va mieux, je comprends mieux l'analogie ! Merci d'avoir enrichie ma culture et je plaisante pas, c'est toujours agréable ! J'ai honte de ne pas connaître autrement que par le nom « l'Homme qui valait trois milliard », à l'occasion je m'intéresserai plus avant. Enfin, je ne veux certainement pas ta mort, tu fais les plus merveilleuses reviews qui soient ! Mais je suis incorrigible quand il s'agit de créer de la tension et de l'ambiance. J'ai été très heureuse de ton enthousiasme face au Chap 12, j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci mais il est à mon avis moins bien réalisé, essentiellement parce que c'est un chapitre de transition, enfin, tu jugeras par toi-même, mais réserve des mouchoirs pour le chapitre d'après. Là, tu en auras vraiment besoin…

**Chapitre 13** : Où l'humain essaye de prendre le pas sur la machine et l'espoir s'amenuise…

_Voldo_

Je cours avec 01 et 03. Je ne pensais pas que je traverserais ces couloirs à nouveau après m'être enfui. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais été aussi près d'obtenir ma vengeance. Vengeance ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je suis sensé vouloir…Pourtant, en pensant à Nathanaël, enfermé ici, une violente émotion me traverse. Colère. Ai-je autant changé, en si peu de temps ? Seven refait-il surface ? Aucune importance…

Ils n'ont aucun mal à suivre mon rythme. Ce ne sont vraiment pas des adolescents ordinaires…

Je m'arrête brusquement et les pilotes en font autant. Aïe. Devant nous se dresse une masse de muscle. Jamais répertorié une telle masse musculaire chez un humain. Mais je connais ce visage. Z02roen, le prodige de Malphas. Il est inexpressif et tient une mitraillette laser dans les mains. Nous avons à peine le temps de nous jeter derrière l'angle du couloir avant qu'il ne tire une première salve. Le mur devant lequel nous nous tenions un instant plus tôt fume de manière peu engageante.

Sans Quatre, je ne peux pas vaincre un Z02.

-Heero !

Trop tard. Il n'a pas attendu mes instructions. Il jaillit dans le couloir. J'entends le Z02 tirer et ai presque peur de regarder. Mais 01 n'est même pas blessé. Il a réussi à passer derrière l'Androïde.

Ah. Je vois.

_Heero_

Heureusement que Voldo est là. Ce complexe est le pire labyrinthe que j'ai jamais vu. Les salles se succèdent et je repère notre itinéraire, des fois que nous ayons à sortir sans lui. Les laboratoires que nous avons traversés m'ont fait frémir de dégout et j'ai dû me forcer à ne pas regarder les organes et autres choses peu identifiables placés dans ces bocaux pleins de formol. Duo aurait probablement fait une blague sur le labo de Frankenstein s'il avait vu ça. Mon compagnon…avec Malphas. Ce fou doit être arrêté. A coté de moi, Trowa compte et retiens le nombre et les numéros de salle. C'est une stratégie que nous avons mis en place ensemble il y a longtemps. Une forme de partage des tâches qu'on ne peut réaliser qu'avec quelqu'un de confiance. Je ne l'ai fait qu'avec Trowa.

J'échange un regard avec le pilote d'Heavy Arms. Il hoche la tête. Nous devons nous tenir prêts à toutes éventualités, même celle improbable de la trahison de Voldo.

L'Androïde s'arrête brusquement. Qu'est-ce que… ?

Nous avons à peine eu le temps de nous mettre à couvert avant qu'une masse de muscle qui ferait pâlir d'envie n'importe quel culturiste nous tire dessus…Mais j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir autre chose.

Mon compagnon est en danger. Pas le temps de tergiverser.

Je bondis sans écouter Voldo qui crie mon nom. Tout va se jouer sur ma capacité à éviter son prochain tir.

C'était juste. Prendre appui sur son bras. Je lui passe par-dessus et me rétablis seulement pour effectuer un autre saut et atterrir juste devant la secrétaire de Malphas et sa fille. Je me saisis de cette dernière et la maintiens malgré ses mouvements paniqués, la main sur la gorge. Au moindre mouvement de cette machine ou de sa mère, je lui brise la nuque. Enfin, c'est ce que je veux lui faire croire. Jamais je ne ferai de mal à cette petite fille. Jamais. C'est un pari risqué. Si Malphas se fiche de cette enfant, son pantin m'attaquera malgré tout, mais si comme je le crois cette brute est son garde du corps…

-Non ! Pitié ! Pas ma fille !

Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux verts, exorbités, terrifiés.

Pitié ?

Parce qu'elle a fait montre de pitié envers ces adolescents ? Je ne parle pas de nous, soldats, mais de tous ces gosses qu'il a transformés dans la chair et dans l'esprit…

Je ne m'occupe pas d'elle et regarde l'Androïde. Il a baissé son arme et reste-là, inexpressif et je pense, indécis.

Trowa le dépasse et saisit son arme avant de se couler près de moi. L'Androïde n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher, apparemment réellement perturbé. Voldo passe dans son dos. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait mais après quelque seconde, il s'écarte brusquement et l'Androïde se fige tout à fait, avant d'imploser – oui, d'imploser ! – et de disparaître définitivement dans des volutes de fumée noire.

Je lui lance un regard. Il hausse les épaules, dans une attitude très humaine qui me surprend un peu.

-Sabotage, se contente-t-il de murmurer.

_Trowa_

L'Androïde a implosé. Etonnant spectacle. Je pointe mon arme à la secrétaire.

-Où est Duo ?

Elle me regarde avec défiance, mais je vois son regard se déplacer et fixer un point derrière moi. Elle pâlit significativement. Heero a le plus efficace des moyens de pression. Elle baisse la tête de défaite.

-A la salle des Injections. Laboratoire 25.

Voldo hoche la tête et montre le couloir.

-J'avais raison. Par là. On y est presque.

Alice gémit, mais Heero maintient une main de fer sur sa bouche. Pauvre petite, elle n'a rien fait pour mériter d'être mêlé à tout ça.

-Partez devant, je m'occupe d'elle et je vous rejoins.

Heero hoche la tête et, gardant l'enfant dans ses bras, se remet à courir. Voldo me lance un rouleau de bande adhésive, me fait un signe de tête et s'élance à sa suite.

-Alice ! S'écrie Carmina, terrifiée.

Je vois la petite regarder sa mère, les yeux pleins de larmes et complètement terrorisée… La secrétaire tourne les yeux vers moi. Sa colère et son effroi sont tout à fait visible. Ca ne m'atteint pas. Pas après ce qui est arrivé à mon amant.

-J'espère que vous brûlerez tous en enfer !

Le venin de sa voix est quelque part atténué par la peur qu'on peut lire sur son visage. L'enfer ? S'il existe, j'y serais sûrement après tous les crimes que j'ai commis dans cette guerre, mais…

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, on vous y gardera une place toute chaude.

Je l'attache avec le ruban adhésif et en fait glisser plusieurs morceaux dans sa bouche. Une fois cela terminé, je récupère son badge et ses identifiants. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, considérant qu'une partie des réseaux de sécurité d'Angomoa sont activé par reconnaissance d'empreinte digitale et oculaire, mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Pourtant je n'ai pas le choix. Je règle le laser sur une position continue, comme une lame de couteau, sous ses yeux terrifiés, puis je l'assomme d'un coup sec. Je sais que ça ne suffira pas à remplacer une anesthésie, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

Ce que je peux haïr la guerre…

_Hilde_

Nous avons déjà violé l'espace aérien d'Oz sur la ville, mais personne n'a cherché à nous arrêter. Comme prévu, la disparition du leader et de son second a mis une belle pagaille dans l'organisation. Mes cinq confrères pilotes, Rea Flinn, Derreck Frenzi, Kurt Greber, Noru Baldera et Jill MacLean s'affichent à ma droite sur mes écrans de communications. La plus jeune, Rea, a mon âge et le plus âgé, Kurt, a à peine 20 ans. Faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi on engage tant d'adolescent dans une guerre pareille. Ok. Moi, j'ai pas vraiment été engagée, je me suis engagée toute seule, puis rebellée toute seule…mais bon…

-Je vois le centre sur mon radar, m'informe la voix douce et grave de Noru, dont le Taurus est juste devant moi.

Je distingue sa peau café sous son casque sur l'écran, il me sourit et ça fait un drôle d'éclat blanc au milieu de son sympathique visage black.

J'enclenche mon propre radar. Ok. L'espace aérien est clair. Aucun vaisseau. Aucune Armure Mobile…Ok. C'est zarb. Il est peut-être dingue, mais pas au point de seulement compter sur le fait qu'il est en zone urbaine pour se protéger, si ?

-Espace aérien clair ! Déclare en même temps Kurt et Rea, qui sont juste derrière moi.

-Eh, Hilde, t'a pensé à prendre un pot de crème solaire, avec l'explosion et tout ça ? S'exclame Derreck, une grande asperge blonde, dont l'humour est légendaire…pour sa mauvaise qualité.

-Ta gueule, Derreck, grogne Kurt avec son accent allemand à couper au couteau.

Il fixe son com. de ses yeux bleus aciers. Je le vois du coin de l'œil armer ses missiles.

-Kurt, qu'est-ce tu fous, pourquoi t'enclenche l'artillerie ? Crie Rea, pour couvrir le bruit de ses propulseurs.

Faut dire, ce petit bout de fille haut comme trois pomme, avec ses cheveux carottes et sa masse de tâches de rousseur, a elle-même modifié son moteur, ce qui fait de son Taurus un modèle plus rapide. Mais elle a pas encore régler le problème du boucan qu'il produit.

-C'est pas normal qu'il y ait pas de moyen de défense !

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Enclenchez les boucliers 3.5, ils ont peut-être des tourelles.

J'entends un ricanement de la part de Derreck.

-Sur un bâtiment moins haut que les Buildings qui l'entourent ? Ca serait un peu inutile, tu crois pas ?

Je règle mes boucliers au maximum.

-Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes, Frenzi ! En formation !

Un signal d'alarme s'allume à coté de l'écran de Jill. Je tourne la tête vers elle. Son casque est complètement opaque, je ne vois qu'une tête de mort. Je crois que son visage a été en partie détruit durant une explosion, je sais que je l'ai jamais vu sans ce casque.

-Jill ? Was ?

-On est pas seuls !

Noru farfouille ses moniteurs.

-J'ai rien sur mon écran, t'es sûre ?

-Eclanche ton détecteur de chaleur.

On le fait chacun de notre coté.

-J'ai toujours rien, grogne Rea.

Mais je vois ce que veut dire Jill. En trois points, l'air est légèrement plus froid. Ca n'est pas possible scientifiquement. Sauf s'il y a camouflage. Et un tel camouflage…

-Demi-tour !

-Hilde ?

Je transmets les informations à mes compagnons

-Demi-tour ! En rang serré ! Tant qu'ils se dévoilent pas, on peut rien faire !

-Mais si on a leur position…

-Rea, c'est pas assez pour sécuriser un tir ! Et avec une telle technologie, j'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils ont comme armement ! Un type capable de faire des Androïdes doit en connaître un rayon, sans mauvais jeu de mot !

_Malphas_

A regarder attentivement le profil génétique de Maxwell, il y a quelque chose d'étrangement familier. Voyons voir. Je m'installe devant mon ordinateur. Pff. Je déteste l'informatique. Après trois codes, j'accède à ma base de données. Hmm. Voilà qui est pour le moins étonnant ! La vie est décidément pleine de coïncidences toutes plus curieuses les unes que les autres ! Ainsi le petit frère de Seven n'était pas mort cette nuit-là…Et regardez ce que notre innocent petit garçon glacé est devenu…

Je me demande si Duo est au courant ? Mais pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il connaisse Z01voldo…hmm. Après tout, nous n'avons jamais réussi à remettre la main sur ce petit fugueur, peut-être y a-t-il une raison à l'échappée belle de notre anguille…Et mon petit Z01, le sait-il ? Eprouve-t-il seulement un intérêt pour cette information ?

Je vois du coin de l'œil Z02raina porter son com. à son oreille. Allons bon ! Quoi, encore ! Elle s'approche de moi.

-Docteur, Z02rive a repéré des cadavres de Z02 dans le couloir D4. Nous avons des intrus.

Quoi ? Comment s'y sont-ils pris pour massacrer mes Z02 ?

-Comment sont-ils morts ?

Elle répète la question dans son com. et attend la réponse.

-Z02heda, Z02viss et Z02jest ont eu le cœur arraché, Z02fean a été réduite en morceaux. Il semble qu'il s'agisse du travail d'un seul Androïde, un Z03.

Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?

-Contacte Z03suzaku.

Elle s'exécute.

-Il ne répond pas. Son système est en surcharge. Il se bat.

-Tu l'as localisé ?

-Oui, Docteur.

-Fais envoyer des renforts. S'il s'agit bien d'un autre Z03, je le veux vivant et en état de marche !

Ils auraient réussi à créer des Z03 avec les informations données par Nineteen ? Mais seul moi et mes Androïdes…mes Androïdes. Ah. Je vois. Tu as du culot, Z01, de jouer à ce jeu-là contre ton créateur. Quand j'aurai de nouveau la main sur toi, je te garantis que tu vas le sentir passer.

-Bien Docteur. Il y a une autre alarme, Docteur. Le Charon V2 a repéré des Mobil Suits intruses. 6 au total.

Mais c'est une vraie invasion ma parole ! Ca va être amusant…Ils vont comprendre leur douleur !

-Donne l'ordre de tous les détruire !

-Bien Docteur.

J'entends un ricanement derrière moi et me tourne vers Maxwell. Il rit mais son regard est un regard tel que je n'en avais jamais vu. Un regard menaçant, le regard d'un tueur pour qui tuer n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une fatalité.

-On dirait que la calme période de villégiature est terminée Doc !

_Quatre_

Je porte la main à mon bras par réflexe. Wufei vient de m'arracher une partie de mes circuits. Ca ne fait pas mal, pas vraiment, mais mon bras gauche est inutilisable pour le moment. Lui n'est même pas blessé. Je n'ai pas pu le toucher, pas une fois. Le combat n'est pas à mon avantage. Même avant nos opérations respectives, Wufei était bien meilleur que moi au corps-à-corps. Mes nouvelles capacités n'y peuvent rien. Je sens mes fonctions régénératrices fonctionner à plein régime. Combien de temps vais-je tenir ?

_-Winner, écarte plus les jambes et pousse sur ton pied gauche !_

_Aïe, ça fait mal…On est à ça depuis ce matin…Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une pause…_

_-C'est mieux. Mais tu manques toujours de force. Tu devrais faire un peu de musculation._

_-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Wufei, je ne suis pas un guerrier._

_-Mais tu es un soldat. Il faut que tu sache te défendre mieux que ça._

_Mon Uchuu me dit que tu t'inquiète. Je sais que tu fais ça pour moi, passer des heures entières à m'enseigner des mouvements d'Arts martiaux, tout en sachant pertinemment que je ne fais ça que pour te faire plaisir…Tu veux que je puisse me battre et survivre…_

Mes souvenirs me reviennent par fragment. Mais ils reviennent. Ils redeviennent réels, plus seulement des données dans un ordinateur.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer, Wufei. Cette fois-ci tu es celui qui a besoin d'aide. Borné comme tu es, je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais même pas le reconnaître.

_Z03suzaku_

Plus que quelques coups. Il sera bientôt à bout. Il n'est pas assez fort, ni assez performant. Bientôt j'en aurais fini avec lui.

_Hilde_

L'un des points de froid a disparu de mon écran. Avant que j'aie même pu faire une remarque, un petit Mobil Suit apparaît juste devant le Taurus de Derreck !

-Putain ! S'écrie Frenzi, comment il est arrivé là lui, je…

Le rayon, il…Le Taurus de Derreck n'est plus qu'un souvenir…

-DERRECK ! S'écrie Noru.

Kurt, qui avait déjà armé son Taurus tire de façon répétée. Marche pas. C'est QUOI ce truc ! Il...Il a disparu de nouveau ! Un hurlement me fait tourner brièvement la tête vers les com. Celui de Noru est devenu noir ! Un coup d'œil à mon radar m'apprend qu'il a été détruit. C'est un autre de ces assassins miniatures, il est apparu sur notre droite !

-Puuutain ! Hilde on a un…

Une violente explosion projette le Taurus de Rea contre l'asphalte, déclenchant une série de courts-circuits violents sur l'appareil.

-REA !

Elle ne répond pas et son com. est brouillé ! Et celui de Jill indique que son appareil a été détruit ! Oh mon Dieu !

-Hilde ! Evacue ! Ejecte-toi !

La voix de Kurt me parvient à peine au milieu des tirs. Je m'étonne à peine que nous soyons passés à l'Allemand pour nous parler.

-Et toi ?

-T'en fais pas pour moi, cap'taine ! Evacue ! Maintenant !

Je m'exécute. Détachant mes ceintures, je ferme mon casque, ouvre mon cockpit et saute sur la route, juste en dessous de moi, en utilisant mon câble sur l'une des fenêtres du building attenant afin d'amortir ma chute. L'atterrissage est un peu rude, ma cheville me fait mal, mon casque est fendu, mais je suis entière ! Ce qui n'est ni le cas de mon Taurus, qui explose sous mes yeux, pas même une seconde plus tard. Ni de celui de Kurt, dont la désintégration illumine un instant la nuit.

-Kurt…

La douleur que je ressens me dévore le ventre et j'ai un goût amer dans la bouche, mais…Rea ! J'ai encore une chance de sauver Rea ! Je cours vers son appareil, qui continue à cracher des petites flammes et a grésiller de partout.

_Sally_

Par les Dieux !

-Tous ?

-Tous.

La voix de Kredenski est aussi blanche que la mienne. Tous nos Taurus ont été détruits sous le regard de nos capteurs. J'ai ordonné que l'on se pause à bonne distance, sur le toit d'un immeuble en rénovation et nous n'avons pu qu'assister, impuissants, au massacre.

-Hilde…

Hilde, Noru, Rea, Jill, Kurt, Derreck…Je les connaissais tous. Hilde surtout, si vibrante, si pleine de vie et d'humour. Si profondément engagée dans la défense et la protection d'autrui. Elle va me manquer et… et sa mort…Sa mort va faire très mal à Duo. Si jamais il est encore en vie. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir… ? Il est évident qu'avec ces cerbères, aucune mission de sauvetage ne pourra être mise en place. Mais que sont ces trucs ? Des horreurs crées par Malphas lui-même ?

-Ce modèle d'Armure mobile est inconnue de nos fichiers, mais il est forcément automatique parce qu'aucun humain ne survivrait à des changements si drastiques de températures…

Aucun humain ? Mais des Androïdes peut-être…une autre des raisons expliquant pourquoi ils sont si performants sans doute…

_Général_

Quatre tentait tant bien que mal d'occasionner des dommages à son adversaires, mais les rares coups qu'il parvenait à bien placer, voyaient les blessures du Suzaku se refermer immédiatement. Celui-ci ne semblait avoir aucun mal à porter ses attaques, semblant savoir à la seconde quelle serait la prochaine faiblesse du nouvel Androïde. Le combat avait déjà dérivé du couloir de départ de salles en salles et en couloirs, laissant derrière lui des traces de coup, des meubles en miettes et des murs réduits en charpies. Puis ils arrivèrent à une longue coursive. Le Z03suzaku eut un instant d'inattention et Quatre tenta de le frapper au cœur. Ce fût en vain. L'autre se contenta de lui saisir le poignet et de le briser d'un coup sec, le projetant contre un des murs. En glissant au sol, le nouvel Androïde ne put s'empêcher de gémir, mais se releva rapidement pour échapper à la prochaine attaque de son assaillant. Celle-ci vint sous la forme d'un violent uppercut, que le blond esquiva de justesse. Le Z03suzaku se redressa et frappa son poing droit dans la paume ouverte de sa main gauche, inexpressif mais menaçant.

Quatre effectua une rapide retraite par des petits bonds en arrière, évitant les coups de poings meurtrier de son alter ego. Son dos rencontra une barrière métallique, il sut par ses données être au dessus du hangar des Mobil Suits de Malphas sans avoir à regarder en arrière. Cependant, alors même qu'un instant, il regardait le Z03, l'instant suivant celui-ci avait disparu. Incapable de comprendre ce qui c'était passé suffisamment rapidement, il ne put éviter le coup de pied féroce que lui assena son vis-à-vis en retombant de son saut périlleux. Le choc, suffisant pour pulvériser n'importe quel humain, le paralysa quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il eut la sensation de chuter.

_Z03suzaku_

Le Z03 est en chute libre. C'est le moment d'en finir.

_NON ! Non ! Pas cette fois ! Pas lui !_

Peut-être le laisser en vie encore un peu.

_Général_

Quatre percuta le sol métallique, presque 40 mètres plus bas, avec une telle violence que celui-ci vola en éclats. Ses yeux bleus eurent à peine le temps d'enregistrer le fait que le Suzaku l'avait suivit avant de sentir son poing passer au travers de sa poitrine et s'enfoncer dans le sol. Cela amena le visage de Wufei à quelques centimètres du sien. Le sang se mit à couler abondamment de la blessure et des éclats électriques jaillirent des nombreux fils et mécanisme que le coup avait sevré.

_Quatre_

J'ai le gout du sang dans la bouche et je ne peux presque plus bouger. On dirait que c'est la fin pour moi. Je le sens en moi de façon violente. Il a évité le cœur, volontairement je peux le dire, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il me regarde, de ces yeux si sombres, mais ce ne sont pas les yeux d'une machine. Je te connais. Je connais ton visage. Je connais tes yeux. Je sais qui tu es. Chang Wufei. Il me reste peut-être un espoir. Un espoir pour nous deux.

_Wufei_

Le noir. Mais je vois tes yeux. Qu'ai-je fait ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi est-ce que je connais ton nom ?

_Nataku, Quatre…Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait…_

Quatre…Winner…

_Quatre_

Je lève lentement les bras, ignorant volontairement la douleur atroce que cela amène. S'il ne retire pas son bras, il pourra me regarder mourir d'asphyxie d'ici quelques minutes…Et en remuant, j'accélère le processus. Mais je dois essayer. Peut-être que je peux encore nous sauver…

Je force mes circuits à m'obéir et fait jaillir de mes doigts les fils de connexion que Voldo y a placés avant de les mettre en contact avec le crâne de Wufei.

A ce moment, il pourrait tout faire échouer, mais il ne bouge pas, se contente de me regarder.

_Wufei_

Je te connais…mais qui suis-je…Pourquoi mon corps ne m'obéit pas totalement. Pourquoi ne puis-je bouger ? Et toi, qui es-tu ? Je te connais…Quand je te vois, ton nom me vient à l'esprit, accompagné d'une odeur de gâteaux au miel et au sésame…Il fait si froid…Pourquoi ne puis-je me souvenir de rien d'autre que de ça. De ça, et de cette femme blonde, aux yeux ambrés, qui me sourit…J'ai l'impression de retenir prisonnier quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi. Comme si, si je me relâchais, j'étais sur que tu allais mourir…

Je hais déjà suffisamment ce que je suis en train de te faire…Je ne peux pas le laisser te tuer…

As-tu les réponses à mes questions ?

_Quatre_

Il semble incertain. J'ai réussi à toucher l'être humain sous la machine ? J'espère. Je lui transmets le peu de souvenir que j'ai, j'espère que ça sera suffisant pour éveiller les siens.

_Malphas_

Je dus sourire à sa remarque. C'est si…si divertissant de jouer avec Maxwell.

-Z02raina, amène les seringues.

Il faut d'abord que je dose le produit. Ca n'est que sa première injection, il ne faut pas que le choc soit trop violent. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment Winner a survécu à la sienne…Bof, il est probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est…Ou alors…Se pourrait-il que…que se soit lui, leur Z03 ? Non ! Ca serait trop drôle ! Si c'est le cas, je suis quasi-certain que Maxwell n'est pas au courant…

_Duo_

Si c'est un autre Z03 ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que J a réussi à imiter Docteur Mad Man ? Mais c'est impossible, je vois pas les Mads prendre un ado et en faire un Robot, même J…A moins que…Oh non ! Pas ça ! Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! Ca ne l'est pas ! Et d'abord, même Malphas n'est pas sûr, si ça se trouve, J a trouvé un autre moyen de les détruire ! Ca doit être ça ! Il ne se serait jamais servi de Quatre d'une façon aussi ignoble !

-Dis-moi, Duo…

La voix de Malphas, qui en ce moment me fait dos, me ramène à la réalité. Il a un ton taquin que je trouve extrêmement déplaisant.

-Aurais-tu par hasard croisé un de mes jouets avant d'arriver ici ?

Il sait, ou au moins se doute, pour Voldo…Normal, il est pas idiot après tout.

-Si vous voulez savoir si j'ai déjà vu une seringue, la réponse est oui.

Il se retourne et me sourit malicieusement.

-Non, pas ce genre de jouet. Le genre qui a deux bras, deux jambes, un cœur artificiel et beaucoup trop de rébellion en lui pour son propre bien. Il est immatriculé Z01voldo.

Immatriculé, hein ! Le terme me met en rage, sans que je sache pourquoi. Voldo est Voldo. Un être humain. Un ami. Pas une machine.

-Jamais entendu parler.

Il soupire avec une mine faussement contrite.

-Tu me déçois, Shinigami. Je pensais que nous allions jouer franc-jeu toi et moi. Après tout, j'ai honnêtement répondu à tes questions…

Je grimace et ironise.

-Ok…Détachez-moi de cette table, faîtes-moi amener un Milk-shake et on pourra parler comme des gens civilisés.

Il a le culot de se marrer !

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, Duo. Je suis heureux de t'avoir à disposition.

-Je vis pour plaire !

C'était idiot comme réponse, mais je déteste les joutes verbales où j'ai pas le dessus ! Il sourit encore, mais cette fois-ci presque menaçant.

-C'est une proposition ?

Pervers.

-Me dîtes pas qu'en plus de tous vos défaut, z'êtes pédophile encore ?

Il hausse les épaules et me tourne le dos à nouveau. C'est stressant quelque part pasque je vois pas ce qu'il fait.

-Ca serait difficile de te considérer comme un gentil petit garçon, mais pour te répondre, non, je ne suis pas pédophile et non, je ne suis pas gay, alors tu n'as rien à craindre de moi de ce coté-là.

Tant mieux. Sérieux, c'est pas un truc que j'ai envie d'expérimenter…

-Mais puisque je sais que tu m'as menti et que tu connais Z01voldo, et puisque tu as été un gentil Shinigami en me faisant rire, je vais quand même te dire un secret. Sais-tu ce que toi et mon Z01 avez en commun ?

De quoi il parle ? J'aime pas ça. Pas du tout. On dirait qu'il sait quelque chose de très important, je le sens…Et tous mes instincts me hurlent que je ne vais pas aimer…

-On va être frères de table d'opération ?

-Ca aussi, concède-t-il, et j'entends le sourire dans sa voix. Mais la chose la plus importante que vous partagez c'est…

Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde intensément, guettant ma réaction. Tu vas voir si tu crois que je vais réagir, tu vas être déçu !

-…Votre ADN.

Qu…Quoi… ?

_Hilde_

Je cours, tentant de rester à couvert. Rea. Sois vivante, Rea ! Son Taurus s'est écrasé sur le coté, les bras pendent, presque arrachés…La cabine est ouverte et Rea pend, apparemment inconsciente, seulement retenue par ses ceintures. Du sang coule depuis son front jusqu'au sol. Non. Je grimpe sur le bras inarticulé et m'approche d'elle. Il faut que je la sorte de là !

-REA !

Elle ne bouge pas. Je passe un bras sous son torse et détache les ceintures, puis la tire vers moi. Elle a une large coupure à la tête et son bras droit semble cassé, mais elle respire ! Je la tire et descends du Taurus puis m'écarte rapidement, moitié portant, moitié tirant son corps inerte. Pas une seconde trop tôt. A peine me suis-je mis à couvert qu'une des machines de Malphas achève le travail. Puis elles disparaissent toutes. Pensent-elles qu'on est mortes ? Ou attendent-elles le bon moment pour frapper ?

-Hilde ?

La voix de Rea est faible et basse, mais son regard vert est assuré.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme si un bulldozer avait dansé la lambada sur moi…

Je souris, rassurée. Si elle fait de l'humour, c'est qu'elle a l'esprit clair !

-Les autres ?

Saleté de boule dans la gorge…Elle m'observe et je pense qu'elle comprend. Ses yeux sont tristes mais résolus. Nous sommes des soldats.

-Alors…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Je sais pas. Elle est blessée et…

-T'inquiéte pas pour moi, capitaine !

Elle se redresse et se lève, lentement mais sûrement. Je l'imite, prête à la rattraper, mais elle ne tombe pas. Elle s'essuie la figure et me regarde avec une détermination nouvelle. Si on y va…On a pas d'armes contre les Z02 et on peut pas vraiment les aider…Et puis…Ils se sont peut-être fait avoir par ses choses ?

De toute façon…

-On a aucun moyen d'entrer maintenant. Faut prévenir Sally et prier pour que les prisonniers s'en sortent sans nous…

Rea approuve.

-J'ai vu un com. publique à deux rues d'ici…

C'est la première fois que je remarque que la rue est totalement vide et que personne n'est venu à la fenêtre voir ce qu'il se passait…Et l'immeuble en parti détruit par les restes de mon Taurus…Personne n'en est sorti, pas de cris affolés…

-C'est bizarrement vide ici, tu trouves pas ? Questionne Rea, comme si elle avait suivi mes pensées.

-Oui. Pas un seul habitant terrorisé…Pas de cris…

Pas le temps de réfléchir.

-Dépêchons-nous ! Tu es sûre que tu peux marcher, ou plutôt courir ?

Elle hoche la tête.

-T'inquiéte ! Mon bras me fait un mal de chien, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je marche pas sur les mains !

Elle se glisse rapidement jusqu'à l'angle d'une rue et je la suis. L'espoir d'accomplir cette mission s'amenuise.

_Trowa_

Sinistre besogne qu'il m'a fallu accomplir. J'en garde le gain, un œil et un doigt, dans un sachet que je serre contre moi. J'ai laissé cette femme, inconsciente, dans le couloir. Avant de partir, il faudra que nous l'amenions avec nous…Du moi, j'aimerais pour sa fille que ça soit possible. Il a été très difficile pour moi de ne pas faire demi-tour pour revenir à mon ange. Au moins pour voir ce qu'il en est de leur combat. J'ai si peur de le perdre à nouveau…Mais Heero a besoin de moi.

_Relena _

Toujours aucune nouvelle des Mads ou de Sally, ni de cette Hilde. Noin m'a appris en catastrophe que Treize avait disparu, ce qui explique pourquoi aucune pression d'Oz n'est venue sur moi. Miliardo est parti dans une mission de sauvetage accompagné par Noin. Il a mobilisé une grande partie des troupes. Il a pris le risque d'une exposition publique de la situation précaire dans laquelle se trouve l'organisation. De toute manière, avec Treize et Une disparus, ça n'était qu'une question de temps… J'espère que ça ne va pas mal finir.

Et où es-tu Heero ? Comment vas-tu ? Pourquoi ne puis-je contacter personne, pourquoi personne ne peut me dire où tu trouve ?

Et cette histoire d'Androïde ? Je donnerais cher pour en connaître les tenants et les aboutissants…

Malphas. D'après ce que Miliardo m'a appris, c'est un homme extrêmement dangereux. Oh, faîtes que cette situation soit bientôt résolue, je n'en peux plus de toutes ces incertitudes !

A regarder cette ville, riante sous le Soleil, il est difficile d'imaginer la guerre. J'ai peur. J'ai peur pour Heero, mais aussi pour Quatre et Trowa et Wufei et même Duo…Je ne veux pas qu'ils leur arrivent quoique ce soit…

_Malphas_

L'espressione sur le visage de Duo est hilarante. Il ouvre et referme plusieurs fois la bouche, avant de se rendre compte de sa réaction et de reprendre une prudente et neutre expression.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez comme connerie ! J'ai pas de famille !

Son ton trahi son émotion, peu importe combien il tente de la cacher.

_Duo_

Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Je ne peux pas. Comment est-ce possible ? Ca n'est qu'un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis l'orphelin recueilli par Solo ! Je n'ai jamais eu de famille autre que les enfants de L2 et le Père et Sœur Hélène !

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez comme connerie ! J'ai pas de famille !

Il sourit, sarcastique.

-Nous avons tous une famille, Duo, même si certain d'entre nous donnerait n'importe quoi pour que ça ne soit pas le cas, comme moi…

Il se lève, se tourne vers moi et tapote la seringue qu'il a préparée. Le liquide là-dedans me nargue de sa transparence et de sa pureté.

-Ca remonte à pas mal d'années déjà, presque 13 ans. Je venais de mettre au point le processus de transformation et il me fallait un premier sujet pour débuter le projet Mésange. Ca c'est fait d'une curieuse façon d'ailleurs. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui ne m'opposerait aucune résistance, à l'époque le processus était trop expérimentale pour faire autrement…

Il posa sa seringue sur la tablette à coté de ma table-prison et je ne pus m'empêcher de suivre le mouvement des yeux. Je voulais savoir la suite de son histoire, mais j'étais davantage préoccupé par ce truc…et ce qu'il allait me faire.

-J'ai donc décidé d'aller sur L2. A l'époque et toujours aujourd'hui, c'était le plus misérable taudis qui soit. Il y avait là des jeunes qui se vendaient corps et âme pour avoir juste de quoi manger. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré un jeune en meilleur condition physique, mais, hé ! On ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre…etc…

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Mon envie de vomir revint en flèche. Je revois L2 et ses bas quartiers ravagés par la misère et la guerre…Les gangs…Solo…Les hommes venant chercher des esclaves sexuels parce que certains n'avaient plus que leur corps à vendre…Et mes petites filles…Face à ces monstres…Malphas…Ce que je peux le haïr…En cet instant, je vendrais mon âme, ou ce qu'il en reste, pour une chance de le tuer…lentement…

-Mais j'ai eu de la chance. J'ai croisé la route d'un mince adolescent aux longs cheveux noirs, complètement perdu et affamé, prêt à tout pour oublier. Oublier quoi ? Je n'eus aucun mal à l'apprendre, pendant que je prenais soin de lui, guérissant ses plaies. Il avait perdu toute sa famille à la guerre, et son petit frère était mort dans le froid, sous ses yeux. Il me fit une demande inattendue, il voulait que j'efface sa mémoire. C'était juste ce dont j'avais besoin. Je l'ai pris sous mon aile et lui ais promis qu'il ne souffrirait plus de son passé. Apparemment ça n'était pas une veine promesse, puisque tu es ignorant de tout ça, il doit l'être aussi. Ce garçon s'appelait Seven, je lui donné le nom de Z01voldo et jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se rebeller, il était un bon petit…

Je frémis. Ca n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Voldo n'est pas…n'est pas…mon grand frère…Je souris, le bravant de mon expression et de mes yeux.

-Ne vous imaginez pas que je vais croire vos salades !

Il hausse les épaules avec amusement d'après ce que je vois.

-L'ADN ne ment pas, Shinigami. Mais peu importe que tu me crois ou non. Procédons.

Et de se saisir de l'aiguille et de se saisir de mon bras. Non. Non. Non. NON !

Heero... Je veux pouvoir te raconter…Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir répondu à ta question…

_-Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu jamais de parler ?_

Je veux pouvoir te le dire…Heero…

_Heero_

La gamine ne cesse de se débattre contre moi. Ca ne rend pas ma tâche facile. Nous n'avons pour le moment croisé d'autres Androïdes. Il faut que ça continue. Je me traine, j'ai déjà perdu vue de Voldo deux fois, mais je ne peux pas la relâcher. Elle est un moyen de pression comme un autre.

Duo, je vais te sauver. Et tuer Malphas, lentement…Et ensuite, mon Duo, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour moi ! S'il t'est arrivé quelque chose, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, tu peux parier là-dessus !

Mais je sais aussi que je ne pourrais me pardonner non plus….

_Voldo_

Encore deux couloirs. Trop long. S'il s'agit juste d'injecter du Velelia, il est déjà trop tard. Trop tard. Je hais la manière insistante dont ces deux mots raisonnent dans ma tête. Nathanaël. Je ne dois penser qu'à le sauver. J'accélère. Tant pis pour 01.

_Quatre_

Je n'arrive presque plus à respirer. J'ai dû fermer les yeux pour conserver mon énergie, mais elle s'évapore petit à petit, en même temps que mes fonctions de restauration. Je continue à lui transmettre ce que je peux, données, souvenirs, peut-être sentiments ? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai trop mal. Je suffoque.

_Wufei_

Quatre…Des souvenirs m'assaillent…Qu'est-ce que…

_Z03suzaku_

Des Z02. En renfort. Ils arrivent sur la coursive d'où nous sommes tombés. Bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. Il est temps d'en finir.

Ecraser le cœur. Ca sera facile.

_Quatre_

Il a déplacé son bras. C'est la fin. Mes mains retombent, les fils se rétractent. J'ai échoué. Pardon Wufei. J'aurais voulu, pour une fois, être capable de te sauver. Pour te remercier.

Je fais un piètre Z03…Trowa…

Et la pression…disparaît ?

_Wufei_

Qu'est-ce que…Ton visage…Meiran…Non…

…_Sally…_

_-La guerre n'a aucune considération pout la vie humaine. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est primordial d'avoir foi en la cause pour laquelle on se bat !_

_J'ai foi, mais je n'en suis pas digne…Folle que tu es, femme…tu ne le vois donc pas…_

_-Sally qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Non…Tu vas te faire tuer ! Arrête !_

_-Wufei, tu possèdes en toi toutes les qualités pour aller au secours des plus faibles. J'espère que la flamme qui est dans ton cœur se ravivera à nouveau._

_-Reviens Sally ! Le chagrin te fait perdre la raison !_

_Je n'ai pas le droit ! Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir !_

_-Je viens de comprendre que pour toi, il est plus important de guérir tes blessures d'amour propre que de me porter secours. Cela me peine !_

_Rien n'est plus important…Rien…_

_-Cours te protéger, Sally !_

_-Wufei !_

_-Nataku, je ne suis pas digne de te piloter ! Cependant, je t'en pris, je t'en conjure, prête-moi ta force !_

_Je suis le seul qui puisse la sauver. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur !_

Ce souvenir ne m'a pas été donné par Winner... Ce moment. C'est à ce moment que j'ai su. Tu serais plus importante pour moi que tous les autres. Une femme pour égaler Meiran. Une femme plus forte que tous.

C'est mon souvenir. C'est ma vie.

Et c'est mon corps ! Son contrôle est mien. Je suis le maître de ce corps, qu'il soit ou non différent. Il est temps que cela cesse. Il est temps que je redevienne le maître. Aucune machine n'a le droit d'avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur moi. Personne n'a de pouvoir sur moi.

Laisse-le. Sauve-le.

Quatre. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Je retire mon bras, lentement.

Ne pas le blesser davantage.

_Quatre_

Son bras se retire. Je peux à nouveau fonctionner. Il s'agenouille à coté de moi. Je le sens, mais ne peux toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Il faudra du temps pour que mon système de régénération me guérisse suffisamment pour faire autre chose que rester là, apathique.

-Passe tes bras autour de mon cou, Quatre.

Ses mots. Ce ton. Ainsi, j'ai réussi. Allah soit…Allah ? Pourquoi est-ce que je…J'ai la foi. Je l'ai toujours eu. Mais je n'ai plus besoin de croire. Alors pourquoi…

Peu importe.

Je sens ses mains saisir mes poignets et m'obliger à accomplir ce dont j'étais incapable seul. J'essaye de maintenir mes bras autour de lui et je sens les siens sous mes genoux et mon dos. Il me soulève. J'appuie ma tête sur son épaule.

-Tout va bien, Quatre.

Wufei…

C'est bon de te revoir…

_Z03suzaku_

Erreur système. Erreur système. Err…

_Wufei_

C'est fini. Je savais que je vivrais pour leur faire payer. Et Malphas va payer.


	14. Depuis l'âme jusqu'au trépas

**NdA** : _Hisashiburi_ ! Désolée d'avoir été si lente à poster ce chapitre, mais il est long donc ça compense (la justification à deux balles). Non, sérieux, j'ai deux excuses, a) ma famille a débarqué pendant trois semaine ce qui veut dire que j'ai dû jouer les guides touristiques pendant tout ce temps, b) c'est le temps des floraisons de cerisier, je passe mon temps dehors à faire du _Hanami _parce que ça ne dure pas longtemps…Vilà. Bon, passons. Pour ce chapitre pas d'avertissement particulier…vous verrez bien !

Pour mes revieweuses favorites :

**elodiedalton** : sitôplait, ne porte pas plainte contre moi, promis, tes ennuis avec l'Affreux avec un grand A et un nom démoniaque seront bientôt réglés ! Désolée encore une fois d'avoir mis tant de temps…Mais voilà, nos G-boys sont de retour et, franchement, ils ont bien des têtes de vainqueurs ! Pour Wufei, c'est officiel, je le récupère notre Wuffy, reste à savoir si je vais avoir réussi à lui faire honneur et à pas lui faire dire n'importe quoi (c'est clair que quand ct un Andro, c'était franchement plus facile)…J'espère que t'as pas passé un mois à rêver de Malphas qd même (sinon je vais croire que t'as une passion refoulée pour lui). Bref, voilà un chapitre qu'il va être plein de rebondissements ! Bonne lecture !

**eglantine** : je te l'ai dit et je le répète, pas de soucis, je m'accroche (même si je suis un poil lente à m'accrocher) mais ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que tu as hâte d'avoir la suite, ça m'a motivé pour accélérer (j'ai écrit une grosse partie de ce chapitre aujourd'hui, mais tu sais, peut-être que tu devrais t'inscrire, comme ça tu mets la fic dans mes favoris et c'est ffnet qui te préviendra dès que ça bouge). Je vais pas te gâcher la surprise concernant l'avenir de Duo, mais pas de 'blem, j'ai de belles scènes entre Heero et Duo en perspective, pour les fans comme toi de notre couple terrible ! Quand à Wu, Qat et Voldo (mon Voldo…soupir…je le veux en vrai), ben c'est des Andro, alors la vie est pas tendre avec eux…Ben vi, je sais c'est injuste, mais c'est comme ça…

**greynono** : Duo…Duo…Duo…Mais quel tombeur celui-là, ah ça, il en a des fans (et vous savez comme je suis cruelle avec les trop populaires…bahh oui…). La machine ne les a effectivement pas entièrement détruits mais…Non, je n'en dis pas plus. Je veux quand même que tu lises le chapitre…En tout cas, plein de bisous et je suis toujours contente de recevoir tes reviews ! Ah, si, je le dis quand même, c'est officiel, je récupère Wuffy, donc pas de soucis de ce coté là…Ben, quand à Quatre…Enfin…Bonne lecture…

**marnie02**: Peur ? Je suis terrorisée votre honneur ! Mais je suppose que je devrais attendre que vous ayez lu ce chapitre pour connaître votre sentence ! Car le corps parfait (on est d'accord là-dessus) de Duo est en grand danger (il va ce tenir tranquille le Duo, pendant que le gentil vétérinaire plante sa seringue, mais ct un bon chien, ça et oui…). Mais heero fait ce qu'il peut (et il a intérêt à se magner sinon y sera plus parfait, et, flanchement, Heero le soldat-presque-parfait ça a nettement moins de classe d'un coup !). Finalement, je sais pas si tu auras besoin des mouchoirs (enfin si, je le sais, mais je ne dirai rien…les droits de l'auteure…a ne pas confondre avec les droits d'auteure qui eux ne s'appliquent qu'à Malphas, aux Andro et à Réa…j'en ai de la chance…si, y a quand même mon Voldo !). Et yes, Wuwu strikes back, préparez les sabres laser ! Quand à Qat-chan, ben, je l'ai dit et je le répète, c'est le martyr de cette histoire, il a malheureusement pas fini de s'en prendre…Ca m'a fait plaisir de savoir que l'épisode « Trowa aka boucher laser » ait fait réagir, j'avais peur d'être un peu théâtrale (c'est ma peur pour ce chapitre aussi, je t'avoue)…Et pour répondre à ta question , non je pensais pas à l'affreux S en faisant imploser mon Andro, il fait pas partie de mes inspiration (et oui, ça pour être moche, qu'est-ce qu'il est moche…). Et voilà, pour finir en un mot : suite !

**Iroko**** et ****Solveig Eleaz** : et alors les filles ? Pas de nouvelles ? Faîtes gaffe, je vais sévir ! Nooon, je blague évidemment, c'étais juste pour vous dire que avec ou sans reviews, si vous avez continué à me lire ou même sinon, je vous fais plein de bisous (vous ne le saurez pas si vous lisez pas, mais c'est pas grave, c'est l'intention qui compte) ! (et Solveig, j'attends toujours la suite de tes fics, hein) !

_Chapitre 14_ : Où le destin se joue...

_Hilde_

Les rues sont vides. Mais les immeubles aussi. C'est…

-Ce salaud a vidé tout le quartier, grogne Réa, en nous laissant penser que c'était une zone urbaine alors qu'il n'y a pas un chat. Tous ces immeubles doivent être à lui ! Aucun moyen de savoir s'il a planqué d'autres armes !

swein kopf ! Et évidement, ce putain de téléphone publique est lui aussi hors service…Tu parles, y doit même pas y avoir de ligne !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Hilde ?

Je regarde Réa, le combiné toujours en main. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ca c'est une vraie question qu'elle est bonne ! J'en sais rien. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être près de mon Dudu et de mon Voldo…Mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait entrer…Ni comment on pourrait les prévenir qu'ils ne doivent pas s'attendre à davantage de soutien…

_Malphas_

Une petite injection et le destin de Shinigami sera scellé…Je me demande quel nom je vais lui donner…Un nom facile à prononcer, pour que ça ne gène pas Alice…Lever son bras…La veine…

-Docteur.

Je m'interromps avec agacement et tourne à demi là tête vers on assistante.

-Quoi !

Elle me regarde de la même expression impassible qui la caractérise.

-Z02kirie vient de m'avertir que Z03suzaku a capturé, vivant, le Z03 de nos adversaires. Il confirme qu'il s'agit bien d'un Z03, quoique moins évolué que Z03suzaku.

Parfait…Bon, reprenons.

_Duo_

On a un Z03 nous ? Nononononon…Ils n'auraient pas osés ! Je sais que c'est la guerre, mais…mais faire ça…à… Son aiguille se dirige de nouveau vers mon bras. J'ai envi de vomir…Je suis prêt à mourir, mais ça…

_Voldo_

Plus que cette porte et le couloir des labo est derrière et…Pourquoi ne s'ouvre-t-elle pas ? Ca n'est pas une porte qui est censée être sécurisée ! Pourtant…Pourtant il y a bien un boitier et il est à reconnaissance oculaires. Nathanaël…

Je ne peux pas forcer ce genre de modèle, créé par Malphas ! Que dois-je faire ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ! Je tape des deux mains contre la porte avant de m'en être rendu compte. Ca y est, je recommence à agir comme un humain, alors que je devrais plus que jamais m'en remettre à mes propres capacités…

Mais cette porte…

J'entends le souffle rapide de 01…de Heero avant de le sentir derrière moi, quelques secondes plus tard.

-Je n'arriverai pas à l'ouvrir.

Ma constatation le fait plisser les yeux.

-Tiens-moi la gamine !

Je sais ce qu'il a en tête.

-Ces boitiers sont spéciaux, leur système se trouve lui-même derrière la porte, seul le mécanisme de reconnaissance est contenu dans ce boitier ! Tu ne pourras ni le pirater, ni le forcer, je l'aurais déjà fait si c'était possible !

_Heero_

Non ! Une simple porte ne m'arrêtera pas ! Je dois sauver Duo !

-Trowa aura ce qu'il faut.

Voldo est aussi agité que moi, je l'entends dans sa voix, c'est surprenant…Mais la seule chose qui me préoccupe pour le moment, c'est cette porte ! Dépêche-toi Trowa…Tout ça en espérant bien sûr qu'il n'ait pas eu l'impulsion d'aller voir comment se porte son compagnon…J'ai confiance en Trowa, mais dès que Quatre est concerné…

Espérons que Quatre réussira à vaincre Wufei, parce que s'il échoue, nous sommes tous morts de toute façon. Mais je préfère mourir auprès de Duo, plutôt que de le voir devenir une machine…Attends-moi, Duo…Il y a tant de choses que nous n'avons pas éclairci toi et moi…

_Malphas_

…Quoi ENCORE ! La porte arrière du labo s'est ouverte ! Décidément, j'ai fâché un Kami ou quoi ! Ca devrait pas prendre autant de temps de planter une aiguille dans le bras de quelqu'un !

Ah, c'est Z03suzaku. Parfait. Et ce petit blond ensanglanté dans ses bras est donc bien leur Z03 ? Quatre Raberta Winner…Une fois que je l'aurais disséqué à loisir, je verrai l'efficacité réelle de mon Z01. Après tout, ce petit chenapan a plus de ressource que j'aurais crû…

Etrange tout de même, la façon dont mon Z03 tient le leur, avec une étrange…affection ? Non… Ce serait ridicule…Mais son regard a lui-aussi changé. Se pourrait-il que… ? Pff…Allons…Pas de stupide hypothèse…

-Pose-le sur cette table, je m'en chargerai plus tard…

_Duo_

Quatre ? QUATRE ?! Nonononon ! Pas mon Quat-chan ! Tout ce sang…Il est vivant, hein ! Cet horrible Androïde l'a pas… ! Non ! L'assistante glacée de Malphas a dit qu'il était vivant ! Mais tout ce sang…et…et…Et c'est un Androïde. N'est-ce pas ironique, Maxwell ? Toi qui pensais ton meilleur ami en sûreté, loin de tout ça…Finalement, tu mérites bien ton nom…Tu continues à porter la mort et le malheur a ceux qui te sont proches…

Regarde ton ange…couvert de sang…et mécanisé…sans émotion…sans émotion…Quatre…Comment J a-t-il osé…

Mais au fond, c'est toujours pareil…Tu le sais bien…Tu leur promets la sécurité et puis…

_-Duo ?_

_-Oui, ma puce ?_

_Elles sont si mignonnes toutes…Mes petites filles, mes petites sœurs…_

_-Est-ce que on va être bien à cet orphena…orphelinat…_

_Orphelinat…Ce n'est pas un mot facile à prononcer pour la petite Megan de 5 ans…_

_-Oui, je te le promets ! Et puis on viendra vous voir très souvent !_

_-Pourquoi tu viens pas avec nous ?_

_J'aimerais tant, Lucy, mais…_

_-C'est un orphelinat pour filles, ma luciole, ni moi, ni les autres garçons n'avons le droit d'y aller !_

_C'est aussi pour ça que je suis sûr que vous y serez en sécurité…Il y a trop d'homme pervers sur L2 à présent…Et ce virus…Même Solo est malade…Je dois vous éloigner de la contagion…_

_-Mais toi, grand frère ? Qui prendra soin de toi ?Et de papa Solo ?_

_Si adorable, ma Sharon, seulement 9 ans, mais elle pense toujours aux autres avant elle-même…Elle fait la cuisine avec les maigres restes qu'on était capable de rassembler…._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, Sharon, on va bien s'en tirer ! Vous pensez à vous et à votre avenir et je serai heureux !_

Et voilà à quoi ça a mené…Fier de toi, Duo ? Lorsque tu as découvert qu'il n'existait pas, cet Orphelinat…Que c'était un…un…Tu n'arrives même pas à le penser…Ce mot…Vulgaire…Froid…Un bordel…Et tout ça pourquoi…

_Le silence…Le silence dans ces murs…Le même silence qui a succédé aux derniers mots de Solo…_

_-On s'est fait baiser ! C'est pas un Orphelinat, Duo !…Duo…Il faut…que t'aille les chercher ! Sauve-les Duo… _

_Solo…Tué par balle…Solo, invincible…Mais rendu faible par ce virus qui avait ravagé leur bande…Et une balle…Achevé par cette balle…Par ces mêmes femmes qui avaient juré de prendre soin d'elles…Elles…Ces innocentes…_

_Et ce silence…Et le sang…Et la mort…Il ne restait que des cadavres…règlement de comptes entre bandes rivales ? Clients insatisfaits ? Quelle importance…Il était trop tard…Et pas un bruit…Pas même ses propres cris d'agonies…Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, ne pouvait pas crier…Ne pouvait même pas pleurer... « Vous serez heureuses ! Tout ira bien ! »…L'énormité de sa trahison…Qu'avaient-elles ressenties, lorsqu'elles avaient été…été…incompréhension ? L'avaient-elles haï… ? Avaient-elles crû qu'il avait fait ça pour se débarrasser d'elles ? Lui qui les aimait tant…Il aurait pactisé avec le Diable, pris leur places en une minute…_

_Il avait cessé de croire en Dieu à ce moment. Quel Dieu permet cela ? Quel Dieu autorise de telles atrocités…sur des enfants…Quel Dieu laisse des petites filles à la merci des…des chacals…Non…Aucun animal, même les plus vils ne fait preuve de cruauté…Seul l'homme en est capable…Mais à quel niveau…_

_Même plus tard, auprès du Père Maxwell et de Sœur Hélène, il n'avait pas retrouvé la foi…Il avait juste appris a dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait réellement, à cacher sa haine, à cacher sa rancœur…Il avait aussi appris à meubler le silence…Il ne supportait plus le silence…Parler, toujours…Parce que le silence est celui de la mort…Le silence le met face à sa culpabilité…Le silence le ramène en arrière…Le ramène auprès d'elles, de leurs cadavres nus…Le ramène devant l'église du Père Maxwell, en flamme, alors qu'il savait que les autres enfants et le Père et Sœur Hélène, enfermés à l'intérieur par les soldats, brûlaient aussi…_

_Et encore une fois, il était vivant…Il avait survécu…Lui…Le maudit…Celui qui apporte la mort…_

_Il avait crû…Avec Death Scythe, avec les autres pilotes, avec…avec Heero…Il avait crû la malédiction brisée…_

Regarde où ça a mené, Duo ? Quatre et Wufei ont subi un sort pire que la mort, et ce sera celui de Trowa et de Heero aussi…Mais réjouis-toi, Shinigami, cette fois-ci, tu ne seras pas épargné !

_Wufei_

Duo ! Non, pas Duo ! Je dois l'en empêcher ! Mais d'abord…

-Pose-le sur cette table, je m'en chargerai plus tard…

D'abord, me débarrasser du corps de Quatre. Sur cette table…

Je pose Quatre et me retourne vers Malphas. L'heure est venue de lui faire payer. Je jette un œil sur Duo. Il est prostré, le regard fixe, droit devant lui…Le Velelia ? Malphas aurait eu le temps de…Non, la seringue dans se main est pleine. Duo est en état de choc pour une autre raison…Je verrai ça tout à l'heure…Quand le sang maudit de ce chien tachera le parquet…Je m'avance en saisissant un scalpel au passage.

-Vous ne ferez rien de plus, Malphas. La justice demande votre mort.

Je vois ses yeux s'élargirent significativement. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Bien…

…Pour…Pourquoi rit-il ?

_Malphas_

Vous ne ferez rien de plus, Malphas. La justice demande votre mort.

Il…Ainsi ca n'était pas qu'une folle hypothèse, hum…Pourquoi pas après tout ? Ca n'en sera que plus amusant ! Je ne peux empêcher mon hilarité…Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ris…

-C'est bien, Wufei…On dirait que j'ai encore du progrès à faire concernant mes Androïdes.

Je laisse mon expression se durcirent.

-Mais ne t'imagine pas avoir gagné pour autant. Et commençons par le commencement. Lâche. Ce. Scalpel.

_Wufei_

Lâcher le scalpel. Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi ai-je… ?

-Tu n'y peux rien mon cher…Tu es programmé pour m'obéir. Et si je t'ordonne de monter sur ce bureau et de danser la lambada, tu le feras ! Tu m'appartiens, que tu le veuille ou non.

Je sers les dents. Si c'est vrai…

-Maintenant, on va jouer…

Il me tend la seringue…Non…

_Malphas_

C'est très divertissant à observer, son indignation, son désespoir. J'ai très envie de m'amuser avec lui…

-Maintenant, on va jouer…

Je lui tends la seringue et je vois ses yeux s'élargirent puis s'étrécirent alors qu'il réalise ce que je suis sur le point de lui faire faire…

-Tu vas lui injecter le Velelia. Et tu vas le faire tout de suite.

Il s'avance, contre son gré, de manière inconsciente. Il reste en partie composé d'électronique. Il ne peut pas lutter contre sa programmation.

_Wufei_

J'enrage. Je lutterais, si seulement il y avait quelque chose contre quoi lutter. Mais obéir à ses ordres semble être naturel. Je ne me rends compte que j'ai exécuté ses commandes seulement après l'avoir fait. Je n'ai même pas conscience de le faire. Que je le veuille ou non, mon corps ne m'appartient plus. Nataku, aide-moi !

_Malphas_

-C'est bien, Chang. Tu vois, ça n'est pas très différent d'être Z03suzaku. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en défaire….

Tiens, c'est vrai ça, ça me fait penser…

-Et d'ailleurs, dis-moi, comment as-tu retrouvé ta conscience ?

Il me foudroie du regard, mais ne peut s'empêcher de me répondre, atone.

-Quatre m'a aidé à retrouver mes souvenirs.

Je jette un coup d'œil au petit blond inconscient sur la table. Hmm…Si c'est vrai, et ça l'ait, Wufei ne peut pas me mentir, alors ce Z03 est lui-même plus qu'un Androïde… Voilà qui est intéressant. Je vais avoir beaucoup de choses à étudier dans les prochains jours. Parfait.

Duo est incroyablement docile…On dirait qu'il est catatonique. Je soulève le bras et le laisse retomber. Rien. Pas de réaction. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui arrive à mon sujet préféré ?

_Duo_

C'est étrange, ce silence…Pourtant, des choses bougent autour de moi…Mais je n'entends rien, je ne vois rien, je ne sens rien…Encore ce silence…Non…Je ne veux pas revivre ça…Pas encore…

Heero…Je t'en pris…Heero…

_Wufei_

Duo. Pourquoi ne bouges-tu pas ? Ce que Malphas va m'obliger à te faire…J'ai beau lutter…Mais c'est un combat que je ne peux pas gagner…

_Quatre_

Des voix…Mon système de régénération fonctionne à plein régime, mais ça n'est pas suffisant. Mon système automatique me fournit par intermittence des informations. Il y a quatre personnes dans cette pièce en plus de moi-même, dont deux sont des Androïdes. Les odeurs m'indiquent qu'une grande quantité de produits toxiques se trouvent ici. Dont une grande quantité de Velelia. Nous sommes dans un laboratoire.

-Vas-y, Wufei, injecte-lui le Velelia.

Non, Wufei…Tu ne dois pas…

La programmation. Bien sûr. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?

-Wu…Wu…Wufei…

Ma voix est si sourde que je la reconnais à peine. Forcer mes fonctions vitales à s'activer. Je dois empêcher Wufei d'agir.

Mais je sais qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire…

_Sally_

Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Il va falloir que mes garçons se débrouillent seuls…Je sens que tout cela va très mal finir.

-Sally !

Je me tourne vers Kredenski. Il est livide.

-Quoi ?

Il me montre, sur l'écran radar, une centaine d'armures mobiles qui se dirigent vers ici. Oh non. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Oz. Et en grand nombre…

-C'est Merquise, grogne Kredenski, ils sont là !

La situation ne fait qu'empirer…On doit se mettre à l'abri !

-Restez à distance de sécurité, Oz ne doit surtout pas nous repérer !

-A vos ordres.

Que puis-je faire ? Je dois trouver quelque chose…

_Hilde_

Réfléchis, ma fille, réfléchis ! Que ferait un Maxwell dans cette situation ?

-Tu as ton arme de poing sur toi, Réa ?

Elle incline la tête et sort son pistolet laser de sa veste. Je l'imite.

-Ok, on sait que ces immeubles sont à Malphas, avec un peu de chance, il y aura planqué des armes. Si on trouve des explosifs, on pourra…

On pourra quoi, hein ? Essayer de faire exploser des Mobil Suits invisibles ? Mais bon, on verra, c'est en tout cas toujours mieux que de ne rien faire ! Réa semble d'accord, puisqu'elle hoche la tête, l'air déterminé. Et puis Réa est un génie de la mécanique, avec un peu de chance, on pourra tirer quelque chose de ce qu'on trouvera !

_Heero_

La petite me mord la main en se débattant, mais je ne ressens pas la douleur. Tout ce que je vois, c'est cette maudite porte qui m'empêche de secourir mon compagnon. Voldo est reparti en arrière. Il est plus rapide qu'un humain, il ramènera le globe oculaire de la secrétaire plus vite que Trowa. Je dois me forcer à la patience. Si Duo…

Non. Mieux vaut ne pas y penser maintenant. Rester concentrer sur l'objectif.

_Trowa_

Je suis les indications données par Voldo. J'essaye de toutes mes forces de ne pas penser à Quatre, mais mon esprit ne cesse de se tourner vers mon ange. Je sais qu'il avait un grand handicap à lutter contre le Z03 de Malphas. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais de le voir mourir…Je ne crois pas que je pourrais continuer sans lui…Pas après l'avoir à nouveau serré dans mes bras.

-Trowa !

Voldo ? Je m'arrête en face de lui.

-Donne-moi ce que tu as pris à Nineteen !

Je m'exécute sans poser de question et il repart sans m'expliquer, plus vite que la vue. Je me force à accélérer malgré mes blessures. Heero a besoin de moi.

_Voldo_

Attends-nous, Nathanaël, nous arrivons ! Je passe à coté de Heero et utilise l'œil. Le déclic du déverrouillage de la porte se fait entendre. A peine la porte ouverte, nous nous précipitons par l'ouverture.

-La dernière porte à gauche !

Il incline la tête. Malphas…Si Nathanaël…

_Malphas_

Il a de l'endurance, ce petit. Malgré ses plaies, il cherche à atteindre la conscience de Wufei. Mais il n'y parviendra pas. Et il le sait.

-Injecte-lui.

Il va pour s'exécuter. Je n'ai plus qu'à regarder le spectacle.

Qu'est-ce que… ?!

_Général_

La porte vola littéralement dans la salle dans la trajectoire générale de la table où se trouvait Duo. Wufei l'écarta d'un coup d'épaule, écrasant la seringue dans sa main dans le même mouvement. Le pan de métal alla se fracasser contre l'une des étagères. Un assourdissant bruit de verre se fit entendre alors que volaient en éclat une grande partie des flacons de Velelia qui s'y trouvaient. Voldo se tenait dans l'entrée, une mitraillette en main.

_Wufei_

Il ne me contrôle pas totalement ! Il y a des failles dans son programme ! Grâce à l'intervention de Z01voldo, j'ai réussi à écraser la seringue. Duo est sauf pour le moment. Merci Nataku, je savais que je trouverais la force en moi. Si mes priorités changent, je reprends le complet contrôle de mon corps.

Je sens le courroux gronder au fond de moi. Malphas…

Je ne pourrais pas le vaincre seul. Mais avec Voldo et…Heero. Et son otage. Alice.

Bravo Yuy.

_Voldo_

Quatre est étendu sans conscience sur une table de travaille au fond de la salle, Malphas se tient juste à sa droite, devant la porte arrière, Z02raina, _long time no see_, à sa gauche et Z03suzaku est debout devant la table d'opération qui…

Nathanaël ! Il…Il est trop tard…Il est figé. Il…J'ai échoué. Je savais que nous n'arriverions pas à temps.

Malphas…Il me regarde avec un intérêt tout scientifique. Je le haïs. Je le sens. C'est viscéral. J'entends la voix de Seven au fond de moi. Ou est-ce mon imagination ?

Je sais que ma colère me nuira…

Je sais que je ne peux agir efficacement ainsi…

Je m'étais juré de ne plus le faire. Tant pis. Si Nathanaël n'est plus là, aucune importance.

-Wufei, capture-le, mais ne l'abîme pas.

Je ne me laisserais pas prendre. Fonctions automatiques activées. Abandon des fonctions manuelles.

_Malphas_

Je recule prudemment près de la porte arrière. Je veux bien regarder, mais pas question de me retrouver pris dans le champ de bataille. Tss, mon Velelia, il va falloir que je demande à Z02raina d'en refaire….

Tiens, tiens, le retour du cancre ! Tu as de l'aplomb …Je t'ai sous-estimé, mon petit Z01. Mais tu es revenu à la maison. Hmm…Il a changé. Décidément, il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas aussi facile de se débarrasser de la conscience de l'être humain que je l'aurais crû…Elle semble avoir son propre instinct de survie…

Car je peux le voir, son visage est plus marqué par les émotions. Je peux lire de la colère au fond de ses yeux noirs et avec sa peau blanche, ses longues mèches brunes tombant en désordre autour de ses minces épaules, je pourrais presque voir en lui un ange de revanche.

Allons bon, voilà que je me laisse aller à la poésie. C'est fort malvenue…

-Wufei, capture-le, mais ne l'abîme pas.

Je vois du coin de l'œil mon esclave malgré-lui se diriger vers Z01voldo, mais autre chose attire mon regard…

Alice !

_Heero_

Duo ? Il est…Malphas ! Tu vas payer pour ça ! Mais son Z03 est toujours là et Quatre…Il ne nous reste qu'un atout.

-Wufei, capture-le, mais ne l'abîme pas.

Son Androïde s'exécute.

-Malphas ! Si le Z03 s'approche de Voldo, je la tue.

Et je le ferai. Je le ferai, même si je dois vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience. Je le ferai parce que l'avoir dans les bras me gênerait en combat, et si Malphas n'obéit pas…Nous devrons mener un assaut désespéré. C'est trop important. Si nous ne pouvons pas nous débarrasser de ce malade, qui sait ce qui arrivera ?

Je vois ses yeux s'étrécirent. Un sociopathe n'aura de respect que pour sa seule survie. Je dois parier sur le fait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il tient à cette gamine.

_Malphas_

Ce garçon…Je vois dans son regard toute sa détermination, même au point de tuer une enfant. Il ferait un excellent Z03. Mais Alice…Idéalement, je ne devrais pas m'en préoccuper. Pourtant…C'est ma fille. C'est ma fille, et je ne peux pas ne pas m'en préoccuper. Qu'avais-je dit à propos des émotions humaines ? Il semblerait que moi-même n'y sois pas immunisé. Je n'arrive plus à concevoir mon univers sans ce petit bout de chou. La conscience humaine…L'âme peut-être ?…J'aurais dû m'y intéresser davantage. Il semblerait que tout ce que j'ai construit doive s'écrouler à cause de ça…

Mon Z03 est plus rapide que Yuy, mais serait-il assez rapide pour empêcher la mort d'Alice, c'est un risque que je ne peux pas prendre.

-Wufei, arrête.

Il s'exécute. Nous sommes à présent dans un cul-de-sac.

-Et maintenant, Yuy ?

_Z01voldo_

Empêcher le Z03 d'agir. Pour ça, une seule possibilité. Tuer Malphas. Mais le Z02 se mettra en travers. Comment faire ?

Analyse de la situation.

_Trowa_

La scène à laquelle j'assiste est étonnante. Heero tient son arme sur la tempe de la petite et Voldo a pointé la sienne sur Malphas, mais j'ai le sentiment que la fille au crâne rasé se jettera devant son maître plutôt que de laisser quoique se soit lui arriver. Duo est étendu, figé et attaché sur une table. Cela signifie-t-il que nous arrivons trop tard ? Et le Z03 de Malphas est toujours là ? Alors Quatre est…Non. Il est étendu sur une table au fond et je vois sa poitrine se soulever, malgré tout le sang qui s'écoule de ses plaies. Mon ange est vivant.

Que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Et maintenant, Yuy ?

Et maintenant ? Je me pose la même question. Je pointe mon arme sur la fille. Peut-être que ça la ralentira.

_Hilde_

On a à peine eu le temps de rentrer dans un immeuble que des tirs et des explosions ont fait trembler le sol !

-Hilde ! s'écrie Réa qui s'est approché en rampant d'une des fenêtres, c'est OZ !

Je tente de garder mon équilibre et la rejoins. Le bruit est assourdissant ! Merde ! Bien qu'il fasse nuit, on se croirait en plein jour, tant les lasers fusent en tout sens ! Les Armures mobiles de Malphas maîtrisent la situation, mais elles ont dû abandonner leur camouflage et ne sont que quatre alors que…

-Putain, Hilde, crie Réa pour couvrir la tempête assourdissante, ils en ont amené au moins cent !

Incroyable ! J'ai jamais vu ça ! Je peux pas détacher mes yeux de ce chaos…

Aïe ! J'halète sous le choc. Nous avons été projetés loin de la fenêtre. J'entends Réa gémir. Une des armures d'Oz a explosée contre le labo de Malphas et l'explosion nous a soufflé. J'ai mal au dos, mais je me force à me relever.

-Réa !

Elle a le visage crispé et sers son bras contre elle mais me fait un signe de tête. La pièce est périodiquement illuminée par les explosions. L'Apocalypse ! Voilà, on se croirait venue à la fin du monde. Je suis obligée de me protéger de mes bras en me roulant en boule lorsqu'un pan du mur est projeté vers nous !

-On peut pas rester là !

Réa a de la panique dans sa voix.

J'ai peur ! Mais je dois être lucide !

Oh Seigneur ! Cette explosion m'a détruit les oreilles !

_Malphas_

-Docteur, il y a un problème, le Charon…

Z02raina, je me tourne vers elle, mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir. Qu'est-ce que…

_Général_

La pièce se mit à trembler violemment. Les flacons s'écrasèrent au sol avec fracas et Heero entendit vaguement le cri d'alarme de Trowa, projeté au sol au milieu des débris de verre, par la brusquerie du choc, avant de perdre lui-même l'équilibre et d'aller s'écraser contre la table d'opération par une deuxième explosion, perdant conscience. Malphas due d'accrocher à Z01raina pour ne pas s'écrouler lui-même. Quatre tomba au sol, piégé sous la table qui quelques minutes plus tôt le supportait. Seul Voldo et Wufei n'avait pas bougé, toujours face à face.

_Wufei_

C'est le moment !

_Quatre_

Je dois…agir…Me débarrasser de cette table…Wufei…Il…ne pourra pas…pas seul…

_Z01Voldo_

Le Z03 attaque Malphas. Parfait. Pointer mon arme sur Z02raina.

_Trowa_

Lutter…contre l'inconscience…Je sens le verre mordre mes chairs…Et le sang dans mon cou…Une plaie à la tête quand j'ai cogné le mur…J'ouvre les yeux et distingue en floue…Le Z03…Il …Il se jette sur Malphas…Et…Et mon ange… Je… ne peux pas…Je vais m'évanouir…

_Duo_

Non ! Non ! Ouch ! Ca, c'étaient mes poignets avant que les attaches en métal ne mordent dedans ! Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ? Je revivais L2 et…Et…Wufei et Quatre ? Voldo ? Et… ! Fuck ! On nous bombarde ou quoi ?!

On dirait que j'ai manqué des choses moi !

-Voldo ! Détache-moi ! Voldo !

Son regard ! Putain, Voldo ! Pas l'Androïde ! T'as fait le con, là ! Je t'ai dit que t'es humain ! Son regard change…Est-ce que ce que Malphas a dit… ? Oh, Shinigami ! Tu crois qu'c'est l'moment de se la jouer retrouvaille familiale !

_Voldo_

Nathanaël ? Nathanaël ! Je lâche mon arme et me précipite pour le détacher, arrachant ses liens sans y prendre garde. Petit frère…

_Malphas_

Qu'est-ce que…Wufei !

Z02raina s'est mise devant moi mais il l'a projeté au loin sans aucune difficulté !

-Arr…

Sa main bloque les mots dans ma gorge alors qu'il me soulève par le cou. Il ne peut pas me tuer. C'est contre sa programmation. Son regard ne cille pas. Ma plus belle création. Quel dommage…Il faut croire que je n'ai pas été assez bon…

Mon…Ma poitrine…Ainsi…C'est…

_Quatre_

Je dois le faire. Wufei le tient. Rien de plus facile.

_Wufei_

Je ne peux pas serrer. Je ne peux rien faire hormis le regarder. Lui…Lui qui est responsable de tout ça. Et puis je sens avant de voir…Quatre…Le sang m'éclabousse. Et son regard se vide alors que la mort le prend. Ainsi, c'est comme cela que ça se termine. Plus personne ne me donnera d'ordre désormais. Quatre s'écroule, haletant, le visage couvert d'un sang qui est le mélange du sien et de celui de Malphas. Combien lui a couté la simple action de déchirer la poitrine de notre ennemi ? Mais je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour lui pour le moment. Son système de régénération le prend en charge.

Je lâche le cadavre et jette un regard circulaire sur la salle. Heero, Trowa et Alice sont inconscients. Le Z02 a les membres brisés, et gît à quelques mètres de moi, le regard posé sur moi. Ses yeux…Ce ne sont plus vraiment ceux d'un Androïde…Je me souviens d'elle…Dans la cellule, avant que Malphas ne me transforme…Elle m'avait embrassé.

Duo ? Il est…Voldo le soutient. Bon. Pas de perte de notre coté.

_Duo_

Shitshitshit, j'ai un de ses mal au dos ! Je vous jure ! En tout cas, merci Voldo.

-Ca va ?

Je survivrai comme tu dis si bien, bro…Bro…Alors, t'es vraiment mon frère, hein ? Ou c'est une histoire de Malphas ? Malphas !

J'essaye de me tourner, mais Voldo me garde contre lui.

-C'est fini, Nathanaël. Malphas est mort.

_Voldo_

-C'est fini, Nathanaël. Malphas est mort.

C'est vraiment fini. Ma Némésis est morte. Incroyable. Je me sens plein de joie. Je le ressens. Vraiment.

Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le temps de chanter victoire.

_Duo_

Pourquoi y m'appelle comme ça lui ? Hé, mais c'est Hee…

-Heero !

-Il va bien Maxwell.

Wu…Wufei ? Il s'est agenouillé auprès de mon Hee-chan et l'a pris contre lui, en même temps qu'Alice, parce que ce petit bout, c'est bien Alice, non ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'y se passe, je pige plus rien moi ! C'est Wu ? Ou pas ? Ca doit être lui, paske il y a que lui qui m'appelle Maxwell comme ça ! Et…Et c'est Trowa, là ?

-Tro-man !

Il se lève, avec difficulté.

-Ca va, Duo…

Non, décidément, je suis largué ! Ca m'apprendra à me perdre dans mes souvenirs…Et Tro qui se dirige vers Quatre…Quatre ! Mon Qat-chan…Un…Un Z03 ? Mais il accepte l'étreinte de Trowa ? Alors pas complètement un Androïde, hein ? Prions…Arf, prier ! Ben voyons ! Bon, on fait quoi maintenant !

_Trowa_

J'ai mal…mal au crâne…Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, fortement…Il faut que je retrouve une vue claire.

-Tro-man !

Duo ? Je lève les yeux et vois les améthystes inquiètes et surprises posées sur moi. Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous sommes arrivés à temps ?

Haa…une autre explosion…Le sol tremble…

Le cadavre de Malphas ! Alors… ! Quatre !

Je me redresse, forçant mon corps à m'obéir.

-Ca va, Duo…

Je titube jusqu'à Quatre et me laisse tomber près de lui, écrasant à moitié le cadavre de Malphas. Comme si ça m'importait !

-Il faut sortir d'ici !

Je sais Voldo. Je sais.

-Quatre…

Il ouvre ses prunelles bleues et me sourit doucement.

-Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se redresse et je le prends dans mes bras. Je me fiche qu'il soit couvert de sang. J'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre. Ses bras de referme mollement sur mes épaules. Il est dans un état…Mais c'est un Androïde…Et je serais presque prêt à en éprouver de la gratitude…Ne serait-il pas mort sinon, avec de telles blessures ? Tout est si confus…Mais il est là, contre moi. C'est tout ce qu'y importe.

_Heero_

J'ouvre les yeux. Que ! Le Z03 ! Je vais pour me débattre mais il retient ma main ! Nous sommes…

-Arrête, Yuy, c'est moi !

Comment ça « moi » ? Encore un tour de Malphas ?

-Hé, Hee-chan, la forme ? Content que tu daignes te joindre à nous !

Du…Duo ? Il me regarde de ses yeux pétillants, depuis les bras de Voldo. J'y lis du soulagement cependant. Alors, ça signifie que nous…

-Malphas n'a pas eu le temps de lui faire l'injection, précise – quoi, Wufei ? Le Z03 ? –

Mon compagnon me lance un grand sourire, masquant son propre soulagement avec habileté. Ainsi lui-même n'en était pas sûr. Pourquoi l'a-t-on trouvé dans cet état, alors ? Il faudra que je le lui demande…Une fois que nous serons sortit d'ici.

-Ouaip, c'est moi, toujours en forme !

_Duo_

-Malphas n'a pas eu le temps de lui faire l'injection !

Pff…Alors ce salaud a pas eu le temps de me planter, hein ! Cool ! Si ça c'est pas un méga soulagement ! Yeeessss ! Merci mon Wufinou ! Là tu me soulage ! Et c'est rien à coté du soulagement de te savoir en pleine forme ! Et toujours toi !

-Ouaip, c'est moi, Shinigami, toujours en forme !

Heero ferme les yeux avec une exaspération que je sais feinte.

Bam again ! Eh ! Oh ! Ils pourraient pas s'arrêter une seconde, les zouaves qui nous prennent pour une assiette de ball-trap !

_Heero_

Je m'écarte de Wufei, ça doit être lui, puisque Voldo ne réagit pas à sa présence. Je me lève, en tenant la gamine contre moi…Et manque retomber sous le choc d'une autre explosion. Wufei me rattrape. Je commence à me sentir légèrement inutile face à tout ces Androïdes.

-Ca doit être Hilde.

Hilde ?

_Voldo_

-Ca doit être Hilde.

Pourvu que non. Les Charon n'en feraient…

-Ca n'est pas possible, intervient Quatre en s'écartant de Trowa, Six Taurus ne pourraient pas tenir aussi longtemps contre les engins de Malphas. Si Hilde avait attaqué, je suis certain que nous ne l'aurions même pas remarqué.

Qui alors ? Oz. Ca ne peut venir que d'Oz. Et Hilde ? Est-elle encore en vie ?

05 acquiesce lentement.

-Les Charon sont les meilleures armures mobiles à ce jour. Mais je peux faire en sorte qu'ils cessent le combat. Malphas a programmé les Z02 pour qu'ils m'obéissent.

-Tu peux nous faire sortir aussi, Wufei ?

La question vient de Quatre. On dirait que les Z03 sont restés bien plus humains que je ne l'aurais crû…Finalement la plus grande réussite de Malphas semble bien être en réalité son plus cuisant échec… 05 acquiesce de nouveau.

_Wufei_

Nous faire sortir, oui. Mais d'abord…

-Laissons un souvenir mémorable de notre passage.

Je lâche Heero. Les explosions se sont espacées, et il semble suffisamment stable. Par contre, je lui prends la gamine.

-Comme toutes bases d'Oz, Angomoa est aussi équipé d'un système d'autodestruction.

_Duo_

Mais il est pas bien lui !

-Eh, on est en pleine zone urbaine, je sais qu'y se frittent déjà là-haut mais on va pas tout casser non plus ! Sans parler des civils !

Wufei m'envoie un demi-sourire.

-C'est un leurre, Maxwell, aucun des bâtiments du quartier n'est habité par des civils. Les immeubles servent de baraquement aux soldats.

Puuuutain ! On s'est encore fait plumer ! Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, hein ! Pourtant c'est bien parti pour !

_Trowa_

Malphas s'est bien joué de nous...Mais pour ce que cela lui a servi…

_Heero_

Heureusement que Wufei semble être redevenu lui-même, et j'en douterais, s'il n'y avait pas le cadavre de Malphas à deux pas de nous.

_Quatre_

Hn.

-Si nous déclenchons l'autodestruction, nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous mettre à l'abri.

Sauf si…Wufei répond avant moi.

-Les Charon. Nous allons utiliser les Charon.

Mais…

-S'ils n'utilisent pas les armes ni le système de camouflage, même de simples humains devraient pouvoir les piloter sur une courte distance. Avec les boucliers au maximum, ils échapperont à Oz.

Ah…

-Et… ?

-Nous pourrons emmener les blessés, deux personnes peuvent rentrer dans un cockpit.

Décidément, il réfléchit bien plus vite que moi.

_Voldo_

Même moi, je peine à suivre leur échange…Quand je disais que je suis _has been_…Les autres pilotes ont l'air un peu perdu. Heero a les sourcils froncés. Bon. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on fasse confiance à nos meilleurs atouts. Quatre et Wufei semblent savoir parfaitement ce qu'ils font…

Du moment que je sauve Nathanaël, c'est sans importance…

-La salle de contrôle est à trois étages au dessus de nous !

-Les chocs successifs auront détruits les ascenseurs.

Wufei tourne ses yeux sombres vers moi et remet Alice à Heero, puis s'approche, la main levée vers moi.

-Ne bouge pas.

J'obéis. Je sais ce qu'il veut faire. Je sens Nathanaël se tendre quand des fils s'échappent des doigts de Wufei.

-Ne fait rien, Nathanaël, c'est normal.

Je laisse les fils pénétrer ma chair, puis mon système et se connecter aux parties inorganiques de mon cerveau, téléchargeant des données, sur la base et sur ces Mobil Suits que Malphas a appelé Charon. Lorsqu'il a fini, il se retire.

-Prends les pilotes et Alice avec toi et va au Hangar des Charon. Partez. Quatre et moi nous chargerons du système d'autodestruction. Je te préviendrai quand nous l'enclencherons. On laissera de la marge.

Il porte sa main à sa bouche.

-Z03suzaku à tous les Z02, cessation immédiate des activités. Attente passive.

Nous aurons la voie libre. Bon plan. Je hoche la tête.

_Trowa_

Je prends le poignet de Quatre pour protester. Mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

-Non, Trowa. Vous ne pouvez pas aller aussi vite que nous. Et vous ne pouvez pas non plus monter trois étages sans ascenseurs et sans équipement. Vous nous ralentiriez.

Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous vous rejoindrons plus tard.

Je n'arrive pas à lire dans son regard. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_Quatre_

Pardon Trowa. Je n'aime pas te mentir. Mais je ne serais pas une arme. Regarde. Si Voldo ou J m'ordonne quelque chose, je serais incapable de faire autrement que de leur obéir. Ce serait aller contre tout ce que je crois ou croyais. Et toi…je ne sais même pas si je peux encore éprouver de l'amour pour toi, mais ma passion est morte, détruite par la mécanisation…pourrais-tu faire l'amour à un pantin ? Je ne le crois pas…Tu m'aimes, mais je ne suis plus celui que tu aimes…Et je refuse de t'emprisonner dans une fausse relation avec un adolescent Androïde qui ne vieillira jamais.

Wufei prendra sa propre décision. Moi, j'ai déjà pris la mienne. Lorsque ce centre explosera, il en ira de même pour moi. Je sais que Wufei a compris, sinon il ne m'aurait pas demandé de l'accompagner, il y serait allé seul. Il m'offre une porte de sortie honorable. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je sais qu'il est le seul capable de comprendre ce que je ressens. Toi, tu ne le peux pas, pas encore. Mais ça viendra. Une fois la douleur passée, je sais que tu comprendras mon choix.

-Vas-y, Trowa, on se reverra, je te le promets.

C'est la première fois que je fais une promesse que je ne compte pas tenir. Mais, Allah, j'ai crû en toi jusqu'à ce jour. Peut-être est-ce une illusion de l'homme. Ou peut-être pas. Je te supplie de nous réunir dans l'au-delà, une fois que Trowa aura vécu la longue et heureuse vie que je lui souhaite. Je pense, je sais que tu le protégeras.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Adieu, Trowa.

_Heero_

Quatre…pourquoi ai-je la sensation que…Peu importe, c'est son affaire.

-Trowa ! Dépêche-toi !

Le pilote d'Heavy Arms se lève à regret et s'écarte de son compagnon.

-Eh, Qat-chan, on se retrouve après, hein ?

La voix de Duo n'est pas aussi sûr d'elle que d'habitude. Mais Quatre hoche la tête avec un sourire qui semble le rassurer. Je soulève Alice, toujours inconsciente. Il faut qu'on récupère sa mère.

-Voldo, il faut qu'on aille chercher la secrétaire. Duo, tu peux marcher ?

Je sais que mon compagnon a subi quelques chocs assez rudes, mais il est plus solide encore que moi.

-Tu peux parier, Hee-chou ! Shinigami's unbeatable !

Il s'écarte de Voldo en se frappant la poitrine pour me le prouver.

_Trowa_

Une sensation visqueuse me colle le cœur. Alors que Voldo nous entraine dehors, je jette un dernier regard à mon ange. Le baiser que nous avons échangé semblait si…final…Si dérangeant…Mais il m'a promis. Il ne m'a jamais menti. Quatre…

Je me détourne finalement pour suivre les autres. La sensation ne me quitte pas.

_Sally_

J'observe l'écran radar avec incrédulité. D'un coup, les armures de Malphas, alors qu'elles avaient déjà ratiboisé une trentaine de Mobil Suits d'Oz, ont cessé de bouger. Evidement, Oz en a profité. Rien. Pas de levé de bouclier. Pas d'esquive. Pas de passage en invisibilité. Elles ont été détruites.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Se pourrait-il que…qu'ils aient réussi ?

_Wufei_

Je les regarde partir et me tourne vers Quatre. Il se tient debout, mais il n'a guère de force. J'aurais préféré le voir partir avec eux, à la fois parce qu'il risque de me ralentir et parce que je sais qu'alors, il aurait choisi de vivre. Mais je sais aussi qu'il ne le souhaite pas. Et moi ?

Avec la mort de Malphas, le seul qui pouvait encore me contrôler, j'ai retrouvé mon libre arbitre, et ça fait une énorme différence…Pourtant je demeure une arme mortelle. Mais je puis également servir ma cause avec de telles capacités. Et puis, les colonies auront besoin de quelqu'un pour piloter les Charon complètements et Voldo n'est pas assez évolué pour ça.

-Allons-y.

Je hoche la tête, puis remarque Z02raina, qui me fixe toujours, avec ce regard qui n'est plus tout à fait celui d'une machine. La mort de Malphas aurait-elle débloqué quelque chose chez elle aussi ? Je m'approche et me penche vers elle. Elle est aussi sous mes ordres. Elle pourrait se révéler un atout de poids. Je la prends sur mon épaule. Puisque je vais déjà être obligé d'accommoder ma vitesse à celle de Quatre, elle ne me gênera pas.

-Wufei ?

-Je l'emmène.

Quatre ne dit rien et se contente de passer par la porte arrière, vers les cages d'ascenseur que nous avons dépassé pendant que nous nous battions.

_Hilde_

Il y a eu trois explosions plus fortes que les autres et puis plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe, encore, nom de Dieu !

-Hilde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Marmonne Réa, les dents serrées par la douleur.

Je m'approche prudemment du trou béant dans le mur en face de nous et jette un coup d'œil avant de me remettre à couvert rapidement.

-Les saloperies de Malphas ont été détruites, et Oz est en train d'atterrir sur la base.

-Ils vont nous trouver…

Ca, c'est sûr…Mais je vois pas bien comment on pourrait s'en sortir…Si on sort de là, ils vont nous repérer…

On est bel et bien piégés…

_Duo_

God ! Suivre Voldo, c'est comme essayer de rattraper un guépard ! J'sais qu'il court moins vite que ce dont il est capable, mais, Fuck, j'suis pas champion de marathon non plus moi ! Surtout que j'connais pas le coin ! On est passé à coté de pas mal d'Androïde qui sont restés plantés là, comme des poireaux géants, c'est flippant ! Puis on a récupéré le mannequin, ligoté et bâillonné. Voldo l'a assommé et la porte comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il lui manque un doigt et un œil et pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour savoir pourquoi. Décidément, que d'atrocités pour rien…

Ah. Alors c'est ça, le Hangar. 9…10…11…UhOh. Il y a 15 Armures Mobiles là-dedans. Purée, Malphas y est pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère ! Et en plus, elles sont sacrément bizarres, toutes minces, toutes noires et toutes petites…

-Euh, Voldo… ? C'est quoi ces trucs ?

Voldo ne s'arrête pas, et descend sur la passerelle qui permet d'accéder à leurs cockpits ouverts.

-Des Charon, un type d'Armure mobile crée par Malphas. Ils sont destinés aux Androïdes, parce qu'ils sont très peu maniables et très rapides. Ils sont équipés d'un système d'invisibilité totale, sans chaleur ou oxygène et d'armes laser extrêmement puissantes. Si vous n'étiez pas les meilleurs pilotes humains, j'hésiterai à vous les faire piloter. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Même moi, je ne suis pas suffisamment évolué pour les utiliser correctement, mais je peux utiliser les armes. Je ferai diversion pour que vous ayez le temps de fuir. Mais surtout, surtout, n'utilisez que les fonctions de pilotage, ou ce sera la mort assurée ! D'accord ?

_Heero_

Et bien, voilà qui est prometteur. Mais l'avantage c'est que si on s'en sort, on aura un avantage tactique définitif sur Oz

-Mais, et Quatre ?

Duo…

-Quatre est un Z03, Nathanaël, il peut aisément piloter un Charon à pleine puissance.

Duo semble soulagé mais fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

Excellente question. Voldo secoue un peu la tête.

-Ca peut attendre qu'on soit en sûreté.

-Est-ce que c'est mon vrai nom ? Est-ce que t'es vraiment mon frère ?

Quoi ? Voldo s'arrête et se tourne vers Duo.

-Comment tu…Ah…Malphas, bien sûr. Ecoute Nath… Duo, c'est compliqué, mais oui, pour faire simple, oui.

Son frère ? Nathanaël ?

Non. On a pas le temps pour les complications.

-Duo, Voldo a raison, ça peut attendre !

_Duo_

Attendre ? Attendre ! Mais ça fait plus de 15 ans que je ne sais pas qui je suis, tu comprends ça, Heero ? Tu…Je…Je suis injuste. Heero a raison. Je hoche la tête avec résignation. Voldo fourre la fille dans les bras de Trowa et grimpe dans l'un des cockpits et nous fait signe de nous approcher pour nous expliquer un minimum le fonctionnement de l'engin. Mais avant de rejoindre nos appareils, nous devons contacter nos alliés. Hilde ne répond pas. Pourvu que…

_Voldo_

Bien, ils devraient pouvoir se débrouiller. Mais d'abord…Je me branche sur la fréquence d'Hilde. Rien. Je me force à ne pas penser aux conséquences. Je vois le visage de Nathanaël se crisper. Et essaye celle de Sally Po.

_Sally_

-Sally, on reçoit une transmission. C'est le code de Voldo.

Je sens une vague de soulagement s'emparer de moi et fait signe à Kredenski d'accepter. L'image de Voldo, ébouriffé, les cheveux un peu brûlé, mais l'air entier apparaît. Depuis ce qu'il a fait à Quatre, je ne peux pas dire que je l'apprécie, mais je me sens quand même soulagée. Après tout, il est notre seul espoir…

-Voldo ? Où êtes-vous ? Où est Quatre ? Les avez-vous trouvés ?

Il incline la tête et fait un signe, probablement à quelqu'un derrière l'écran. L'image rieuse de Duo apparaît.

-Eh ! Quoi de neuf, Docteur !

Je me sens sourire. Voldo reprend.

-Ils vont bien, nous les avons tous récupérés, et nous sommes sur le point de forcer le barrage d'Oz.

-Comment ?

-Grâce aux Mobil Suits de Malphas. On se retrouve au point V58, inutile que vous vous attardiez.

Heero vient se placer sur la droite, il est amoché, mais j'ai vu bien pire chez lui.

-Sally, Wufei est de retour dans notre camp. Il semblerait qu'il ait retrouvé sa conscience.

Wu…Wufei ? C'est…c'est inespéré. Ne reste que…Non. Pas la peine de le leur dire maintenant.

-Sally, où est Hilde ?

Voldo apparemment n'est pas de cet avis. Je sais qu'il partage quelque chose…

-Leurs Taurus ont été détruits.

Duo fronce les sourcils et serre les dents, Voldo reste d'une impassibilité de statue.

-Reçu.

Il coupe la communication.

-Sally ?

-On y va.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous lamenter sur les morts ni de nous réjouir sur les vivants.

_Trowa_

Le pilotage n'est pas si différent de nos Gundam, même si c'est beaucoup plus sophistiqué. Espérons que nous n'ayons pas de mauvaises surprises en vol…

-Je prends Alice avec moi.

Heero va pour protester mais Duo lui a déjà pris l'enfant.

-Je suis en meilleur état que toi, Hee-chou, tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces pour piloter. En plus, si elle se réveille, tu vas la terroriser et elle risque de paniquer.

Heero se résigne. Je ne fais aucun commentaire. Je vais moi-même avoir du mal à piloter avec cette fille dans la cabine. Mais la laisser est à peine une option. Elle est tout ce qu'il reste à petite Alice et nous avons déjà fait trop de mal à cette enfant.

Je monte à mon tour dans le Charon, après l'avoir parfaitement ligoter.

_Voldo_

Ne nous voilons pas la face, on a 50 de chance de ne pas sortir vivants de cette échappée. Mais ça n'est pas comme si on avait le choix. J'enclenche les systèmes et les communications.

-Prêt.

-Prêt. Répondent trois voix.

Enclenchement de l'ouverture du hangar.

_Heero_

Cet appareil est très loin d'être aussi maniable que le Wing. Ca va être difficile de ne pas finir dans un mur ou dans une autre armure. Je laisse Voldo décoller. Il nous a dit d'attendre, qu'il ait le temps de nous faire un passage. Je repense à Duo, à sa douleur d'avoir perdu Hilde, à son état lorsque nous l'avons trouvé dans le labo…Qu'est-ce que Malphas lui a fait, quelle nouvelle blessure a reçu mon compagnon pendant qu'il se sacrifiait pour me protéger ?

_Duo_

Elle est classe, cette machine ! Elle est même équipée d'un pilotage à écran tactile ! On l'a dans les dents, là ! Quand les papys vont voir ça !

Je force mon esprit à ne pas penser à Hilde ou à Quatre, mais ça n'est pas la tâche la plus facile…Hilde…Je savais qu'elle était capable de risquer sa vie pour nous secourir…Mais pourquoi a-t-elle été mêlée à tout ça ? J'espère que c'est pas parce que je lui aie filé mes codes. Je sens la culpabilité sur mes épaules comme un chapelet de plomb…Non. Pas le moment. Faut pas que je repense à tout ça. Il sera toujours temps, plus tard…

Mais il est évident que la malédiction du Shinigami n'est pas brisée, comme je le croyais…Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je m'éloigne de Heero, avant qu'elle ne le frappe, lui aussi…

Et mon petit Qat-chan…Et Hilde…

Bon, Shinigami, concentre-toi !

_Quatre_

L'escalade est rude. Mes muscles me hurlent leur mécontentement et même mon système de régénération peine à suivre. Je sens, oui « sens », l'inquiétude de Wufei, qui est juste en dessous de moi. Je crois que je ne l'ai pas perdu finalement…

Mon empathie…

Et si je suis encore empathe, cela ne signifie-t-il pas que je peux moi-même ressentir mes propres émotions ?

Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Pourtant…Pourtant lorsque j'ai aidé Wufei…

Non. C'est mon envie de vivre qui parle. Mais j'ai des responsabilités, envers la paix, sinon envers mes propres convictions. Quatre Raberta Winner n'est plus. L'arme que je suis devenue est bien trop dangereuse, bien trop puissante.

Je me glisse sans réellement y réfléchir jusqu'à la salle de contrôle, suivant Wufei mécaniquement. Les Z02 présents nous regarde passer, placide. Un simple ordre de ne pas bouger, et je serais exactement comme eux, voilà la vérité. La seule vérité qui compte.

_Wufei_

Je pose Z02raina et fait signe aux autres Z02 de s'écarter des panneaux de contrôle. Quatre s'assoit près de moi et enclenche les moniteurs radars et les écrans de contrôle visuel. Oz est venu en grand nombre.

Je commence les manœuvres nécessaires à l'enclenchement de l'autodestruction.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux faire ?

Pas besoin de lui préciser de quoi je parle.

-Oui.

Chacun sa voie. Je ne peux pas forcer Quatre à accepter ce qu'il est. Même si je le regrette, son choix est aussi honorable que le mien. Je porte mon com. à mes lèvres.

-Tous les Z02 en salle machine.

Ainsi, ils seront au cœur de l'explosion. Même s'ils n'ont de toutes manières aucune chance de réchapper à une déflagration de cette amplitude, deux précautions valent mieux qu'une.

-Wufei. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal…


	15. L'envol de l'espoir

**NdA** : Je sais, je sais…Encore une fois, _mea culpa_, presque un mois sans aucun signe…Mais ce chapitre, ou plutôt ces chapitres, m'ont pris du temps à écrire. Au début, c'était un chapitre. Finalement, je le coupe en deux et si je poste celui-ci maintenant, le suivant devrait suivre soit ce soir, soit au pire du pire demain. Donc, ce chapitre-ci fait plutôt transition avec le suivant qui est plus profond dans les thèmes. C'est de ma faute, je fais toujours des transitions de trois kilomètres… Mais ça va pas m'empêcher de répondre comme d'habitude à mes revieweuse et de dire merci à tous ceux qui, malgré la longueur de cette fic, continuent à me suivre, chapitre après chapitre. Et j'ai déjà une séquelle en tête, ce qui est inquiétant en soit. Cependant, pour le moment, restons-en à ces chapitres-là…

Ah, petite note, vous avez vraiment toutes trouvé la fin vraiment haletante, dsl, c'était pas voulu à ce point…

**elodiedalton** : Comme d'hab, toujours la première sur la review…et pas de soucis, ça me fais toujours autant plaisir, de te filer du boulot. Comme l'affreux est mort, pas de problème de ce coté là, mais pour ce qui est de Quatre…Ben…Voilà. Je décline toute responsabilité.

**Solveig Eleaz**: Ca m'a vraiment fais plaisir de recevoir une de tes reviews, mais tu sais pas de soucis, hein, j'étais pas sérieuse quand je me plaignais…même si c'est génial quand même, surtout de retrouver une Quat-fan au fil des pages. Quand à Hilde et Réa, ben, ce chapitre va te montrer pourquoi, scénaristiquement, j'avais besoin d'elles. Je suis généralement assez réfractaire aux perso originaux moi-même, à part quand ils sont adversaires des héros, mais je trouve que GW manquent de perso secondaires à exploiter (quoi, j'ai pas exploité Dorothy, oui, bon ça va, je sais…grmpht) et donc, j'ai pris le parti d'en créer quelques uns, juste pour permettre à l'histoire de suivre un cours logique. Et j'espère toujours pouvoir lire la suite de tes fics…quand tu auras le temps, hein, je veux pas devenir insupportable avec ça…

**Iroko** : Alors, pour ta première question (« anormal ? ») tu risques d'être un peu déçu par la simplicité de la réponse, quand à la deuxième (la potentialité de survie du blondinet) je te dis tout de suite qu'elle ne trouve pas réponse dans ce chapitre, mais le suivant suit tout de suite donc…(en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour la review)

**eglantine **: C'est moi qui devrait vous remerciez de continuer à lire ce pavé…mais ça fait plaisir de savoir que ça te plait toujours autant ! Et tu peux mettre en cause le temps que je mets à écrire, je me le dis à moi-même régulièrement (et en terme beaucoup moins polis que toi). Pour ce qui est du suspens à la fin…tu risques d'être un peu déçu par le « outcome »… Quatre…ben, comme d'hab, je vous le dis, c'est le martyr…de là à savoir s'il va aller jusqu'au bout, je ne soufflerai mot…Et je sais pas s'il restera aussi classe en Androïde à ton gout, on verra. Et puis, du couple Quatre Trowa, n'oubliez pas que Trowa peut être potentiellement celui qui ne s'en sort pas…C'est qu'un humain après tout. Le chapitre 16 (le suivant) est surtout axé surtout sur le couple terrible donc…à voir.

**marnie02** :Le prochain numéro, aka, la suite (ok, elle aura mis un peu de temps à venir). Youf, acquittement général…Je sais, je sais, vous ne voulez pas que Quat-chan soit fauché en pleine jeunesse, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi, s'il a le genre de visage innocent qui appelle au coté cruel des auteures…Mais aussi à leur compassion ?

Enfin, que toi et ton coussin se rassurent, il n'est pas au centre de l'angst, ni dans ce chapitre, ni dans le suivant (ce qui veut dire que j'ai choisi d'autre victime…hé oui…c'est comme les bonnes choses, chacun son tour, d'abord y a eu Trowa, Wu, puis Quat, puis Vol, puis Duo…ben…tiens, c'est un qui est déjà passé, flûte, faut croire qu'y en a qui sont moins chanceux que d'autres…). Pour ce qui est de mon découpage de chapitre, tu me connais, je peux pas résister à l'envie de jouer avec les nerfs de tout le monde, promis je vais faire un effort (quoi personne me croit ? mais euh !).

Je n'ai jamais vraiment considéré piquer Duo, comme je l'ai dit, j'aime trop parler à travers lui…Mais c'est vrai que je l'ai gardé sur le fil du rasoir, ou plutôt de la seringue pendant un moment. Il l'avait cherché (quoi, il avait rien fait du tt, meuh sisisi, je suis sûre qu'en cherchant un peu…). Alors, oui, pour le moment ils sont tous séparés, mais comme on approche de la fin, ils vont pas tarder à se réunir, de façon plus durable. Et vi, encore quelques chapitres, parce que j'aime pas quand ça fait style « le grand méchant est mort et hop comme par miracle tt est réglé », j'aime jouer avec les retombées et les conséquences, à la fois pratiques, dans les faits, et psychologiques, pour les perso. Je pense que c'est important. Surtout qu'ils vont enfin avoir le temps de se retrouver (ou de se trouver) et de parler, d'échanger…ca aussi, j'aime écrire dessus.

En tout cas, ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir, à la fois parce que j'ai beaucoup rit sur l'épisode du coussin et que j'apprécie toujours les compliments (qui n'apprécie pas…) et merci de m'avoir listé, toujours agréable !

_Chapitre 15 : _où l'on tente de s'échapper…

_Wufei_

-Quelque chose d'anormal ?

Je suis déjà en train d'enregistrer les données, cherchant ce que Quatre a remarqué. Il pointe du doigt l'un des moniteurs, dont le détecteur de chaleur montre deux formes dans un des immeubles de la périphérie. Quatre use les commandes de la caméra pour passer en visuel. Même avec une image de mauvaise qualité, je les reconnais aisément.

Hilde. Réa.

Nataku, protège-nous des femmes incompétentes !

-Il faut aller les chercher, plaide Quatre.

Je jette un regard aux autres contrôles.

-Si je vais les chercher maintenant, je ne pourrais pas les ramener seul. Pas avant que Oz n'arrive ici.

-Je peux les retenir le temps que tu y ailles et les mette en sûreté. Je déclencherai l'autodestruction au bon moment.

-Trop risqué. Avec elles en plus, pas question de prendre un Charon. Et sans Charon… elles ne sont que des humaines, elles sont lentes, ils pourraient avoir le temps de télécharger des données dans leur base centrale avant l'autodestruction.

-Mais…

Il proteste mais il sait que j'ai raison. Son système de survie a bien fait son travail. Il ne me retardera plus. Je sais ce qui le fait hésiter. C'est facilement contournable.

-Quatre, si tu veux mourir, je te tuerai, quand tout sera fini.

Ses grands yeux bleus se posent sur moi, une fraction de seconde, puis il se lève et hoche la tête.

-Jure-le.

Sa voix est neutre, presque mécanique.

-Sur mon honneur.

-Enclenche le processus.

Et il part devant. Je me penche sur l'ordinateur et enclenche le dernier code. Dans 20 mn, cette base partira en fumée, ainsi que tout ce qui se trouve dans un rayon de 2km. Je me tourne vers les deux seuls Z02 à ne pas être en salle machine. L'une, je prends sur mon épaule et à l'autre je montre le panneau de contrôle.

-Personne ne s'approche.

Z02kert hoche la tête. Je ne m'attarde pas plus et part à la suite de Quatre.

_Voldo_

Le Charon vibre entre mes doigts. La pression des commandes me fait serrer les dents. J'espère que les pilotes ont assez de force pour contrôler ces machines. Même moi, elles m'épuisent. Après une brusque accélération, mal contrôlée de ma part je dois le reconnaître, mon Charon jaillit au milieu des appareils d'Oz. J'enclenche les boucliers au maximum. Il est temps que je teste l'armement. Un sourire amer ourle mes lèvres à la pensée absurde qui vient de me traverser l'esprit. _Que Dieu me garde._

_Sally_

-Nous avons un visuel depuis le Satellite 04RR25 !

Je me penche involontairement en avant alors que l'écran nous montre une des Armures Mobiles de Malphas, littéralement jaillir comme un Diable de sa boîte. Les Mobil Suits d'Oz restent pétrifié un instant, surpris que celle-là ne reste pas passive. Elle se met à tirer, avec une efficacité mitigée, mais qui suffit à créer une certaine panique parmi ses adversaires.

Et trois autres s'extirpent de la base et la dépasse. _Que les Dieux les protègent…_

_Trowa_

Je sers les commandes de toutes mes forces. Ces vibrations…sont…insupportables. Les muscles de mes bras me donnent l'impression s'être chauffés au fer blanc !

Je me force à ne penser qu'à mon Charon. Dans certains cas, penser aux autres vous déconcentre et peut les faire tuer et vous avec. C'est un de ces cas. Ne…Penser…Qu'à…M'en…Sortir…

Heero est passé devant. Je le suis. Ne penser qu'à sortir de là ! La douleur est secondaire…

Et mon ange est à la clef de cette échappée.

_Nineteen_

J'ouvre les yeux. Du moins, j'essaye. Au mon Dieu…Ce garçon, il a…mon œil…et l'un de mes doigts. C'est horrible…J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont encore là… J'ai les mains attachées devant moi…retirer ce bandeau…

Et il est là. Nous sommes dans un des Charons du Docteur…Oh, mon Dieu…Le Docteur…Alice…Où sont-ils ? Où est ma fille !

Et il…il va nous tuer ! Les Charons ne sont pas faits pour les humains ! Il faut que je l'empêche…

En passant derrière le siège et…

_Duo_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir mit de l'argent dans un de ces lits vibrants…La sensation de massage en moins…Mes poignets saignent…Pourquoi je le remarque me direz-vous ? Parce que le sang, c'est du liquide, et c'est putain de glissant. Ca lubrifie ce manche à la con ! Et non, je ne fais pas de métaphore douteuse !

Ca me fait rire. Pourquoi ? Parce que je pense à Heero. Si je lui dis ça, est-ce qu'il comprendrait l'allusion ? A quel point est-il naïf, mon Hee-chou ?

Bon Maxwell, un peu moins de parlotte à toi-même et un peu plus de concentration…

-Vache ! Il est pas passé loin celui-là ! Eh alors ? T'as pas vu qu'y a un Charon-danger public qui te fonçait dessus crétin ! On s'écarte devant Shinigami, SVP !

_Heero_

La vitesse de cet appareil est impressionnante. Son absence de maniabilité aussi. La cabine vibre sous la pression. La tension dans mes mains risque de me casser le poignet à tout instant. Mais c'est la fin. Si on s'en sort, c'est la fin de la guerre. La paix est à portée de main.

La paix auprès de Duo. Je peux le faire. Je peux nous sortir de là. Je peux…

-Vache ! Il est pas passé loin celui-là ! Eh alors ? T'as pas vu qu'y a un Charon-danger public qui te fonçait dessus crétin ! On s'écarte devant Shinigami, SVP !

-MAXWELL ! LA FERME !

La paix auprès de Duo, hein ? Est-il possible d'avoir la paix, avec cette terreur ?

_Voldo_

J'ai sous-estimé l'absence de maniabilité de cet engin. Chaque tir provoque une telle montée de chaleur dans la cabine que j'ai l'impression de cuire sur place. C'est ce qui se produit d'ailleurs. Et les privations d'oxygène successives commencent à altérer mes perceptions. Mon système de survie peine à suivre.

Ca me ramène en arrière. La première fois que j'ai fuie d'Angomoa, les gaz acides dévorant mes chairs. J'entends une voix féminine. Sally ?

Non.

Je connais cette voix. Mais ça n'est rien de plus que…qu'un souvenir…La voix de ma mère. Ma mère ? Celle de Seven plutôt. Mais n'est-ce pas ma mère aussi, d'une certaine façon. Certaines parties de moi viennent de lui…

Sa voix…

Tout est flou…Seules mes fonctions automatiques assurent la protection des pilotes…Je continue à agir…mais…

Rien ne semble réel…J'ai si mal…Pas physiquement…Pas trop…Si…Mes yeux me brûlent…Je vois…Du blanc…Rien de plus…J'ai trop mal…

La voix de ma mère…non…c'est celle de Nathanaël…Que dit-il ? Je ne sais pas…

Mais je dois le sauver…

Je n'ai pas pu sauver Hilde…

Lui, je dois le sauver. Je me force à revenir au présent, malgré la douleur, malgré tout…

Passage en mode automatique.

_Trowa_

J'assure les arrières de Duo et Heero. Il faut qu'ils parviennent à sortir.

Q'est-ce que… !

Je lâche les commandes et porte les mains à ma gorge…Du fil de fer…contre mon cou…Que…Nineteen…Elle…

_Hilde_

Qu'est-ce que… ? Ce concentré de maniaque a renvoyé de nouveau certains de ses engins de mort…Ils ne me restent visible que très peu de temps. Mais qu'est-ce qu'y se passe, bon sang !

Qu'est-ce que… ? Non…Dîtes-moi que je rêve….

-WUFEI ! QUATRE !

Ils sont apparus devant moi à une telle vitesse que j'ai à peine vu un déplacement d'air. Wufei ? Je croyais que…Et qui est cette fille sur son épaule ?

-Pas le temps. Quatre, porte Hilde. Je prends, Réa.

Qu…Qu…QUOI ?

Perte de contacte avec le sol, souffle coupé par l'entrée en contact de mon estomac avec une épaule solide comme de l'acier.

-QUATRE ! REPOSE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

J'ai une vue imprenable sur le bas de son dos et ses bras me serrent tellement les jambes que je ne peux les bouger.

-Pardon, Hilde, mais on doit se dépêcher. Arrête de bouger.

La force de l'air sur moi alors qu'il repart à la même vitesse qu'il est arrivé me coupe toute velléité de répondre.

_Wufei_

Nous n'aurons pas le temps de sortir. Bon. Temps de passer au plan B. Sans Quatre pour m'aider à porter ces idiotes, je n'aurais pas pu les emmener là-bas, mais dans ses conditions, c'est possible que nous ayons le temps…Autant profiter des aménagements du Docteur.

_Duo_

YEEEES ! Je suis dehors…Les Mobil Dolls d'Oz ne nous poursuive pas… AttendsAttendsAttends…Pourquoi Tro est pas derrière nous ?

-Trowa ?

Pas de réponse.

-TROWA !

Comment on branche les capteurs sur ce truc ! Ah…cette commande ? Non…AhAh ! Shinigami's the best ! Le Mobil Suit de Trowa…On dirait un ivrogne. Il virevolte de-ci delà par à-coups.

-Duo ! Continue !

Mais…

-Mais, Heero, Trowa, il…

-Il faut s'éloigner avant que tout ne vole en éclat, tu ne peux pas l'aider, concentre-toi !

_Heero_

Trowa est injoignable. Impossible de savoir ce qui se passe dans son cockpit. Mais on ne peut pas retourner en arrière. Pas maintenant.

_Trowa_

Mon souffle…Mon…Ma…gorge…J'essaye…J'essaye de me maintenir en vie…De nous maintenir en vie…Mais…

-Arrêtez ! Vous…Vous all…nous tu…er…

Elle continue à serrer…Et cette ceinture m'empêche de….

-Les Charons ne sont pas faits pour les humains !

Mais elle est folle ! Je… Ma vue se brouille…Mes muscles semblent peser une tonne…C'est le manque d'oxygène…

_Quatre_

Hilde a cessé de se débattre, et ne dit rien, probablement trop effrayé par les lumières et les assourdissants bruits de la bataille qui se déroule au dessus de nous. Wufei porte Réa et le Z02…Je ne suis pas sûr que nous réussissions à sortir de là à temps. En fait, je suis sûr du contraire. Je ne sais pas ce que Wufei a en tête.

-Tourne à la prochaine rue à droite !

Je m'exécute. Wufei me dépasse et rentre dans un bâtiment, qui apparaît vieux et sale. Je le suis au sou sol, par un vieil escalier grinçant qui supporte pourtant notre poids. Probablement un faux. Je peux percevoir le métal sous le bois. La cave est presque vide, excepté pour une étagère contenant des bouteilles de vin. Wufei pose Réa et utilise son bras libre et écarte le meuble dans un grand bruit de verre brisé et une odeur de vin vinaigré. Il passe au dessus des restes du meuble et pose la main contre une des aspérités du mur. Celle-ci s'élargit soudainement, s'effrite et s'affaisse. Nous nous retrouvons face à une porte de métal. Un bunker. Le scanner oculaire fait son travail et la double porte s'ouvre, pour laisser place à une autre porte, qui s'ouvre à son tour.

Hilde, que j'ai laissé descendre, est accrochée à mon bras, médusée. Un gémissement de la part de Réa semble la sortir de sa torpeur et elle va s'accroupir près d'elle.

-Quatre ! Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?

-Pas maintenant, coupe Wufei, rentrez là-dedans !

Hilde me regarde, hésitante. Je sais qu'elle ne sait pas pour Wufei, mais le temps pour lui expliquer nous manque.

-Fais-le ! Vite !

Comme elle hésite toujours, je la saisis par le bras et la projette à l'intérieur avant de soulever Réa et d'entrer à mon tour.

-Aïe ! Quatre !

Mais je lui fais signe d'avancer dans le couloir métallique. Une nouvelle porte s'ouvre devant nous alors que j'entends celles de derrière se refermer. Un ascenseur pouvant contenir facilement vingt personnes. Wufei nous rejoint et donne un ordre sec à voix haute :

-Dernier sous-sol.

La descente est rapide, trop rapide pour Réa, qui devient pâle au point que je pense qu'elle va avoir un malaise.

_Hilde_

C'est officiel : je suis larguée ! Quatre et Wuf…le Z03 sortent de nulle part, nous emmène dans ce qui ressemble à l'entrée d'un abri nucléaire ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! Où sont les autres ? Quatre a-t-il changé de camps, malgré ce que Voldo m'a expliqué ? Où est-ce Wufei qui nous a rejoints ? Et où est Voldo ? Et Duo ? Que s'est-il passé là-dedans ? Contre quoi se battent les Mobil Suits d'Oz ? Pourquoi les Charons ont-ils cessé de se battre ? Et qui est la fille rasée dans les bras de Wufei ?

Pas le temps apparemment de répondre. Réa semble sur le point d'être malade et Quatre la serre contre lui, les yeux fixés sur Wufei. Neutre. Mais la façon dont il l'a tient…On dirait presque qu'il s'en fait pour elle…Je hais le fait que les Androïdes puissent prétendre…Comment savoir si…Mais au fond, c'est pas très différent pour les humains…

Nous sommes descendus profondément. La porte s'ouvre. Non en fait, trois portes s'ouvrent les unes après les autres. Une vaste salle, avec des portes aux angles…On dirait un salon High-tech, avec un centre de commande, des écrans et tout le matos…

LE bunker de luxe.

_Voldo_

Il va être temps. Régler l'accélération. Programmation des coordonnées. Parfait.

_Wufei_

Je verrouille les systèmes de sécurité et pose Z02raina sur le canapé opposé à celui où Quatre a installé Réa, évanouie. Hilde ne cesse de demander ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi, comment…Je laisse à Quatre le soin de se charger d'elle. Moi, elle m'agace. Ne pouvait-elle pas être efficace…Nous sommes dans cette situation à cause d'elle et de Réa…

Je m'installe devant les écrans de commandes et enclenche les caméras. Les Mobil Suits d'Oz sont pris dans les feux du Charon de Voldo. Il est plutôt précis. Donc son propriétaire est passé en mode automatique. Bien.

Deux des Charons sont hors de danger, s'éloignent. Bien.

Mais le troisième agit sans coordination. Que se passe-t-il dans son cockpit ?

-Trowa…

La voix de Quatre. Je me tourne vers lui, il se tient droit, les bras le long du corps, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

-On n'a aucun moyen de savoir si c'est…

-C'est Trowa, me coupe Quatre, sans même détourner les yeux.

D'accord…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel de merde ! Grogne Hilde.

Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire sardonique.

-Lave-toi la bouche, femme !

Elle me foudroie du regard et choisit de se tourner vers Quatre. Peine perdu, il ne semble s'intéresser qu'à la situation sur l'écran. Je vérifie mon chronomètre interne.

-2 minutes.

-Je sais, murmure Quatre.

Même Hilde s'est tue. Je crois qu'elle a compris. Nos yeux sont fixés sur l'écran.

_Quatre_

J'ai l'impression que l'on me prive d'oxygène…J'en ressens une certaine panique…La peur de mourir…L'impuissance…

Mais ça n'est pas la mienne.

C'est la sienne.

Trowa.

_Duo_

Fuck, Tro-man, don't you dare dying on us now! Pas après qu'on ait finalement réussi à sauver Quat et Wu !

-Duo !

Oui, merci mon chéri, je suis pas aveugle !

-J'ai vu, Hee-chan !

Il y a deux Mobil Suits à nos trousses, pas qu'ils soient suffisamment rapides pour nous rattraper, hein ! Mais eux, eux, ils ont pas de problèmes pour piloter leur tas de ferraille, eux ! Pas comme nous ! Eux, ils ont des trucs normaux qui leur donnent pas l'impression que le truc va s'exploser tout seul dans la seconde, eux !

_Noin_

Mais bon sang, que sont ces engins. Même à pleine vitesse, nous arrivons à peine à les talonner.

-Zechs, êtes-vous sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je conduise l'assaut de la base ?

-Non. Hill est capable de se débrouiller, mais Malphas ne doit pas s'échapper.

Admettons.

_Heero_

Ils nous collent au train et je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir maintenir cet engin. Nous sommes déjà sortis de la ville, mais ça ne met pas beaucoup plus les civils à l'abri en cas de combat…

Et Trowa…

_Trowa_

Je n'ai pas le choix…Je n'arrive pas à la déloger…Pas dans ma position…Je dois…je dois tenter ma chance…et espérer que Voldo est toujours près d'ici…. Je rabats mon casque d'un coup sec et tire le levier qui enclenche la procédure d'éjection…Et parviens finalement à détacher les ceintures qui me retiennent au siège. J'agrippe ses bras et appuie sur mes bras pour la projeter par-dessus moi.

Je sais les conséquences…Mais c'est elle ou moi…Etrangement, je pense à Kazumi…Suis-je aussi coupable cette fois… ?

Probablement.

Je me sens tomber dans le vide. Ca n'est pas la première fois mais…Quatre…Peut-être que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir notre promesse de nous retrouver…

_Hilde_

L'un des trucs de Malphas cesse complètement de bouger, son cockpit s'ouvre et deux corps en sont projetés, l'un après l'autre…

-Mais il est dingue lui !

La question serait aussi, mais comment sont-ils rentrés à deux là-dedans…

-Trowa…

Je me tourne vers Quatre. Il est légèrement penché en avant, les poings serrés, comme s'il voulait plonger dans l'écran pour rejoindre la scène. C'est Trowa ? Oh…Oh ! Merde !

_Wufei_

Je suppose qu'il devait y avoir un défaut dans son cockpit. Un défaut qui pourrait bien s'appeler Nineteen, à en juger par le deuxième corps, adulte et féminin. Bien vu, Barton. Moi, je ne l'aurais pas tenté. Enfin, si j'étais encore un humain normal, s'entend. Mais pourquoi pas….

_Nineteen_

Je…Je ne veux pas mourir…Pas sans avoir revu Alice…Pourquoi…pourquoi alors que tout allait si bien…Je les maudis tous…

Mais ma fille…Ma petite fille…Que Dieu veille sur elle…

_Quatre_

Voldo. Sauve-le.

_Voldo_

03. Lancer le Charon à pleine puissance. Extension des membres.

_Duo_

Un cri étouffé me force à tourner pendant une micropoussière de seconde (peux pas franchement me permettre plus) la tête vers le bout de chou attachée à coté de mon siège. Elle a les yeux ouverts et les bras autours des genoux. Elle pleure.

-T'inquiète pas, princesse ! Tout va s'arranger ! Ca vibre un peu, mais ça va aller.

-Maxwell, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-'parlais pas à toi, Hee-choupinet, à moins que tu veuilles que je t'appelle Princesse ?

Ca irait bien, tiens ! Après le bonbon rose, aka Princesse Relena, voilà la Princesse Heero, du royaume Minou filou…

-Où est Teddy ?

Teddy ? Teddy…Teddy ! Malphas ! Oh, fuck…Rien que l'imaginer tout plein de poils comme un teddy bear, avec un petit nœud rouge, j'ai envie de rire nerveusement…

Mais comment expliquer à ce petit bout que nous avons tué ce qui ressemblait le plus à un père pour elle ? Heureusement qu'elle aura encore sa mère…

_Trowa_

Je sens mon corps saisit dans une étreinte puissante…Mais je vais perdre connaissance…Je le sens…La vitesse…est…

_Voldo_

Puissance maximum. Rejoindre 01 et 02.

_Wufei_

Bien. Le Charon de Voldo a réussi à rattraper Trowa. Rien ne prouve qu'il survive à la vitesse que va lui imposer l'engin, mais au moins il ne s'écrasera pas au sol.

Voldo est Trowa s'échappe.

Explosion.

L'écran devient presque blanc, tant la lumière est intense. Mais nous ne sentons aucune vibration.

Bien. Ca prouve que le système d'autodestruction n'a pas été étendu à cet abri.

Jusqu'ici, je n'en étais pas sûr.

_Relena_

-Mademoiselle, un appel exprès de Zech Merquise.

Je hoche la tête à mon secrétaire et lui fais rapidement signe de sortir. Ca fait des heures que je suis sans nouvelles. J'enclenche mon communicateur vidéo. L'image de mon frère, son masque sur le visage dans son cockpit apparaît.

-Miliardo ? Enfin ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Honnêtement, petite sœur, c'est difficile à dire. Nous avons à faire à un nouveau type d'Armure Mobile et les actions de Malphas semblent des plus désordonnées.

Ca, dix contre un que ça vient de Heero…

-Et Son Excellence ?

-Pas de nouvelles. Je poursuis deux des Armures. Malphas doit être dans l'une d'elle. Je dois te laisser…Qu'est-ce que ?

Une lumière violente éclate sur l'écran.

-MILIARDO !

La chaise tombant derrière moi ne me fait même pas sursauter. Je ne peux que regarder l'écran, désorientée.

-Ca va… Murmure la voix de mon frère…Ou peut-être semble-t-elle être un murmure au milieu de ce vacarme.

-NOIN !

Ma main se place devant ma bouche alors que j'essaye de distinguer quelque chose au milieu du grésillement de l'écran.

-TOUTE LA…DETRUITE…COMMENT…LA SITUATION….

Le son ne me donne que quelques mots. J'essaye d'appeler mon frère, mais plus rien.

La communication est coupée. Et je reste seule dans l'angoisse.

Il faut que je parle aux Mads !

_Voldo_

Resserrer le Charon autour du corps de Barton. Protéger des débris éventuels. Boucliers externes au maximum.

_Sally_

Par tous les dragons de la Chine ! Une telle explosion…d'une telle amplitude…L'image, vue d'au-dessus, est étrangement esthétique. Comme si la terre exhalait un souffle de feu. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de ce spectacle de mort, bien qu'il m'éblouisse.

-Nous avons trois des quatre Mobil Suits toujours sur le radar, commente Kredenski, puis avec une joie mauvaise, il ajoute, par contre il ne reste que deux des Armures d'Oz !

Oz ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que nous avons perdu un pilote et que je me surprends à espérer qu'il s'agit de Voldo.

-Nous avons perdu le contacte visuel. Trop d'interférence. Sally ?

Kredenski me jette un regard de biais et je reprends le contrôle de moi-même.

-Direction le point de rendez-vous, et obtenez-moi une liaison avec J.

_Duo_

Eh bé…Ca c'est du feu d'artifice ! Hee-chan et moi nous sommes arrêtés, puisque les deux Mobil Suits d'Oz ont été un peu chamboulé par le choc. Une énorme boule de lumière a remplacé Angomoa, puis une série d'ondes de choc et de vibrations sont parvenu jusqu'à nous. Les Charon nous protègent bien, mais, mis à part les deux qui nous poursuivaient, toutes les autres Armures Mobiles ont été détruite…

Tant de morts…Mais…

Mais c'est peut-être la dernière bataille. Ca valait bien un grand final !

Et j'espère que les autres vont bien…Parce que Quatre et Wu auraient dû prendre des Charon, mais que j'en ai vu sortir aucun de la base…

Ca veut rien dire. Peut-être qu'ils sont partis dans une autre direction !

La fin de la guerre, t'entends ça, Hilde ! J'aurais aimé que tu voies ça ! Je chasse toutes idées noires de ma tête, comme la mort de Hilde ou l'état de Quatre…Je veux profiter de cet instant. Khushrenada est mort et Oz vient d'être amputé d'une jolie partie de sa flotte. Et nous avons les Charon…

-Duo ?

Et bien sûr, il y a Heero…

_Heero_

J'ai du mal à croire que cet enfer a commencé il y a moins d'une semaine…J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois…Mais voilà. C'est presque terminé. Pas encore cependant.

-Duo ?

-Toujours là, Hee-chou !

Je souris en entendant la voix de mon compagnon. J'enclenche de nouveau les commandes du Charon.

-Prépare-toi, nous devons rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. Oz ne doit pas s'emparer des Charons.

-Reçu.

Un silence que je mets à profit pour reprendre les commandes actives de mon appareil.

_Voldo_

Reprise des contrôles manuels.

Aïe. J'ai la tête qui bourdonne. J'espère que quand tout ça sera fini, je n'aurais plus à utiliser mon mode automatique…

Trowa ! Je vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de danger à proximité puis place le Charon en sur-place et ouvre le cockpit.

_Quatre_

Nous avons perdu l'image. Mais ça n'est pas important. Je sais qu'il est vivant. Je le sens.

-Ok, qu'est-ce qu'y c'est passé ? Où sont les autres ? Et Trowa ? Vous croyez que… ?

La voix angoissée d'Hilde me ramène au présent.

-Non, Trowa est vivant.

J'échange un regard avec Wufei, qui lève un sourcil avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre sa tâche, à savoir récupérer la liaison satellite. C'est…C'est tellement Wufei, que ça m'arrête un moment. Je crois que ce sera la plus belle de mes victoire, avoir sauvé Wufei.

Je me tourne de nouveau vers Hilde et commence à lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé, détachant mon esprit de notre incertitude sur la situation des autres pilotes.

_Duo_

Hé, c'est le Charon de Voldo. Je me dirige vers lui, mais prend garde de m'arrêter avant d'être trop près, quand je vois exactement ce qu'il transporte. Ouah, Tro-man, t'es vraiment un artiste, hein ! As des disparitions et apparitions spectaculaires !

-Il est vivant ? Je demande anxieusement dans le haut parleur.

La forme de Voldo escalade les bras de son engin avec agilité pour arriver à Trowa. Il soulève le corps inerte et je retiens mon souffle.

Voldo lève le pouce et je respire de nouveau.

-T'es le meilleur, Bro !

Tiens, avec tout ça, j'ai oublié ce détail. Je veux dire, il l'est vraiment, mon Bro. Pas croyable ! De tous les endroits où je pouvais retrouver ma famille, ou ce qu'il en reste…

Bref ! Contacter mon Hee-chou !

_Heero_

-Hé, Hee-chou !

Duo et ses surnoms stupides…un jour, je vais vraiment le tuer…

-Quoi ?

Il me fait une grimace assez comique…en d'autres circonstances…

-Ouhou…Qu'est-ce qui se passe, levé du pied gauche de ton Charon ?

-Maxwell…

Il sourit sur l'écran, malicieux.

-Aha…On en est revenu au glaçon national, maintenant ?

-MAXWELL !

Il me tire la langue en prenant l'air offensé.

-Bon Bon, ça va, pas la peine de te faire un ulcère ! Tro est vivant, man ! Tro va bien !

-Et la secrétaire ?

Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question. Le visage de Duo se décompose, juste un instant, avant de se durcir de nouveau.

_Duo_

Nineteen…la mère de la petite…Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? Je jette un coup d'œil de biais à Alice et constate avec soulagement qu'elle est de nouveau inconsciente. Ca sera moins difficile comme ça.

-Voldo ? La secrétaire ?

_Heero_

-Voldo ? La secrétaire ?

L'image de Voldo, sans son casque, les cheveux ébouriffés et de nouveau dans son cockpit apparaît à coté de celle de Duo.

-Je n'ai pas cherché à la sauver.

Honnête et direct. J'apprécie. Duo un peu moins, mais je sais qu'il comprend.

-Ca aurait mis en danger Trowa, qui a besoin de soin d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu à faire un choix. Je ne crois pas avoir eu tord.

Je l'approuve d'un signe de tête.

-Voldo, trouve la fréquence de Sally et signale-lui notre situation. Essaye de contacter Wufei et Quatre, s'ils sont dans des Charon. Duo, vérifie l'état de la petite et pars devant. Je vais essayer de voir ce qu'il en est des Armures Mobiles d'Oz.

Duo fronce les sourcils.

-C'est dangereux, Heero, je préférerais…

Je le coupe sèchement. Pas le temps de discuter.

-Duo.

Il soupire et secoue la tête, sa tresse se balançant derrière lui.

-Bon. Si tu fais ta tête de bois. Compris.

-Je garde un œil sur lui, Nathanaël.

Duo sourit brusquement et largement.

-Merci, Bro !

Puis il coupe la communication.

_Zechs_

Mon Armure et celle de Noin sont dans un sale état. Mais plus que ça, ce qui me paralyse, c'est l'étendu du désastre. Toutes ces vies perdues... Et Treize…probablement mort à présent. Mais qui a déclenché l'autodestruction ? Malphas ? Je l'aurais crû trop arrogant pour admettre aussi évidemment ça défaite…

Ou bien des terroristes, de ceux qui nous ont déjà plusieurs fois fait barrage ?

Pour l'instant, le plus important est que Noin et moi évacuons. Dieu merci, elle n'a rien. Mais nos systèmes de communications sont maintenant trop endommagés pour que nous puissions nous parler.

Je me contente donc de partir vers la base la plus proche, et de vérifier qu'elle me suit.

Aïe. Une des Armures de Malphas s'est approchée sans que je m'en aperçoive. Cela pourrait aussi bien signaler notre fin. Mais elle ne fait rien, se contente de nous observer.

Je ne sais pas ce que veut le pilote, mais pour le moment la fuite est notre seule issue. Il ne fait rien pour nous en empêcher.

_Heero_

Bien, ils ne sont pas agressifs. Contre un Charon, en ne sachant pas qui le pilote, c'aurait été du suicide. Je les laisse partir. S'ils ont des informations, elles ont déjà été transmises et sinon, ça n'a aucune importance. Oz n'est plus, ou presque.

Nous finirons cette guerre sur le terrain diplomatique. Peut-être que ça ne sera qu'un répit. Peut-être que nous serons obligé de détruire Romfeller complètement. Peut-être que les hommes ne cesseront jamais de s'entretuer. Mais notre part dans cette guerre s'achève ici.

Du moins, une fois que nous serons tous à la base.

_Voldo_

Tout en gardant un œil sur ce que fait Heero, je calcule la fréquence de Sally et entre les coordonnées. Mon esprit s'arrête sur les chiffres de la fréquence de Hilde, mais je me force à ne pas y penser. J'ai l'habitude de perdre ce à quoi je tiens, du moins, Seven en avait l'habitude, cette fois ça ne sera pas différent.

-Voldo !

Elle semble à la fois contente et déçue de me voir. Ca n'est pas grave. Considérant ce que j'ai fais à Quatre, elle a plus que le droit de me haïr.

-Heero, Nathanaël, pardon, Duo, Trowa et moi sommes vivants et en état à peu près acceptable.

-Tous les quatre ? Mais…

-Trowa a eu un problème, j'ai pu le récupérer.

Elle me sourit, cette fois d'un sourire absent de toutes émotions négatives.

-Merci.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, mais il s'efface alors que je poursuis :

-Je n'ai pour le moment aucune idée de la situation de Quatre et de Wufei, avez-vous vu des appareils évacuer la base ?

Son expression se renferme.

-Non.

-Ca ne veut rien dire. Ils ont pu trouver une autre solution. Je vais essayer de les trouver.

Je ne sais pas qui j'essaye le plus de convaincre, elle ou moi. Elle acquiesce.

-Rendez-vous plus tard.

-Na…Duo est déjà en chemin.

-Reçu.

Elle coupe la communication. Je me penche sur les appareils et enclenche les différents radars. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'espoir…

_Hilde_

Pas croyable…Ce que viens de me raconter Quatre est hallucinant. Mais je n'en retiens réellement que deux choses, une bonne et une mauvaise. La bonne c'est que mon flirt et mon meilleur ami sont vivants, et mon meilleur ami n'a pas été androïsé. La mauvaise, c'est que j'ai l'impression que les pilotes de mon escouade sont morts pour rien… Mais j'essaye de ne pas m'attarder sur ça. C'est la guerre, et les erreurs stratégiques, peu importe combien elles peuvent être tragiques, sont inévitables.

Je regarde le visage de Réa. Je me suis assise à coté d'elle. Elle est toujours inconsciente. Quatre dit que c'est normal, qu'elle récupère. Il est définitivement plus humain que lorsqu'on est parti, même si les changements sont à peines perceptibles sous la couche de glace neutre dont il fait preuve.

Puis je jette un œil au Z02 que Wufei a choisi de sauver. Z02raina. Elle nous observe, l'œil vide, sans bouger. C'est flippant. Je comprends pourquoi c'était intéressant de la garder, mais rien que le fait d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle me file les jetons.

_Wufei_

Bien. J'ai récupéré les communications. Il faudra détruire les données du central de ce bunker quand nous partirons. A ce sujet…Bien, la sortie de secours est toujours active.

-Tu as trouvé la fréquence de Voldo ?

Quatre a posé ses mains sur le dossier de ma chaise et regarde l'écran.

-Dans une minute. Nous saurons si Trowa…

Il ne me laisse pas finir et se contente de murmurer d'une voix calme.

-Oh, Trowa est vivant, je le sais.

Encore cette affirmation. Comment le sait-il ?

-Comment ?

Il me regarde un instant, d'un air un peu confus.

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

Bien. Admettons. L'écran grésille puis se stabilise sur l'image de Voldo.

-Wufei ? Où êtes-vous ?

Sa voix est à la fois agitée et inquiète. Ca ne lui sied pas vraiment.

-Dans l'abri antiatomique de Malphas, sous la base. Nous avons été obligé de changer nos plans parce que…

-Voldo !

Il sourit chaleureusement à Hilde. Parce que…ça. Au moins ça s'explique de soi-même.

_Hilde_

Voldo me sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher d'en faire autant. Rien que de le voir, mon cœur bas la chamade. Qui aurait crû que ça finirait si bien ?

Oh, du calme, Hilde ! Tout n'est pas fini !

Mais quand même.

-Comment vont les autres ?

Duo. Duo. Duo. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui.

-Tous le monde est entier. Heero, Nathanaël, Alice et moi, ça va très bien. Trowa est encore inconscient, mais il est vivant. Par contre, Nineteen Carmina est morte. Nous rejoignons Sally au point de rendez-vous.

Nineteen Carmina ? Ah oui, la secrétaire…Bof…Pas une grande perte pour nous !

_Voldo_

Hilde…est vivante ? Ses yeux sombres me sourient et mes lèvres s'étirent en réponse. Etrange comme j'ai l'impression que l'univers s'est réduit à nous deux. Mais ça ne doit pas durer, il y a encore tant à faire !

-Comment vont les autres ?

Sa voix, vibrante, souple. Rien que de l'entendre…Pas maintenant, j'ai dit !

-Tous le monde est entier. Heero, Nathanaël, Alice et moi, ça va très bien. Trowa est encore inconscient, mais il est vivant. Par contre, Nineteen Carmina est morte. Nous rejoignons Sally au point de rendez-vous.

Elle a l'air soulagé. Je le suis aussi. Nous avons survécus. Mais restons pratiques.

-Comment allez-vous sortir ?

Wufei laisse courir ses doigts sur le clavier devant lui. Ah. Il m'a transmis des données.

-Voici le plan du réseau de cet abri. La sortie est sur le plan 3. Fais envoyer un transport si tu peux. Le temps d'effacer la mémoire des ordinateurs ici et nous partons.

Je hoche la tête.

-Quatre, assiste Wufei.

Quatre approuve, froidement. Il faut que j'arrête de lui donner des ordres, même si ça me vient naturellement. Je vais faire un effort.

-On se retrouve plus tard.


	16. L'amertume de la vérité

**NdA **: Et voilà la suite, comme promis. Un chapitre centré sur les émotions des perso, ça faisait longtemps…Bisous.

**Elodiedalton **: Ben, avant tout, non, je peux pas t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ce mystérieux mail. D'abord, je suis pas Admin du monstre complexe nommé , ensuite, moi, l'informatique c'est pas trop mon truc. On me dit « pour poster des fics, vous faîtes comme ci comme ci et comme ça », moi, pas chiante, je fais comme ci comme ci et comme ça, mais je serais bien incapable de t'expliquer comment ça marche…et si ça marche pas, je m'énerve toute seule devant mon PC…

Quand à tes menaces, aha…Tu viendrais me chercher jusqu'à Kyôto ? Juste pour Quatre ? Il en a de la chance le blondinet d'avoir autant de chevaliers servants dévoué…Je prends note…Mais ça veut pas dire qu'il est sauvé pour autant.

Et oui, forcément, le chapitre était plus court, puisque comme je l'ai dit dans l'intro, il est suivi rapidement par celui-ci, son chiti frère que j'ai séparé pour plus de clarté…

**Iroko **: Merci pour la review, mais en ce qui concerne Tro-Qat et qui va remettre les idées en place à Quat prépare-toi à une petite surprise…

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 16 :

Où les discussions laissent un goût amer mais bénéfique_

* * *

_

Quatre

Voilà pourquoi je veux disparaître. J'aide Wufei. Mais je ne le fais pas parce que je veux le faire. On me l'a ordonné, c'est tout.

Je voudrais mourir…

-N'oublie pas ta promesse.

Wufei me regarde et hoche la tête sans un mot. Le silence s'installe, si ça n'est la voix de Hilde expliquant la situation à Réa, qui vient de se réveiller. Mais Hilde ne peut pas même commencer à comprendre ce qui se joue ici. Et je ne voudrais pas que ça change.

-Il m'a ordonné de t'aider et je ne peux que lui obéir…Et si un jour il changeait de camps et m'ordonnait de tuer l'un de vous…de tuer Trowa…Ou si J…

Je sais que je parle trop bas pour qu'un humain m'entende. Je sais que Wufei m'entend. Pendant un moment, je doute de ce fait parce qu'il ne fait rien qui indique qu'il m'ait entendu. Ou peut-être croit-il que je me parle à moi-même ? Finalement, il répond, au même volume, par une question :

-Tu es prêt à sacrifier ta vie sur des « peut-être » et des « si » ?

-Je ne suis pas en vie !

Ma réponse a été rapide et sèche. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi avant de dire ça. Elle a été trop vive. Je m'en veux.

-Tu as promis…

Ma voix est lasse à présent.

-Je sais, je respecterai ma promesse…

Merci, Wufei…C'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

-… si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

Si c'est ce que je veux ? Bien sûr que non ! Je veux vivre ! Mais je…Je me hais…Pourquoi dire ça, Wufei…Tu sais que…

Je me détourne et vais vérifier l'état de Réa. Non, je ne suis pas en train de fuir…

_Sally_

Voldo vient de m'apprendre que Quatre et Wufei vont bien…Mais plus important encore, Réa et Hilde sont vivantes. Hilde…C'est presque…non, c'est un miracle ! Qui aurait crû que nous sortirions aussi bien d'une mission si désespérée…

_Duo_

Voldo ?

-Nathanaël. Ils vont bien. Quatre, Wufei, Hilde et Réa.

Hilde ? HILDE !

-Hilde est vivante ?

Merci Seigneur !

-En parfaite santé, pour ce que j'ai pu en juger.

J'ai entendu ça trop souvent pour me laisser avoir l'espoir qu'il n'y a pas une mauvaise surprise qui nous attend au bout du chemin.

-Pas de piqure suspecte ?

Il a l'air vaguement surpris.

-Non. Je ne pense pas. Si ça avait été le cas, Wufei m'aurait averti.

C'est vrai. Alors…alors ça y est ? L'enfer touche à sa fin ? Nous allons pouvoir voir cette paix à laquelle nous avons tant rêver ?

-Eh, Voldo…

Il me fait signe de continuer, même s'il se concentre sur son pilotage. Je sais, Bro, moi aussi, même si maintenant que je suis plus obligé de donner de la vitesse, c'est plus facile.

-'Faudras que tu m'racontes, tu sais, pour l'histoire de Nathanaël et tout.

Il sourit. Ca me fait toujours un peu bizarre de le voir détendu…humain en fait.

-Dès qu'on le pourra.

-OK !

Je lui offre un graaaand sourire et coupe le contacte.

_Wufei_

Je commence à effacer tous les moniteurs et sens Quatre faire de même avec les disques externes. Son expression est fermée. Froide. Mécanique. C'est l'Androïde dans toute sa splendeur. Pourquoi ? Je sais qu'il peut être différent…

- N'oublie pas ta promesse.

Je hoche la tête. J'attends qu'il continue.

-Il m'a ordonné de t'aider et je ne peux que lui obéir…Et si un jour il changeait de camps et m'ordonnait de tuer l'un de vous…de tuer Trowa…Ou si J…

Je continue ma tâche, avec autant d'attention que nécessaire tout en réfléchissant à une réponse appropriée.

-Tu es prêt à sacrifier ta vie sur des « peut-être » et des « si » ?

-Je ne suis pas en vie !

Sa réponse claque, comme un coup de fouet, mais pas plus fort que précédemment. Si j'avais besoin d'une preuve que Quatre est toujours là, sous l'Androïde, celle-ci est éclatante.

-Tu as promis…

Il semble épuisé…

-Je sais, je respecterai ma promesse…

Il paraît soulagé à présent. Mais je n'ai pas fini.

-… si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

Il détourne la tête. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas vraiment mourir. Je sais qu'il est mal venu de ma part de vouloir stimuler son désir de vivre. Mais s'il est vrai que je respecterai son choix, s'il pense réellement qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour lui, je n'ai pas à aimer ça.

Encore quelques manipulations. Ca y est. C'est fini. Il est temps de dire au revoir à Malphas et à toutes ses œuvres. A part nous.

-Ca y est. Allons-y.

Je me lève et vais vers Z02raina. Son système de régénération a fait son travail assez admirablement.

-Tu peux marcher.

Elle hoche la tête. Ses yeux…Peut-elle être plus qu'un Androïde ? Je n'en sais rien. Je sais qui elle a été, avant de devenir ce qu'elle est. Mais combien reste-t-il de Slaine…Je ne pense pas qu'il reste quoique ce soit d'elle. Mais il est possible que Raina devienne quelqu'un à part. Quelqu'un nait Androïde, il y a 9 ans.

-Alors suis-moi.

Elle se lève. Sa veste de laboratoire est couverte de sang.

-Retire-ça.

Elle s'exécute avec aisance. Son top vert est assorti à ses yeux. Malphas et ses multiples perversions…

Je me tourne vers Quatre, qui porte Réa dans ses bras. Hilde se tient à ses cotés, les bras derrière le dos, la tête légèrement penché sur le coté. Je prends la direction de la sortie, Z02raina sur mes talons.

_Hilde_

Alors c'est ça, un Androïde parfaitement obéissant ? Quatre est-il encore comme ça ? Non, j'espère que non…Ca fait trop froid dans le dos. Ca me rendrait malade.

_Sally_

Tout le monde d'agite sur la plate-forme maritime que nous avons affrétée. Kredenski en particulier, est presque comique dans la façon dont il court de droite à gauche. C'est vrai qu'il y a toujours la possibilité que nous nous fassions repérer, mais avec ce qu'Oz traverse en ce moment, il y a peu de chance.

Mon téléphone portable vibre dans la poche de mon veston. Allons bon.

-Allo ?

-Sally, c'est moi.

Je reconnaitrais cette voix de femme-enfant partout.

-Relena ?

-Où sont-ils ?

Sa voix est blanche, montrant à quel point elle doit être rongée par l'inquiétude.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont bien.

-Miliardo est en chemin pour rejoindre le QG de la fondation. Il pense que Malphas a réussi à s'échapper…

Pauvre Relena. Prise entre son affection pour Heero, sa loyauté envers sa famille, sa responsabilité de princesse, même si le royaume n'est plus ce qu'il était, et son travail de diplomate. C'est une fille remarquablement forte.

-Sally ?

-Non, Malphas est mort. C'est la fin d'Angomoa.

-Et d'Oz peut-être. Commente-t-elle presque pensivement.

-On peut l'espérer, mais rien n'est encore fait.

Mon talkie grésille.

-Sally, le pilote Duo Maxwell est en approche. Les deux autres sont juste derrières.

Je coupe le talkie et soupire de soulagement.

-Je dois vous laisser.

-D'accord, on se parlera plus tard.

Et elle raccroche. Je range mon portable et regarde avec une vague inquiétude, la tentative d'atterrissage de Duo. Il n'a pas l'air de métriser ça très bien.

_Duo_

AïeAïeAïe…

Alice pleure. Ca ne rend pas les choses plus faciles. Enfin ! Ca doit pas être si difficile de faire atterrir ce foutuputaindesaloperie de truc !

AH ! QUAND MEME !

J'ouvre le cockpit et détache ma ceinture, puis me lève immédiatement et tend les bras vers Alice. Elle s'éloigne de moi, autant qu'elle le peut, attachée comme elle est au siège. Je la détache, elle fuit immédiatement contre la paroi.

-Alice, calme-toi, je murmure, apaisant, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Elle ferme ses yeux d'où s'échappe des larmes.

-Où est Nee-san ? Je veux Nee-san et Teedy !

Je me mords la lèvre. Elle n'a plus personne…Je haïssais Malphas. Je rêvais de la tuer. Maintenant qu'il est mort, je ne ressens qu'une joie féroce et pourtant…pourtant nous avons détruit le monde de cette enfant…

Allons, Duo ? Tu aurais vraiment laissé une enfant dans les mains de ce psychopathe ? Non. Donc, même si elle nous hait, elle est probablement mieux sans son Teddy. Mais pour ce qui est de sa mère putative…Pourquoi Trowa…

Non. Je suis certain que Trowa n'a pas eu le choix.

-Chérie…Ils…

Comment dit-on ça à une enfant ? Comme lui explique-t-on qu'elle n'a plus personne ? Que m'a dit Solo lorsqu'il m'a trouvé ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce qu'il y a eu avant Solo pour moi. Mais cette petite…Elle se souviendra…

-Où ils sont ? Où ils sont ?

Elle me regarde, de ses grands yeux larmoyant et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai moi-aussi envie de pleurer. J'ai appris à me retenir.

Mais je ne le fais pas. Je laisse les larmes couler. Pour cette petite victime de la haine des hommes les uns envers les autres, de la folie, de la violence…Pour ceux que j'ai perdu…Pour celles que j'ai perdu…Pour mon meilleur ami…Pour…Pour moi…

Je rouvre les yeux – quand les avais-je fermés ? – en sentant un petit corps chaud se blottir contre moi et referme mes bras sur Alice.

-Ils sont…Ils sont partis ? Ils sont…morts ?

Elle sait…Sa voix est étouffée par mes vêtements alors qu'elle se presse contre ma poitrine. Je ravale ma salive et renifle.

-…O…Oui…Je suis si désolé…si désolé…

Je ne sais même pas ce que je baragouine. Je sais juste que je ne peux plus m'empêcher de pleurer. J'entends quelqu'un monter vers la cabine. Sally probablement. En d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais en tête que ma joie de la revoir…Mais…Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je relève les yeux vers elle. Elle me sourit, compatissante. Je me force à avaler mes sanglots et sourit, je sais très bien sourire même lorsqu'il n'y a aucune envie derrière.

-Ca va Sally. Pas de problème.

Alice se sert encore contre moi en regardant Sally. Je la prends dans mes bras et descends précautionneusement de mon appareil. Arrivé au sol, je ne fait aucune attention à tout le petit monde qui se rassemble autour du Charon. C'est comme si tout était silencieux, autour de moi. Comme si plus aucun son ne m'atteignait à part les pleurs d'Alice.

-Je m'appelle Duo.

-Tu étais avec le…avec celui qui a fait mal à Nee-san ?

Heero ? Trowa ? Voldo ? Quatre ? Peu importe. Je ne peux pas lui expliquer que nous n'avions pas le choix. Mais…

Comment faire…J'ai envie de l'aimer, de la protéger…Mais je ne peux pas lui expliquer…Elle est trop jeune…Je serai toujours un des meurtriers, dans sa tête…Et si je lui mens, ça sera pire…Je ne dois pas m'attacher à elle…Elle ne pourra guérir que loin de nous…Je caresse ses cheveux, sans répondre.

Je me demande combien d'orphelin j'ai laissé dans mon sillage de mort…L'héritage de Shinigami…Un paysage de mort et de destruction…

-Duo ?

Je baisse les yeux sur son visage. Elle a levé la tête tout en gardant les bras autour de mon cou. Toute la tristesse du monde se lit dans ses yeux. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je ne pourrai plus jamais sourire ou rire… Je n'ai jamais laissé une mission affecter ma capacité de vie. Quelque soient les horreurs ou les destructions…J'ai toujours laissé cela derrière moi…J'ai souri, j'ai ri, j'ai affronté le futur de front…Mais cette petite fille me détruit, plus surement que n'importe quelle arme…

_Sally_

Je regarde Duo s'éloigner, serrant Alice contre lui. Ca ne me surprend pas.

Ca ne me surprend pas que Duo s'attache à elle…Quoiqu'on en dise, je suis certain qu'il est le plus sensible des cinq…Quatre a…ou avait…une force de compassion et d'amour qui rayonnait autour de lui…mais Duo…Duo a cette force, tout aussi puissante, mais il la cache, la dissimule derrière sa bravade, parce qu'il est terrorisé à l'idée d'être blessé à nouveau…C'est ce que je ressens, ce que je vois en lui, chaque fois que je le regarde…

Et ça ne me surprend pas qu'Alice se tourne spontanément vers lui. Les enfants savent souvent d'instinct, sentent l'affection, sentent la tendresse, cachée sous la surface…

Mais je sais, et Duo le sait aussi, que cette petite orpheline ne grandira pas pour l'aimer…Même si elle comprend un jour le pourquoi, son instinct, ses sentiments, seront toujours conflictuels, entre affection et haine…Mieux vaut lui éviter ça…

Au moins pouvons-nous faire en sorte que le reste de sa vie soit le meilleur possible et lui trouver une famille d'accueil qui l'aimera.

_Duo_

-Duo…Tu devrais me laisser la petite…

La voix de Sally me ramène à la réalité. Je me tourne vers elle, asseyant Alice sur ma hanche. Elle a de nouveau la tête au creux de mon épaule, comme si elle voulait se cacher du monde. Je caresse encore ses douces mèches rousses.

-Alice…Ce jeune fille, c'est Sally…Elle va prendre soin de toi…

La petite fille marmonne un « non » contre mon épaule.

Je la pose à terre, résiste quand elle s'accroche à moi, résiste à la fois à son étreinte et à mon envie de la garder avec moi, de la protéger, comme je n'ai pas pu le faire avec mes filles…

Shinigami trouvera-t-il jamais la rédemption… ?

-Alice, tu dois aller avec Sally.

Elle me fixe, les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux bouffis de larmes et j'ai envie d'avaler du cyanure…

-Tu…Tu viendras me voir…

Sally l'a déjà pris dans ses bras…Je ne dis rien…A quoi bon lui mentir…Mieux vaut qu'on ne se reparle jamais…

Elle ne répète pas sa question…Mon silence est une réponse en soi…peut-être…

Je les regarde s'éloigner en m'entourant la poitrine de mes bras. La nuit est fraiche, mais je n'ai pas froid, je sens mon visage se contracter sous les sanglots et n'entends rien d'autre que mon souffle court…

Qu'est-ce que…Oh…Je connais cette odeur…je connais les bras qui encerclent ma taille…je sais que je peux me laisser aller contre la solide poitrine derrière moi.

_Heero_

J'ai quitté avec soulagement le cockpit de cet infernal engin. Je sais ce que je veux faire maintenant, mais je prends le temps de donner des instructions concernant les Charon. Kredenski a déjà tout prévu apparemment, parfait je…

-Heero ?

Raté. Je me tourne vers Voldo qui tient Trowa dans ses bras. Je m'arrête un instant pour observer le visage relaxé dans l'inconscience de mon meilleur ami. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir des blessures trop graves. Son corps absorbe probablement le choc des abus subis ces derniers jours.

-Va voir Sally. Elle s'occupera de Trowa.

Il incline la tête.

-Je sais. Mais je peux m'occuper de lui tout seul. Je voulais juste te dire de bien faire attention à Nathanaël.

Et sur ces paroles singulières, il s'éloigne vers le bâtiment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu dire, mais prendre soin de Duo est quelque chose que j'avais résolu de faire même avant son intervention.

Je m'avance sur la plate-forme et distingue au milieu de tout le personnel qui s'agite, une figure solitaire, rigide, si ce n'est pour le léger tremblement qui agite ses épaules.

Je m'avance vers mon compagnon et l'entoure de mes bras. Il se détend contre moi. Au loin, Sally s'éloigne, Alice dans ses bras.

Dans les miens, Duo pleure silencieusement. Il est là…Il est vivant…contre moi…

_Duo_

Je crois que c'est la première fois que Heero me voit pleurer. Mais je n'ai ni la force, ni l'envie de m'en empêcher.

Mais maintenant, au dessous de la tristesse, un immense soulagement s'empare de moi…Parce qu'il est là…Il est vivant…contre moi…Je laisse mes bras glisser sur les siens, entrelaçant nos doigts.

Je m'appuie complètement contre lui, laisse ma tête reposer sur son épaule, sens sa joue caresser la mienne. Je regarde les étoiles, en sachant que je verrai le jour se lever demain. Que je le verrai avec Heero…

Et peut-être que je pourrais encore sourire et rire…finalement…

-Ca va ? Souffle-t-il contre ma joue.

J'ai envie…Mais c'est stupide…Pourquoi ici et maintenant…Pourquoi gâcher cette victoire…Ce moment…Mais aurais-je plus tard le courage…lorsque l'adrénaline du combat et la culpabilité que je ressens vis-à-vis d'Alice se seront estompées ? Lorsque je serais de nouveau tenté de faire comme si ce passé que je porte n'existait pas ? Non.

Alors…Alors tant pis…Je vais essayer…

Pour toi…Heero…Pour moi aussi…Il y a trop longtemps que je porte seul ce fardeau…

-Lorsque je vivais sur L2…Lorsque je vivais là-bas…Je faisais parti d'une bande d'orphelins...dirigée par un garçon qui s'appelait Solo…Il m'avait…Il était…Il prenait soin de moi depuis…Je ne me rappelle rien avant lui…On recueillait autant d'enfants qu'on pouvait…Mais c'était difficile…Il y avait les batailles…Mais il y avait aussi les bandes…Les psychotiques…les drogués…Il y avait aussi tout ce que l'humanité engendre de monstres et de prédateurs…On était jamais sûr de survivre pour voir un autre jour…ou d'avoir assez à manger pour nourrir tout le monde. Ou de survivre à la prochaine épidémie…Ou d'échapper au prochain rapt…On avait recueilli des petites filles…et…et…

Je me tais…c'est trop dur…Je n'y arriverai pas…

_Heero_

Je le sers aussi fort que je peux sans que cela soit inconfortable. C'est la première fois que j'entends Duo parler de son passé sur L2. Je sais qu'il essaye de répondre à cette question que je lui ai posée, il y a longtemps…

« Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes jamais de parler ? »

Longtemps ? Non, pas tant que ça en fait…

Il s'est tût. Et son silence est presque douloureux. Je sais ce que ça fait, d'avoir quelque chose de lourd, coincé au fond de la gorge, pesant sur la poitrine comme une chape de plomb, et ne rien vouloir davantage que de le sortir…mais de vouloir le garder là, parce que tant qu'il est là, il ne peut pas nuire, il ne peut pas agir sur le présent…ou du moins c'est ce dont on essaye de se convaincre…

-Comment s'appelaient-elles ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je devrais dire, si c'est maladroit…Je sais d'instinct que le traumatisme vient de ces petites filles…Mais…Je me sens impuissant…Je ne demande rien de plus que de l'aider…

_Duo_

-Comment s'appelaient-elles ?

Pour répondre à cela, il faudrait que je me laisse replonger dans mon passé, avant…avant ça. Je ne me suis plus laissé le faire à cause de ça…Chaque fois que j'y ai repensé, pas tant à l'horreur, mais au relatif bonheur qui lui a précédé, chaque fois, les cauchemars sont revenus…Mais…Mais peut-être…

Alors allons-y…Laissons-les revenir, ces images…ces images d'un temps presque heureux…

-Il y en avait cinq…Tu aurais dû les voir, Heero…La plus âgée, Sharon, oui Sharon…Elle avait les plus adorables cheveux noisettes…Elle avait juste 8 ans quand on l'a pris avec nous…Ses parents étaient mort dans une explosion…Elle…Elle était toujours là pour tout le monde…Elle cuisinait…Elle…

Je ravale ma salive…Et expire en tremblant. Non…Je ne dois pas m'arrêter, ou ça n'aura servi à rien…

-Et puis il y avait Sandra et Fleur…Elles…Elles étaient jumelles…Solo les appelait les deux soleils…parce qu'elles étaient blondes toutes les deux…Elles se tenaient toujours l'une contre l'autre, par la main…souvent, l'une finissait les phrases de l'autre…Et puis…Lucy…Je…Je disais luciole, elle était adorable…Elle dessinait toujours, partout, dès qu'elle pouvait…même dans la poussière…et…et la plus petite, Megan…Elle avait juste 5 ans quand elle est…quand elles sont…

Je fixe un point dans le ciel pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Toujours fixer un point. Et respirer avec le ventre.

C'est étrange d'avoir conscience que le monde bouge autour de soi…Je veux dire, je sais que les techniciens sont en train de préparer les Charon à être transporter, j'entends Kredenski donner des ordres…Mais pourtant, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est suspendu autour de Heero et moi. Qu'il est suspendu à mes lèvres…Mais je peine à les ouvrir…Prendre une autre inspiration…J'ai besoin d'air…

-C'était difficile, tu sais…Sur L2…Dans la rue…dans le chaos…c'était difficile de les protéger…Peu importe si elles sont fortes…peu importe qui les protège…Solo et moi, on savait…on savait qu'un jour, elles se feraient forcément…tu sais…

Non, Duo…Dis-le…Pas de lâcheté sur les mots, pas de fuite devant l'horreur…pas de confession en demi-teinte…

-…On savait qu'elles se feraient violer…Alors Solo a cherché un abri pour elle…Et on a rencontré des femmes…Elles…Elles tenaient un orphelinat dans le quartier sud, une partie de L2 généralement épargnée par les attaques.

Si je pouvais revenir en arrière…Si seulement je pouvais…

-…Elles ont promis de veiller sur elles…On avait aucune raison de pas les croire…

Mais on aurait dû…On aurait dû se douter…J'aurais dû savoir, deviner…C'est de ma faute…

_Heero_

Duo tremble dans mes bras. Mais il fait front. Je sais qu'il porte un poids, un poids si lourd qu'il peine à me parler. Je suis là, Duo. Tu peux parler.

Je sens sa culpabilité, sa honte, sa haine envers lui-même, dans chacun de ses mots. Mais je suis là. Je ne le juge pas. Je ne le hais pas. Je l'aime.

_Duo_

-En fait d'orphelinat…tu sais ce que c'était… ?

Je sens un rire s'échapper de ma poitrine. Un petit rire acide, qui me brûle la gorge, me déchire les entrailles. Qui pousse les larmes à mes yeux…

-…Un bordel…On voulait les protéger…on les a offertes en pâture…

_Heero_

Le rire de douleur de Duo me blesse presque physiquement. Je le sers contre moi, enfouissant mon visage contre son cou. L'odeur de son sang, suintant de quelques blessures superficielles, semblent étrangement correspondre à la situation…

-Des femmes, Heero ! Des mères potentielles ! Comment peut-on faire ça à des enfants ? Comment peut-on…

Alors…C'est ça…Le fardeau de Shinigami…La honte…La peur…Quel âge avait-il quand il a découvert que la bassesse des hommes, et même des femmes, n'a pas de limite…

_Duo_

-Des femmes, Heero ! Des mères potentielles ! Comment peut-on faire ça à des enfants ? Comment peut-on…

Son étreinte s'est encore raffermie…au point d'en être presque inconfortable…mais pas pour moi…La douleur me soutient…Je ne crains pas qu'il me fasse mal…ou plutôt, ça m'est égale…Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour expier….

-Solo l'a découvert…Mais ça faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que…Et…Il a voulu les sauver…Tout seul…Il était déjà…Il était déjà malade…Une épidémie qui ravageaient L2….tu te rends compte, Heero…Il était malade et il est quand même…Tu sais, parfois je le revois à travers toi…Il était…il était si fort…Il ne renonçait jamais…Mais elles l'ont tué. D'une balle. Une balle…ça a suffi. Toi et moi, on sait qu'une balle c'est amplement suffisant…

_Heero_

Il hoche la tête, approuvant ses propres mots, souffrant à cause d'eux…Oui, une balle suffit. Combien en ai-je déjà tué ainsi…

-Je…J'y suis allé après…Mais c'était trop tard…Elles étaient toutes mortes…Les femmes…mes petites filles…Elles gisaient là…Je pouvais rien faire…Je pouvais rien dire…Je pouvais même pas pleurer. Je suis resté là…Je sais pas combien de temps…Dans le silence…Dans ce silence atroce…Je pouvais pas le briser…C'est comme si…Tu sais, c'est comme ça que j'imagine l'enfer…L'odeur de moisi, de sang, de peste et…et le silence…A la fin…Je vomissais…Ca je me souviens…Je sais pas…Un jour peut-être…J'ai même pas pu toucher leurs cadavres…Je les ai laissé là…Tu comprends…Je pouvais pas…les toucher…pas après…

Je hoche la tête, je sais qu'il le sens. Bien sûr que je comprends. Ca n'est pas difficile à comprendre…

-Je les ai laissé et je suis parti…J'ai fui…Je…Je voudrais savoir…Ce qu'elle…Est-ce qu'elles m'ont haï…Est-ce qu'elles ont compris que je ne savais pas…Est-ce qu'elles ont crû que je les avais abandonné exprès…

Il est passé du « nous » au « je »…Il n'a jamais mis le blâme sur ce Solo. Il porte seul ce fardeau...Porte seul le poids de leurs morts et de leurs douleurs…de leur calvaire...Je suis sûr qu'il aurait voulu leur place…

C'est pire que ce que j'avais imaginé…Si brave, Duo…Un miracle que tu sois resté sain d'esprit après ça…Un miracle que l'être humain ait cette incroyable capacité de guérison…cette volonté de survivre même au plus atroce…

Je le force à me faire face et le tiens là, par les épaules. Il me regarde, lointain, tellement en souffrance.

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait de savoir, Duo ? Il est probable qu'elles n'ont jamais vraiment compris. Qu'elles ont appelé après toi et Solo. Qu'elles n'ont pas compris pourquoi vous ne veniez pas. Qui peut savoir, si elles ont crû en vous jusqu'au bout ou si elles ont pensé que vous les aviez abandonnées exprès ? Je sais une chose, quoiqu'elles ont pensé ou crû ou ressenti, elles ne t'auront jamais autant haï pour ça que toi tu te hais depuis.

Il baisse la tête et j'appuis mon front contre ses cheveux. Ca n'est peut être pas ce que quelqu'un qui réconforte dirait. Mais Duo n'a pas besoin d'être enveloppé dans du coton. Il est bien plus fort que ça. Il a besoin d'entendre que je comprends. Que je ne le déteste pas. Que je ne peux pas faire disparaître tout ça, ni apaiser la souffrance, ni effacer la réalité. Mais que cette réalité existe et qu'elle peut être affrontée. Et que nous l'affronterons ensemble.

_Duo_

Heero me force à lui faire face. Ses sourcils sont froncés. Mais il n'a pas l'air sévère. Juste profondément inquiet pour moi. Ses yeux…Ses yeux m'enveloppent.

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait de savoir, Duo ? Il est probable qu'elles n'ont jamais vraiment compris. Qu'elles ont appelé pour toi et Solo. Qu'elles n'ont pas compris pourquoi vous ne veniez pas. Qui peut savoir, si elles ont crû en vous jusqu'au bout ou si elles ont pensé que vous les aviez abandonnées exprès ? Je sais une chose, quoiqu'elles ont pensé ou crû ou ressenti, elles ne t'auront jamais autant haï pour ça que toi tu te hais depuis.

Ca n'est pas ce que j'attendais. Ca n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre. Mais c'est ce qui est. Ce que ni lui, ni moi ne pouvons changer. Comptez sur Heero pour ne pas prendre de gants. C'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime. Je baisse les yeux, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps. Je sens son front contre ma tête, comme s'il essayait de me procurer un peu de sa force. Oui. Donne-moi cette force, Heero. Tu ne sais pas combien j'en ai besoin…Parce que l'histoire n'est pas finie…Tu veux savoir la suite ? Tu veux savoir jusqu'où s'étend mon péché… Curieux…Je dis que j'ai perdu la foi, mais je n'arrive pas à considérer cela différemment d'un péché…

-Après…Après ça…J'ai été recueilli par un prêtre…un homme de bien…Le Père Maxwell…Avec une bonne sœur, il avait un orphelinat…un vrai…Au début, je voulais pas en entendre parler…Je les ai rejeté…Je leur ai dit que j'avais pas besoin de leur Dieu, de sa soi-disant bonté et de sa toute puissance…que je lui crachais au visage, si vraiment il existait… Mais le Père était patient…Et…Et vraiment bon…Tu sais, la vraie bonté, c'est si rare…si rare que tu l'acceptes quand tu la trouves…Où du moins, on devrait l'accepter…J'ai fini par les rejoindre…J'ai…M'occuper des enfants, ça a toujours été instinctif chez moi…mais là…Je pouvais pas…Ils ont essayé de m'aider, m'aider à guérir…Mais je…je pouvais pas leur dire…Alors…je meublais le silence avec tout et n'importe quoi…mais jamais avec ce qu'il aurait fallu…Je leur ai jamais dit combien je les aimais…Je les ai jamais remercié…Et…

Si je ferme les yeux, je peux revoir l'horreur, aussi clairement que si elle était peinte devant mes yeux…aussi sûrement que si je revenais en arrière…

_Heero_

Le discours entrecoupé de Duo me laisse présager que les drames ne se sont pas arrêtés là pour mon compagnon. Les blessures que je devinais sont bien pires que tout ce que je croyais. Des plaies infectées et purulentes qui n'ont jamais été guéris. Maintenant je sais. Duo est bien plus fort que je ne le serais jamais.

Je l'attire contre ma poitrine, caresse doucement ses cheveux. Ses doigts s'accrochent à mon tee-shirt et je fais comme si je ne sentais pas l'humidité qui s'échappe de ses yeux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi brisé…Il me fait confiance avec ça, et avec son passé…

Kredenski s'approche de nous, je le foudroie du regard et fait le signe de « couper la gorge » au niveau de mon cou, par-dessus la tête de Duo. S'il intervient maintenant, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire sur sa gorge à lui, avec un vrai couteau…

Comme prévu, il bat en retraite.

_Duo_

Heero…L'importun quel qu'il soit, s'éloigne…Je l'ai senti venir…Mais Heero veille…Je ne veux pas y penser. Pas de monde extérieur pour le moment…Je dois finir…

-Et un jour, j'étais dehors…J'étais souvent dehors…Tu sais, l'Eglise…Je…J'avais toujours l'impression qu'Il était dedans et qu'Il me regardait… Et les petites…Bref…J'étais dehors et…et les soldats…

Je relève la tête pour le regarder. Le vent sur la plate forme joue avec ses cheveux…Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau…Pas maintenant…

-Les soldats sont venus…Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi…Je n'ai jamais compris. Mais ils sont venus. Et ils ont mis le feu. Ils ont mis le feu à l'Eglise.

_Heero_

Je peux imaginer. Je peux entendre les cris. Je sais ce que Duo va dire. Et ça n'en est que plus ignoble que je sois capable de le deviner.

-Ils étaient tous dedans, Heero. Ils les ont enfermé et ils les ont brûlé vifs. Le Père, Sœur Hélène et les enfants…22 enfants en tout…Et je n'étais pas là…Et…

Il détourne le regard.

-Et quand je suis revenu…l'odeur. J'ai su tout de suite à cause de l'odeur de chair brulée. Tu sais combien ça sent…

Ses lèvres tremblent. Il porte la main à son nez, comme pour chasser cette odeur. Cette odeur qui est aussi réelle pour lui que l'odeur de la mer que nous amène le vent.

-J'ai tué pour la première fois ce jour-là. J'ai tué deux soldats, qui jouaient aux cartes devant le brasier…J'en ai empalé un avec une tige de métal et j'ai étranglé l'autre avec son écharpe. J'ai découvert combien c'est facile de tuer quand on n'y pense pas. Après, c'est juste un geste comme un autre. Je suis devenu Shinigami ce jour-là, pour la première fois. Depuis…chaque meurtre a une odeur de chair brûlée…

Il hausse les épaules.

-Je suis resté jusqu'à ce que le feu s'éteigne. Shinigami. Encore une fois…j'étais…j'étais le seul à avoir survécu…Ca te paraitra idiot mais…J'ai toujours pensé que…

Je ramène doucement son visage vers moi.

-Que tu apportais la mort ?

Il hoche faiblement la tête.

-Nous pensons tous ça, Duo.

_Duo_

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

-Quand on donne la mort aussi souvent que nous, quand on a vu autant de batailles, on finit toujours par s'identifier à elle, à cette mort que nous semons sur notre route. Toi plus que les autres à cause de ce que tu as vécu…Mais ne te pense pas maudit, jamais…Il n'y a pas de Grand Dessein, d'ordre supérieur qui apporterait une telle chose. Nous avons tous nos faiblesses, nos moments de lâcheté, nos peurs…et nous nous servons de telles excuses pour les justifier. La peur d'être proche des autres…celle de s'attacher…Notre culpabilité qui nous pousse à rendre responsable de nos malheurs une force supérieure… Tu n'es pas lâche ni arrogant, Duo, alors ne fais pas ça.

Il caresse mon visage.

-En fait…Je ne connais personne de plus fort que toi.

Je pourrais me mettre en colère, le prendre mal…La vérité c'est que ça me fait du bien. Heero est toujours les deux pieds sur terre. Il ne laisse rien l'entraver, surtout pas ses propres doutes. J'aimerais être capable d'en faire autant.

Il attire mon visage au sien et je me laisse faire, le laisse m'embrasser, avec douceur. Le contacte de ses lèvres amène de nouvelles larmes…mais elles me nettoient, me purifient…Le poids est déjà plus léger…Il éloigne légèrement ses lèvres, caresse les miennes du pouce, doucement, tendrement.

Je glisse mes bras autour de son cou et ferme les yeux. J'aime être dans ses bras. J'aime le sentir contre moi.

Il lève les siens et caresse mon dos et mes épaules.

-Pourquoi as-tu gardé ça ?

Il parle de ma tenue…

-Parce que je voulais moquer ce Dieu…je n'ai rien d'un prêtre et lui n'a rien d'un être bon…Je suis un tueur, lui aussi…

Heero soupire.

-Tu lui accordes beaucoup trop d'importance.

Je sais. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je le dis. Heero le cueille sur mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux et le laisse approfondir notre échange. Viens en moi, Heero…je me sens tellement vide…Je me presse contre lui…de toutes mes forces…Je sens sa passion, notre passion, comme une explosion de feu dans ma poitrine.

_Heero_

Qui parle d'anneau en offre de mariage ? La confession qu'il vient de me faire vaut tous les anneaux…un lien plus puissant que tout ce que l'on peut imaginer. Une offrande de courage et de faiblesse, de souffrance et de guérison. Et je ne l'ai jamais autant aimé qu'en cet instant. Et je n'ai jamais autant eu envie de lui…Je ne peux cesser de l'embrasser, profondément, caressant ses lèvres, sa langue, essayant d'atteindre son âme par son souffle. Et il est mien…

-Hee…Heero, il halète doucement, contre mes lèvres…

Nous ne pouvons pas, pas maintenant. Il reste tant à faire. Même si je ne veux rien moins que de lui faire l'amour, de m'unir à lui. Non, je ne suis pas inutilement romantique, c'est juste que c'est ainsi que je me ressens.

_Duo_

Je sais ce que nous voulons. Je sais que ça n'est pas possible pour le moment. Heureusement pour notre self control à tous deux, le transport qui a été cherché les autres choisi ce moment pour arriver, ce qui nous force à nous séparer. Je m'essuie les yeux. Je sais que ça ne suffira pas à cacher mes larmes…

-Va à l'intérieur, murmure Heero, je m'en occupe.

Je pose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, autant pour le remercier que par envie et me détourne pour rejoindre le bâtiment. Il doit y avoir un endroit où je pourrais me faire une toilette sommaire…

_Quatre_

J'aurai voulu que Wufei tienne sa promesse avant que je n'ai à revoir les autres, mais ça n'a pas été possible. Nous n'avons jamais été seuls.

Ne suis-je pas égoïste, de réclamer ça de lui ? Lui sur qui reposera le blâme…Je devrais pouvoir le faire moi-même…mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je sais que certains Androïdes sont équipés de système les empêchant de se faire du mal volontairement, je n'ai pas demandé à Voldo si c'était le cas…Il devinerait immédiatement ce que j'ai en tête si je lui demandais ça...

Un système comme ça…sur des Androïdes…c'est absurde, quand on y réfléchit. Le fait de vouloir mettre fin à ses jours, n'est-ce pas là l'une des choses les plus humaines qui soient…

Je regarde Hilde et Réa bavarder joyeusement. J'ai de plus en plus de vrais souvenirs, teintés d'émotions diverses…Je me souviens de moi et Duo, à leur place, riant de ce rire né du seul soulagement d'être vivants…

Je sais que j'ai réclamé ça de Wufei en partie par vengeance, vengeance d'avoir eu mes plans interrompus, vengeance d'avoir à regarder en face ma décision, au lieu de laisser la mort venir…mais rancœur aussi. Rancœur qu'il ait son libre-arbitre, qu'il soit satisfait de sa condition, là où je n'arrive pas à l'être de la mienne.

Ainsi, voilà les paradoxes de l'humanité…Je suis heureux de l'avoir ramené vers nous, mais je le hais à cause de ça…Je voudrais que les choses soient différentes. Pas pour lui, pour moi.

Il est assis, à coté de son Z02, et regarde par le hublot. Nous devrions arriver bientôt.

Que vais-je dire à Trowa ? Comment partir après l'avoir revu ?

Je regarde l'impassible Z02raina. Rien ne la trouble. Je l'envie. J'aimerais ne jamais être redevenu Quatre Raberta Winner…

_Wufei_

Je mets un point d'honneur à ne pas regarder Quatre. Je sais que lui me regarde. Je le sens, le perçois, comme la menace qu'il est. Rongé par quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à définir, il exhale le danger par tous les pores…

Je ne crois pas que je puisse l'aider. A part peut-être en respectant ma promesse. Je n'en ai pas envie, mais si c'est ce qu'il faut…

_Hilde_

Heureusement que Réa est avec nous, parce qu'entre les trois Androïdes, on se croirait dans un frigidaire. Quatre…Quatre me fait presque peur. Ses yeux bleus sont froids comme la glace. C'est un regard que j'associe généralement à Heero, dans un mauvais jour.

Vivement que mon Duo soit là pour nous dégeler tout ça. Je mets Quatre au défit, même version Androïde, de rester au contacte de Duo et de pas se dérider !

_Voldo_

Trowa est allongé sur l'une des banquettes de la salle de repos. A part un choc important au niveau du torse lorsque le Charon l'a saisi, il n'a rien de grave. Je pense qu'il va quand même dormir un bon moment, et que quand il se réveillera, il aura très mal pendant quelques jours. Mais compte tenu de la situation, il s'en tire pas mal du tout.

Je regarde par la baie vitrée. Le transport est arrivé. Bon. Nathanaël n'est pas en vu, mais Heero est là pour les accueillir. Je ne sais pas où est Sally…

Je vais y aller. Ca n'est pas comme si Trowa avait besoin de moi…Et j'ai vraiment envie de voir Hilde.

_Sally_

J'ai confié Alice à Magdalen, une des officiers médicaux. Elle a eut des enfants, même si elle les a perdu dans une bataille, je sais qu'elle est capable de la prendre en charge. Réa est blessée, il faut donc que j'y aille. Et puis j'ai besoin de voir Quatre et de m'excuser, même si ça ne veut plus rien dire pour lui, même s'il ne me reconnaît pas…

Et puis, il y a Wufei…Et on vous dit de ne pas espérer contre tout espoir…Même si c'est un Androïde, il est dans notre camps. Et le fait qu'il est changé de camps est une preuve de ce qu'il est capable de penser par lui-même.

Je rejoins Heero sur la plateforme en même temps que Voldo. Nous regardons l'appareil se poser et la rampe s'abaisser. Ca a quelque chose de magique…ou du moins d'irréel…Après tout ce qui s'est passé, d'être tous réunis…

-Où sont Duo et Trowa ?

-J'ai installé Trowa sur une des banquettes de la salle de repos, commente Voldo, le regard rivé sur le transport.

Heero ne dit rien.

_Heero_

Hilde émerge la première de l'appareil, amochée, mais avec un large sourire et les yeux pétillants. Elle porte une combinaison grise d'appoint, comme tous les occupants de l'appareil. La sienne n'est pas à sa taille, la faisant paraître encore plus menue.

Quatre la suit de près, portant Réa dans ses bras. Incroyable. Après l'avoir vu quasiment perdre ses tripes sous mes yeux, le revoilà intacte, l'air en meilleur état que Hilde. C'est…effrayant, d'une certaine façon.

Wufei sort à son tour, accompagné de…l'Androïde de Malphas. Allons bon. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Arrête de me foudroyer du regard, Yuy, commente Wufei avec aisance, avec Carmina et Malphas morts, elle n'obéit plus qu'à moi. On aura besoin d'elle comme pilote de Charon.

Admettons.

_Sally_

J'ai fait amener un brancard et dès que Quatre sort en portant Réa, je lui fais signe. M'occuper d'elle m'empêche de me concentrer de façon trop évidente sur Wufei, qui n'est pas différent de mon souvenir. Difficile de se détacher de l'idée qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un Androïde jouant à l'humain. Mais Heero est parfaitement naturel face à lui. Comment savoir… ?

-Quatre ?

Il pose ses yeux sur moi. Ils sont vides d'émotions. C'est…ignoble…

-Je suis désolée.

Ma voix est basse, mais je pense qu'il l'entend quand même parce que quelque chose comme du regret passe sur son visage.

-Moi aussi.

Ca voix est douce, pensive. Il faudra que je lui parle en privé, plus tard. Je me contente donc de hocher la tête et jette un regard à Wufei. La fille à coté de lui, je ne la reconnais pas, mais c'est certainement un Androïde. Son crâne rasé, ses yeux verts fixes, tout en elle transpire l'apathie et la machine. Wufei se tourne vers moi et me dévisage, calme, tel que je l'ai toujours connu.

-Ca fait plaisir de te savoir de retour.

Je sais comment éviter de faire passer trop d'émotion dans ma voix. C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris à maitriser dans l'armée.

-C'est bon d'être revenu. Et c'est bon de te revoir…femme.

Rah ! Comptez sur Wufei pour…

Bon, direction l'infirmerie.

_Wufei_

Sait-elle que c'est son souvenir qui m'a sauvé ? Je ne pense pas. Mais ça n'est pas moi qui irais le lui dire. Je lui emboite néanmoins le pas, Z02raina derrière moi.

_Voldo_

Hilde adresse un vague sourire à Heero puis se tourne vers moi. Pendant un moment, nous ne faisons que nous regarder puis elle me saute dans les bras et me sert contre elle. Les humains et leur…Enfin…

C'est agréable.

_Hilde_

Pas très sérieux, ce que je viens de faire, mais j'peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai tellement crû que je le reverrais jamais ! Je sens ses bras se refermer sur mes épaules. Que demande de plus une fille qui vient de sortir vivante d'une mission suicide ?

Son meilleur ami.

-Voldo, où est Duo ?

J'ai la flemme de relever la tête pour le regarder. C'est confortable sur son épaule, surtout avec mes muscles qui crient à l'abus. Mais c'est Heero qui répond.

-Il est à l'intérieur, probablement en train de faire du café.

J'aime Duo ! Je relève illico la tête.

-On y va !

Et j'entraine Voldo à ma suite. Pas question de rater une tasse de café bouillant. Ou de savoir la vraie raison pour laquelle Duo est pas venu nous accueillir sur la plateforme, parce qu'habituellement, rien ne l'aurait retenu, il aurait été le premier sur les lieux.

_Heero_

J'attends qu'ils soient tous parti devant et me met au niveau de Quatre. Il marche lentement, pas du pas mécanique que j'ai observé lorsque nous étions à Angomoa.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi, lentement. Son visage n'est pas de la neutralité absolue que j'ai observée chez les Z02. Ou peut-être que je me fais des idées en partant de son comportement vis-à-vis de Trowa…Mais non, son visage est expressif, même s'il l'est beaucoup moins que celui du Quatre que je connaissais.

-Mal.

_Quatre_

Je ne sais pas ce que veut Heero, mais je sens son inquiétude et aussi une certaine mesure d'agacement à ma réponse. Il s'arrête. Parfait. Je n'ai pas envie de voir Trowa, pas tout de suite, pas tant que je n'ai pas pris une décision ferme sur ce qui va suivre.

-Quatre, je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes.

De…Comment Heero… L'instinct du leader peut-être…

-Ca n'est pas à toi de décider.

_Heero_

-Mal

Une réponse franche s'il en est. Je m'arrête et me tourne vers la mer. Il m'imite et se place à coté de moi. Je repense à ce que j'ai ressenti la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, la sensation qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de sortir vivant d'Angomoa.

-Quatre, je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes.

Il a la grâce d'avoir l'air surpris. Puis son visage se ferme dans une expression déterminée.

-Ca n'est pas à toi de décider.

Jamais Quatre ne se serait adressé à moi sur un ton aussi froid, aussi agressif. Mais au moins, il est humain, sa voix n'avait rien d'atone… Je m'approche de lui et plante mon regard dans le sien. Peut-être n'ai-je plus autant de force d'intimidation à présent, et ça n'est pas le plus important.

-Tu crois que Trowa te survivras ? Tu crois qu'il aura envie de continuer une fois que tu seras mort ?

_Quatre_

Si notre soldat parfait de leader croit m'intimider…

-Tu crois que Trowa te survivras ? Tu crois qu'il aura envie de continuer une fois que tu seras mort ?

L'incongruité de cette remarque me donnerait presque envie de le frapper. Ne se rend-t-il pas compte que c'est pour éviter à Trowa de souffrir que je fais tout ça ? Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui expliquer.

-On ne peut pas vivre que pour les autres.

Il me regarde sans répondre pendant un moment avant d'ajouter d'une voix douce.

-Et on ne peut pas vivre que pour soi.

_Heero_

L'absurdité de cette conversation avec Quatre me frappe de plein fouet. Est-ce bien lui qui vient de dire « On ne peut pas vivre que pour les autres. » ? Quatre ?

L'amertume dans sa vois était presque palpable. Je sais qu'il a d'autres raisons, pourquoi ne me les explique-t-il pas ? La vérité…je n'ai pas envie qu'il meure. Pas alors que la guerre est sur le point de se terminer.

_Quatre_

Je suis injuste. Heero ne fait que s'inquiéter pour moi. Je sais que c'est mon ami. Je sais que malgré tout, son instinct le pousse à me protéger. Je lui dois une meilleure réponse que celle que je lui ai donnée. Je lève la main pour la poser sur sa joue, un geste que j'ai gardé de quand j'étais humain. Ca peau est fraiche à mon contacte. La mienne est comme toujours a une température stable.

-Heero…Si jamais Voldo ou J était pris de velléité de faire de nouveau la guerre, je deviendrais leur arme de choix. Je refuse d'être une arme qui pourrait un jour vous faire du mal à tous…Et puis…Et puis je serai prisonnier de ce corps…quasi-immortel, mais incapable d'évoluer…Un corps sans besoin, sans passion…

_Heero_

Il semble se détendre et lève la main pour la poser sur ma joue, diffusant une chaleur agréable sur mon visage.

-Heero…Si jamais Voldo ou J était pris de velléité de faire de nouveau la guerre, je deviendrais leur arme de choix. Je refuse d'être une arme qui pourrait un jour vous faire du mal à tous…Et puis…Et puis je serai prisonnier de ce corps…quasi-immortel, mais incapable d'évoluer… Un corps sans besoin, sans passion…

Alors, c'est ça. Mais ça…Ca, je ne le laisserai pas faire.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi lâche, Quatre.

Il retire sa main et me regarde comme si je l'avais giflé. Très bien, c'était l'effet recherché.

-Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais il y a bien eu un moment où je suis sûr que tu as pensé ne plus être humain ou capable d'émotion ?

Il ne dit rien. Donc j'ai raison.

-Mais tu es en plein dedans et dans une des plus vicieuses. La vérité, c'est que tu es terrorisé et que tu cherches la solution facile. Tu peux te cacher derrière le fait que tu es une arme, mais j'en suis une aussi, si tu vas par là.

-Mais tu n'as pas été programmé pour obéir au doigt et à l'œil, commente-t-il sèchement.

Je pourrais presque dire que si, mais ça n'est pas le sujet.

-Tu ne sais pas si ça n'est pas quelque chose que Voldo peut changer.

-Je sais que…

Mais il s'interrompt, l'air soudainement indécis et je sais qu'encore une fois j'ai touché juste.

-Tu ne sais pas comment tout cela va évoluer, mais si tu choisis d'éviter les risques, si tu décides de juste laisser tomber, alors j'appelle ça de la lâcheté. Quand au reste…Les passions, comme tu dis, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu en sois exempté. Et pour parler purement de l'absence de capacité sexuelle, ça n'est pas quelque chose inhérent seulement aux Androïdes, ça n'empêche pas certaines personnes, handicapées par exemple, de vivre que je sache.

Quatre détourne la tête, il ressemble à un animal piégé. Je presse mon avantage.

-Et si tu choisis la voie facile, n'espère pas que je vais te laisser faire ça secrètement. Tu veux te suicider, parfait ! Mais tu seras celui qui devra l'expliquer, non seulement à Trowa, mais aussi à Duo. Je ne te laisserai pas le blesser en disparaissant sans un mot, il a déjà suffisamment souffert comme ça et tu le sais !

Ma voix est montée de plusieurs crans, mais je m'en fiche. Ce qui se joue ici est vital dans le plus pur sens du terme.

-Et crois-moi, si J ou Voldo ont des velléités guerrière, je saurais toujours trouver un moyen de les arrêter. Nous avons Wufei dans notre camps, ne l'oublie pas. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il reste largement plus fort que toi. Alors affronte la réalité, Quatre, parce que tu n'es pas aussi lâche que tu le laisses croire en ce moment.

Il lève des yeux troublés sur moi. Sa respiration est un peu plus haletante, comme s'il cherchait à reprendre pied. Ca n'est plus la peine d'être brutal.

-Laisse-nous une chance de t'aider…

Il s'entoure la poitrine de ses bras et il éclate en sanglot. Décidément, c'est ma journée. J'hésite un instant avant de m'avancer et de le prendre dans mes bras. Tu vois, Quatre, tu as aussi des besoins, celui d'être ramené sur terre, celui d'être réconforté…

Le reste, je peux le laisser à Trowa. Je ne pense pas qu'il aura du mal à atteindre le cœur de notre prince du désert…


End file.
